Across the Stars
by nite0wl29
Summary: A Reylo re-telling of Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1

_One shall be born, chosen_

 _Of pure energy, the Force incarnate_

 _To restore the balance, great schism had wrought_

 _End the duality of darkness and light_

 _For balance is in the unity of the gray_

 _There is passion, yet peace_

 _Anger, yet joy_

 _Greed, yet generosity_

 _Hate, yet love_

 _Cruelty, yet kindness_

 _Chaos, yet order_

 _Balance exists when light tempers dark_

 _Light imbues, guides gently_

 _Dark consumes, beckons ruthlessly_

 _When one of chosen blood_

 _Heedless of the guiding light_

 _Succumbs to the seductive call of the dark_

 _A curse shall be born unto thee_

 _Of stolen breath and blackened hearts_

 _Into darkness thou shall fall_

 _When the last crack of kyber crumbles to dust_

 _Forever damned, isolated and cloaked in darkness thou shall be_

 _Even in deepest despair there is hope_

 _For true love can repair the darkest of hearts_

 _True love manifest of deed and pure intent_

 _In generosity, compassion and sacrifice_

 _Freely given, and reciprocated without reservation_

 _To the light thou shall be restored_

 _To bring the Force back into accord_


	2. Chapter 2

Upon his arrival to Arkanis, Han Solo sat with his Wookiee first mate, Chewbacca; watching as the landscape of the dry, desert planet passed them by through the cockpit windows of the Millennium Falcon. Regardless of his status as King Consort of Chandrila, he always insisted on flying himself to wherever the duties of his political status had to take him. Naturally, Chewie was always there to accompany him. Forever his most faithful and truest friend.

Chewie was all the protection that he needed considering most people knew it wasn't wise to upset a Wookiee in the first place if they insisted on keeping all of their limbs intact.

Han hated politics. Although, in actuality hate wasn't a strong enough word for the level of his disdain of bureaucratic dealings and diplomacy. Too long having lived by the code of a smuggler: trust no one and keep a blaster on your hip. How he had managed to get himself as crowned king in the first place he still couldn't comprehend, but all it took was being bribed into ferrying a Jedi and another force sensitive young man with sandy-blonde hair half-way across the galaxy, leading to the harrowing rescue of one very tenacious Princess.

Amusement washed over him at the memories and a small smirk played across his aging face at the thought of his wife, Leia Organa, reigning Queen and the only one of the two of them of royal blood. Not only was Leia born of the houses Naberrie and Organa, she was also one of two scions, with her twin brother Luke of the most powerful and feared force users of his time, Darth Vader. Before he was Vader, the man beneath the machine was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight of the Old Republic, the Chosen One. Supposed to bring balance to the Force yet manipulated by Emperor Palpatine in his most vulnerable state, he succumbed to darkness, plunging himself and the galaxy to the abyss. For nineteen years hence, he wielded terror across the galaxy, cursed to live in torment beneath his helmet and respirator that forced oxygen into his damaged lungs. In the end, however, Vader had broken his curse in the most poignant way by saving his son, Luke Skywalker from the Emperor, just the mere mentioning of Vader's name was enough to spread fear to any sentient being that heard it.

He was glad that Leia never pursued force training like Luke had done. To Han, the whole idea of the force was still a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A hokey religion that held together the forces of good and evil in the galaxy the light and the dark. Never bought into it. Never could have really believed it, that is until the birth of their only child, Ben.

Ben Organa-Solo, of Skywalker blood – chosen blood, in fact, his son was one of the reasons why Han was on this forsaken planet to begin with. He was visiting the Supreme Leader Snoke, a man if he could be called as such who had been adamant about gaining power over Chandrila for years for Chandrila had been settled by both Arkanian and Alderaanian settlers. Snoke believed in his right to rule Chandrila as a result. Yet as the young Ben grew and began to develop his powers, Snoke's watchful gaze turned to the boy, unsettling both Leia and Han.

Han was hoping that a treaty could be forged between Snoke's reign in Arkanis and Chandrila to bring an end to the war that raged since the fall of Palpatine's Empire. Then, he had hoped, that Snoke would lose interest in their son's abilities. Although something gave him a feeling of dread low in his stomach. His instincts, warning him that Snoke's interest in Ben, the true heir to the throne and Skywalker bloodline would not be satiated with a simple peace treaty.

Han was snapped out of his thoughts by a low growl from his Wookiee companion, sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to him, alerting him of their arrival to the palace.

"Looks like that's the place over there," Han pointed out as he steered the Falcon towards the landing pad of Snoke's palace. The structure blended in well with the planet's mountainous landscape. Rotundas jutting out of the outcroppings of rock. It reminded him of Jabba's palace come to think of it. Settling down onto the landing pad, Han reminded Chewie, "Remember, no matter what happens, let me do the talking."

Chewie replied back with a series of growls as if to make a snarky remark to his friend.

"Yes, I do. Every time!" Han retorted with lone pointer finger pointed in his companion's direction.

Lowering the exit ramp to the Falcon, Han was greeted by a group of Stormtroopers, fashioned much the same in the garb of the Imperial fighters of old. The small garrison of white armored troops were led at the front by one trooper, taller than the rest, in gleaming chrome plated armor, a staff in hand and a black and red cape draped at her shoulders. Han had met Captain Phasma, previously in the halls of the New Republic. She was second in command of Snoke's Arkanian army – second only to General Armitage Hux.

"Your highness, Lord Solo, so good to see you again. The Supreme Leader is expecting you. Would you please follow me?" greeted Phasma as she promptly turned to lead Han and Chewbacca into the massive fortress. The formal greetings and pleasantries of royal interactions still felt off to Solo even with greater than two decades of practice.

Following the gleaming trooper captain, Han and Chewie were lead into a massive chamber with onyx marbled flooring spanning the entirety of the room. Crimson draperies lining the walls, blocking out all windows and light. The throne sat, directly opposite the entrance, was flanked by guards in red armor, each holding a variety of bladed staffs.

The mere sight of the creature that sat upon the throne sent a chill down Han's spine. He was a thing of what nightmares would be made of. His face was badly scarred with the left side of his face sunken in. If Han were to be completely honest with himself, Snoke resembled that of a shriveled-up potato. Draped around him was a robe spun entirely out of gold linen, his long and spindly fingers gripping the arms of the throne.

"Lord Solo, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you today? In person might I add." Snoke's voice was raspy and it sounded like it took every ounce of energy he had just to get the sentence out. His piercing blue gaze, however was probably the most unsettling thing about him.

Han knew that bringing him to the throne room directly was a power play. Meant to show him who the real power here is. Undeterred by the blatant show of hubris, Han finally spoke, "Let's just cut to the chase. You know why I'm here. Our offer on the peace treaty between Arkanis and Chandrila still remains. Our worlds have been at odds long enough, Snoke. I came here in hopes that a compromise could be reached. If not for the galaxy but for the sake of our people."

Snoke considered him for a second before giving a low cackle. Rising up out of his chair, Snoke moved directly up to where Han stood, the train golden robes trailing behind his shuffling gait. As if the sight of Snoke was bad enough from afar, having him in his personal space was worse. The gaping hole in the side of his face much more disturbing up close. The lines and scars across his burned face served to show the man was not above taking what he wanted by force.

"And what good would that do me?" He replied, surmising that Han would offer such a treaty. But it wasn't peace that he wanted. It was power. Pure and absolute.

Han furrowed his eyebrows and shifted slightly on his feet, considering his words carefully before wanting to reply with a sarcastic retort that he always had at the ready; remembering his current status in the galaxy. Things were much easier in his smuggling days when he was able to swindle anyone that he came across as a threat. Being well mannered didn't exactly come with ease to Han. In fact, the mere effort at the moment as killing him.

"Taking worlds by force doesn't necessarily make their leaders want to be loyal allies now does it? If we could settle a treaty between the First Order and Chandrila, our people will no longer need to suffer from the war that has been raging between us. We've been at a stalemate for years. The more this continues, the more our people will continue to suffer," Han implored, hoping that the man could see reason. The Arkanians suffered as much as the Chandrilans did the longer this conflict continued.

Snoke chuckled, though it was hollow almost bemused at the pleas of royalty before him.

"The young Prince seems to think otherwise, does he not? Your futile attempts at making your world prosperous have proven themselves ineffective for years. Perhaps you should consider his opinions on this matter. He is of age to rule yet here you are – always holding him back from his true potential. It's a shame that that mighty Skywalker blood is being wasted as such."

The mentioning of his son was enough to make Han's blood pressure skyrocket, but he stood his ground. He knew that Snoke had been trying to persuade his son for years to join his cause. This time though, Snoke's words were deeply unsettling. Taking a deep breath, he pressed on.

"This is between you, me and Leia. Leave our son out of this."

"Ah, but he is the heir to the throne is he not?"

"As long as my wife and I remain rulers of Chandrila, these are the terms that we have to offer."

Snoke let out a lewd chuckle that sent chills up Han's spine. "We shall see," he said as he slowly turned from his stance in front of him, returning to take his seat upon his throne.

"Defiance. Impudence. Traits of smuggler scum. You have spoken like the true pirate you are, Han Solo," Snoke sneered. "No matter how hard you try to act the role of a royal, you cannot escape your more-humble beginnings. This conversation is over, there will be no treaty, no peace until I have what I seek," Snoke gestured for the no longer welcome pair to leave.

Han opened his mouth to speak yet found that no words would be enough to sway Snoke's decision. Feeling defeated, Han nodded before turning to see himself out of Snoke's chambers, gesturing for Chewie to follow. The only words replaying over in his head were those words of his son. How much had Snoke gotten to him? After all that they'd done to protect him. He knew he had never been the best father to Ben; always having to put his civil duties before family. Han had also always felt that he could never fully connect with Ben due to his abilities in the force. On his way back to Chandrila, Han hoped that he wasn't too late to get through to him.

* * *

The royal palace of Hanna City was warm and bright despite the late evening hours. It was late spring, the as evidenced by the fragrant waft of pollen from the gardens that spanned much of the palace grounds. Ben Solo stood upon his terrace that was connected to his west wing quarters, hands clasped behind his back, gazing at the view of his family's prized rose gardens. The view was always enough to take his breath away. It was his favorite part of the palace grounds, and he could remain there, meditating for hours doing so. At times he found himself practicing his calligraphy writing while enjoying the spectacular view, hoping to draw inspiration for the poetry he would sometimes write. Lately though, he had other thoughts that plagued his mind; thoughts that even this view he had grown to love so much couldn't divert.

Snoke had been trying to persuade him for years to join his cause with his plans for the First Order, for the galaxy at large. There were many nights where Ben could hear Snoke's voice in his head; coaxing him into leaving his family and embracing his true heritage: many sleepless nights that lead to many days where he would have dark shadows under his eyes.

What hurt more than anything was that his mother and father were hardly around enough to notice, as they were always busy putting their political affairs before him. It had been that way for much of his life. A boy never far from his studies as a young apprentice monarch, to an adolescent learning the ways of the Force as a Jedi Knight, to now as he bided his time before his mother's inevitable retirement announcement. The isolation had been so encompassing that it was almost comforting, in a sick way, to hear that voice in his head. At times it made him feel less alone, even if he had friends. His faithful Knights of Ren, fellow padawans once, now Jedi knights sworn fealty to serve him. Even amongst the palace servants he lived among many of them he could almost call his friends.

However, there were moments where that voice was completely different. The voice that came to him in his dreams when he was actually able to sleep through the night. It was a much more soothing voice than that of Snoke's, but there was never a face to go with it.

Furrowing his brows, he pushed his thoughts aside as he reached a black, gloved hand up to grasp the red kyber crystal that hung from a delicate chain around his neck. It was the crystal that had belonged to his grandfather, whom had served the Emperor decades prior. It was moments such as this where he felt the only thing that brought him comfort was the relic of his ancestry: moments where he had felt the darkness and light tugging from within him, the deep fissure of conflict. Of what he as the scion of the Skywalker line must do and what his grandfather could not in his youth.

 _Guide me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door of his chambers, before the uninvited company had let himself in. Annoyed at the interruption he clenched his fists at his sides before he turned his head slightly, but never faced his father as he approached.

"Ben."

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter. What do you want?" In truth, it was a question that he didn't really need to ask. He could sense his father's unease before he even entered the room. The meeting with Snoke had not gone well, and he didn't need to sense that from his father either.

Han clenched his jaw as he pondered his next words carefully. It was a touchy subject between him and Ben, and it never generally ended well when the subject was approached. "Ben, we can't keep avoiding this. What lies has Snoke been feeding you?"

Ben kept his stance firm, keeping himself rooted as the words started him. "So, after twenty-three years you finally feel the need to express your concern over my well-being? Or is it over the counsel I keep?" Ben sneered, finally turning so that he was able to face his father.

"Damn it, Ben! You know that's not true."

Frowning, his mouth pressed into a firm line, Ben stared as his father for a moment before finally speaking in a lower voice, "Do I? Tell me, when was the last time you actually told me that you were proud of me – that you loved me? Or better yet, when was the last time that you chose me over Chandrila?"

Han furrowed his brows, putting his hands on his hips as he looked down at his feet. "You know it's not that simple," Han said as he looked back up at his son. "Your mother and I always made sure that you never went without. We've worked tirelessly to build a better galaxy for you," he supplicated trying to get his son to see reason.

"We're done here." Ben snorted, Snoke had said that Han would say as much. They didn't love him. They feared his potential. That's why they hired the best tutors and had him trained as a Jedi. To mold him into something they could control. He turned around with his fists clenched at his sides to walk over to the edge of the terrace.

Han pressed further, not willing to let the conversation die just yet. "Snoke is only using you for your power. Once he gets what he wants he'll crush you. You know that it's true."

The words washed over him and he knew on some level the truth to his father's words but where it should give him pause it only fueled his anger. His frustration. Ben clenched his jaw as he felt the darkness rising up inside of him. Closing his eyes, he fought the urge to unleash his temper that he was so infamously known for around the palace. He lost track of how many times the staff had needed to replace furniture and repair the walls but those moments were fleeting, never consuming. He knew what Snoke wanted of him. Knew the test he was going to have to face in this moment. A choice. His face finally showing how truly broken he felt inside.

He could hear Snoke in his mind, twisting, manipulating his father's every word. Now you see young Solo. He has only ever wanted to control you. They fear your power. Fear your potential. The heir to Lord Vader.

Ben struggled against the darkness rising within him, beginning to buckle beneath the weight of it upon his shoulders. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" The darkness was surging around him, but his light was pushing back an internal struggle that was so clear upon his features.

For the first time, it pained Han as he finally realized the sadness behind his son's eyes. "Yes, anything," he said, stepping forward.

You know what you must do, my young apprentice. Snoke's words rang through him. Do what must be done. Succeed where Vader failed.

The darkness pulled him in, embracing, suffocating, swallowing him whole. For Ben, the next few moments seemed to pass by in a blur before his eyes as his anger surged. He let the pain and anger flow through him, fueling the fire of rage in the pit of his gut. Han was so focused on his son's wounded face that he never noticed Ben reaching for his lightsaber that hung from his belt – and ignited the blue blade through Han's chest. The look on his father's face was a look that would forever be burned into Ben's memory.

Stunned by his actions, Ben blinked, withdrawing the blade of the saber from his father. "Thank you."

The act was supposed to have made his internal battle easier, but now it was worse - much worse than it had ever been, and he suddenly felt like there was a gaping hole inside his chest.

Han reached up with a weak hand and touched his son's cheek, gently wiping away a single tear that fell down Ben's face with his thumb before he fell over the edge of the terrace. Pain. Despair. Acceptance. Forgiveness. Ben felt his father's emotions as his father left him, falling to the ground, a burned hole through his chest.

The deed, ripped through him, a powerful force had knocked the air from his chest, falling to his knees he saw the blade of his lightsaber was now a blazing, crackling crimson. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he coughed, a spatter of blood on the pale marble floor. He wheezed, gasping for breath as he fell forward onto his hands. He tried to call for his knights but his voice wouldn't come. His lungs burned as they screamed for oxygen. The hilt of his saber grew hot with the change in the blade, he dropped it as it began to singe through his gloved hand, the blade disappeared as it clattered to the ground. He grasped a hold of the kyber crystal that hung from his neck. It suddenly felt as if a weight had been hanging from it and the chain was beginning to dig into his skin, pulling him under, locking him in darkness. Collapsing and rolling to his back he clawed at his cowl as fear consumed him. He was going to die. He'd done what Snoke had wanted and he was going to crush him, just as his father had foretold. Faintly he could hear the cries of his mother and uncle in the room as everything faded to black.

* * *

A horrified Leia Organa stood next to her equally fearful brother in the medical wing of the palace as they both watched, from behind the glassed-in interior, the medical droid quickly tend to her son. The cause of his constricted breathing was still unknown, but the droid insisted that the life support of a respirator mask was the only way to keep him alive. With her arms hugging her torso, she closed her eyes to fight back the sudden wave of tears that she felt brewing; she nodded her approval for the droid to proceed.

Too many losses. Her husband gone at the hands of her son. Despite her grief she could not let that turn to anger at her son. She couldn't lose him. It is exactly what Snoke would have wanted. If Ben wouldn't join him, he would have his throne with or without him.

Sensing her dismay, Luke put his arm around his sister's shoulders and drew her into a tight embrace. Leia had always been the kind of woman who, no matter the circumstances, always put on a strong face. But her emotions were plain. Anguish and despair. Yet on the outside she was ever the Queen she was raised to be, ensuring everyone, including herself at times, that she had everything under control. The dim light of Ben's force signature quickly plunging into darkness, pushing her further and further into her grief. Luke tried to comfort her sending out calming thoughts as he held her to him.

Yet it was Leia who finally broke the silence between them, as she leaned into her brother for support. "I can't believe I was so foolish enough to believe that we could keep him from following Vader's path. That if we fought hard enough against Snoke he wouldn't be suffering right now. He's always been drawn towards the darkness. I just can't shake this feeling now that my son is gone for good."

Luke looked down at his sister. "No. Leia, no one is ever really gone. What happened to Ben – I've only seen this once before. It didn't scare me enough then; not nearly as much as it does now."

Leia furrowed her brows and looked up at her brother. "Luke, what are you talking about? What have you not told me?"

Abashed, Luke bit the inside of his cheek and took a step back from Leia. He rubbed his hands over his face as he paced across the short distance of the room, trying to work up the courage to tell his sister a secret that he had held back for years. At the time, it seemed to have been the right thing to do.

But now...

Luke swallowed before he finally spoke. "Leia, our father was cursed. Anakin Skywalker was created of pure Force to be the chosen one and bring balance, before he gave himself over to the dark side. There was a prophecy as such that explains it that dates back long before Palpatine's reign. But there's a caveat, a curse. If one of the chosen line ever gave into hate and anger that they would live a cursed life of suffering and having to be separated from those that they hold close in their life."

Shocked Leia leaned a hand onto the table in front her, the instruments on it shaking with her latent force ability reacting to her strong emotion. "And you didn't think I should know this? Luke I am as much at risk as you were. We're of his bloodline. You put me and my son in danger."

Luke sighed, having regretted not sharing the information for years. "I know, I know. But since you never trained your abilities I didn't think you would have anything to worry about."

Leia turned to him, her brown eyes fierce and hard. She was angry, of course. Her brother had kept this from her. From Ben. Yet she knew he did not mean them harm in doing so. "But Ben should have known."

Luke nodded in response. "I'm sorry, Leia. I failed him. I failed you both. I thought training him to balance himself would ensure that he'd never have to face that fate. I hadn't counted on how much Snoke had twisted his mind."

Taking all of this in Leia blinked, and stared at her brother in shock: shocked that something so important could have been kept from her for all of these years. Information that would've been enough for her to have sought out the proper help for her son. Maybe if they'd been honest with him from the beginning he would have been able to resist Snoke's influence. For too long she'd known the Supreme Leader's eyes had fallen upon her boy. For too long she tried to keep him safe by arming him with all the tools to fight against him. The thought that there could have been a way for her to help Ben when he needed her the most, and that this information had been held back from her made her sick to her stomach.

"But..."

Leia finally turned her gaze back to her brother as she listened.

"The prophecy also states that hope for those who do fall under the curse isn't completely lost. The crystal he wore around his neck. It's warm again, a symbol of the curse just like Obi-Wan's crystal was for Vader. It will begin to deteriorate with time, however. If he can learn to love another again and earn her love in return by the curse's time, the last bit of the crystal crumbles to dust, then the curse will be broken."

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to look at Ben through the glassed-in enclosure as the droid positioned the helmet over Ben's head; completely sealing him in his fate. She stared at her son with a blank expression on her face. All of this information was falling down on her too fast, and all she could think was that if she continued listening that she would eventually feel herself starting to drown. Without looking at her brother, Leia sighed before working up the courage to ask the question she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to.

"And if he doesn't?" She asked, though by the fear in her eyes, she already knew the truth.

Never taking his eyes off his sister, Luke swallowed before saying what could have possibly been the hardest thing he had ever had to admit. "Then the mask will always remain, and he will be consumed by darkness for the remainder of his days."

The words raked through Leia's heart, tearing it to pieces. Leia had finally reached her breaking point. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they fell down her cheeks. She couldn't live with herself having to see her son in this much pain. So isolated and closed off to everyone he'd ever cared for. And all of it was due to the fact that she had been ignorant of his need for her. All this time when he had needed her the most and she had failed him – _they all failed him._

Without taking her eyes off her son, she reached out to him through the force. Hoping to find one last little bit of light within him to make her have that bit of hope that he could be saved, but she was only met with walls whether the curse had put those up or he did, she did not know. All she knew was that her son. Her little boy was lost to her now.

In the short days following the activation of the curse once he'd finished convalescing, Ben fled Hanna city, leaving his mother to rule alone in his stead. He couldn't stay in the palace where he'd murdered his father. Couldn't handle how the deed had destroyed him so completely. She would not announce her retirement and stay on as Queen so long as the curse remained or until the end of her life. He'd sent his loyal knights to be her personal guard, to keep her safe while she as well sent many people after him, to care for him while he hid himself away from the world – abhorrent and disgusted by the mask that gave him life.

Poe Dameron, a commander in Chandrila's military and childhood friend of Ben's went with him to give him a friendly face to converse with. Luke went, naturally, to serve as advisor and guide his nephew on a path to break the curse. Many of the staff and personal servants within the royal household volunteered, feeling the pain of their friend's abrupt departure. Yet for all their kindness and friendship Ben remained cold, angry. The more he pushed them away the more they stayed, steadfast in their search to help restore him to the Prince they once knew.

The days eventually bled into years and despair began to grow in his heart, turning him bitter and cruel. To hide from the court of Chandrila and its subjects Ben had taken on a new persona under the name Lord Kylo Ren. For the most part he kept to himself, isolated from the remaining palace staff. Sulking in his chambers and barking orders when he felt deemed necessary. Most of his outbursts were taken out on the furniture and walls, but the chambers that received the brunt of his ruthless fury were his own quarters of the palace's west wing. However, the only piece of furniture that remained untouched was a small table with a bell jar in the center. Inside the jar, hovering was the red kyber crystal that had become the physical representation of his torment even more so than the black and chrome of his mask.

As the days passed, with the curse in effect, the crystal slowly began to crack: reminding Kylo that each passing day his fate was growing closer to being sealed the moment he drove his lightsaber through his father's heart. And he _hated_ himself for it.

When he'd awoken in the hyperbaric chamber, being measured and fit for the respirator mask that now sat upon his head, Luke had explained everything. The curse, the prophecy, even how it could be broken. He'd already resigned himself to his fate. To live in his own isolation and torment. Even the people his mother had sent him could not give him the comfort he so desperately wanted but so ardently shoved away. The mask itself, had given him mobility, freedom, but the hyperbaric chamber had come with him to the country palace, set up in his chambers so that he could spend a few hours a day without the helmet, to bathe, to give him some semblance of quiet. Looking at himself now in the mirror, his body completely covered in black robes, his face concealed by that mask, and the hooded cowl which he occasionally wore around his shoulders. It was a look that was meant to entirely intimidate to push anyone away from him who might seek to know the man beneath it. To instill fear into those who saw him. The funny thing was no one ever saw him outside the palace walls except those few members of his remaining staff. He saw to that personally. His own prison sentence for his crimes.

In the beginning learning the curse could be broken had given him hope. Yet as he grew more reclusive that hope faded to cynicism. He snorted to himself at the memory, pushing away all of those ridiculous thoughts of hope that someone could ever love him like this aside. A hideous masked monster. He looked like a monster.

 _No. I am a monster_ , he thought to himself. No one in their right mind would ever look at him and think twice to even consider the option.

For who could ever learn to love a monster?


	3. Chapter 3

_Snowflakes floated gently down in the black forest. Thick and wooded and dark save for the blanket of white snow illuminated by the patches of moonlight, filtering through the trees. The snow was powdery and hugged the ground below, and on the branches above her. Her breath came out in heated puffs against the freezing air. She shivered against the elements, clad in only her simple scavenging attire, a thin tunic with pants, boots, and arm wraps. Clothing better fitting of a sea of sand and unending heat than a snowy forest. There was something about these woods that was ethereal and all too familiar yet as much as she knew this place she couldn't exactly recall ever being here before. A feeling of missing something swelled inside her chest, as she looked around, searching this mysterious place, not knowing what she was looking for but knowing all the same that she needed to find whatever it was. Drawn forward, Rey found herself being pulled by an invisible force, wrapped around her wrist like a string, tugging, pulling her forward, leading her down a stone path littered with snow and overgrown vines and branches, seemingly abandoned for far too long._

 _Ahead an iron gate materialized the black wrought iron stood tall and intricate in the bends and twirls of the metal. Upon her approach almost as if they'd sensed her proximity the gates creaked open of their own accord, revealing a magnificent garden. With rapt fascination she stepped forward, entranced by the sea of red roses against the snowy backdrop, drenched in moonlight. How were they able to still grow in the dead of winter? The force unseen tugged harder, compelling her forward again as she entered the garden._

 _Towards the center of the garden she moved, drawn inextricably toward this singular rose. The edges of which were like crackling red flame working its way down to a darker deeper currant color. Vibrant and beautiful in stark relief against the shadows. Curious she lifted a trembling hand towards the flower, yet as she did so it vanished - a dark figure taking its place, filling the space and rising above her in height. The figure cloaked in black, hooded, face hidden in shadow reached one hand out to her as she gasped, stumbling back away from the dark form._

 _"Rey," the figure spoke, a voice so deep, soft, in its timbre yet pained, almost sad. He took a step towards her and she recoiled back, tumbling and falling to the ground with panic surging in her chest as the figure advanced towards her._

Rey jolted up out of her sleep in her hammock, her face drenched in sweat as her chest heaved. Her hazel eyes searched her surroundings as she realized that she was still in her AT-AT home on Jakku and not in a snow covered forest and mysterious garden. There was no dark figure, looming ominously above her. Sighing in relief she leaned back into her hammock, running her hands over her face to rub the sleep out from her eyes with her palms. Occasional nightmares weren't anything new for her, but this one had been different and far more vivid than the rest. She couldn't explain it, other than the fact that feeling as if she had personally just been in the garden. But, how could that be? She had never been anywhere like that before, never knew worlds like it.

How could she know the flavor of the crisp, winter air as she breathed it in? Or the sensation and audible crunch of snow beneath her boots? These were feelings she was wholly unfamiliar with in her short life time, nevertheless it was as if she'd known that place. Felt connected to it in some strange way. She had never seen snow before, considering she spent a majority of her life on the sandy planet of Jakku. A planet that was nothing more than miles of sand and dry desert heat baked beneath the sun.

Realization dawned on her as she sat forward, swinging her legs over the side of her hammock and planting them on the durasteel below – that voice, she knew it. It was one in the same as the one that had haunted her dreams for years now. Always soft, deep, captivating. For the first time there had been a figure to go with it. The dreams had started when she was 13 years of age, after she and Finn fled the orphanage – a decision that changed her life forever. The first one had come the night she and Finn settled into their current home, an abandoned AT-AT in the middle of the Jakku desert. In the beginning, it was only the faint sound of a young man's voice; pleading for the pain to end, for their torment to be over. At first, she'd convinced herself to believe it was someone damned by the sinking fields not far from her or someone pleading for more food or water driven mad by the desert sun. And so, she brushed it off, but as the dreams became a frequent occurrence she realized it was something far more than she could comprehend. In time she'd hoped the dreams would pass, but seemingly they only grew in intensity with the passing years, as if to beckon her, a call toward something she didn't understand and feared though oddly felt like a belonging that she above all else in this galaxy desired.

Belonging wasn't exactly something Rey knew in this desolate place. What person could when abandoned by her parents at the age of five? Empty promises of their return turned bitter in after so long. She knew all about waiting. For years she'd waited patiently, expectantly for her parents to come and rescue her from the orphanage, from the orphanage keeper, Unkar Plutt, who gripped her tightly with a fat, rubbery hand at her elbow as she desperately pleaded for her parents not to leave her. Plutt, a Crolute, was as cruel as he was grotesque with more rolls on his blubbery form than the sandy hills of this junkyard planet. Loath to work himself, he enjoyed putting the orphans to work; forcing them to earn their keep or otherwise face being sent to bed hungry. Once Plutt had surmised of Rey's aptitude at fixing things he'd assigned her to be the resident mechanic, fixing everything from air recyclers, to plumbing and electrical wiring. Being of a slender build made it easy for her to fit in tight spaces, even easier when she was still a child. She didn't mind her duties in the least at the time. Isolated from the other children gave her ample time to fantasize a million in one reasons why her parents had left her behind as she worked. That way she avoided most of Plutt's more outrageous outbursts. With each passing day she carved a tally into the underside of her bed to mark the number of days she had been there: 2,920 to be exact.

The freedom she had now she wouldn't trade for anything. Plutt was shrewd to the extreme, forcing the children to share everything, there were no such things as personal possessions. Though, in a pile of what was considered garbage, not fit for anyone or anything Rey found something that she could call her own. A broken music box with intricate carvings of stars and far off places and within a pair of tiny X-wing class starfighter figurines that appeared to have once soared in time to the music but were now immobile, broken and discarded. Upon finding it she smiled to herself and set to work getting the machine to work. Her spare time was spent scavenging the orphanage for various items that she could fashion into the parts she needed. Small pins she took from hairpins she'd found that had fallen from a woman's hair in Niima Outpost. A small cylinder from reclaimed astromech droid parts scavenged from a downed X-wing in the Field of Giants. One night, after carefully placing the last pieces she was able to finally get the tiny starfighters moving in a slow figure-eight while the melody flowed from the box.

The gentle tune became her one comfort in the long lonely nights to the point where she'd memorized the tune in its entirety. Unfortunately, her joy was short-lived when Plutt found the music box, scolding her for taking what didn't belong to her – even though she argued it had been in the trash heap and no one had wanted it. Yet Unkar would hear none of it. An older boy had attempted to stop him as his large arms rose above his head but the boy's attempt only fueled Unkar's prodigious anger as he shoved the boy to the ground sneered at her before he smashed her precious music box upon the floor. That night she hummed the tune to herself between her hiccoughing cries in mourning of her one and only comfort.

After that, Rey stopped caring about anything Plutt had her fix. Still fixing it to avoid his anger but she started planning her escape in the long hours she spent alone tending to whatever he had her fix next. A few weeks later, Rey was hurrying back from sneaking ration packets from the kitchen when a boy, the same one who'd tried to save her music box, rounded the same hall corner as her; the two of them colliding and spilling her packets upon the dusty stone floor. Yelping in surprise, she hurled insults at the boy, telling him to watch where he was going and contemplating for a brief moment whether to strike him with the mop he was holding so she could get away with her stolen haul. To her unending surprise her contempt was met with only kindness when he offered her a sincere apology and helped her gather up the spilled rations she found that she couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"I'm Finn," he said offering her a friendly smile. "What's your name?"

She proceeded to shyly reply simply with "Rey."

Finn had been abandoned by a family that he'd never known and was constantly being shuffled among different orphanages, finally settling at Plutt's, not quite old enough to make his own way in the world. He was older from what she could tell, with dark skin and wide kind brown eyes. He never did inquire as to what the rations were for and she appreciated his discretion. Over the course of a few weeks they had become inseparable, best friends. She considered Finn to be a brother she never had; he in return had grown overly protective of her.

When Plutt discovered Rey's secret ration cache, he sentenced her to a few days with no meals, at which Finn decided that enough was enough. The minute Finn even mentioned the possibility of escape Rey's eyes lit up and she'd hopped out of bed, ready to go at a moment's notice. They snuck aboard a Corellian freighter Plutt had stolen from the Irving boys five years before, a rundown old YT-1300f light model that hadn't flown in years with yellowing interior walls and a set of gold die hanging from a hook in the cockpit. Their initial flight from the orphanage had been in the middle of night when no one the wiser as to their escape. Yet once they'd landed it had become apparent the old ship was in dire need of maintenance. For a time, they settled in the Jakku desert, hiding the freighter in the belly of a downed stardestroyer and finding shelter in a hollowed-out AT-AT, taking turns scavenging for the parts they needed to restore the freighter's ability to take them off world.

The freighter itself had taken weeks to fix but Rey had been insistent, removing the compressor Plutt had installed and a few other modifications that did nothing but over tax the hyper drive. Plutt had gone after them twice, sending scavengers after them, to bring the ship back and the thieves. Rey and Finn had fought them off the first time, and by the second they'd made enough patches to the ship that they were able to get off the planet. They'd only returned to Jakku months later, having established themselves as their own small shipping company, dealing in spare ship parts to various businesses and organizations that passed through the outer rim territories. Plutt had given up trying to take back the freighter, or the two of them by this point, deeming them to be too much trouble to be bothered with. Finn and Rey went back to that same AT-AT, settling in the desert and planning how to grow their burgeoning business of scavenging and reselling ship parts from starfighters and destroyers. The tech hadn't changed much in the thirty plus years since the fall of the First Galactic Empire and as such reclaiming old parts made it easier to sell on the open market. They didn't care who bought them, so long as they were paying. There were things they wouldn't ship however. Weapons and arms components were never amongst the things they scavenged. While they sold to the highest bidder they didn't want to wade into the politics of the galaxy at large, preferring to instead keep their business small but invaluable to any who sought rare and often expensive parts. The First Order and the Resistance alike had been among their highest paying clientele.

The pay was definitely something neither of them were used to, the ability to have full bellies and fresh clothing was something of a luxury for the two of them. Rey was able to purchase a variety of parts to build a flight simulation computer for her and Finn to learn the basics of piloting. In the six years since they started, Rey had also built their own landspeeder from scavenged ship parts to get them from points A to B, and they had even saved enough credits to purchase their own quadjumper to add to their small but burgeoning fleet. Both Finn and Rey weren't exactly trained pilots but the two made due, learning from practical experience and a pieced together flight simulator Rey had torn out of trooper training complex within a destroyer. Their entire business it seemed was a hodge-podge of salvaged things, once broken and not in the best of conditions but each were nothing that Rey couldn't fix herself.

Unfortunately, high quality ship parts were becoming harder to find nowadays and it was proving to be more difficult to make ends meet. They had enough food rations to last for another month before they would begin to starve. Finn had tossed around the idea of traveling to one of the neighboring worlds to see if there was anything worthwhile to scavenge, and with only being a little more than a day's trip away he settled on Chandrila. A peaceful planet aside from the ongoing conflict with the First Order. Having dealt with both the Resistance and the First Order respectively, Finn had been adamant that it would be easy to build contacts in Hanna City – former capital of the New Republic.

Rey had agreed it was a move they needed to make, expand their reach from the outer rim territories and abandoned battlefields of the Galactic Civil War. Glancing over at the opposite hammock from hers, Finn was still peacefully sleeping. Careful as to not wake him, she reached for her staff and stepped outside into the cool desert air noting that it was still hours before sunrise. She looked to the stars as she set about her morning routine, performing jabs and swings with her staff; she had taught herself self-defense after the first time Plutt had sent his henchmen after them. Jakku was a harsh place, scavenging for parts and technical equipment was the easiest way to get food and water in this desolate place where resources were finite and scarce. Rey wouldn't allow herself to ever be that vulnerable again, at the mercy of scavengers who would kill her for her haul if it meant they'd survive to see tomorrow. She lost herself to her movements – parry, jab, spin. Repetitive motions she alternated with each spin, swing and thrust of her staff against some unseen opponent. By the time Finn joined her outside their home, the Jakku sun was already beginning to rise.

"You're up awfully early. Couldn't sleep again?" he asked, raising his arms far above his head and rolling his shoulders to stretch out his muscles from being cramped in the hammock. A yawn threatened to break forth from him as he scratched along his abdomen, his eyes still heavy and not quite yet awake.

"Yeah..."Rey trailed off as she made her way over to stand with him, "something like that." She stated, not wanting to get into it. Yet the look on his face made her realize she wasn't going to skate by without at least some form of questioning.

Frowning, Finn replied, "Another nightmare, huh?"

Glancing up at him Rey gave a curt nod before walking into their home, grabbing a canteen of water to quench her thirst. The subject of her nightmares was not exactly something she was keen to discuss. Finn had known about them for almost as long as they'd occurred. Sharing such a small living space for years often led to that kind of knowledge about a person.

"Care to talk about it?" Finn asked, leaning an arm against the doorway hatch of the transport.

Rey considered his offer, but immediately thought against it. Finn was leaving today and she didn't need him worrying over her while he was gone. She took a long sip from the canteen before answering. "It was nothing more than the usual. I'll be fine," offering him a half-hearted smile.

Finn quirked a brow, indicating that he wasn't buying it but didn't push further. Smiling sympathetically, he changed the subject, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a knowing look, "I'll be fine," she reiterated, annoyance slicing through her tone. When she looked to his face her annoyance melted away at the concern she found there. Finn was one of those truly kind people and she was lucky to have a friend who looked after her as family would, an older brother of sorts that gave her some semblance of stability. They looked out for one another. "It's nothing that I haven't handled on my own before. How do you think I managed all those years in the orphanage without you?"

"Well if it wouldn't have been for me you would still be waiting at the hell hole with Plutt," Finn countered, flicking his finger in her direction, the other hand on his hip.

Rey scoffed, knowing that he was absolutely right. There were times where she wondered if her parents had ever tried coming back to the orphanage for her. Every time though she had reminded herself each day would've been just another mark under her bed. It was a fruitless aspiration that would cease to ever come true.

Finn began gathering his supplies that he would be needing for the short trip while Rey helped with loading the cargo crates into the quadjumper. The trip shouldn't be more than a day or two. Meeting with the buyers in Hanna city would be brief, and Rey had to rationalize that she didn't need to be there. It made her nervous that Finn was going alone, even though he was strong, and could easily defend himself. Adept at using the blaster he strapped to his hip. He was only planning on being away for a few days at the most if it all went well, but it had been years since she had been on her own. And therein lay the real terror – being left alone. But she knew that Finn wouldn't abandon the business they'd begun to build least of all sever the ties of their friendship.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Finn pressed again, catching onto her nerves in the stiffness of her shoulders.

Smacking him on the shoulder with the back of her hand Rey relaxed her posture as she nodded in assurance, "I'll be fine. Just let me know when you get there and before you leave, okay?"

"I promise, and if anything does go wrong we have these," He said, holding up his wrist displaying the gleaming blue cloaked binary beacon strapped there. Rey nodded and fiddled with the one around her own wrist. A safety measure in case they'd ever been separated on a job and needed to find one another. She smiled gently at him for the reassurance. Returning her smile with his own Finn pulled her into a long embrace. Then he pulled back from her before adding, "You take care of yourself. Try not to piss off the General today."

Rey snorted rolling her eyes, "I can handle Hux just fine. Just be careful," She fired back, not even attempting to hide her contempt of the General. Dealing with Armitage Hux, General of the armies of the First Order had been a necessary evil in getting their business in the first place.

Finn smirked, in understanding. He wasn't exactly fond of Hux either. Leaving her to encounter Hux alone unsettled him more than he liked. But he knew Rey was more than capable of handling herself should the General act anything less than professional. It was the only reason why he was even comfortable leaving for Chandrila alone in the first place. Had this been years prior he would have arranged it so Rey could be with him. But Rey wasn't the scrappy thirteen-year-old girl anymore. Finn regarded her once more, nodding in agreement that she could indeed handle Hux alone, before turning to enter the hatch of the quadjumper. Rey stepped back and watched the ship disappear out of Jakku's atmosphere. Now, for the first time in years, she was alone.

* * *

It was the typical morning hustle and bustle of Niima Outpost. Vendors in the market were already setting up their wares for sale as different beings, alien, human and droid alike came to peruse what was available. For the most part the locals kept to themselves, minding their own business and finding what they needed or wanted on any given day. Occasionally, however, trouble would start over someone simply being looked at the wrong way. Fists would swing and foul derogatory slurs would be flung amok before the thugs would join in, causing the local First Order stormtroopers to intercede. Usually the end resulted in broken noses and bruised egos.

The steady sounds of engines roaring to life in the ship yard where smugglers came and went with their deliveries, and the occasional come chatter from stormtroopers passing by. Some debating over the new T22 models over the older starship cruisers of the Old Republic standard while others chose to just silently observe the people milling about.

Rey made her way to the only water-based refresher that was located in a more secluded area of the outpost. Stripping herself of her garments, she stepped in under the warm water raining from the shower head; simply enjoying the sensation of the welcoming warmth running down her sore muscles from the previous day's worth of scavenging. Unfortunately, water was scarce on a desert planet and these moments never lasted long. She scrubbed the sand and grime off her sun-touched skin with what small amount of soap she'd acquired before rinsing and finally shutting the water off. Slipping back into her usual attire, she stepped out of the refresher before putting her hair back into the usual three buns, grabbing her staff and heading back into town.

Feeling refreshed and relaxed she finally made her way over to the market place where she and Finn sold their goods. A small tent with their wares spread out on makeshift tables made of crates. Settling down under the awning of their small hut she began taking inventory of the parts that remained to be sold. Sighing heavily, she bit her lip and glanced around at the very few things that remained. Business had been solid for so long, that now they encountered their first slump it made her edgy, nervous for what the future held. She hoped beyond all other hopes that Finn would return with news of a new deal that could bring in the credit flow once more.

Finn. Kriff, how she missed him already and he hadn't been gone for a day. She began to wish that she had taken him up on his offer going to Chandrila. No. She thought to herself. I can do this. I can do this. She chanted the words to herself over and over hoping that someday she might actually believe them.

Grabbing a few negative power couplings and aural sensors, she made her way over to the cleaning post where scavengers would scrub the grime off their daily finds. She found herself thinking back on the nightmare earlier that morning the figure from it in particular. The familiarity of him. Tall and broad shouldered in a way that seemed imposing but then that voice, so soft and imploring. A voice that held such a low register – a distinctly masculine sound that was almost as if he was pleading with her.

Rey.

How had he known her name? More importantly, who was he? Then again, maybe she was simply over thinking this and it was just her subconscious speaking. He couldn't have been real – right? The more she thought about it, the more she most undoubtedly sensed in the deepest corners of her mind that this presence, this man, whoever he was who appeared to her in her mind's eye was real. Even the heat from the Jakku sun couldn't suppress the chill that went up her spine at the notion.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little sand rat," came the lilting but commanding voice of a certain irritating ginger General. As if he sensed that he was the last person she felt like dealing with at the moment. He always had a knack for showing up at exactly the wrong moments.

Groaning to herself in irritation, she glanced out of her peripheral vision to see the man in a black, sleek First Order uniform approaching her, sand creeping up the edges of his black standard issue duster.

"What do you want, Hux?" she retorted, making it known that she wasn't up for conversation if he wanted to make small talk he should indeed find it elsewhere. Yet she found the distraction an almost welcome annoyance to keep her mind from wandering to the details of her dream again. She surveyed the General, Armitage Hux commander of the armies of the First Order, standing stock still, shoulders back and hands clasped behind his back. His face was a different story, where everything else was controlled and professional the leer he served her was undoubtedly unsettling. She had only known him through strictly business relations, but his callous reputation preceded him. Stories spread like wildfire amongst the Jakku villagers about the merciless general and his cruel, pitiless acts of war crimes. If anyone got in his way he was eager to cut them down to prove his loyalty to the First Order and to their nefarious leader. Yet here she was conversing with him. She knew Finn would grunt and grimace at her for the disrespect and annoyance in her tone of voice. Hux's contract with their little business had been enough to keep them going for some time.

"Where's your business partner at?" a smug smile spreading across his lips. "I thought you two were inseparable?" He added his grin intensifying from smug to full on arrogance.

Ignoring his question and witless barbs, Rey kept at her current task, trying desperately not to look at him and keeping the conversation short. She had decided long ago that while he wasn't entirely unattractive, but there was something about the man that always made the hairs of her neck stand on end. Just by looking into his icy blue eyes would make any person turn to stone. "He took a scouting trip to Chandrila. Parts are getting scarce nowadays, we need to expand our range," She answered, figuring at least half of the truth would get him to go away all the sooner. Finn was scouting the core systems yes for more parts, as well as looking for more buyers as well.

Standing with his hands clasped still behind his back, he carried on clearly not getting the hint that she was trying to run him off. He almost sounded gleeful, "I see, well then this will be the perfect opportunity."

Quirking her brow, Rey quickly glanced up at the general standing in front of her before immediately looking away, focusing again on her current task, "And what opportunity would that be?" Something told her that she really wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

His expression was exultant as he took a seat on the bench across from her as if she had invited him; sitting stiff straight as if he had a plank on his back to keep him from slouching. "Well, you know how much I appreciate your efficiency, Rey." He started laying it on thick already.

The statement, however laced with saccharine praise, it did pique Rey's interest. Looking up at him with a questioning gaze, "Why am I sensing there's a 'but' in there?"

Hux brushed off her statement, cutting to the chase of his proposition. "The First Order could really utilize your unique talents to ship much more - should I say - _precarious_ cargo."

And there it is. Rey grit her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the man before her, "Hux, you could never begin to tempt me to perpetuate your little war for you by delivering weapons to your war machines. Finn and I want no part in this."

Smirking, Hux added, "Ah, but you already do play such an important role in this war, my dear sweet scavenger. Ship parts are what keep those war machines, as you call them, running at full capacity."

"I also provide parts to the Resistance," Rey countered firmly, making the General's eyes narrow at the rebuff. "So, I don't see how that exactly helps you either so it balances out in my book." She rather enjoyed seeing the displeased look on his pale face upon mentioning the Resistance. There mere effort of reigning himself in was enough to make his pale cheeks redden more than the sun and heat had already accomplished.

Standing firmly, he loomed over the table, placing his hands flat against the surface. "Like it or not, you already are a part of this war. As far as I'm concerned there is no middle ground," Hux scoffed, literally spitting out his words. Rey felt the need to throw out another retort at the man, but it was proving fruitless to argue so she pursed her lips. Hux was a very persistent man who always got what he wanted one way or another. It's just that what he wanted he wasn't going to get it from her. Clearing his throat, Hux pressed further, trying to lay on the charm once again. "It's really such a pity that you won't even consider how lucrative a deal with the First Order could be. We could make a rather great team, you and I."

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?" rolling her eyes, Rey refocused on the task she had at hand before being interrupted by the infuriating man who was still sitting across from her.

"Just imagine it for a second: you would ship exclusively for the First Order. You would be respected throughout the galaxy. Given rank and title; something befitting of your impeccable service," all the while Hux was making hand gestures as to prove how grand this ideal picturesque life for her could be. "You would never go hungry again. You would have adequate living conditions in your own private quarters. You would be given an upgraded vessel with a substantial fleet of freighters, hire more than just your skeleton crew." An unsettling smirk spread across Hux's face, "It could also give us a chance to spend more time to get _personally_ acquainted."

Rey swallowed back the bile that was rising from the pit of her stomach, turning the corner of her upper lip up into a look of absolute disgust. Rey stood then, grabbing her parts that she'd scrubbed clean of dirt into her arms. "General, let me be frank with you for a moment if you will." When he said nothing more she continued, taking his silence for acquiescence. "I deliver ship parts for paying customers. I do not gun run, nor will I ever. And as for our acquaintance that will only ever be an uncomfortably tense professional discourse, do you understand?"

Hux, being the sadistic prick that he is chuckled, rising from his position he had taken across from her. "At least think it over. It's an opportunity most would find arduous to pass up." Narrowing her eyes, Rey watched him as he finally took his leave; walking away as if he had already sealed the deal.

* * *

At the end of the long day, Rey couldn't have made it through the hatch of her AT-AT fast enough. Happy to be home even though she was exhausted, hungry, and all around ready to throw in the towel and call it a night. The normally crowded interior of her home felt oddly empty without Finn's normally boisterous presence. She wished that Finn were there, but it wouldn't be long until he was home again. Listening to the rolling growl in her stomach, Rey grabbed a portion packet, brewing the usual bread and meat from her day's earnings. Serving herself a plate she took her leave from the interior of the transport, walking back out into the now cooling nighttime air of Jakku.

Settling down at the top of the transport with her meal, she watched as the last of the starships in the ship yard entered the atmosphere. She wondered if most were returning to their families for the night, or if they had other worlds to see and explore. She watched Teedo, striding in on his luggbeast as he reeled his daily scavenged finds, cursing in Huttese at the beast when objects tumbled from the load. Licking the last bit of food off her plate and settling it next to her on the transport, Rey watched as the sun sunk into the horizon, a deep orange-red color, the last of the desert critters that the planet had to offer finally settling down for the evening, as new ones to replace their absence came out of their burrowed homes to enjoy the significant drop in temperature the minute the last rays of sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

She thought of Finn. He'd be arriving just outside Chandrila right now. The thought gave her some small bit of comfort. Yet there was a sense of yearning in her heart. She'd long desired to see other worlds for. To travel the galaxy, see lush green planets, oceans, and mountains not just this endless sea of sand and heat. She wondered if there would ever come a time for her to have an adventure of her own; a belonging somewhere other than merely existing. A life of significance, greater than just scraping by every day. In that moment, in her isolation and silent longing, Rey felt a veil of peace fall over her, smiling to herself and taking in the beauty that she often overlooked. Jakku wasn't so bad a place at times. Even if it could be harsh and unyielding. She took solace in the simple beauty of the desert night sky. Suddenly, she felt like she wasn't the only person present on the transport. Someday she'd see the galaxy, find her place in the grand scheme of things. Something to cure the unending loneliness that not even Finn's friendship could satiate.

 _You're not alone_. The thought assured as it flashed through her mind. Furrowing her brow, she wondered if it had been her own thought, or that of someone else. Something so familiar to the tenor and shape of it but too fleeting to catch. Still, the thought comforted her enough to turn in for the night, setting about her normal routine before exhaustion would claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaring alarms rang throughout the cockpit of the quadjumper, alerting Finn that he was approaching his destination. The cacophony of the alarm abruptly jerked him out of his sleep he had drifted off into a deep slumber, propping his feet up on the console and watching the vastness of hyperspace flash before his eyes. The sporadic streaks of white against the darkness of space consumed the ship as he traveled past the Perlemian Trade Route, a well-known smugglers' course that was said to be the best route for making fast deliveries among many core planets. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands, Finn hit the 'OFF' button to the alarm he was greeted once again with the piercing silence of solitude; although tinnitus in his ears remained.

Upon exiting out of hyperspace he saw the planet come into sight, being surrounded by the far-off twinkling stars that were light years away leaving the view absolutely breathtaking. A substantial ocean consumed much of Chandrila's surface, yet there was still vast lush green lands in the south and white and purple mountains to the north throughout the large planet. Absently, he wished Rey had been here to see it; this planet was so green that he had ever seen before. Dancing his fingers across the various controls he plugged in the coordinates given to him by the client named Fulcrum that he was meeting in Hanna City. Removing the auto pilot he gained full control of the ship Finn navigated the vessel towards his destination. He circled low along the vastness of the planet's countryside as it came into prospect, revealing trees and meadows blanketed with snow that appeared to go on for miles. It was wintertime in this hemisphere, everything coated in a fresh blanket of snow and he never would have guessed based on the amount of green he had seen before entering the planet's atmosphere. The view was exquisite; snow dusting the needles of the evergreens and carpeting the ground, the lakes frozen over from the subzero temperatures, and the twinkling flakes of snow that glistened against the sunlight as they fell from the sky.

However brief his sight-seeing, it was cut short when an alarm rang throughout the cockpit, various controls flashing red to alert him that something was incredibly wrong. Searching for a possible answer his eyes flashed across the counsel, pushing various buttons and controls hoping that the ship would snap out of its current state of despair. Nothing worked, and the ear-piercing sounds of the alarms continued showing no signs of stopping.

 _Shit! Shit, shit, shit_! He scrambled forward trying to silence the alarm and simultaneously identify what was wrong with the quadjumper

To no avail he grabbed a hold of the steering, seeing that he had no choice but to guide the ship in for an emergency landing; a very rough landing at that considering a majority of the land was overgrown with trees. He aimed for a spot with the least amount of plant growth, holding his breath and praying to the gods that he would survive this. With his entire body tensed for impact, he grit his teeth as he steered the quadjumper so as to not hit the surface nose first. He could feel the tops of the trees scraping and breaking along the underside of the ship, causing it – and himself – to violently shudder from the friction. Surfing along the treetops to attempt slowing his speed the ship bounced off the last few rows before roughly crashing into a meadow clearing, skidding along the surface before eventually coming to a stop.

Panic engulfed him as his chest heaved, his eyes, flashing around the cockpit wondering what in the hell had gone wrong. His arms and shoulders ached from pulling the controls in the tense moments of landing, steering the ship with the best of his abilities to not get himself blown to pieces. All he needed was one solid penetrating hit to the hyper drive and he'd be vaporized in an instant.

His head throbbed from the darker thoughts that had raced through his mind: _Would I ever see Rey again? Is this really the end?_ Thank gods the latter never happened; he was still very much present and alive. The ship on the other hand, was in dire need of repairs from what he could surmise just from the semi-crash landing. Looking across the console he saw that none of the controls were lit as they previously had been, none of the interior lights of the ship were aglow giving him the indication that the culprit of the crash was a failed power generator. He ran his hands down his face as he fell back into the pilot's chair, trying to regain his composure before heading out to inspect the damage. Silently, he prayed that the ship was still salvageable while all in the same breath, hoping there would be an inhabited town nearby to get the parts he would need for repair.

Of course, luck, as it appeared was not on his side today. The lower wing on the co-pilot's side of the vessel had been completely obliterated; probably from the trees he had mowed over before landing, if it could be called as such, since there was no sign of debris within his sight radius. Taking a moment to ponder over his surroundings, he set off in a direction that seemed to be a good way to go. He was glad for whatever foresight he must have had to have winter coat in the quadjumper's emergency storage. Warm breath puffed from his mouth as he exhaled, surveiling the landscape before him. Rubbing his hands together, he blew into his palms to try warming them up, but even that proved insignificant to the planet's snow and icy wind at his back. Failing to warm his hands, he shoved them in the pockets of his brown parka and trudged through the snow. He took stock of the forest he was walking through, looking over his shoulder as the clearing he'd landed in faded from view. Finn made his way through the maze of trees in the forest, not even aware of which direction he was heading or what he was supposed to be looking for. For all he knew he could be circling the clearing, yet at this point he would be happy just finding a place to get warm. The normal sounds of the forest were absent, an eerie silence denoting the wintry slumber of the life within. The sound of his boots crunching in the snow rang loudly in his ears as did the whistle of the wind through the trees and resounding groans of frozen branches. His heartbeat thumped loudly with the effort of trudging through the thick snow.

After what felt like forever, Finn came upon a thinning of the snow, revealing a worn pathway that looked like it had not be traveled down in years. The black cobble stones were irregular and poked through the white. Odd that the path had such little snow when all around it was covered in nearly half a foot of the stuff. Almost as if someone had kept it shoveled, only missing the latest round of snow fall. Yet there was no footprints to be found, no tracks or anything of the like. Uncertainty swam in his gut and his instincts screamed at him to turn around, head back to the ship. But there was something that drew him forward. An unseen force that kept him walking, heading down the path wherever it may lead. Furrowing his brow he pushed forward, despite the suspicious thrill of fear up his spine. His day couldn't get any worse than it had already – could it? His legs began to ache from the heaviness of the snow beneath him, and still he continued forward until what he could have sworn the iron gate ahead of him had appeared out of nowhere. As if the white of snow and thick of the forest parted to reveal it hidden by something unnatural. He certainly never noticed it before! He stopped and looked behind him, the path looked infinitely longer than it had been before. Turning he looked to the iron gate, the intricate pattern of metal twisting and twirling as it arced several feet above him. He stopped in his tracks as he vacillated, contemplating the entrance to the unknown. If there was a gate, then it had to enclose around something? Some sort of dwelling, and judging from the path and the gate someone must be there, shouldn't they?

Stepping forward, Finn pressed a hand to the gate, feeling it give way almost instantly, the cacophonous wail of the metal startling him. Yet he moved forward still, The moment Finn stepped through the gate had felt like he took a step into another world, a new dimension even. As illogical as it was it was the most rational explanation for what stood before his eyes. He definitely didn't notice it as he circled around before making a landing attempt and he certainly didn't see it before stepping through the gate – no, something of this size would have been exceptionally hard to miss with the naked eye. With his eyes as wide as saucers, and his jaw slackened he took in the sight before him. For what lie ahead was the most magnificent palace. The frontal view of the fortress, two massive round stone turrets flanked each side of the stronghold, the tops flowering out in an elegant flare while coming to a sharp point at the top; a few more turrets were centralized at upper half of the structure - two smaller turrets flanking a larger one in the center all being the same in architectural elegance. Lining the perimeter of the roof were strategically placed parapets, dividing pathways between each of the turrets. A large dome-shaped structure stemmed off from the eastern side of the palace with a large balcony shadowing the massive dual-doors that could have only been the entrance. In front of him covered in that fresh blanket of snow were topiaries and shrubs of various shapes and sizes lining the pathway in. A courtyard garden with a fountain, the water in which was frozen solid in the freezing temperatures. Stone benches, and a statue of a cloaked figure stood off to one side of the courtyard, a cloistered monument with it's head bowed and arms folded into the long sleeves of its cloak.

Realization sunk in that he must have looked like a fool standing there gawking for as long as he had been, if anyone had seen him that is, he blinked a few times before taking a step up the pathway. Rounding the small courtyard lay central in the front yard he took in the fountain at the center. How magnificent this place must be in the summertime. Dazed by the opulence and feeling a little out of sorts he made his way around the side yard hoping to find at least one sentient being that was out and about. Reaching the back of the palace he was once again greeted by the beauty of this place. Multiple paths, one leading down steps to magnificent gardens, and a slate pathway that led from what he assumed to be the sunroom of the palace, which had consisted of paned windows that rose from the bottom to the top of the structure; fortunately the shades had been drawn so no one could see him freely roaming the property. Smaller raised-garden beds blanketed with snow were sporadically placed around the property, each holding a different but intricate stone sculpture in the center. A large frozen lake with a stone bridge arched over it lay far off to the western side of the palace grounds.

When he finally turned his attention forward down the path he finally saw where the pathway had led. A massive archway carved out of solid granite, completely if not almost covered in vines, brown and hibernating in the winter, lined with various shrubs and floral beds that were lying dormant for the winter provided the entrance to another section of the palace's gardens. Two wall sconces flanked each side of the archway's entrance, providing just enough light for anyone passing through at night. Making his way under the archway, he saw what may have been the most beautiful rose garden he had ever seen. This was not just any rose garden, but one that consisted of ultra-rare stardust roses. Their petals as blue as sapphires, twinkling and glistening as the sunlight penetrated through the wintery clouds, giving them the appearance that they had been plucked from the stars themselves.

 _Rey loves flowers_ , he thought to himself. A splash of color and life would surely brighten her day when he would return. For nothing like this could ever grow on a planet as desolate and barren as Jakku. He made a mental note to grab one for her before he left. A pergola was centrally stationed in the garden, completely succumbed by vines that come spring would flourish to thick green leaves of ivy for anyone to sit and enjoy the beauty of what the garden had to offer.

Making his way back down the pathway towards the palace, he heard a faint but distinct tinkering sound coming from another building positioned off to the side of the main household. His feet followed the sound, he was curious where it was coming from, what must have been the hangar bay where all of the ships were kept. The large door to the hangar was open taking it upon himself to be let inside. Inside there were a few different classes of starfighters ranging from a few rebellion era X-wings to a silver Naboo Star Skiff that hadn't been seen since the Old Republic days. The clanking grew louder the further he went, being too engrossed in his search to notice the object following him. After what sounded like a tool being dropped, he stopped short causing the object behind him to bump into his legs.

"What the..." whirling around on his heels he was cut off when he noticed the spherical-shaped astromech droid, a BB-unit that was orange and white. The sudden jolt had set it off in to a tangent of crazed beeps. Letting out a deep sigh of relief he went to kneel before the droid's eye level when he heard the clanking from within the hangar stop. He jerked his head towards the source he saw the head of a young dark-haired man appear from the cockpit of one of the starfighters: a black X-wing with orange stripes streaking down the sides.

"BB-8 I thought I told you to-," he trailed off, realizing his droid had been accompanied by an unfamiliar face. A look of surprise overcame his features for a moment, but then softened as he remembered seemingly forgotten sense of decorum. "Oh, um, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting company. May I help you?"

Biting the inside of his cheek Finn walked toward the young man, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. My name is Finn. I was on my way to Hanna City when my ship crashed not far from here. I'm sure where I am exactly as I'm not from the area and this was the first place I came across."

The young man stared at him, completely dumbstruck as if this place wasn't exactly used to visitors. Finn had to crane his neck back as he drew closer to the man occupying the cockpit. Biting his lower lip, the pilot began making the endeavor of climbing down from the vessel. He wiped his greasy hands on his orange flight suit, he extended his hand towards Finn. "I'm Poe," he said giving him a reassuring smile that stretched up to his dark, but kind brown eyes. "Poe Dameron. It's definitely not every day that we get visitors around here. To be honest it's been years."

Finn smiled in reply, glancing downwards before returning the gesture with a firm handshake.

"Unfortunately, Hanna City is quite a ways away from here; even longer without a ship," Poe continued, biting his lower lip as if in deep thought, "but I think I can definitely arrange a ship for you to take."

Letting out a huff of relief Finn gave a light laugh before replying, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how grateful I am. I swear when I get the chance I'll pay you back somehow."

Poe chuckled, his hands on his waist as he shook his head in reply, "That won't be necessary. It's really not a problem. Are you hungry Finn?"

Finns eyes lit up at the question and unspoken invitation within it. His stomach was growling like that of a hungry Sarlaac from the Pit of Carcoon. "Actually, yes I am."

* * *

Poe led Finn to a very rustic-looking door inside the hangar, soon learning that it was an entrance to the catacombs underneath the palace. Finn would have been lying to himself if he didn't find the place creepy, the walls lined with sconces that gave very little but enough light to see where he was going. After rounding a few corners and up a flight of stairs he found himself in a massive dark room. The interior looked older than that of the palace itself with columns rising from the marble flooring to the ceiling on opposite sides, dividing the first and second levels of the room. The lighting was very limited with the only light being that of the sun peeking through the cracks of the drawn curtains made of heavy thick material. Blinking a few times for his eyes to readjust to the low lighting he was finally allowed to see a variety of paintings lining the walls, but he could only make out the details of the ones that were met by the suppressed sunlight.

He found one painting in particular the most intriguing: the silhouettes of two Jedi, one yielding a blue lightsaber the other green, were heavily engaged in a one-on-one combat surrounded by eruptions of fire and lava behind them and in the foreground. The fiery insignia illuminating the sky made it as if the sun had been shining at high noon. Intrigued, he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He knew of the Jedi from stories that he had heard as a kid being passed down from locals and travelers on Jakku. Once the peace keepers of the galaxy and the defenders against evil, but this – oh, this was something new.

"Hey!" Blinking a few times Finn was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by Poe, his voice echoing through the large emtpy space. Finn didn't realize that he had fallen behind him while being engrossed in the decor of the room. "Sorry, I just-," Finn replied apologetically, offering a sheepish grin. "What is this place?"

Poe considered him, crossing his arms over his chest before he finally answered, "It's one of the last of the original Jedi temples, built back during the ages of the Prime Jedi." He gestured towards the floor at the center of the room; the limited light revealing what looked like a yin-yang symbol etched into the marble flooring. "Back when times weren't so...complicated. There was an early period of when things weren't strictly good versus evil before the beginning of the wars between the Sith, and the Jedi. After most of the Jedi had been eradicated during Order 66, those who remained, Guardians of the Whills mostly and Jedi sympathizers built this palace over the temple to conceal the few remaining Jedi that were left after the purge during the rise of the Empire."

Finn raised his eyebrows clearly impressed at the knowledge Poe held of the Jedi Order's history and that of the force. "You sound like you've known a few in your time - the Jedi I mean, like you're speaking from experience." It wasn't necessarily a question.

Poe pursed his lips having been focused on that one spot on the floor before allowing his face to fall into what Finn could only describe as pensive yet dismal. "Yeah," he smirked still holding the same poignant expression, "I knew a couple."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Finn couldn't help but push a little further on the subject while furrowing his brows, " _Knew_ \- as in past tense. So how many are there now?"

Narrowing his eyes, Poe clenched his jaw. Thoughts of when things had been less complicated came hurling back at him like a whirlwind. Time of his flight academy days and when his best friend, whom he considered a brother, had been Luke Skywalker's apprentice, one of a baker's dozen of students, some of which had died in battle against the First Order, six others who became the Knights of Ren. If only he had been around a little more during those days maybe - just maybe - things would have turned out a little differently. If he'd only been there, maybe he could have seen what was happening to his friend. Could have said something, helped him somehow. But it was no use to dwell upon the past. They had chosen their paths. All he could do now was everything he could to steer him back from the darkness. All the while he looked at Finn from as distance, "Just one an old master, kind of a curmudgeon in his old age. The kitchen is this way," changing the subject Poe gestured towards the opposite end of the room. "Try to keep up. I would advise against falling far behind." Finn watched Poe walk away for a moment before falling in suit. Although he couldn't help but think that Poe's last statement seemed more like a warning than a casual remark.

Poe led Finn through a series of inter-connected rooms: a large training room that had been filled with an assortment of weapons ranging from bladed staves to combat training swords that highly resembled lightsabers. _Interesting_ , Finn thought to himself as they continued passing through what were to be the servants' chambers before entering a door leading to the kitchen. One thing that Finn found the most odd about the place was that every window had the drapes drawn; leaving the place in complete darkness if it wouldn't have been for the dim interior lighting. What he had not been expecting was the commotion of the workers occupying the kitchen. One he identified immediately as a Wookiee, the others, a very petite woman of an with a round face, almond shaped eyes with black hair framing her face and the other a rather tiny, orange female with large lenses sitting atop her head. A stunned silence fell over the room when they finally noticed Finn's presence. Finn shifted on his feet, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets feeling uneasy as the sudden source of attention.

Aware of his unease Poe broke the silence of the large, but suddenly very small room, "I'm sorry this is Finn. His ship crashed and he was just looking for another means of transportation." Issuing Finn a smile in reassurance Poe introduced the other members in the kitchen. The Wookiee, whom Poe acknowledged as Chewbacca, replied in a series of short friendly groans towards Finn's direction; he had no idea what the giant harry thing was saying.

The tiny, orange humanoid female – Maz Kanata as Poe had called her – had been the next to speak in a genuinely curious tone, "So what brings you to Chandrila, Finn?"

Finn provided a brief summary of his time and business on Jakku: how he had come to Chandrila to meet a member of the Resistance for a business deal and confirming that his ship did indeed crash upon his arrival on world. "So yeah, I guess you could say that I'm kind of a big deal with the Resistance," he boasted, shrugging his shoulders while holding a smug expression on his face.

"You're with the Resistance? I've never met a Resistance member before!" Rose exclaimed, her voice filling with the same awe and wonder that filled her expression.

Finn shifted uncomfortably on his feet, glancing around the room at the eyes that still remained focused on him, "Yeah, well this is what we look like. Some of us anyways." Poe stood with an arm across his chest while his fist covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle at the obvious white lie that Finn had told to impress Rose.

Rose remained ignorant, still completely awestruck replied with a simple mesmerized " _Wow_."

Maz narrowed her eyes a little as if to consider Finn's allegiance before issuing a small chuckle of her own, arms crossed over her tiny abdomen while remaining seated at the central table in the kitchen, "Well Finn, would you like something to eat before you head out? Rose here was just cooking us up some bantha stew for dinner."

Scoffing at his own humiliation, Finn cast a glance at Rose before replying with a simple _please_.

He could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush creep across Rose's cheeks before she turned back towards her original task at the large stove. Poe approached Finn with a highly amused expression on his face, crossing over from his opposite stance in the kitchen, and leaned in to whisper in Finn's ear, "You know Finn, women _always_ find out the truth." Clapping Finn on the shoulder he added for extra assurance with a wink, " _Always_."

After thanking everyone for their generous hospitality and sharing a few more stolen glances at Rose, Finn followed Poe back out to the ship hangar. Poe had been generous enough to allow Finn to take an X-wing to Hanna city, to his meeting and to secure the parts he needed to fix the quadjumper before returning to Jakku. Seeing several of the historic Republic starfighters sparked his memory and decided to ask what he had wanted to mention earlier during dinner, furrowing his brow before speaking, "Rose said that she had never met a Resistance member, where exactly does the loyalty of Chandrila lie in this war?"

Stealing a glance at his friend, Poe bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes as if concentrating on his choice of words. "Chandrila was never loyal to the Empire. For years our leaders have managed to keep the façade of remaining neutral in the war, but they have always secretly funded the cause of the Rebel Alliance and now the Resistance. The First Order has been waging war on our sister systems in the core. We've had battles with them, but it's been at a tense armistice for several years now. The heart of our leadership lies in Hanna City, which I'm sure you were already aware of, Big Deal," Poe added, nudging Finn's arm with his elbow mocking his earlier comment to Rose.

Finn chuckled, at the reminder of his desperate attempt to impress the chef in the kitchen. Poe offered a genuine smile to his friend before extending his hand to bid farewell. With a smirk Finn returned the gesture, firmly shaking Poe's hand. "Thanks again, for all of your help."

With a curt nod, Poe reminded Finn to take care of himself before taking his leave of the hangar bay. Finn was just ascending the ladder of the X-wing when he remembered the roses in the garden he had discovered earlier and his silent promise to bring one back for Rey. Biting his bottom lip in thought he figured it wouldn't hurt to take just one. Certain no one would mind, he made his way back down and checked thoroughly to see no one was around before treading back out into the darkness that had descended with nightfall on the planetignorant of the fact that he was already being watched.

The garden was even more beautiful at night with nothing more than the soft glow of light from the sconces reflecting off the snow as the thick snow clouds in the sky blocked out the moon for the evening. He walked over to a particular spot in the garden where the roses seemed to be twinkling more than the rest, receiving the most direct sunlight in the day they heavily reflected the moonlight at night, yet tonight they refracted the light from the snow and what dim light could be gained from the moon behind the clouds. These stardust roses also appeared to be larger than the rest, truly stunning and Rey would surely appreciate one. Settling on one that he deemed ideal enough to take home, he pulled a small knife from the holster on his belt to cut the flower free. He never considered that moment was going to be the biggest mistake he ever made. Slipping his knife back into its holster, he turned to leave when he saw the silhouette of a tall figure cloaked entirely in black, the light of the sconces at the entrance to the garden reflecting a golden light off the chrome of the figure's mask with a hood covering the remainder of the figure's façade. For a moment the menacing shadow stood stone still, hands clenched in tight fists at the sides, before reaching a hand to retrieve a hilt hanging from the belt: a _lightsaber_. A look of sheer terror crossed Finn's face when the figure ignited the blade to reveal a crimson jagged-edge lightsaber with a crossguard that flickered and crackled like an open flame. The sound reverberated from the weapon was tremulous, unsteady almost rumbling like it was ready to combust at any given time.

Thinking quickly about his current situation Finn reached for his blaster from his holster, firing off a few shots at the figure to only see them be deflected by the lightsaber at lightning speed while extending a palm of the opposite hand, firmly cementing Finn and a single bolt from the blaster in place. He struggled against the sudden loss of all mobility of his limbs: neither his arms or legs were responding to what his brain was telling them to do. The figure began to approach him, stopping within a few feet in front of him; cocking its head to the side as if to contemplate what to do with him next. Although Finn had been froze in place he could feel every single muscle in his body trembling with fear.

"I'm impressed," the figure finally spoke, "You managed to enter my force concealed home, receive such hospitality from my staff while at the same time, giving you a transport, and now I find you stealing from me like some common thief," his voice was eerily calm, low and distorted through the mask's modulator as he spoke; stepping closer towards him as if to intimidate him even further with the significant difference in height; he towered above him. Finn fought to keep his face expressionless not wanting to project his fear, but the cold and emotionless gaze of the mask's manifestation made it nearly impossible. "Tell me, thief, _why_ are you here?" The figure demanded.

Finn actually considered telling him if it meant letting him go, but seeing the chances of that happening were slim Finn grit his teeth before replying, nearly spitting out his words, "I'm not telling you anything."

"We shall see." A low chuckle came through the modulator of his helmet as the figure turned his head askance, as if to signal the other two figures forward that Finn had failed to notice earlier; both sporting similar black clothing as the one wielding the lightsaber standing before him. The shortest of the pair had a simple knee-length tunic, a mask that he could only describe as being close to, but not nearly as menacing, as the tall figure before him. A larger pistol hung holstered at their chest while wielding a long, narrow staff. The same figure also sported a variety of other weapons at their disposal, reminding Finn of a mobile armory. The other figure, the tallest of the two, wore longer robes with a single petite-sized blaster holstered at the hip; the helmet resembled that of a Mandalorian with a narrow visor just barely wide enough to see through.

"Search him," commanded the man holding the saber. Whether or not he was humanoid was still to be determined. The approaching pair flanked from both sides, the shortest one snatching the blaster from his hand while the tallest of the two patted him down to inspect for any other weapons Finn may have had on his person, coming up empty handed. "He's clear, sir," spoke the taller one; the non-modulated voice identifying this one as a male as well. Sheathing the lightsaber, the man who had been standing before him spoke, "Take him inside, and find out anything you can from him." The two figures nodded in acknowledgment of their orders, each seizing Finn firmly by his biceps and led him back towards the palace.

* * *

Poe was finishing his nightly routine of rounds throughout the interior of the palace, making his way to the servant's quarters he was half way there, passing a corridor that lead down to into the catacombs when he heard the yelling and desperate pleas of a familiar voice; it sounded like...Finn? Concerned, the young pilot headed down the main hall, he followed the source of the voice until he saw Kylo following his two knights as they dragged Finn forcefully down the hall by two of Kylo's knights, kicking and horribly failing at his attempt to free his arms of their firm grasp. Horrified, Poe realized what was happening, and in the same moment feeling bewildered as to how Finn had managed to get caught. He had just been with him in the hangar bay to see him off, and now he was witnessing his newest friend being sent to his bleak fate. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Poe took off in a jog after them, grabbing Kylo's attention as he approached.

"Lord Ren, may I have a word with you?" Poe hated the name his oldest friend had given himself. Effectively shoving away his true self no matter how dark that man had become.

At the voice of his once most trusted friend, Kylo did an about face, issuing a curt nod towards his knights, granting them permission to continue on without him as he stepped towards the Captain. "What is it, Dameron?" Irritation slicing through his tone at the disruption.

Concern was evident in his face, his brow pinched, and his eyes wide. Poe considered his words carefully, knowing just how unstable and unpredictable Kylo could be when not in the best of moods, "That man with your knights, what is the matter of his seizure?" He questioned staring, into the cold, emotionless gaze of the mask in front of him.

"I'm afraid that is not your concern, Captain," he responded formally, reminding Dameron that his place was not to question him.

Poe softened his stance, hoping to plead his case for his friend. "Finn is a good man. He doesn't deserve the treatment your knights are surely about to give him," Poe stated firmly as he gestured in the direction that Finn had been taken.

Kylo snorted clearly disgusted at Poe's admiration of the traitor, "It appears you don't know your friend as well as you thought. Now if you would excuse me I have more imperative matters to attend to," turning abruptly on his heel Kylo made his way back in the direction of his knights. The thought of where Finn was going made Poe sick to his stomach.

Suddenly feeling bold he took off after his old friend, "Ben, please - _don't_ do this!'

Kylo whirled around to face him so fast Poe nearly collided into the brick wall of his Lord and Master before him, and he would have if it had not been for his relatively quick reflexes. Kylo's fists remaining tightly clenched at his sides; his aura radiating his growing internal rage, "Do _NOT_ address me by that name again, Captain! Since you seem to be on a first name basis with the traitor, when did you deem it wise to not inform me of his arrival?"

Pursing his lips Poe stared into the visor of the mask, clearly not ready to back down just yet, "He _wasn't_ a threat."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kylo retorted sharply as he advanced towards Poe, towering over him to further prove his point. "Question my judgment again, Captain, and it will be the last time that you do." Poe clenched his jaw, defiantly looking up at Kylo while he acknowledged the threat with a short nod. Without another word Kylo turned, making his way towards the detention cell block.

* * *

When Finn awoke it took a moment for him to identify his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into a detention cell, a small dimly lit room with a body length device in the center – an interrogation chair. His arms and ankles had been cuffed down to it with a leather buckled strap crossing his waist, securing him firmly in place. The knights had tried getting information out of him in regards to who he was, his business on the planet and how he had managed to find such a finely concealed place. Refusing to acknowledge any of their questions, the taller knight began a brutal assault while the other stood guard at the door. His face hurt tremendously, licking his lips he could taste the iron flavor of blood, and he was certain that he had fractured a rib or two. The ability to breathe caused jolts of pain to shoot through his abdomen. The next thing he knew he had blacked out. It took a moment for him to acknowledge the dark cloaked, masked figure standing off in the shadows of the room; the one who had wielded the lightsaber earlier on.

"I clearly underestimated you," the figure stated coolly as he approached, presenting himself more relaxed than he had been earlier. His hands remained at his sides, but the way he carried himself this time was exuded pride, even dignified. "Comfortable?" He sounded highly amused at Finn's current position.

Finn scoffed, but replied with a smirk even though it hurt like hell to move any of the muscles in his face, "Not really."

Clearly not concerned with his current physical state, Kylo stated as a matter of fact, "My knights were unable to obtain any answers out of you regarding your business on Chandrila. If you wish to remain silent on that matter you may do so. Though what concerns me is exactly how did you find this place?" his voice demanding, yet at the same time genuinely curious.

Finn stared blankly at him before bitterly adding, "Then, I guess you better change your technique."

Kylo cocked his head, considering the man before him for a minute. _You fool_ , he thought to himself. He was clearly unaware of what he was capable of. Finn watched the man before him raise a gloved hand, extending it towards his face his fingers just inches away from touching his temple; that had been when the severe throbbing in his head began. It was as if tendrils had been slipped into his mind, pulling and ripping through his brain. Clenching his eyes shut Finn desperately fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

"Tell me," demanded the voice in front of him, now low and menacing. Finn fought hard to keep his sanity; struggling immensely from telling the man currently ripping through his mind anything, but the effort was proving itself fruitless. " _Tell me_ ," the man demanded again, enunciating every syllable in the two words. With every last ounce of energy in his body Finn let out a blood curdling yell before he finally broke.

* * *

**a huge thank you to my beta/editor Pemberly Rose


	5. Chapter 5

_Two days._

Finn said that he would be gone for two days tops before he left for Chandrila. It was now going on four days since the day he left and still not a word. Not a day after he left, Rey received an anonymous dispatch from the buyer Finn was to meet in Hanna City that Finn had never shown. The voice had been garbled, warped even, intent to shield the owner's identity. It was then she realized she had no way of finding out who the buyer was. A knot welled up in her throat, trying desperately to push all thoughts of worse-case scenarios aside but she couldn't escape the sinking feeling in her gut that he was either dead or suffering a far worse fate. All she could do was wait for the possibility that Finn would show up, alive and unharmed.

 _Waiting, always waiting_ , she thought for it was what she did best after all.

Every time she heard the sonic boom of a ship breaking Jakku's atmosphere her head jolted towards the sky, hoping that she could catch a glimpse of the quadjumper he had left in and yet every time she was left disappointed. Now, she was pacing inside their home, her left-hand massaging temples and around her eyes to minimize the ache from lack of asleep for the past few nights, while the other remained fisted across her chest. For once her anxiety had nothing to do with a nightmare from the previous night; it had actually been since the morning of Finn's leave of absence that she had her last dream. Now, it was more of her worrying about the fate of her friend.

Hearing the sound of a ship breaking the planet's atmosphere, once again, had snapped her out of the incessant back and forth strides dashing quickly out of the belly of her home; hoping that this would be when she'd see him return. With aspiration in her eyes she searched the sky only to see it had been just another ship approaching Niima Outpost. A huff of frustration rolled through her as she sat down in the sand, knees bent upwards with her elbows resting on them as she leaned her head back against the foot of their home.

Negative thoughts flashed through her mind. She had known Finn long enough to trust that he wouldn't have abandoned her here. He promised he would come back, unlike her parents.

 _If it wouldn't have been for me you would still be in that hell hole with Plutt_ , he had told her.

Scoffing, she mentally cursed herself for even thinking that Finn would be guilty of doing such a thing. Pressing her palms into her shut eyes, she eased the pressure that had been building up behind them. She had to start weighing other options: she could either stay here and wait like she always did, or she could go look for him. Her hand went to her wrist, remembering that she was wearing the cloaked binary beacon there. After what shouldn't have been considered a debate she finally decided on the latter. Retrieving her staff from the inside of their home she tucked a small blaster into the front of her sash that hugged her small waist, along with tossing some ration packets into her satchel before making the trek toward Niima Outpost's ship yard.

The dusty ship yard itself held a variety of adequate ships but hardly with any range for traveling long distances which had been rather disappointing. She wasn't going to make a full day's excursion in an outdated Imperial TIE Fighter or in a Republic Class A-Wing. Each of which felt too cramped and she wanted to be able to freely stretch her legs rather than being cramped in a cockpit for an entire day or more. Looking around the nearly deserted yard of ships her attention was set on an all-too familiar Corellian YT-1300F freighter that she and Finn had stolen from Unkar Plutt all those years ago. Groaning, she cocked her head considering the vessel; it was a fast ship and had the range needed to make it to the Core of the galaxy from way out here in the Western reaches.

 _The garbage will do_ , she told herself with a heavy sigh as she began walking towards it.

Smacking the tab to lower the entrance hatch of the vessel she boarded the ship, closing the hatch behind her. A sense of warm nostalgia crept over her upon entering the round-about dilapidated interior. The last time she had been here was when Finn helped her escape Plutt's attempt at bringing them back to the orphanage. Memories of that awful place were not ones she cared to entertain, but at least she'd found Finn there, and in that found some semblance of friendship, some small piece of belonging that she'd so longed for.

With renewed determination she pushed her melancholic attitude aside, leading herself into the cockpit she settled down in the pilot's chair: reacquainting herself with the controls. Gliding her fingers across the various buttons and switches on the console she could hear the sounds of the engines roaring to life, the control lights illuminating the cockpit like beacons in the night. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the cockpit windows at the vastness of desert hills in which she called home for the past six years; unsure as to when she would be returning or if she would be coming back alone.

A bittersweet smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she activated a few switches and more controls, feeling the sub-light engines roar to life. It wasn't long before she found herself breaking atmosphere and leaving the sands of Jakku behind her with the twinkling black of space ahead. She couldn't recall ever having the chance to see the vast cosmos outside Jakku, having spent her life on the bleak wasteland. A look of awe spread across her face at the infinite beauty before her eyes. Her smile faded as quickly as it came, realizing just how small and insignificant of a life she had been living with a galaxy this large ahead of her. She had no idea what waited for her on Chandrila, but something deep inside of her said that something big was coming – an adventure that even she was uncertain whether she was ready for or not. Taking a deep breath, she entered the coordinates to Hanna City before saying goodbye to the life she was leaving behind and settled back into the pilot seat while the pinpoints of light from the stars began to streak as she made the jump to light speed.

* * *

The moment Rey had come out of hyperspace above Chandrila the tiny blue light of the binary beacon began to blink, fading slowly, in and out, to alert her that Finn's own beacon was indeed on the planet before her. Huffing out a breath of relief, hope filled inside her chest at the realization that Finn was somewhere on Chandrila. Based on the coordinates she had entered into the freighter's navigational system the beacon proved that Finn was not in Hanna City; the signal would have been a lot stronger, faster if he had been. A thin line pinched between her brows as she pondered where else he could have possibly gone. Lost in her thoughts, she took in the beauty of the planet in front of her; the deep midnight blue of oceans dividing up the vast amount of muted moonlit green to the south and to white covered mountains and countryside to the north. It was truly breathtaking, and it was the bluest she had ever seen after being surrounded by sand and sun-bleached sky her whole life. In fact, she had never even seen an ocean or any large body of water up until now. Blinking her eyes, she brought herself back to refocus on her mission: _find Finn_!

Making the descent to the planet's surface Rey was quickly greeted by the vast amount of white blanketing the surface. Her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes at the realization: _snow_.

The cold, white fluffy substance that she had only been able to see in her dreams served as a blanket underneath the iridescence of the moonlit sky; sparkling like tiny diamonds in patches that the light was able to touch. A tiny flutter of anticipation flittered in the pit of her stomach at the familiarity of this place; she wasn't sure if it was more about the excitement of seeing snow for the first time or the fact that she was now experiencing a severe case of deja vu. The signal of her beacon became stronger as she approached the country side of the planet; blinking faster and faster the further she traveled.

Flying just slightly above the snow-covered evergreens she began seeking out a place to land; the vast forests appeared to go on for miles. A hard sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she covered another area before finally finding an open field to set the freighter down. The beacon's signal had been the strongest in this region so this is where she would start. Powering down the vessel she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to shake the rising tension in her stomach. She had no idea what she was looking for or what she would encounter, but the only thing that mattered right now was finding Finn - and finding him alive.

 _Breathe, just breathe_ , she told herself promptly pushing away the nervous feels of butterflies in her abdomen.

Rising from the pilot's seat she reached for her staff propped up near the cockpit's entrance, gathering the last bit of composure before stepping out into the brisk temperatures of Chandrila's winter. The sudden change in climate stole her breath and prickled along her skin, as the realization that she was horribly underdressed for the inclement weather.

 _Kriff, it is cold_! She cursed herself for being underprepared at the possibility of climate differences.

She could see every huff of warm breath against the frigid air, a rapid staccato of puffs. Her teeth began to chatter, her muscles shaking, and that prickle of cold began to feel as if her skin felt were bring pricked by million needles. Hugging her torso she forced herself into the trees, welcoming the shelter provided from the evergreens of the harsh winter breeze. The only light was that of the full moon shining through the branches high above her, and the steady and quick blink of the blue beacon on her wrist. She felt like she had been walking for miles; nearly on the brink of hypothermia before realization hit her that she had been traveling on a stone-paved pathway. Bewildered, she couldn't remember when she had stumbled upon it; as if an invisible force had taken over her legs and guided her here. Wherever the path led to, she was very certain that it was exactly where she needed to be, according to the beacon that was now blinking faster than ever.

A rather peculiar feeling fell over here the moment she saw the black, iron gate ahead. The tempo of her heart quickened as realization struck her with the familiarity of this place. She had seen this place before in a daydream, in a nightmare.

Panic rose in her as the memories of the dream came hurling back at her in a whirlwind: the stone pathway, the iron gate, the rose garden - she shook her head desperately trying to push away the remnants of the dream aside. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep trembling breath of air, preparing herself for whatever lie beyond the gate. She found herself moving forward again, one foot in front of the other as if she were being pulled by an invisible string; the closer she got to the gate the tighter the tug became. The moment Rey stepped through the gate she felt a sense of bewilderment. Her doe-eyed stare, taking in the palace that lie ahead of her – a place that she would have only seen or read about in fairytale holos or datafiles. She wondered if this had been a dream, pinching her arm to confirm that what she saw was, indeed, real. With a few deep breaths in attempt to ease her rising anxiety Rey quickened her pace towards the front door.

Approaching the entrance, she surveyed the many grand windows: all frozen over with the fractal patters of frost. She noted that luckily all shades to the windows had been drawn, and the palace appeared dark inside with no light peeking through the thick curtains. She had no idea what time it was but judging by the height of moon near its zenith it had to be near midnight.

Weighing her options, she hoped that luck would be on her side and that everyone occupying the residence would be asleep. Gripping the handle and giving it a considerate nudge forward she let out a sigh of relief that it had been unlocked.

 _Of course_ , she snorted to herself, _whoever lived here didn't have to worry about anyone finding the place_. It looked as if no one had been around in years. She definitely never recalled seeing it when making her landing approach.

Quietly closing the massive door behind her, Rey allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before analyzing the massive foyer she stood in. With her suppressed vision she was able to make out massive columns that rose and fell from the russet marble flooring to the ceiling; some pillars arching to mark dramatic entrances into other rooms. Her mouth gaped open in awe as she stepped over the threshold of the foyer, bringing into view a stunning grand staircase; rising from the central point of the grand hall it split into two opposite stairwells that lead to the east and west wings of the palace. Behind the stairwell was a vast amount of openness revealing two more floors to the citadel, railings with strategically placed candelabras providing limited amounts of light to each corridor; a massive chandelier hung directly above the intersecting stairwells of the grand staircase.

Two intricately carved stone statues of a phoenix were placed paralleling each other on the railings of the main stairwell, the tail feathers creeping up to the midpoint of either assigned railing. Approaching one of the figures Rey couldn't stifle the small smile that crept across her lips. She had read about these mythical creatures before in old holos many years prior: stories of a legendary bird of fire that had the capability to rejuvenate itself from its ashes proceeding death. Gently running her fingers over the fine features, she couldn't help but harbor an admiration towards the artist who put such devotion into the creation. The feathers nearly rippled up the railings, running her hand along them, the feathers rose and fell like waves of the ocean as she made her way up the stairs.

Her trance-like state had been broken when she heard the sound of metal rolling along the marble flooring. Feeling her breath catch in her throat she dared not to breathe as the newcomer approached. She exhaled in relief when the circular shape of an orange and white astromech droid revealed itself: a BB-unit to be more precise. The little droid greeted her with a short series of beeps. Carefully making her way down the stairway she approached the little droid, "Hello, where did you come from?"

The droid replied casually in a series of happy beeps as per the usual binary language.

An amused expression fell over Rey's face as she quirked a brow, " _Classified_ , really? Well, me too - big secret." Her eyes ran over the little droid before realizing its one antenna had been slightly damaged.

"Your antenna's bent," she stated, before reaching for the bent object atop the droid's dome. Concentration flit across her face, creasing her brow as she focused on twisting it back into the proper form before returning to the droid's head. "What do they call you?" Rey asked as she positioned the antenna correctly.

The little droid replied with a couple short beeps as he told her his model and number.

"BB-8," Rey acknowledged with a kind smile. "Well, BB-8, I'm Rey. I'm actually looking for my friend - Finn – I know he's not far but I'm not sure where. Do you know where he is?"

BB-8 replied with another series of beeps informing Rey that he, as a matter of fact, did know where Finn was. Her eyes lit up at the little droid as he began rolling towards Finn's known general vicinity; a dark corridor extending from the Grand Hall where she was able to see the soft glow of light from a doorway.

As they approached the entryway the droid stopped just outside the doorframe, pointing its dome towards a downward-spiraling staircase as if to motion her forward; dimly lit sconces on the walls provided enough light to help her see. Rey stood at the doorway, listening attentively for any sign of life before quietly descending the stairwell; her hand glided across the smooth stone texture of the wall to help maintain her balance.

Biting her lip, she held her breath upon reaching the last step, peaking around the wall of the stairway enclosure to reveal a row of holding cells: a prison. The cold environment of the room sent a chill up her spine as she breathed in the musky smell of mildew looming in the air; stone flooring and walls paved the confined interior while iron bars separated each individual enclosure. A rustle of movement followed by a groan fixed her attention at a centralized cell. Holding her breath, she crept closer towards the cell, craning her neck to get a good look at whomever occupied the confinement before revealing herself. The low lighting forced her to narrow her eyes to refocus on the figure in the shadows. Curled up in the far corner of the cell in a fetal position was bruised and battered Finn, his head and back leaning against the wall of the enclosure.

Rey let out a short gasp at the sight of his physical distress, cupping her hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. She had to swallow the lump forming in her throat before finding the ability to speak, "Finn?"

His head jolted at the mention of his name, "Rey? Oh my god, Rey! Is it really you?" He forced himself to stand, using his hand to prop himself up against the wall for balance as he approached her, limping. His face filled with astonishment at seeing her, "What in the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

In a few quick strides Rey was now standing before him, slipping her arms through the bars in an attempt to hug him.

"The beacons," she replied with a shaking voice, relieved that he was alive. Pulling away from the embrace her tiny hands gripped the cold iron bars, "When the buyer sent a holo, claiming you never showed I panicked. The moment I got here my beacon picked up your signal, which brings me to the question: _why_ are you here in the first place? And who did this to you?" She couldn't stop the stream of questions pouring from her mouth, her brows furrowing while her eyes searched his exhausted face for answers. To say that he looked terrible would have been an understatement: bruises and bloody cuts above his left eye and swollen bottom lip remained evidence that he had taken a beating at some point.

"Rey," his voice was stern and solemn. "Listen to me there's no time to explain other than the fact that you have to get out of here," his voice was demanding yet he couldn't suppress the fear in his eyes.

"No," her bullish determination a sort of stubborn pride that always getting in the way of reasonable thinking laced her tone. "We have to get you out of here first," her eyes searched frantically around the dimly lit room for something to pick the cell door's lock.

"Rey, please..." Finn's voice was urgent, desperate this time. "Please, I'm begging you. You need to go before _he_ finds you!"

Rey blinked, jerking her head back towards his direction she furrowed her brows before replying with apprehension, " _He_? He, who?"

Before Finn could even answer, a vicious crackling sound jerked both Rey and Finn's attention towards the stairwell. A look of terror crossed over their faces at realization that an imposing dark figure brandishing a fiery red lightsaber now stood between them and the exit. Without even thinking twice Rey reached for the small blaster at her waist, attempting to fire a couple shots at the figure. She watched helplessly as the lasers were deflected by the sure swings of Kylo Ren's unstable, crimson blade. The blasts ricocheted back towards the walls where they crashed into explosive sparks.

As Rey moved to fire again, Ren shot the palm of his hand out towards her, freezing every muscle - other than her face - in place. Rey's breathing came out in waves of panic. Her ears tuned out the cries from Finn as she watched the dark figure approach her. She had been compelled into a state of physical paralysis; the recollection of her nightmares suddenly flying back to her with a vengeance. Except the shadow of a face she had normally seen was now replaced by a mask, black accented with chrome around the visor where his eyes were hidden and the rest of his visage hooded by the same unmistakable cowl. But it was wrong. The voice was mechanical, deeper, rougher than she recalled from her dreams.

Standing a few feet before her, he noticeably lowered his head down then back up scrutinizing the girl standing before him. Raising his flickering blade to her face the crimson light reflected off her skin. Cocking his head to the side he finally spoke, his voice meditatively low with curiosity but distorted through the mask's modulator, "Something - there is something. Who are you?"

Rey glared at the expressionless face of the mask, her eyes searching as if she would be able to see the face it concealed. Clenching her jaw, she refrained from answering him, glancing briefly over at Finn. Kylo Ren followed her gaze before turning his focus back to her. A low growl came through the modulator as he sheathed his weapon, his voice subdued as he sneered, "The _thief_ \- I take it is why you're here, scavenger?"

Rey's upper lip curled in disgust at his choice in words, narrowing her eyes at the man before her, "He's hurt! He needs medical attention. What was his crime to receive such treatment?"

Kylo turned his head briefly towards Finn, who remained watching them helplessly from his confinement, before returning focus back to Rey. "My staff was kind enough to share their dinner with him, even going as far as giving him transportation off planet. Yet he still deemed it acceptable to steal from the palace grounds," Kylo sneered, his voice full of resentment at Finn's lack of gratitude towards the hospitality he was given, "and for that he will pay with life imprisonment."

Rey's brows creased at the preposterous accusations toward Finn. For as long as she had known him, she never pegged Finn as a thief. Biting her lip, she decided to challenge the man before her, "And what was it, exactly, that he stole?"

Reaching a hand behind his back Kylo took the rose from his belt that Finn had stolen earlier, revealing the evidence of the accusation to Rey. She nearly snorted at the revelation, raising her brows in bewilderment, "A life sentence for a rose? A single crime? Why?" She couldn't understand how a petty crime as such could receive a punishment so extreme.

"I was condemned to an eternity in darkness for a single crime," Kylo sneered as he drew closer to her. Briefly acknowledging Finn's presence with a nod in his direction before continuing, "I'd say your friend here is getting off light." His voice sounded bitter and sharp despite the distortion.

Rey couldn't bite her tongue hard enough to stop the next retort from spewing out, "I would expect nothing less from a creature in a mask." She should have taken his reaction into consideration if she held any value over her life. The mask made him completely unreadable but judging by his tense posture she must have struck a nerve. If she were to be blatantly honest with herself he was even more menacing with his tranquil composure. Any reaction would have been better than the stunned silence that followed.

His broad shoulders rose and fell with each inhaled breath as he began to pace like a caged animal, waiting for the opportune moment to strike his prey. She waited for the blow to come, but was surprised when he finally replied in an eerily unruffled voice, "Tell me then, scavenger, _how_ did you find this place?"

Quirking her brow, Rey remained dumbstruck as his composure, but then the reality of how she found this place reminded her of who she was talking to of what this place was in her nightmares. But how could that be real? How had she dreamt of a place she'd never seen? Her anger grew as did her disgust at the monster who'd hurt her friend. Had he been anyone else she may have been more accommodating to his inquiry, "I'm not telling _you_ anything."

A low chuckle sounded through the modulator at the vitriol in Rey's tone. "As you wish. However, just so you're aware I can take whatever I want. You will tell me how you found this place. When it comes to the safety of my homestead I will do what I must to protect it."

Rey remained silent as she chanced a glance over at Finn, who had been watching the scene play out before him in horror, before returning her narrowed eyes back at Kylo. Suppressing the anxiety building in her chest Rey followed his movements as he inched towards her, reaching a gloved hand towards hers to remove the blaster she had been clinging to. She could feel the muscles in her stomach tighten at the feel of his leather glove against her skin, forcing her to accept that this nightmare was one that she wouldn't be able to wake from.

Tucking the blaster into his belt, Kylo raised the palm of his hand, nearly grazing the temple of her face. He was so close she could smell the faint aroma of fabric from his robes, the leather of his gloves, see the imperfections and scratches along the metal of his mask. She was pulled from her thoughts from a sudden growing pressure behind her eyes, exhaling short shudders of breath at the feeling of his invisible tendrils slithering into her mind. Gritting her teeth Rey urgently suppressed the tears stinging her eyes; whilst falling deaf to Finn's desperate pleas to let her go.

Ignoring the thief in detainment, Kylo's eyes remained focused on Rey's as he gently prodded through her mind; searching for any indication of how she managed to find his force concealed home. All while doing so he felt an intense energy pass between them. His eyes beneath the mask focused on hers as he sensed that she must have felt it as well - judging by her short gasp of fear.

"Don't be afraid," he assured, "I feel it too." And yet neither of them understood the strange push and pull threading between them. But it did not deter him from his course, pushing further he regarded her cocking his head to the side slightly at the revelation of a particular thought, "So, you _do_ care for the thief," he hissed, his voice abruptly low with revulsion.

"Stop it! Let her go!" Finn's voice seethed in rage as he helplessly watched his friend's torture afraid that it was just as painful as his own despite the strong stoicism evident in her face. "Rey, don't -." Finn was abruptly cut short when he suddenly felt his throat constrict. Blinking he fell to his knees, his fingers desperately clawing at the collar of his shirt as if it would stop the invisible hand from strangling him. Rey's eyes immediately shot over to Finn, her eyes searching frantically for the source before seeing Kylo's other hand extending towards Finn like a vice. The realization hit her that he was choking Finn!

A spark lit inside of her as she felt her emotions begin to boil over; narrowing her eyes she fought back against the invisible tendrils to push them from her mind. Cocking his head once more at the sudden turn in events, Kylo attempted to drive further; where her thoughts had been solid and clear at first now remained a wall in their place. Kylo pushed, but Rey pushed back harder before feeling a foreign sensation fall over her and settle into place. As if she had fallen into a void of peaceful silence before hearing the thrum of a heartbeat. Rey blinked, realizing that the heavy beat in her ears wasn't her own. Somehow she had unknowingly entered Kylo's mind. She knew she should've pulled away, but she suddenly felt herself being irrevocably drawn to him, "You - you're afraid? You're afraid that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

At that Kylo nearly threw himself back from her, severing the connection and throwing up every mental barrier while losing focus on the grasp of Finn's throat and Rey in the process. Finn fell to his side, violently coughing and gasping as the oxygen he had been deprived of for the last few seconds began to flow through his lungs making them feel as if they had been set on fire. Kylo's chest heaved in panic, completely taken aback at what just transpired between them. A connection that he never knew existed yet felt so familiar. His attention remained focused on Rey's doe-eyed expression, completely shocked at the realization of what she just did. " _Choose_ , scavenger," he finally hissed at her, hands now clenched in tight fists at his sides when they had been relaxed. "Leave here now or share his fate," issuing his final ultimatum gesturing a hand towards Finn.

Rey's eyes lingered on Finn, frowning at the realization of what she must do. A knowing look crept across his face, "Rey." Finn's voice was full of desperation in his plea. "Rey, please. Whatever it is that you're planning on doing, I'm begging you to _please_ not do it."

Rey's hands suddenly felt clammy at her sides as waves of anxiety started to course through her stomach. Furrowing her brow her eyes fell to the ground, anxiously fiddling her fingers together. With a hard swallow she finally brought her eyes back up to the emotionless gaze of the mask in front of her, "The rose was for me. Let him go. Please, take me instead."

Finn's eyes turned saucer-sized, his mouth gaping in horror at the revelation of what she was willing to do. "Rey, are you insane? Don't - please don't do this!" His voice so full of desperation it had been on the verge of breaking at this volume from his vocal chords being constricted prior. "He'll hurt you!"

Kylo regarded her, surprised as he considered her offer, "You would willingly give your life for his?" Judging by the tone of his modulated voice he was clearly just as bewildered as the thief.

Rey stood firmly before him. Her face grew solemn as she redirected her gaze to Finn, "He's the only family I have."

Her eyes glazed over with tears at the realization of what she was asking, "Please, release him and I'll stay. You have my word."

As if on cue, two dark knights appeared descending the last few steps of the stairwell; each claiming a flanked position behind their master. Kylo turned his head askance to acknowledge their presence before shifting his gaze back to Rey.

"Sir," the low un-modulated voice played through the tallest knight's mask, "what of the intruder?"

Kylo considered Rey a moment longer, taking a few strides forward he stood to the side between her and Finn. His eyes remaining focused on her through the visor of his helmet, contemplating the offer before he finally nodded in acceptance, "Release the prisoner and give him a ship, but make sure he's gone before you return."

The knights nodded in acknowledgment of their orders as the tallest knight proceeded to the cell that held Finn. Rey squeezed her eyes shut; her bottom lip trembled all the while desperately pushing back the tears with the thought of never seeing Finn again lingering in her mind. Her fists clenched at her sides, so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. The desperate pleas from Finn were the last words she heard before everything faded to darkness.

* * *

With a slight wave of his hand over her face Rey fell into a deep force sleep, as her captor swept her falling body up, cradling her back and legs and keeping her head safely propped against his chest. Turning, Kylo carried her up the winding staircase from the dungeon, ignoring the frantic cries from the prisoner he had left his knights to deal with.

"Rey!" Finn cried out in horror, as he was forced to follow, watching her disappear up the grand staircase to the East wing of the castle with the man who'd tortured and imprisoned him. Knowing now what he was fully capable of, the thought of the atrocious acts he would use against Rey made Finn's stomach churn.

As the knights firmly grasped him by the biceps he through every ounce of bodyweight forward in attempt to escape.

"No! No, no, no! Rey!" His screams echoed throughout the chambers and great hall, proving fruitless as the knights hauled him up the stairwell. One practically yanking his arm from its socket as the other shoved him from behind.

The commotion had apparently been loud enough to draw in a couple bystanders as Finn caught sight of Poe and Maz standing just outside the doorway in the darkened corridor at the scene of their master carrying an unconscious girl up and out of sight and the man they'd dined with being dragged out the door. Maz placed a gentle hand on Poe's arm, motioning him to lean down to her level before whispering in his ear. Poe acknowledged her with a curt nod before she hurried after the knights and Finn; Poe jogged off in the direction of his master and new captive.

"Rey! No, I can't leave her! Rey!" Finn continued his struggle against the men who managed to sustain their firm grasp before seeing the friendly face running towards him, "Maz! Please, he took her! He took her!" His voice reigned desperation and panic.

Maz's tiny legs finally caught up to the man struggling before her, demanding the knights to pause for a moment to have a word with him.

"Maz, please you have to help her! He'll hurt her!" Finn was beyond distraught at this point as he desperately pleaded to the woman before him.

Maz quickly offered him a small reassuring smile, "He won't hurt her. I promise I'll look after her, but Rey is exactly where she needs to be. You _must_ go, now. Find the Resistance," she urged. "They will help us all." All Finn could do was blink. A stunned expression crossed his face at Maz's certainty that Rey would be okay. At this point, all he could do was hold Maz to her word with a curt nod after offering him a comforting smile Maz nodded towards the knights, informing them that she was finished they wasted no time, hauling Finn towards the rear exit of the palace.

* * *

The last thing Kylo had expected to happen that evening was not only holding a beautiful woman in his arms, but one who had also agreed to stay with him in exchange for Finn's release. If there was one thing that he could admit to himself at this moment was that he hated her; hated her for the fact that she had been so willing to exchange her life for that of a friend's. The same benevolent gesture he had so badly longed for before that fateful day when he placed this curse upon himself. He hated her for agreeing to stay here, with him, when the chances of earning her affection were slim to none - more the latter than anything. Above all else, he hated her for making him feel the slightest flutter in his heart the moment he saw her.

A tiny flash of hope had sparked inside of him at the notion that this could be his chance to make things right in his life, but all of that had been shot to Hell the moment his mind invaded hers. Her feelings and concern for the thief and prisoner whom she gladly traded her life for.

Looking down at _that_ woman, who he now held in his arms, he cursed himself for even thinking the idea of giving her a room in the East wing was such a good idea. He could and should have just left her in the cell block. Out of sight and out of mind. And he would never have to look at her or pass the corridor to her chambers on a daily basis. Yet the pathetic boy inside of him, the same who he had tried so hard to bury for the past several miserable years, had managed to convince Kylo Ren to hold an ounce of compassion for her bravery and sacrifice.

Growling at himself for the momentary weakness – for feeling any ounce of sentiment. He finally reached the room in which he had chosen for her. With a slight flick of a finger from the hand at her back, the door opened on its own accord. It was one of the more grandiose chambers of the palace with a large window overlooking the gardens on the eastern half of the property; a king-sized canopy bed lay perpendicular to the window. Carefully he lowered her down onto the top comforter, propping her head on the pillow to ensure she would be comfortable before taking his leave.

Before reaching the door he hesitantly turned to get one last glimpse of her. There was a sense of familiarity with her in which he couldn't quite come to terms with. Almost as if he had seen her once in another time in another life.

Closing the door quietly upon his exit, he made his way towards the chambers in the west wing. Engrossed in his thoughts he failed to anticipate the captain of his guard waiting just outside the chamber door. A low growl rumbled through the mask's modulator, irritated at the sight of the unwanted company.

"Whatever it is, Captain, I'm sure it can wait," he acknowledged shortly. With a quick wave of his hand he allowed the door to open before making his way inside; the sense of being followed irked him to the core.

Furrowing his brows Poe slowly ran a hand through his hair, unsure as to how Kylo would react with what he was about to say. "Actually, I think now would be the perfect time to discuss what just transpired with our new guest."

Ignoring Poe's words, Kylo's attention remained on the bell jar before him and the shards of the glowing crystal within it, floating above a growing pile of dust. The thought of him having a woman within his reach - whether it being now or a year from now - would never change the fact that the kyber crystal was cracking more every day. Leaning over as his hands tightly gripped the edges of the circular table top, bearing his weight down on the piece of furniture that held the object his fate had solely depended upon. Defeated, a low sigh escaped him as the current reality of his bleak future came crashing down on his shoulders.

Casting his head askance he finally acknowledged the man who was still waiting for a response. "It doesn't matter now, Captain. A monster like me will never have a chance with a woman like her," Kylo sneered. "So, you can let go of your ridiculous expectations at any time."

"You give yourself very little credit for what you're certainly capable of accomplishing," Maz challenged, surprising the two men with her approach.

Kylo had been so distracted by the thoughts of the girl in the next wing over that he failed to sense the older female's presence so near. The night was continuously getting worse by the hour, and suddenly the duo currently occupying his chambers made the massive sitting room feel a whole lot smaller. Even at her petite size Maz Kanata had always been more than a match for him on an emotional level. For more than a thousand years she had run a tavern filled to the brim with some of the galaxy's most notorious scoundrels and criminals; they certainly didn't call her the Pirate Queen of Takodana for nothing.

"She's nothing more than a scavenger," Kylo sneered, not wanting to turn and face her. "If she's anything like the thief, what kind of person do you suppose that makes her?"

Maz crossed her arms over her tiny chest, quirking an eyebrow at her amusement she had never been one to back down easily from a challenge. "What an ironic thing to say. _You_ of all people, Ben Solo, should know better than to judge someone based on their past."

The mere mention of his former name caused Kylo to turn and advance on the irritating female behind him, his fists clenched so tightly he could've drew blood from the nails digging into his palms if it weren't for the gloves, "If you call me that name one more time -."

"No!" Sternly, Maz threw out a single finger towards the man now towering above her, clearly not intimidated by the slightest of his size or his capabilities even though she was fully aware of his vile temper. Kylo stood tall before her, his broad chest heaving from the darkness rising within him. "No matter how hard you try to hide behind that mask of yours, I know that the young man who I watched grow up is still in there," she added more gently. Gesturing her hand towards the East wing of the palace Maz continued on with her little tirade. "That girl could be your only hope for a second chance. Do not screw this up! Or you will spend eternity alone!"

Behind the mask Kylo scoffed at Maz for scolding him as if he had been a five-year-old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he absolutely hated the fact that every word she said was right. He stole a glance at Poe, still present all the while keeping his mouth shut as Maz carried out her lecture.

Letting out a low growl in defeat Kylo began to pace, "Then what do you propose I should do?" Adding a dramatic hand gesture as if he had to prove what more they expected of him.

Poe stood by with an arm crossed over his chest, the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose as if in deep thought before blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "Invite her to dinner tomorrow evening - with you."

Through the visor, Kylo's eyes bore through him as if a second head had just grown on Poe's shoulders.

 _Invite her to dinner?_

He had not shared a meal with anyone since the curse had been enacted due to the mere fact that he couldn't remove his helmet without being in the hyperbaric chamber. He started to question whether he had heard the man right before the captain quickly spoke for him, "I mean, for obvious reasons you won't be eating with her, but she would still enjoy the company -."

"And be _gentle_ with her," Maz firmly interrupted. "She's lost the one person whom she considered family and her freedom in one night. Force knows she could use someone's kindness right about now."

Kylo cocked his head at Maz's advice and snorted, "And you think I'm the one who is capable of doing so?"

After all he is the one who had forced Rey into this position in the first place. Charming his prisoner into having dinner with him, let alone being in the same room as him, wasn't necessarily going to be easy - more on the contrary as a matter of fact. Slowly clenching and unclenching his fists, a distorted groan of reluctance was heard through his mask's modulator before turning towards the hyperbaric chamber. Suddenly the peace and solitude of the confined structure sounded more than appealing given the current circumstances.

" _Fine_ ," he sneered, gesturing his hand back at the two unwelcomed guests that the conversation was now over.

Maz gave a knowing look in Poe's direction. His arms crossed over his chest he had remained silent during the exchange between Maz and Kylo, not once removing his gaze from his friend until the seals of the hyperbaric chamber hissed shut. He flinched at the touch of a tiny hand on his bicep as she motioned her head towards the door.

Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat he gave a curt nod before following her out of Kylo's chambers. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, exhaustion creeping over him as he began to feel that spark of hope lift the years of uncertainty off his shoulders. Running his hands over his face in attempt to push the sleep from his eyes, he sighed heavily before looking down at the woman beside him.

"Do you really think there's still hope for him?"

The look in Maz's aging eyes gave Poe the answer he had desperately been searching for. Maz always had ways of knowing more about a person than they had known themselves.

To see that gleaming beam of hope in her expression was more than enough to ease his uncertainty as she finally spoke "My dear, _hope_ was never lost. And as of tonight, it has been found."


	6. Chapter 6

From the large viewport of the _Finalizer's_ command bridge, Armitage Hux surveyed the thousands of troops held at his command. Pilots dressed in sleek, obsidian suits with helmets atop their heads tended to their TIE fighters, officers sporting the classic grey attire went about their usual routines in various command blocks, while infantry stormtroopers clad in white armor fell into their assigned ranks: each standing at the ready for orders or readying to attend their daily trainings. Being a General of the First Order had been more than a dream of his since early childhood years; however, it was an honor that had been paid for with a price. For years he had served under the brutal command of his father, Brendol Hux. To say he was an abusive man who was an understatement. The young Hux suffered day in and day out, under his father's command who continuously undercut Armitage due to their shared bloodline.

Armitage's mother had been a lowly custodian within the First Order while Brendol was a General in upper ranking command structure. Brendol had not been kind to the woman censuring her for fighting for her son's right to his name. A fact that Brendol had taken out on Hux from childhood and beyond. For any other sentient in the galaxy the lowly lineage of a bastard son would have been overlooked, but with a commoner parentage Armitage had been forced to prove his capabilities all that much harder. He would have done anything to make his dream a reality, including the scheming of his own father's death with the help of Captain Phasma. Now it would appear that Armitage had everything he desired within his grasp. All except for one thing...

The scavenger, Rey.

While she may have been considered a nobody, no one of consequence other than a sand urchin in life, to Hux she would have been more than qualified to stand by his side. Not only did he consider her of impeccable taste, but it wasn't every day that a woman with such intelligence to match her outward appearance and a fire in her that he loved to stoke. He imagined the things that they could accomplish together if she were to consider joining him within the First Order. Picturing the crisp, black uniform of superior rank on her lithe toned figure he closed his eyes; visualizing his hands on her waist as she would approach him in their quarters after an exhausting shift. The almond colored strands of hair peeking out from underneath her First Order hat. A peek at the sun kissed skin of her neck. Or the way her jacket would fit perfectly snug around her breasts.

The sound of a throat being cleared abruptly interrupted Hux's thoughts. Snapping his eyes open Hux redirected his attention towards the approaching Lieutenant Mitaka. "Excuse me, sir," the squeaky sound of Mitaka's anxious voice always seemed to get under his skin. Like a small beetle crawling beneath the dermis. "The Supreme Leader requests an audience with you immediately."

Chin held high, Hux acknowledged Mitaka's report with a curt nod before swiftly striding off towards his chambers, where he could accept the communique in privacy. Removing a single black glove, he pressed the palm of his hand to the biometric scanner to activate the door to his private quarters where the grotesque holographic form of Supreme Leader Snoke was already waiting.

"General," the unpleasantly cold, tranquility of Snoke's voice echoed throughout the confined chamber, "how are preparations proceeding with our latest project?"

A smug grin spread across Hux's tightly pursed lips. "Everything is proceeding as planned, Supreme Leader," he haughtily retorted. "However, there has been a _slight_ delay in shipments. Our most credulous supplier is - missing at the moment." It pained him to admit that he hadn't seen where Rey had run off to, just that she was no longer at her post at the market in Niima. Finding her gone had been a swift punch to his gut, and it certainly complicated matters on their business end.

"The _girl_ -" Snoke's tone remained indifferent; however, even as a hologram Hux could feel his incensed gaze boring right through him, "- is now in the hands of the heir to Chandrila."

Hux, now caught off guard by the revelation of the scavenger's whereabouts, tried to contain his befuddled expression, "Sir?"

Snoke's face remained impassive, but underneath the facade Hux knew a storm was coming; and it would be directed at him for not keeping better tabs on the desert rat. "There has been an awakening in the Force, General. Something that may not be discerning to you," Snoke continued as he pointed a shrewd, spindly finger towards Hux, "but with her now in the custody of Lord Ren now makes matters more pressing. If Ben Solo returns to claim his throne it will begin to turn the tide against us and destroy everything we have worked towards."

Hux bit the inside of his cheek as he glared back at the hologram in front of him. The mere mentioning of Ren's name was enough to pop a vein through his forehead, simply for the fact that Snoke had always spoke highly of Ren's abilities. Praising his remarkable qualifications to become an impressive leader of the First Order; Hux was certainly not about to let his years of strenuous labor within the Order vanish into the void over some petulant noble. "I can assure you, Supreme Leader, we _will_ find the girl," Hux confirmed with poise. "Trackers are placed on every vessel that comes to port in Jakku. We have reasons to believe that she left on board a stolen Corellian YT-1300F freighter."

"Find the girl, General. For your sake, I suggest you do not fail me again," Snoke's warning came off as serene, but the General knew better. With his jaw tightly clenched Hux nodded stiffly at the holographic figure before him as the connection ended.

His icy blue eyes still remained focused on the location where the holograph had once been before straightening his jacket with a huff. Taking out the com device he immediately hailed the first person he could rely on getting the job done. "Captain Phasma," he spoke in a mildly composed tone even though internally he was seething with rage, "I have a mission for you."

* * *

Rey regained consciousness at the feeling of warm sunlight kissing her face; unable to recall the last time she had slept so peacefully in one night. The first thing she expected was to wake up on the stone-cold flooring of the palace's prison chamber; rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she blinked trying to make sense of the unforeseen surroundings. Brows furrowed, she ran her palms along the soft, cushy surface underneath; she was on a bed.

 _How did I even get here?_

Ruminating on the previous night what followed her proposal had remained a bit clouded. The last details she was able to recall were the screams and cries of Finn, begging and pleading with her not to go through with the arrangement. Now she was lying on a bed that looked like it could fit five other people her size. The luscious mattress was cushioned with a luxurious cream-colored coverlet, and rows of pastel floral pillows propping her head from underneath. The bed itself was unlike anything she had ever seen. Sturdy wrought-iron posts rose to the cathedral ceiling at each corner of the bed's frame with sheer white fabrics draping the framework. Warily, she rose to her elbow getting a better glimpse of the massive headboard, trimmed in country shades of cream and blue.

Her eyes roamed the room, mouth slightly agape as she admired the arching brick framework of the cream-colored walls in which divided the sleeping quarters from a lesser in size sitting area: furnished with a beautiful white chaise lounge strategically centered in front of a massive window. Positioned across from her was a dramatic, antique vanity complemented by a small, wooden sitting stool. Stationed alongside was the doorway to a connecting fresher, and a modestly similar wardrobe in the far-right corner. Gathering the audacity to consider her newfound surroundings, Rey swung her feet over the bedside onto the bluestone flooring, allowing her eyes to better marvel at the beauty of the interior she now resided in. With caution she leisurely made her way to the window, glimpsing through areas of the pane that were not frosted over to better observe the picturesque landscape. Intrigued, she peered up through the glass, noting the sun's position in the sky meant it was late morning but far closer to midday than she normally slept.

How long had she been out?

A light diminutive rapping at the massive door to what she now assumed were her chambers brought her back to the present. She flinched at the sound as her head snapped towards the door. The pounding of her heart echoed through her ears as Rey apprehensively strode across the room; searching for her own voice whilst dreading the one that would respond, "Who is it?"

A small, kind voice Rey had not anticipated replied from the other side, "Maz Kanata, my dear."

While the voice wasn't low and distorted from the prior evening, she hesitated before opening the door. Peeking out between the door's edge and frame she nearly missed the tiny female standing before her. Maz's prudent yet gentle eyes remained encased behind a pair of large goggled frames; her hands revealing a small in size plate consisting of assorted finger foods, including fruits of all colors, shapes and sizes along with a small portion of purple jelly-covered bread. "I assumed you would be hungry after such an eventful evening," Maz wistfully stated with a wink. Checking the hallway to be certain no one else remained present Rey motioned her head for the woman to enter, quickly closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Rey spoke softly, idly twiddling her fingers in hopes of easing her discomfort. "I wasn't expecting such generosity," she gestured a hand out referring to the room. "I still can't recall how I wound up in _here_ in the first place," creasing her brows at the hazy recollection, Rey failed to notice the amused expression play across Maz's face. "Aren't I supposed to be a prisoner?" she asked while cautiously taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Remembering the plate of food, she had been holding, Maz sat it on the coverlet before offering a sympathetic smile. "Dear child," she spoke before cupping her tiny hands over Rey's. "You are no prisoner here. I would like you to think of it as being more of - our guest."

Rey grimaced, her pursed lips playing out to a frown while eyeing the tiny woman; trying to make sense of Maz's previous words, "But - but I thought he said..."

"Lord Kylo Ren is actually the one who expressed the notion that you have more adequate living quarters for your extended stay," Maz gently interrupted. "The emphasis of last night's events must have caused you to black out, so he ordered you to be brought here."

 _Kylo Ren, so that was his name?_

Perplexed as to his reasoning, Rey deliberated as to why he would provide her with luxury over the brutal treatment Finn had received. None of it made sense if she was to be honest with herself, but then again, she certainly couldn't deny the comfort and luxury of this current arrangement when compared to the harshness of the holding cells.

Rey's thoughts were interrupted by Maz's tender voice once again, "Since I am here, Rey, I wanted to inquire about your clothes being washed. We don't have any replacements readily available at the moment, but we can certainly look into getting you some new every day attire while you're here."

Rey smiled expressing her gratitude at the woman's generosity. Her hands remaining clasped in her lap, she glanced downward before nodding, "I would like that. Thank you."

Maz smiled contentedly in return. "The fresher is through there," she gestured with her hand towards the doorway near the vanity. "I'll retrieve your clothes here while you're washing up. A droid will return your garments once they're finished, but in the meantime, there should be some garments in the wardrobe for you that may be a bit small but adequate until we can clean your things and return them to you."

Rey smiled gratifyingly as Maz ambled her way towards the door. Gripping the handle Maz turned to face Rey once more before taking her leave, "Rey, it really was a pleasure to finally meet you."

It wasn't until the door had shut that Rey finally acknowledged the growling in her stomach, diverting her attention to the plate of food beside her. Her mouth watered as she considered the variety of foods before her. After a short deliberation she plucked a grape from the pile; moaning subtly she closed her eyes to wallow in the sweetness of the flavor before swallowing it. Fruits were considered a luxury item for those who were fortunate enough to obtain them on Jakku, to now finally having them at her leisure. Filling her mouth with a few more grapes and reaching for the loaf of bread she strolled over towards the wardrobe, opening one of its dual doors to reveal multiple nightgowns spun in a variety of colored silks.

Slowing her chewing she ran her fingers along each nightgown; marveling at the cool, delicately feminine textures that each had to offer. Rey never once imagined herself wearing a nightgown of any sorts but considering her lack of attire these would have to do for now. Reaching for a short black one she strolled over towards the fresher, flipping the light on to reveal more luxuries the quarters had to offer. Dual sinks and vanity were positioned to the left of the entrance, but it was the massive walk-in shower to the left of the room with an elegant claw-foot bathtub crosswise from it that caught her eye. Biting her lip, her eyes reverted between the two before indulging in the latter. For the first time in her life Rey didn't have to worry about anything - other than her skin pruning.

* * *

"I swear, I will fucking kill you for this, Dameron," Kylo snarled as he and Poe made their way towards the eastern chambers, most specifically, Rey's. A poised grin spread across Poe's face at the nervous twinge in his friend's voice. Had it been any other time he would've taken the threat more seriously. However, this time it was not the mighty Kylo Ren talking - no, this was Ben Solo incapable of hiding his insecurities behind the mask. The mere fact that Kylo was even considering following through with this gave Poe hope that Ben's light had not been completely snuffed out.

"You may," Poe shrugged whilst remaining assertive in his tone. "Then again you might actually thank me for this one." Briefly turning his head to glance at Kylo walking beside him, Poe stifled a chuckle at the growl he overheard through Ren's mask. "Come on, worst case scenario here is that she _could_ say 'no,' but she may come around eventually," he surmised knowing that deep down if she could only see the man beneath the monster that compassion would certainly bloom.

" _Eventually_ isn't exactly an option for all of us, Dameron. In case you haven't noticed the current state of the crystal, time is running out," Kylo retorted, his voice coming across as serene but Poe could hear the faintest touch of sadness behind it. "If you're capable of recalling yesterday's events, I didn't exactly give her the best first impression."

"Then let her see the real you, Ben," Poe replied, nearly begging him to put his façade aside.

Firmly seizing Poe by the arm Ren stopped short in the hall. "This _is_ the real me, Dameron," Kylo snarled. Although judging by his tone Poe wasn't entirely sure who he had been trying to convince more: Poe or himself. Poe grimaced, permitting every evident sign of optimism into a frown. Releasing his grip Kylo continued his way down the hall, inaudibly grumbling out, "Let's just get this over with."

Clenching his jaw Poe watched his friend carry on ahead of him; rolling his shoulder back he tenderly massaged the spot on his arm from which Kylo had grasped previously before eventually falling in suit behind him.

* * *

Cocking her head Rey studied the person in the full-length mirror of the fresher, all the while twisting her mouth into a variety of expressions. To say the garment was 'revealing' would have been a bit of an understatement, with the precariously thin shoulder straps and plunging neckline she soon discovered that very little covering of her breasts; revealing far more cleavage than she cared to share. Scowling at herself she tugged further on the hem-line in hopes of covering her already half exposed ass cheeks which only served to pull the plunging neckline all the further south. Realization settled in that this was one battle that couldn't be won, with such unforgiving material. Rey placed her hands at her hips with a defeated huff. Turning from side to side while marveling at the way the obsidian gown clung to her figure, she couldn't shake the unpleasant feeling of being completely, and utterly, exposed even though she was thankfully alone.

With a disgruntled sigh she made her way back to the sleeping quarters, feeling the cool bluestone flooring beneath her bare feet as she took a seat in front of the vanity. Grabbing the brush that had been placed on top she began vigorously brushing at the knots in her dampened hair, wincing occasionally at the ones that pleaded for more attention. Running her fingers through her hair, Rey regarded the reflection in the mirror; perceiving the woman she saw in the present as compared to what she had been the previous day.

Just outside her chambers, Kylo stood for what felt like hours before he managed to push his nerves aside to knock. Out of all the things he had been forced to do in his life, this one was by far approaching the top of the list as the hardest thing he ever had to do.

 _What in the hell is wrong with you?_ Mentally cursing himself while clenching, unclenching his fists.

It unnerved him that he remained completely frozen – nervous like some insipid schoolboy at the idea of asking one simple question when he had been more than capable of committing far worse deeds in the past. His heart began to race the moment he found his fist rising to the door and knocked, but the sheer sound of silence remained on the other side of the doorway. A feeling of relief fell over him before he finally heard a muffled, dubious reply, "Yes?"

Ren felt every muscle in his body contract at the smooth yet tentative sound of her voice. Pushing aside the growing nervous tension in his chest he finally gathered the strength to choke out his request. Although, it came out more as a demand rather than a question, "You will be downstairs in one hour."

Rey's heart fluttered at the sound of the familiar, modulated voice outside her door. She studied the wooden structure as if it were Kylo and not a door she wasn't sure if she was more baffled by the request, or angry that he even had the gall to ask. Allowing curiosity to get the best of her, Rey's voice trembled in her reply, "Why?"

Observing from his stance down the hall, arms crossed over his chest with a shoulder leaning against the wall a baffled expression played across Poe's face. His amused reaction of a snort drew Kylo's attention back to him. "Seriously? What was that?" He whispered with his hand gestured towards Ren. "You need to _ask_ her, don't tell her!" He added, enunciating each word in hopes to better prove his point.

Growling under his breath Kylo returned his attention back towards the solid, wooden structure in front of him; desperately wishing he could disappear before making a bigger fool of himself than he already had. Fists remaining clenched at his sides he tried to approach the topic a little more delicately this time, "Would you please join me for dinner this evening?" He cocked his head back at Poe's direction as if to silently ask 'better?' Poe in return acknowledged him with a satisfied grin.

Rey snorted, completely appalled at the thought of being in the same room again with the monster from the night before. "Dinner? With you?" She asked incredulously. Kylo didn't have time to answer before she continued to skewer his request rather expertly. "First you take me as your prisoner, and now you want me to have dinner with you?" Rising from her position at the vanity she strode across the room to the door as if it would make the least amount of difference, "Are you insane?" she finished as her voice rose in disbelief.

Helplessly watching from afar Poe witnessed the brewing storm as it progressed from bad to dramatically worse within seconds. Ren's fists clenched even tighter, his chest heaving in deep, heavy inhales of breath as the fury finally approached its peak. Beating his fist on the door again Kylo felt his composure completely crumble before bellowing out his demand, "You are my guest," he spat before continuing, "and you will join me for dinner!"

Rey's indignation flamed as her self-control was now completely out the window, Rey pounded her frustration back on the door, "I'm not hungry!"

"I'M SURE YOU AREN'T!" He bellowed angrily. At this point the nose of Kylo's helmet was practically pressed to the door. "You _will_ eat with me, or you won't eat at all!" He proclaimed.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been denied food!" she spat out, inadvertently revealing something far deeper and sadder about her life before coming to Chandrila. Incensed even more at herself and him for her moment of vulnerability she continued, "I'd rather starve than eat with a monster like you!"

Poe should have anticipated Kylo drawing his lightsaber, yet for a split second he remained certain that Ren would be able to contain that last ounce of composure before the brewing rage met the closest piece of furniture in the corridor. Running his hands down his face Poe dug his fingers into his eye sockets to relieve the growing pressure as if it could've changed the events that just unfolded.

"Fine, then," Ren snarled. "Go ahead and starve for all I care!" Disregarding Poe's presence Kylo stormed past him down the corridor, striking his saber at the occasional inanimate objects that had previously not been subjected to his temper. Running his hands through his hair with a foiled groan in pursuit, Poe strode off towards the servants' quarters; his tunnel vision making him oblivious to the passing service droid with clothes in its arms.

An equally goaded Rey stomped across her quarters with a discouraged grunt.

 _Who does he think he is?_

Mentally quarreling with herself as if it would provide the answers she was seeking. Crossing her arms over her chest, another knock at the door brought her attention back from the on-going dispute in her brain. Throwing her head back with a groan in frustration she marched back over to the door.

"I _said_ I wasn't - " the sight of a blue service droid stopped her short of another rampage, causing a blush of embarrassment to flush across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, miss. I was just told to bring you these," the droid replied in a detached, impassive voice before handing her the clothes in its hands. Rey accepted them with an apologetic smile before closing the door. A horrified, knowing expression crossed her face at the realization that if Kylo had been on the other side of the door, he would've received more than an eyeful of her revealing attire.

* * *

Kylo spent the remainder of the afternoon meditating in his hyperbaric chamber, desperately seeking some sort of resolution to the on-going conflict in his mind. For years it had always been the constant struggle of finding a sense of belonging and acceptance for who he was, for what he was – an equal balance of both the light and dark sides of the force. Yet with no sense of where his loyalties should lie. He could recall the times when he had overheard his own parents expressing their concerns over his growing powers, fearing that in time he would share the same fate as his late grandfather - a monster.

That was what the girl - Rey - had called him as well: a creature in a mask, an irredeemable monster. The irony of it all was that they were right; he had become exactly who everyone feared he would be while remaining wholly lost and alone in the midst of his own darkness. Going over the previous events earlier that day he knew that what his staff had expected of him was nearly asking for the impossible, but what disgusted him the most was the fact that he had believed them.

Furthermore, he failed at every attempt to push all thoughts of the girl residing to the east of his chambers from his mind. At one point he tried seeking her out in the force. The beguiling warm golden hues of yellows and oranges in her force signature highly resembled that of the morning sun rising in the East, drawing him in. A single radiant point of light that seemed to pulse and beckon him forward so that he could banish the darkness he had for so long surrounded himself in.

Brushing slightly at the edge of her mind he sensed her fear - fear of what was to become of her, fear for what had happened to the _thief_ \- Finn, and her fear of _him_.

Scowling at himself he pulled away, once again leaving him alone within his turmoil. Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes, calling upon the force to pull himself together before placing his helmet back over his head. Before even exiting the hyperbaric chamber he sensed the all too familiar presence of his former master.

"Now is not the time for one of your teachings, Skywalker," he snarled, not once directing his attention towards the old Jedi as he approached the balcony outside his quarters.

Whether the company was needed or not, Ren felt the presence of his uncle drawing closer until, he too, had joined him on the balcony. The old Jedi remained silent for some time, crossing his arms over his chest while carefully contemplating his words as both men stared into the growing darkness of the wintery, Chandrila evening. The awkward silence was enough to fuel Kylo's growing aggravation before Luke finally decided to speak, but all the while treading carefully with his words.

"Ben, every day that crystal grows closer to its shatter point," Luke's voice remained tranquil, but Ren could hear the hint of concern as well.

"Did you come here to state the obvious? Think some carefully worded pearl of wisdom is going to save my soul? If so, I'm not interested," Ren snapped, his patience rapidly growing thin.

Luke deeply inhaled before turning his solemn glare towards his nephew, "Are you really that set on accepting what is to become of you once that crystal is dust?"

At this, Ren finally snapped his attention towards his uncle. "Can you honestly stand there and tell me that my future is undecided? This - " he gestured a hand towards the jar containing the crystal, "All of _this_ is hopeless. I've accepted this because it is who I am, who I was meant to be."

Luke remained unconvinced, and had he not known any better he could have sworn he heard a crack in Ren's voice. "Amazing," he spoke tranquilly, " everything that you just said is wrong."

Kylo stood silent, his fists clenched tightly at his sides before wordlessly storming from his chambers. Even at its vastness in size the palace suddenly felt equivalent in perimeter to that of a holding-cell. Making his way towards the catacombs there was only one place where no one would ever consider him to go; he rarely went outside the citadel's walls, but suddenly the rose gardens seemed to be the only place he could seek the solitude he desperately desired.

* * *

It had been hours since Rey last heard anything from anyone after the earlier confrontation with Kylo Ren. The singularity of her confinement to her chambers was beginning to take a toll over her. She was growing restless, bored, and the growling in the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearably harder to ignore by the minute. Sure, she'd gone without food before. But when she knew such appetizing food was somewhere within this expansive palace she knew she wouldn't be able to resist for long.

After feeling like she had worn a path into the stone of her chamber's flooring from her unremitted pacing, Rey decided to push all humility aside and venture out into the palace's interior. If Rey was to live out her life here she may as well see what else lie beyond the chamber's walls.

Cracking her door open she peaked around the framework, making sure no one was around before quietly stepping into the dimly-lit corridor; completely unaware as to where she was going. Carefully she silently made her way down the hall, following the rows of wall sconces before she reached the balcony's railing at the end; overlooking the impressive grand staircase she had recalled seeing the night before. Beyond the stairwell revealed none of the palace staff was in the local vicinity to see her make her escape to find nourishment. It didn't take long for her scavenger instincts to kick in and felt the imploring need to explore.

Upon making her descent from the stairwell Rey hung an immediate turn to the right in the lobby. The interior lighting had been no different than that of the previous night, but the radiant glow of the moon emerging through a doorway prompted the first room for her to investigate. Cautiously she peered past the doorframe Rey had not expected to see the magnificence before her; where the rest of the palace had perceived a bleak, poignant atmosphere this room had remained entirely set apart from it. The dome-shaped architecture of the space had been enclosed with massive windows; rising from the marble, russet tiles while bowing at the peaks. Granite stone pillars rose midway around the circular enclosure while exquisite textiles and drapes hung from the bordering framework, complimented with a massive chandelier hanging centralized from the ceiling.

Aside from the room's monstrous size what seized her attention was the view beyond the windows: the translucence of the evening sky had been painted with billions of stars, flickering ever so slightly against its black snow fell in thick, heavy flakes of white fluff against the iridescent glow of the moon; giving off an almost surreal, dreamlike aspect to it all. Too heavily engrossed in marveling at the night sky, Rey had been unaware of the approaching figure from behind.

"I never expected to see you out and about so soon," the kind masculine voice had caused Rey to jump out of her trance; her focused now shifted to the approaching dark-haired figure. Hands clasped behind his back Poe offered her a genuine, welcoming smile, "You must be Rey?"

Remaining leery of the newcomer Rey tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear, crossing her arms over her chest before vigilantly replying, "I'm sorry, if I'm not supposed to be in here I can go."

"No - no you're fine," Poe interrupted, reassuring with a smile in hopes of easing her anxiety. "I'm Poe Dameron, Captain of the palace guard," he stated before offering his hand in a friendly notion.

Rey glanced downward at his hand briefly, contemplating his intentions before returning the gesture whilst offering a refreshing smile in return.

"This place is beautiful," Rey finally spoke admiringly, letting her eyes roam the extent of the empty room they currently both occupied.

Nodding in agreement Poe replied with a hint of recollection in his tone, "It's been years since this ballroom has had any sort of sentient occupation." Unable to resist the stunned expression on Rey's face, Poe smirked before continuing, "Believe it or not, there was a time when many gatherings happened here. Dances, celebrations..." his wistful tone faded, lost in the nostalgia.

Amused, Rey quirked a brow at him, snorting lightly at Poe's previous statement, "Dances? I find it hard to believe that your master held any interests in such affairs."

Poe managed a short laugh at that, furthermore portraying a glimpse of sadness across his handsome features. Crossing his arms over his chest Poe's voice remained most assuring, "For what it's worth, Ren and I go way back. While he may come across as jagged around the edges there's much more to him than what he's willing to lead on. Once you're able to see past that, I can assure you that he's not as bad as he portrays himself to be."

Rey grimaced at Poe's words; unable to comprehend how the man behind the mask could harbor any ounce of goodness within him. Based on the few encounters she'd already had with Kylo Ren, she could only decipher him as being cruel, malicious, and unkind. In her current foreseen future Rey had absolutely no intention in getting to know him. The sound of Poe clearing his throat brought Rey back from her thoughts. "Anyways, are you hungry? We still have plenty of food available from earlier," he smiled at her piqued interest upon hearing the word 'food.'

Rey had been so engrossed in her exploration that she completely forgot all about her rising hunger; the reminder now made the growling in her stomach return with a vengeance. The sudden offer from Poe enhanced her fermented ease, but then remembered Kylo's previous words upon declining his offer. The recollection of the day's prior events sent her back to days at the orphanage: when Plutt would physically harm any children who had intentionally disobeyed him.

Biting her lip Rey hesitated before speaking, "I _am_ hungry, but I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your master. He made it sound pretty clear that I wasn't to eat after rejecting him."

Cocking his head at her Poe considered Rey for a moment before shaking his head, "Ren may be angry and impulsive, but I can assure you that he would never let anyone starve to save his own pride."

Rey contemplated over Poe's certainty in his words, watching his facial expressions for any sign of hesitation: she found none. Offering a grateful smile, Rey nodded in acquiescence to Poe's offer.

Poe led Rey down the main corridor towards the vicinity of the dining room, taking the opportunity to catch glimpses of any passing rooms that may have remotely compared to the stunning beauty of the ballroom. All of the chambers remained either closed-up or had been too dark to make out any visibility of the interior. She made it a point to continue her exploration during the light hours of the day rather than at night. As they approached the dining room Rey heard a few muffled voices coming from within its vicinity; she was relieved to see the familiar face of Maz Kanata alongside the exceptionally tall, harry form of a Wookiee and BB-8.

The Wookiee had been the first to acknowledge Rey's presence, vocalizing his salutation with a series of friendly roars and grunts in the Shryiiwook native language.

Rey smiled in return at the warm welcome, "Chewbacca? I'm Rey."

Chewie replied with a couple grunts, which roughly translated to, ' _I know_.'

A kindhearted smile appeared across Maz's face. "I'm so glad that you decided to join us," she gestured towards the seat across from her at the lengthy dining table, "Come, sit."

Still feeling doubtful of the danger she may be putting them in, Rey hesitated before the Wookiee mimicked Maz's gesture, encouraging her that she was in no danger of any wrong doing. Not wanting to insult them Rey finally took her seat across from Maz. A rather petite woman came out through a hinged door kitty-corner to the dining table, carrying two large silver platters with an assortment of foods.

Upon seeing the newest guest in the dining room the young woman beamed an overly contagious smile, "You must be Rey? I'm Rose!" Sitting the trays down at the center of the table Rose didn't hesitate in dashing over to meet the newest arrival. Rey couldn't help but chuckle as Rose approached her, the young woman's face full of star struck amazement, "I have heard so much about you, Rey. We're so happy to have you here!"

Rey couldn't help but wonder exactly how much the staff knew about her, but she took into consideration their more than generous hospitality. Other than the earlier happenings that day, Rey began to wonder if the palace would not be such a bad place to live after all. The group continued the exchanges of small chatter, making Rey feel as if she had been a part of the household for years rather than mere hours. Eyeballing the food ahead of her Rey sampled some portions of freshly baked nerf ragout and cheese soufflé along with some grey pudding-like entree she couldn't recall the name of - whatever it was, it was delicious.

Whilst enjoying the sweet, savory flavor of red Corellian wine. Poe remained seated at the end closest to Rey, conversing with Maz over a few details of important political matters that held little to no significance for her to hear. She had been too engrossed in the food on the table, eating until her heart's content before feeling she couldn't take another bite.

It wasn't until the mentioning of Ren's name when Rey finally shifted her focus towards Poe. Biting her lip, she decided to ask what had been on her mind since their conversation in the ballroom earlier, "You mentioned that you and Kylo have a history together, how so?"

Maz and Poe both exchanged similar knowing glances at each other while Chewie moaned what Rey considered to be a solemn whimper in Shyriiwook. A soft expression crossed Maz's face as she cleared her throat, encouraging Poe to answer. Creasing his brows, Poe focused his attention at a spot on the table whilst contemplating over the right words to say.

"Ren and I have been friends since childhood; back when he used to go by another name," he stated, pausing for a second to consider Rey's expression. Poe now had earned her fully undivided attention. Running a hand through his hair Poe leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms before continuing on, "he had always dreamed of us going to the flight academy together. We were both - are _both_ \- remarkable pilots, if I may say so myself," he finished, smirking humbly at his own remark.

Rolling her eyes, Rey snorted at hearing Poe toot his own horn.

"Anyways," Poe paused briefly, carefully assessing over his words, "when the time came, Ren made the choice to stay behind and attend his uncle's Jedi Academy in order to further his force training."

 _The Force?_

Rey had always heard stories throughout her childhood about the Jedi and their miraculous abilities: a power that enabled them to control people and make things float. Suddenly, the prior evenings events of witnessing Kylo's captivating abilities all started to make sense. Furrowing her brow in consternation because none of this added up to the man she was currently imprisoned by, she glanced down at her hands in her lap. Uncertain she fidgeted with her nails as she tried to absorb the information she was hearing. A moment passed before she looked back up at Poe, "So he's a Jedi? The Jedi are real?"

Rey watched Poe's gaze go from passive to solemn within a matter of seconds. It then occurred to her that the Jedi in holo images never wielded red lightsabers. "What happened to him? What made him become so cruel?" she pressed, uncertain as to why she had a sudden spark in curiosity to know more about the man behind the mask.

As if she were able to perceive Poe's receptiveness on the subject, it was Maz that chose to speak up, "That, my dear - is a story for another time, but indeed one that is not ours to tell."

Rey scowled at the sudden cliffhanger of Poe's intended narrative down memory lane. It was clear now that she wasn't going to be getting any answers tonight - at least not from them.

* * *

After dinner and excusing herself from the rest of the staff, Poe escorted Rey back towards the grand stairwell.

"Just remember," Poe said as they walked through the corridor leading to the main foyer at the bottom of the stairs, "the palace is considered your home now, so you are free to go wherever you like."

Rey smiled in reply all the while taking in her surroundings, eager to commit the route to her memory.

Poe stopped for a moment, seemingly remembering some vastly important detail. "I mean, anywhere except for the West Wing," Poe added quickly, his voice growing serious and tenuous. A warning in his tone that was not to be taken lightly.

The sudden change in Poe's tone of voice piqued Rey's curiosity. Quirking a brow, she turned her attention towards him, "Why? What's in the West Wing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Poe appeared to struggle with finding a believable excuse, "Nothing, really - mainly junk and extra storage space." He explained grasping at straws to dissuade her from venturing there. If she was disinterested then surely, she'd stay away.

Rey remained unconvinced and furthermore pressed on, "Then why would it be forbidden?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Poe retorted, deflecting her question. He crossed his arms over his chest, and widened his stance indicating he wasn't going to budge anymore on the subject.

Rolling her eyes, Rey huffed in annoyance at the fact that Poe clearly was trying to avoid every question she had. As they finally reached the bottom of the main stairwell Poe relaxed his stance, extending one arm towards the stairs, "Anyways, you know that your quarters are straight up and to the left. It was a pleasure to have met you, Rey," Poe added with a sincere smile.

Rey returned the kindness and moved to ascend the stairs in front of her. Poe watched her the first part of the stairs and then as she disappeared into the left corridor, leading to her chambers. Rey waited for a few moments before peeking back out to see that Poe had left his post and returned to the kitchen with the rest of the staff. Intrigued by Poe's determination to dissuade her interest in the West wing, she refocused her attention to the wing opposite her. All she had to do was turn around and return to her chambers and she would be safely alone for the rest of the evening. Her curiosity however had other ideas as she bit her lip, considering the more reasonable of the two options before heading to the stairs leading to the West Wing.


	7. Chapter 7

As a young boy, the rose gardens had been the only place that Prince Ben Solo felt he could go to completely conceal himself from the outside world. The peaceful enclosure of the gardens had been remote enough to obscure himself from the constant pressures of being born into royalty. And that, one day, the family legacy would eventually lie upon his shoulders as it was his duty to rule Chandrila in place of his mother and father when he would come of age.

Closing his eyes Kylo took himself back to those exact days when, compared to now, things had been much simpler terms. Long before he let the darkness swallow him whole.

Breathing in deep, shaking breaths he could still remember the sweet, floral aroma of the roses in springtime. Each one giving off a scent so soft it could have easily been missed; yet as a whole the garden's fragrance had been strong enough to the point where he could almost taste it. The bitter cold of winter tingling against his skin, a welcoming temporary distraction just to rid of the continuous turmoil in his head. Now all of those moments were merely memories and he would have given anything to, just for a second, feel the bitter cold of winter against his cheeks and taste that long forgotten aroma.

Blinking his eyes open, Kylo felt the all too familiar presence of Snoke slithering his way into his thoughts. Even as a child, no matter how many mental barriers Ben would build up Snoke always found a fault in his defenses to reach him, coaxing and grooming him with the initiative to fulfill his grandfather's legacy. Filling his head with the idea that sentiment had been his grandfather's undoing, and that by joining Snoke within the First Order would lead him on the path to fulfilling his destiny.

Under Snoke's tutelage, Ben had been certain that killing Han Solo would make this decision easier, that he would become the new Darth Vader and end his constant conflict between the dark and light within himself. Had he known then that the pull in his heart would have intensified, Ben never would have damned himself into becoming Kylo Ren, living a life alone and secluded in darkness.

That was until the girl, Rey, had appeared. Not only had the conflict of being pushed back towards the light intensified, but he found the darkness tugging back with a vengeance; internally he was literally being torn apart.

 _"You think she can break your torment?"_ Snoke rebuked his voice ever so calm yet hinting a sense of revulsion. _"A girl who sacrificed her life for another man she cares for."_

Ren scowled at the reminder of the thief she had so willingly traded her life to ensure his safety. _"She means nothing to me,"_ he sneered. Although deep down he knew the lie in his words, and with Snoke knowing his every thought, he too knew better as well.

 _"When I first found you, young Solo, I saw raw and untamed power, and beyond that something truly special,"_ Snoke paused as if to further contemplate his thoughts. "However, I fear now that I was mistaken. You are no Vader - just a child trapped inside a mask," the severity in Snoke's tone stimulated Ren into seething at his mockery.

 _"I've given everything I have to you. And I damned myself to this torment forever for it. I killed Han Solo! When the time came I didn't hesitate."_

Ren's retort uprooted an amused, but cruel chuckle from Snoke, _"And look at you! The deed split your spirit to the bone. This girl - this scavenger - will only abandon you in the end. What makes you think she would care for something so weak? Someone so unbalanced it deters him from completing what his grandfather started."_

Gritting his teeth Ren clenched his fists at his sides, desperately attempting to alleviate his rising temper over Snoke's ridicule. Without a word more Snoke's presence left him to be alone in his rage. Not long after feeling Snoke's retreat from his mind, Kylo found himself pacing around the garden's enclosure, an incessant need to keep himself busy while contemplating over any rationale behind Snoke's words.

The nagging feeling in his gut told him that, given the opportune moment, Rey would never continue residing here of her own accord. She would leave him - just like everyone else had done in his life. A never ending and constant chain of broken promises only adding to the bitterness that had swelled in his blackened and battered heart.

A sudden ripple through the force snapped Ren from his daze, prompting him to focus his attention towards the West Wing. An unsettling emotion rose within his chest that something wasn't quite right and required his immediate attention.

* * *

Rey found her thoughts drifting back to Poe's preceding remarks earlier that evening, more specifically regarding the palace when it had been at its prime. She struggled to imagine it. How light and beautiful it all must have been. Where it now remained in dim lighting and shadows she imagined sunlight radiating throughout the chambers, penetrating into each of their respectable corridors as the morning light chased away the evening's darkness.

Tiny speckles of dust floating through the air that would reflect off the sunlight, creating an almost enchanted manifestation like the snow fall she had witnessed earlier that evening.

Bearing in mind the master behind the citadel's entirety, the palace still had an ability to emit a warm, yet captivating charm throughout it. Behind the sorrow she had sensed amidst the staff, there still remained a spark of tranquility, empathy and most of all hope. All of which were particularly directed towards their master whom they unconditionally continued to serve.

Upon ascending the western stairwell, the previous warm feelings seemed to vanish as the darkness descended around her; giving the impression that she was traveling through an entirely different hemisphere of its own.

Melancholy struck her as she entered the West Wing. The air was heavy, almost suffocating to the point where Rey contemplated a hasty retreat back to the safety of her chambers in the much lighter East Wing. And yet she couldn't resist the proverbial pull of that invisible string she had grown accustomed to feeling upon the discovery of this place. Beguiling, coaxing her forward to uncover the palace's secrets, and all who reside within it.

The soft light reverberating from sconces revealed the unmistakable abrasions on the walls from a lightsaber. Pausing occasionally Rey gently ran her fingers along the smoldered and scarred stone wall of the corridor; narrowing her eyes to further scrutinize the evidence of Ren's violent temper.

The abrupt resonance of distant, indiscernible whispers directed Rey's attention toward a pair of large doors at the end of the hall, one being left slightly ajar to reveal a soft, glow of light. With no comprehension of the muttered ancient language within her mind, Rey pressed herself forward where shattered wall sconces descended the hall into darkness. Her heart pounded against her chest, reverberating through Rey's ears nearly drowning out the voices that called from deep within the chambers.

A wave of silence washed over her as she approached the massive twin doorway, leaving her with the sounds of an unsteady heartbeat as she reached a trembling hand towards the door. Biting her lip, Rey closed her eyes as she swallowed down the lump of anxiety forming in her throat.

Inhaling a deep, shuddered breath she opened her eyes before slowly nudging the door open to its entirety. Rey wasn't sure what she had initially expected to see, but the physical state of the chambers prompted her mouth to gape in awe. Her eyes were saucer-shaped, taking in the impressive size of the richly appointed suite around her. If the overall mood of the corridor had withheld a state of melancholy, the atmosphere of these quarters was worse - much worse. The dimmed lighting from the overhead chandelier shed a limited amount of visibility while the remainder had been from that of the fire resonating in a strikingly massive stone fireplace.

Settling her gaze to the right of the doorway, the dim lighting brought forth a king-sized canopy bed - just judging by the dust blanketed coverlet - it appeared to have been quite some time since it was last slept in, years perhaps complete with cobwebs hanging between the posts. The furniture, or what had been left untouched by what obviously was Ren's wrath, included a bulky gothic-fashioned wardrobe to the left of the sleeping quarters.

Shuffling her way across the room, Rey's eyes fixed themselves upon a large portrait hanging above the fireplace's mantel: a stunning oil painting of a royal family. A beautiful queen with almond-colored eyes and a wiser beyond her years expression on her beautiful face, as the russet-brown locks of hair draped over her shoulders in delicate curls, whilst remaining seated with a handsome king standing at her side.

Her eyes lowered from the remarkably, attractive couple to a young boy that had been positioned to the opposite side of the queen: a prince. Cocking her head Rey studied him tentatively; he couldn't have been any older than 13-years of age. His obsidian waves of hair framed the strikingly distinct features of his face. His ears appeared as if he had not quite grown into them yet, and a very prominent nose offsetting the beauty marks on his face.

What seemed to hold her gaze were his eyes. Initially they looked black as night yet upon closer inspection Rey could see flecks of honey hinting through their gaze while embodying windows to that of an old soul, filled with a sense of duty but burdened with sorrow and pain. Through it all Rey couldn't help but sense some sort of familiarity behind them, although the details of how still remained a question to be discovered.

Her gaze lingered on the portrait for moments longer than she probably should have before Rey's attention shifted down to that of an unmistakable object hanging below the portrait: a lightsaber. Her brows rose in surprise, as her curiosity got the better of her to approach the mantel. After studying the saber from afar she cautiously reached her hand up to touch it.

Her fingers had been mere millimeters away from the legendary weapon before a peculiar sound caused her to break from the trance. Redirecting her attention towards another sector within the chambers she turned.

Biting her lip, Rey quietly made her way through the sleeping quarters, narrowing her eyes to see through the darkness ahead of her. She could only make out the shape of a massive hyperbaric chamber positioned at the far end of the suite. Creasing her brows in confusion at the device Rey couldn't help but wonder why Kylo would have needed such a particular piece of medical equipment when they had been known specifically for individuals in need of breathing assistance. At least, that's what the holobook said she had discovered during a scavenging mission in a medical frigate within the Goazone Badlands on Jakku.

Making her way through the remainder of the quarters, the moon's iridescent glow revealed a massive stone balcony overlooking the western regions of the property. However, what drew her attention had been the object within its silvery light.

Amidst the darkness and melancholy of the chambers the silhouette of a small, circular table stood out from disarray and destruction of the chambers around it. The sheer fact that it had remained in an upright position belied its singular importance. Placed on top of the table was a delicately, blown glass bell jar and inside it hovered the radiating glow of a red kyber crystal broken into shards as if it were encased by magic.

Unable to resist its strange gravitational pull, Rey made her way toward the table.

Slowly raising a trembling hand to the jar's cold surface, Rey felt a warm tingling sensation run through her fingers at the direct contact. Gingerly setting the glass off to the side she narrowed her eyes, furthermore imploring the crystal's ability to hover at its own accord. Apprehensively she lifted her hand, slowly inching her fingers closer towards the crystal before an invisible force froze her steadfast in place.

"What - " revealing the source as that low, modulated voice Rey had grown to know all too well, "are you doing here?" Kylo spat as he materialized at her side from behind. His voice remained composed, but Rey could sense the rage rising from within him, rolling out of him in waves through the Force electrifying the air between them. His fists tightly clenched at his sides she could see his chest heaving in deep, shuddered breaths; revealing that he was struggling to control his rage brewing from within. Reaching out with a black, gloved hand Ren abruptly commanded the jar back to its original position over the crystal.

Rey's eyes remained like saucers, mouth slightly agape as she struggled to find the right words to explain why she was even here - in _his_ chambers - in the first place. "I - I'm - I'm sorry -" was all she had managed to mutter out between short gasps.

"Do you _realize_ what you could have done?" his voice rose in uncollected fury as he spoke. Igniting his lightsaber Rey clenched her eyes shut, waiting for him to strike the deadly blow before she heard the crackling of the saber strike through a nearby furniture piece that had, before now, not been the target of his fury. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The roar of his voice echoed throughout the chambers at the release of his phantom grip on her.

Rey didn't need to be told twice, abruptly turning on her heel she blindly ran through the darkness of the chambers as she heard him scream out again, "GET OUT!"

Her chest heaving in labored gasps, she continued down the western corridor, nearly crashing into Poe as he was just approaching the top of the stairwell. He had been on his way to debrief Kylo with news of importance before colliding into an utterly distraught Rey.

"Rey?" He asked, completely dumbfounded to see her when he'd watched her enter the East wing not long before now. Poe's eyes searched hers in confusion before pressing for answers, "What are you doing here? I thought told you never to -"

Poe never got to finish his reprimand before Rey abruptly cut him off as she pushed past him, her words coming out in complete utter hysterics, "Promise, or no promise - I _won't_ stay here another minute!"

"Wait - Rey!" Poe called after her as she hurriedly scuttled down the stairs, "Rey!"

Ignoring Poe's desperate please for her to stop Rey ran towards the palace's front doors, only pausing briefly to open one as she ran into the bitter cold of night - not once looking back to see if she was being followed.

Rey wasn't sure how long she had been running, or where she was even going at first, but she finally found herself on the familiar path towards the battered old freighter she had arrived upon. Her breath coming out in heated puffs of panic as she sprinted through the trees.

Before she could reach the freighter, however, a small battalion of First Order Stormtroopers came out into the clearing. The small group were led by a trooper distinctly appointed in chrome armor with a black cape draped over her shoulder. Rey nearly slid to a halt in the snow as the panic now clenched tightly in her chest at the sight in front of her.

"There's the girl - remember the orders are to bring her back _alive_ ," came the commanding lilt from the chrome stormtrooper. The modesty behind her voice furthered the high importance of their orders.

Backing into the opposite direction of the approaching stormtroopers Rey tripped over a tree root hidden beneath the blanket of snow. Struggling to regain her footing, she attempted to push herself up on her hands and knees, through the thick snow before a familiar crackling sound of a lightsaber sprung to life. Frantically turning her head towards the source, she saw Kylo standing behind her; his crimson sword blazing aglow against the snow covered ground with the hilt tightly clenched at his side.

"Captain Phasma - gentlemen of the First Order," his voice resonated through the modulator in a composed, dignified manner as he directed his words towards the chrome stormtrooper. "I believe you are in violation against the armistice by trespassing on royal land."

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Ren," replied Phasma, nodding her head in acknowledgement at Kylo's rank of importance. "Upon orders from Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux, we are only here for the girl," Phasma stated as a matter of fact before signaling with a nod towards Rey's direction.

Rey's eyes had been repeatedly diverting between Kylo and Phasma's exchange before returning her gaze back to Kylo. Her eyes searching for any source of reaction behind the emotionless gaze of the mask. When he finally turned his head down towards her Rey suddenly felt like her heart had leapt into her throat, swallowing down the hard lump as her eyes pleaded not to let her be taken by them. She didn't know much about the Supreme Leader of the First Order aside from his reputation, but she knew the General all too well, and certainly didn't want to be at his mercy.

When he redirected his attention towards the captain, Rey had been almost certain that Kylo considered turning her over. That was before the moment he stepped around her, blocking the line-of-sight from the troopers in front of them he stood at a wide-legged stance, his broad shoulders straight and tense.

With a casual flourish of the saber at his side Ren finally spoke, "The scavenger girl is a guest within my residence, and therefore she remains under my protection." Cocking his head, Ren considered the battalion ahead of him. Carefully weighing his options, he felt more than capable at handling a dozen or more stormtroopers considering only a handful of them were brandishing blasters while the others carried vibroblades, "I am afraid, Captain, you'll be leaving here empty handed."

Rey could hear a hint of arrogance that seeped into his tone, but the fact of the matter was she had been completely and utterly stunned by the sudden change in Kylo's demeanor. He was protecting her? When only moments before he'd screamed at her to get out of his sight. Confusion flooded her as she furrowed her brow observing the confounding man who was now facing down a battalion of the First Order for her.

Phasma cocked her head, considering Ren's proclamation before stepping to the side, revealing the several stormtroopers armed with vibroblades. "You deal with Ren," Phasma commanded the vibroblade wielders, "but the rest of you take the girl and bring her to Hanna City for transport to The Finalizer."

Rey's eyes widened in horror at the sudden change in events before her: in a swift, fluid motion Ren shot the palm of his hand out at the approaching stormtroopers as a strong blast of force flung half the battalion back in the direction towards the Corellian freighter, fully rendering them unconscious. The few stormtroopers wielding vibroblades made their move towards Ren, fanning out from all angels in hopes of catching him off guard. Evaluating the small squad before him, Kylo made a quick dodge from one incoming blow to the side before plunging his saber through one of the approaching troopers' chest; pirouetting around another as he swung the saber in an arched downward strike towards another.

Four troopers armed with blasters - a select few that had been lucky enough to not be in the path of Ren's force blast - quickly made their approach towards Rey. As she finally regained her footing, two of the troopers firmly seized her by the biceps.

"Oi! Get off!" She yelled out in protest. Rey grasped the opportunity to keep her feet cemented in the snow; throwing every ounce of her small frame into a forward motion in hopes of yanking her arms free from their grasp. But her effort was to no avail. At the sight of two more approaching troopers she quickly weighed the remainder of her options. Gritting her teeth Rey bent her knees, gaining momentum in throwing her weight backwards, kicking her legs straight out as the soles of her boots met the armored-chests of the stormtroopers; sending them hurling back into the snow.

Sensing the bewilderment of the troopers gripping her arms Rey threw her bodyweight forward one last time. Managing to loosen the grip of one trooper Rey pirouetted herself around, kicking the other trooper from behind at mid-thigh while turning into a round-house kick at the remaining stormtrooper's chest. Wrenching a blaster free from a fallen trooper's grasp, Rey proceeded to fire at the few remaining stormtroopers that attempted an approach. Her eyes searched the clearing frantically for Kylo before she finally spotted him amongst the few remaining stormtroopers.

Swinging his saber upwards to parry a downward strike from the vibroblade Kylo caught the blade between the crossguard of his lightsaber. Forcing all of his weight forward he managed to force the stormtrooper off balance before slicing his saber through the neck of the trooper, beheading him. Ren overheard the distant orders of Captain Phasma to retreat; knowing now that this was surely a fight that they couldn't win.

His chest heaving from the rush of adrenaline Kylo turned towards the direction of Rey's last known location; his eyes searching through the many bodies now sprawled on the ground until finally landing upon hers. The two of them stood there, breathless and staring at one another, momentarily focused on the other across the clearing. As Kylo went to step towards her an unforeseen blaster shot struck him in the shoulder followed by a second to the lower left quadrant of his abdomen.

"KYLO!" Rey screamed on pure instinct alone. Her heart leapt into her throat as she took in the scene before her, watching him sway as the impact of the blasts began to make themselves known.

Hearing Rey's distant cries for him Kylo fell to his knees, losing the grasp on his saber's hilt as his hands instinctively clenched over the blaster wound at his side: the saber sheathing on its own as it landed beside him.

Rey was completely uncertain as to why she found herself crying out the name of her captor, but after what Kylo had just done for her she couldn't bear to see him injured. Raising her blaster at the lone trooper, who was now poised to shoot-and-kill, she quickly pulled the trigger; flinging the trooper several feet backwards from the close proximity of the shot. Dropping the blaster Rey ran to Kylo's side, trying to steady her breathing as she lowered her mentality down from the rush of adrenaline.

With a hand still grasping across his abdomen, Kylo tried pushing himself to his feet before collapsing to his side. Rey darted her eyes between his wound and the amount of blood shedding onto the snow; he needed medical help and _fast_.

Biting her lip Rey knelt down at his side from behind, gently pressing her hand to his shoulder as Kylo attempted once again to force himself back up, only to fall back down to the snow in pain. She could feel him flinch at her touch before turning his head to face her.

"I don't need your pity, scavenger. I'll be fine," he sneered, letting out a low groan in pain as he tried to force himself back onto his knees.

Retrieving her hand from his retort Rey scowled at the accusation, "I don't pity you, showing empathy isn't pity. But, you're losing a lot of blood." Ren remained silent. His breathing had returned to normal, but he was clearly not fond of surrendering his pride in defeat. Pursing her lips together, Rey furrowed her brows as she nervously cupped a hand under his arm, "Please - you saved my life. Let me help you."

Ren turned his head once again to face hers his own shielded gaze, searching her eyes only to see that Rey had absolutely no intention of backing down. Snorting to himself in amusement, and then flinching in pain at the move, Kylo reached to remove the cowl from around his shoulders before handing it to her. "Here, you'll freeze without it."

Rey couldn't help but offer a smile in gratitude at the awkward gesture; quirking her brow she hesitated before accepting the cowl from his hand.

"Thank you," she admitted gratefully, proceeding to wrap it around her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head. She couldn't help breathing in his scent on the fabric. A strong, deep masculine scent she hadn't quite expected.

Cocking her head for approval, Kylo curtly nodded in acceptance. Noticing his saber on the ground Rey quickly clipped the hilt to her belt before draping his arm over her shoulders, making sure she had a firm grip on his wrist as she helped with supporting his weight.

 _Kriff, he's heavy!_ She thought to herself, whilst welcoming the warmth radiating from his body heat. She could feel his muscles tense as they approached the freighter she was leading them towards. A low growl resonated through his modulator, which Rey assumed it had been directed towards the pain; thinking her hand may have been touching too close to the wound she moved her hand further down to his waist.

"Just leave me in the forest," he snarled in aggravation. "I'd rather freeze to death than get on that pile of junk."

Briefly stealing a glance in his direction, Rey rolled her eyes at his melodramatic resistance. "Clearly, you're in no position to dictate here. And I'm not carrying your stubborn ass all the way back to the palace," she retorted as a matter of fact. "So, in the interest of us not freezing to death, it's onto the garbage heap, your worship," she spoke, begrudgingly whilst attempting to nudge the redwood of a man draped across her side forward.

Kylo remained steadfast for a moment longer, before realizing Rey clearly wasn't budging; grumbling his dissatisfaction as she helped them both aboard the freighter. Had it been under any other circumstances, Rey would've found it rather comical seeing a man his size being shoved into one of the compartment bunks. Grunting at the sharp pain through his abdomen, Ren managed to shift his weight further against the headboard of the bunk in order to get all of his entirety into the tiny compartment.

Rey quickly made her way towards the cockpit; hailing the palace's hangar bay on the vessel's radio she had been able to notify Poe of their arrival and Kylo's feeble condition. Poe issued Rey the palace's coordinates in attempt for her to find their location quicker, considering the fortress would be well concealed from overhead view.

At some point between take-off and landing in the hangar, Ren had submitted himself into a state of unconsciousness. A result of which, Rey was grateful for Poe and Chewie greeting them inside the hangar. Watching the Wookiee gather Kylo with care and then inside with ease, Rey found herself subconsciously gripping the hilt of the lightsaber hanging from her side. A cold chill shuddered up her spine, demanding her attention that she was still standing in subzero degree temperatures in her indiscreet desert garb with only his cowl wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

While Kylo's staff was tending to his wounds in the western chambers, Rey treated herself to a warm bath within her own to warm her from the cold. Her head leaned back against the cold porcelain of the bathtub as she continuously replayed over the previous events earlier that evening. Her thoughts dwelled upon her injured savior. Questions brimmed in her mind as she soaked in the steaming water, willing her muscles to relax and warm up from being out in the freezing snow. Earlier she had presumed that Kylo was most undoubtedly her enemy – and yet her mind questioned: had he not been all along?

Scowling at the turmoil in her mind, Rey shifted her gaze towards the cowl being haphazardly draped over the vanity counter: with Ren's lightsaber positioned on top.

Kylo's vile temper had driven her from the palace grounds and yet he had selflessly thrown his life into harm's way in attempt to save the life of her own. She could have left him there in the woods and retreated back to the safety of her home on Jakku - yet a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her there was much more to Ren than he was willing to show.

 _Something_ had compelled her to stay and that, with time, she may uncover the true person he was harboring beneath those dark layers of armor.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Rey."_

 _Abruptly waking from a sound sleep, Rey allowed her eyes to quickly adjust in the darkness of her chambers. Still half-awake, she raised up on one elbow, and slowly shifted her gaze around the room, searching for the unknown source that had just uttered her name. The radiance of the moonlight illuminated her quarters; revealing no one present nor evidence of anyone having been there prior to her awakening._

 _Rey scoffed, certain as to have heard the voice in questioning she dug her palms into her tightly clenched eyelids in hopes of easing the growing bewilderment and frustration. With a heavy sigh as she blinked once again, readjusting to the darkness Rey did one last glance around the room. She presumed that it must have been her subconscious talking from within before lowering herself back under the warmth of the covers._

 _The sudden onslaught of hushed whispers abruptly shifted her attention towards the door of her chambers. Furrowing her brows Rey leisurely pushed the sheets from her legs, swinging her feet from the bed side onto the cold flooring she gradually made her way across the room. Pressing her ear hesitantly to the door, she listened tentatively in hopes of discovering the sources of whom - and where - the voices were coming from. Silence from the other side was all that she heard._

 _Worrying her lip between her teeth, Rey allowed curiosity to take over as she slowly opened the door, peering into the dimly lit corridor to only see no one within the vicinity. Tentatively, she glanced down both ends of the hall as she made her way to the balcony of the grand stairwell, occasionally looking over her shoulder to ensure no one had been following._

 _Gripping her fingers tightly around the cold railing of the balcony, Rey leaned over the edge carefully to better inspect the vast openness of the lobby, revealing that none of the palace's staff was nowhere within sight. Exasperation overwhelmed her as she sighed. She retreated back towards her chambers before the daunting timbre of the specters returned, revealing themselves as coming from the known sectors of the West Wing and beckoning her to follow._

 _Bearing in mind the prior events of the evening her instincts told her to stay put, but she begrudgingly found herself ascending the western stairwell once again. One thing remained apparent to her: the atmosphere felt different this time._

 _It wasn't as heavy or suffocating, but more at an equilibrium, balanced, than it had been the prior evening._

 _The whispers resonated louder with each stride closer towards the western chambers; speaking in an ancient tongue that had been lost for centuries. The translation of such had still remained indistinguishable, but one phrase stood out from the rest as she pressed her hand to the chambers' door._

 _Save him._

 _Rey blinked, stunned by how distinctly clear the words had come across, as if they were precisely what she was meant to hear. Swallowing hard she slowly turned the doorknob, carefully nudging it open to reveal the unchanged panorama of the West Wing's distressed interior. Immediately directing her attention towards the master bed, she expected to see Kylo in recovery._

 _Yet, he wasn't there._

 _In fact, the coverlet was exactly the same as she had seen it that prior evening: blanketed with the same thin layer of dust from prolonged periods of being undisturbed._

 _Frowning at the realization she wondered where else he could be. Surely he was in no shape to be up and about on his own? A sudden wave of nausea washed over her as the dreadful thoughts of 'what if' things had taken a turn for the worse._

 _She made her way through the chambers, narrowing her eyes to better distinguish the silhouettes of objects hidden within the shadows. Upon approaching the balcony, she felt the unmistakable, beckoning pull towards the kyber crystal. Biting her lip again, she hesitated before reaching her hand to the proverbial glass bell jar, her fingers merely inches away before the presence of an unseen figure caused her to pause as he approached from behind._

" _Rey."_

 _Her heart skipped a beat, her breathing becoming more rapid at the recognizable intonation she had grown accustomed to hearing in her dreams: deep, soft, and irrevocably pained. Retrieving her hand from the jar, Rey swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat, and slowly turned to face the man behind her._

However, as she did so the dream abruptly ended.

Gasping in short, staggering breaths as her eyes rapidly shifted across her now brightly lit quarters; deciphering from what was real and what was pure fantasy. With a palm of her hand pressed to her forehead, Rey inhaled a couple deep breaths to regain her composure before rising into a sitting pose on the bed. The sky's warm hues of pinks and oranges informed her that it was within early morning hours of the day as she directed her attention to the light drifting inward. Closing her eyes whilst exhaling a deep, heavy sigh she ruminated over the happenings of the dream.

Rey scoffed. None of it made sense now; other than the fact that whenever the voice appeared to her it was always within the palace's vicinity. This time the dream had brought her something new to decipher: _save him_. Whoever 'he' was, exactly, she remained stupefied of the knowledge.

Speaking of _he_ …

Biting her thumbnail in thought, Rey lowered her eyes to the white chaise lounge near the window; settling her gaze on the black fabric which the lightsaber had been placed upon. She hadn't heard anything regarding Ren's condition since the evening before. She debated countless times in her head about going to see him.

But what would she say – what _could_ she say that wouldn't make the situation more complicated than what it already was?

She never took into consideration that maybe he didn't want to see her. That maybe the only reason he had been more civilized was that she returned the life debt she owed him now – at least it sounded more plausible that way in her mind. Reasoning with herself, she began to wish that she had taken the opportunity to go back to Jakku: worrying over the grim possibility that her parents had come looking for her while she went on a wild goose chase searching for Finn.

Groaning in frustration, she pinched the bridge of her nose, to ease the growing tension behind her eyes from the adverse onslaught of feelings. Deep down, she knew the aspirations of her parents coming for her were fruitless. Finn had reassured her countless times that they were never coming back for her. Yet that tiny voice of doubt would always make itself known, always being assertive in listening to her instincts that one day she would find her belonging in the least expected place.

As always, no matter how many times she tried convincing herself to leave, her thoughts continuously drifted back to one person. That sudden and almost strangely familiar pull she felt to Kylo Ren was a sign blatantly showing her that the belonging she had spent her life searching for was here, with him. Snorting to herself, she would always ponder over how preposterous it sounded.

 _He_ was her captor. _He_ was the one who had forced her to run from the palace in the first place. The same ' _he'_ whom she had sworn she would never have anything to do with after witnessing the horrific things he was capable of doing. And yet after one act of heroism, Rey found herself wanting to know more about the mysteries behind him.

After a few minutes of absentminded staring, nearly boring a hole through the chaise lounge, a diminutive knock at the door broke her from the chaos in her mind. The nature of the rapping didn't require the need to question who it was, she acknowledged the foreseen guest with a touch of tranquility in her demeanor, "Come in."

Maz's tiny figure appeared in the doorway, holding Rey's clothes in her arms that had been collected for washing from the evening prior. "Good morning, Rey," Maz greeted in her usual warm, affable tone. "And early as promised," she stated as a matter of fact with a slight gesture of her arms in regards to the clothing she was holding, whilst setting the pile down at the foot of the bed.

Rey acknowledged Maz with a satisfied smile, expressing her gratitude with a simple 'thank you,' whilst harboring a sense of concern behind the transparency of her façade. Furrowing her brows, Rey palmed her clammy hands against the delicate fabric of her nightgown, pondering over the thoughts she had been continuously at odds with upon her awakening moments ago.

"How – how is he?" The trepidation behind her timbre resonated through a series of unsteady, shaky breaths from the anxiety she felt swelling within her chest.

Cocking her head, Maz smiled at Rey's concerned demeanor. "Lord Ren will be _just_ fine, but his injuries will take some time to heal: bacta can only do so much when it comes to blaster wounds, I'm afraid."

Rey sighed in relief at the assurance behind of Maz's words. Now that Kylo's absence in her dream wasn't due to the unimaginable happening, it helped soothe the discomforting pressure swelling in her chest. Biting her inner cheek, Rey returned her gaze to the woman in front of her.

Maz's tiny hand lying upon hers as she spoke the words Rey had been hesitating to ask, "Would you like to see him?"

The answer should have come without hesitation, and yet it was one that Rey struggled coming to terms with. To say that she _didn't want_ to see him would have been traitorous to the core of her well-being. Diverting her attention over to the lightsaber, Rey prolonged the mulling over Maz's offer a moment longer. Hesitantly, catching her lip between her teeth, she nodded 'yes' in response.

* * *

The walk to the West Wing felt like an eternity, compared to the countless hours Rey spent trekking through the scorching desert sands of Jakku on her daily scavenging missions. Those missions, however, now seemed like leisurely stroll. Although, the living conditions in the palace by far exceeded the life of a lowly scavenger, she also hated the length of time it took to get from one end of the palace to the other.

Upon entering the West Wing, like in her dream, she noticed the atmosphere was far lighter than it had been before - as if a veil of peace and serenity had been draped over the entire western sector of the palace. Frowning, what nagged at her the most was _why_ she found herself continuously fussing over what Kylo would say to her when she had been perfectly capable of handling herself with him the previous evening. The slightest bump of the lightsaber at her hip with each stride was a constant reminder of where she was going.

Too engrossed in her thoughts, Rey nearly crashed into the tiny woman in front of her, who had stopped at the door of Kylo's western chambers moments prior. Maz glanced back at Rey with a bemused look on her face, snorting a nearly inaudible 'hmph' as she quietly opened the door.

 _Breathe, just breathe._

Ironically, she had been repeating those words more often than usual nowadays. Her heart pounded against her chest, further stimulating the butterflies rising in her stomach. She paused momentarily at the threshold to regain her bearings before following the woman into his chambers. Quirking her brows in astonishment at the master bed, it had been fully restored to its original beauty. The distinct ringlets in the chestnut- stained woodwork peered through its advent appearance, with no visible signs of cobwebs or dust as there had been prior; other than the bits that glittered against the ray of sunlight forcing its way through the drawn shades.

Rey's eyes immediately diverted to Kylo, who had remained undisturbed of their presence as he slept. Biting her lip Rey glanced at Maz, who was already standing at the far end of his bedside gesturing for her in approval to approach him.

The moment she found herself at his side Rey couldn't help but notice how human he now looked, unlike the 'creature in a mask' she had referred to him as a few days earlier. And for reasons unknown she found herself wincing at the recollection of her words. Ren had been completely stripped of his usual black attire – aside from his mask and gloves– the robes had been replaced with an unadorned long-sleeved shirt in dark gray linen, its wide V-neck form exposing the steady rise and fall of his bare chest. The coverlet had been pulled to the top brim of his waistline, but not enough to fully conceal the hem of his casually brown trousers.

As if acting on pure instincts Rey leisurely placed her hand onto his, which had been draped across his mid-torso while the other lay flat at his side. The irresistible urge to reach for him compared to the likes of a magnet being drawn to its other half, causing an electrifying spark to surge through her upon his touch.

For a brief moment, Rey remained ignorant of the benevolent gesture before logic forced her to recoil her hand into a fist. Scowling at the momentary sense of frailty, Rey quickly retreated to the terrace for a breath of much needed fresh air. Hugging her arms around her torso, Rey welcomed the frigid winter breeze as she tried to regain her senses. Whatever these feelings were, and why she was feeling them, had provoked the desire to run as far away from here as she could.

"I need to get back to Jakku." She confessed in between shuddered breaths, sensing the approaching woman from behind. "I've already been gone for too long. I don't belong here – with _him_ ," she declared while turning to face the woman now standing before her, "or with any of this." Her lip quivered, blinking back the tears that threatened to shed from her eyes. Although the more she spoke, it seemed the words were meant to convince herself rather than Maz, who had been listening intently from afar at her sudden outburst.

Maz cocked her head, considering Rey's words carefully before approaching her with a comforting look in her eyes. "When you've lived as long as I have, you see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes – and you _already_ know the truth."

Rey winced at the impact of Maz's words. If she had known any better, she would've guessed Maz had the ability to see right through her.

"Whoever you're waiting for on Jakku," Maz gently pressed on, "they're never coming back." Knowing that Maz meant well, the words still managed to sting every time. She was right. Rey had known the truth for years, but finding the strength within her to let go had been something she always refrained from coming to terms with.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of regaining any ounce of her composure before Maz's words brought her away from her inner turmoil.

"But," she started, briefly directing her attention towards Kylo, "there is _someone_ who still could."

Rey glowered at the implication behind Maz's words. "How? I have no place in any of this," she argued, her eyes frantically searching for the logic behind Maz's reasoning.

Maz issued a knowing look as she folded her arms to her chest, "Rey, do you know how long it's been since Ren has cared about anything – or anyone?" pausing momentarily to scrutinize Rey's softening expression. "Whatever happened last night, you were able to reach a part of him that no one has seen in a very long time. There's _something_ that he sees in you."

"Then tell me what happened to him," Rey demanded, unintentionally cutting into Maz's assertion but the continuous deflection of answers was wearing down her patience.

Although her voice was tender, Maz could still hear the gleaming hint of aggression behind her words. With a heavy sigh, Maz pondered over her choice of words carefully. The entirety of Kylo's history still remained hers not to be told but hoped that of which she could provide would be enough. With a gesture of her head to follow her back inside, Rey hesitated before rejoining Maz within Kylo's sleeping quarters.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has been after his powers for years," Maz spoke softly, a sense of melancholy behind the tranquility of her words, "grooming and manipulating him since before he had the ability to crawl in hopes that he would become Snoke's blunt instrument – a weapon for the First Order."

Rey furrowed her brows, a quizzical glare behind her eyes urged Maz to press forward with the story. "When it appeared that Snoke had succeeded in his plan of luring him to the darkness, the consequences of Ren's actions had been –," Maz paused briefly to think over her words, her gaze entirely focused on Kylo's sleeping form as she furrowed her brows, reminiscing over the events that had wholly damned him to his present state of misery. "- the consequences had been somewhat different from what we imagined."

Rey glanced down at the woman beside her, absorbing the brevity behind Maz's words as she recalled Kylo's words to her in his state of rage: _Do you realize what you could have done?_

All of which had been after his discovery of her close proximity to the crystal. Inhaling a short gasp of breath, her mouth gaped at the sudden discovery of what it all meant.

"It's a curse, isn't it?"

The stunned moment of silence hanging in the air had been more than enough to confirm Rey's suspicions, prompting the inability to resist her rising enthusiasm at seeing some sort of positivity within the midst of sorrow.

"Then there _must_ be some way to break it," her eyes grew wide with excitement whilst unable to control the rising eagerness in her tone.

Before Maz had a chance to answer both of their gazes shifted directly to Kylo as he began to stir in his sleep, resonating a near inaudible tone of discomfort through his mask. Rey held her breath, certain that her sudden change in vocals had caused him to regain conscious. After a few moments of silence, Rey exhaled deeply in relief that he hadn't woken.

Stealing a knowing glance in Rey's direction, Maz perceived time was rapidly approaching for her cue to leave. "I'll leave you two alone," she insisted gently. "I'll send word for a service droid soon to check on him."

Rey began to protest at Maz's sudden departure, but the door closed before she had the ability of finding her voice. With a heavy huff in defeat Rey diverted her attention back to Kylo, who had remained unmoved since moments prior. Apprehensive, she quietly made her way to the relatively small overstuffed chair at his opposite bedside. The sudden descent of awkward silence, prompting her to rub her clammy palms along her side. Her hands clumsily bumped the lightsaber holstered at her belt. Carefully unfastening it, she placed it atop the small nightstand near his beside before taking her seat.

Lacing her fingers in her lap, she uncontrollably began bouncing her legs, as a result of the rising anticipation of Ren's awakening. Her eyes darted nervously across the room, humming the harmonious tune she had always used to calm her anxiety as she did so. The small beam of sunlight prompted her to focus attention at the drawn shades of the window.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to let a source of light in, Rey rose from her seat to carefully push one of the linen drapes aside; allowing the suppressed rays of sunlight to cast away a portion of darkness within his chambers. Turning her gaze back to the room behind her, she smiled at the difference in which lighting had done to the room's entirety. While a hint of sadness still remained hidden among the shadows, it had been enough to suppress the melancholy atmosphere and bring forth a sense of warmth and charm.

Still humming the tune to herself, Rey found her gaze shifting back to the royal portrait above the fireplace, folding her arms across her chest whilst studying each face attentively. She found her gaze always ended fixated on the sad eyes of the young boy: wondering who he was and the story behind those expressive windows to his seemingly troubled soul. Too engrossed within her observations, she jumped at the modulated voice breaking the prolonging silence in the room, quickly turning her focus to Kylo whose gaze remained fixated on her.

"That tune –," a glimmer of genuine curiosity reverberated through the tranquility of his voice, "how do you know it?"

Rey blinked, her mouth gaped in dismay at those being the first words he had chosen to say since their prior evening together in the forest. She half expected him to go on a full-blown rampage over landing him into this state of anguish, but where there had once been anger in his aura now reflected a sense of serenity.

"Um," she started, pushing stray hairs behind her ear whilst stumbling over the right words to say within her wholly state of bewilderment. "Actually, it's kind of a long story." Cautiously she approached the chair at his bedside, her gaze remaining fixated on his as she took her seat.

Ren shrugged, clearly expressing his indifference given the current state he was in, "I have time."

Rey considered him momentarily, intrigued as to why he had a sudden piqued interest over what she had to say regarding an insignificant part of her life. She recalled the moment few days prior when he had incessantly rummaged through her mind, regardless of whether or not she wanted him to know what that particular memory entailed.

And yet here he was, allowing her to express whatever she deemed necessary at her own accord, rendering her utterly confounded at his sudden change in demeanor. Furrowing her brows, she quickly cleared her throat, realizing that Kylo was still patiently waiting for an answer.

"I grew up in an orphanage on Jakku; when I was about five-years-old my parents brought me there. They promised that they wouldn't be gone long, that it was just a temporary arrangement while they traveled among the more perilous planet systems: for business dealings." Rey paused briefly to collect her thoughts, realizing she had been absentmindedly staring at her fidgeting thumbs in her lap.

Returning her gaze to Kylo, she noticed that his focus had not once left her position; listening intently as if it were the most important thing he had heard at that moment, giving her the audacity to carry on with her story.

With a heavy sigh, Rey shifted through the memories that she had purposely and willfully rendered forgotten. "Anyways, I started having nightmares, nothing out of the ordinary that a typical child didn't have at that age." She abruptly added for safe measures, not wanting to go into detail over what they had been really about. "And I found this music box while rummaging through the trash in the alleyway behind the orphanage one day," a small smile spread across her lips at the memory of her once prized possession. "It didn't work, naturally, so I had to scrounge up some spare parts but I did eventually get it working again – and it was beautiful," furrowing her brows Rey couldn't stifle the sudden wave of sadness that washed over her.

" _Was,_ you say?" he gently pressed, insuring her that he was still paying attention over her insignificant sob story of an inanimate object.

Rey snorted, blinking back the tears that had started brewing behind her eyes, she scowled over the fact that he must've considered her a pitiful sight. "You see, at the orphanage none of us were allowed to have any belongings of our own, nothing that couldn't be shared amongst the other children," she shrugged. "It's just how the head master – Unkar Plutt – managed the place. I managed to keep it hidden for about a week, listening to it only at night to help me sleep after perpetual night terrors," her face flushed red with embarrassment at the confession. "And as you can probably guess, Plutt found it and destroyed it," she sniffed whilst rubbing her hands under her eyes to dry the few noticeable tears that had insisted on flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry - it's a stupid story, really."

"No, it's not." The assurance behind Ren's tone had been enough to bring her gaze towards him once again, "I'm sorry for what you went through." On the outside his gaze had been shielded behind the expressionless façade of a mask, but the sincerity in his timbre was blatant enough to bring a grateful and gentle smile to Rey's face.

She was almost astonished to find that he was someone who understood what she went through. If she would've been told a few days prior that opening herself to Kylo Ren would be near therapeutic, she probably would've rendered them unconscious with the end of her quarterstaff. But now she would've considered herself a liar if she denied the fact that his words weren't comforting – even if they were from her sworn enemy a few days prior.

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "I mean – times weren't always so bad. They did get better. Finn arrived at the orphanage, and he gave me the courage to finally leave." Upon her mentioning Finn, Rey couldn't suppress rolling her eyes at Kylo's sudden change in demeanor. Balling his hands into fists, he stiffly shifted his weight against the pillows only to elicit a groan of discomfort. At that point, Rey wasn't sure if it was entirely him hearing the name of the former prisoner, or at the jolt of pain shooting through his abdomen.

As if on cue, a firm knock came at the door before a service droid appeared, rolling a trolley cart of medical supplies into the room. Rey couldn't have been more grateful for its perfect timing. And, for reasons beyond her comprehension, Rey found herself volunteering on the droid's behalf to take over. Although Kylo felt otherwise about the unexpected gesture, "Do you even know what you're doing, scavenger?"

Rey scowled at the insult, now offended that he found her wholly incapable of changing a couple bandages. "Well, I _did_ manage to take care of myself on a back-world desert planet. I'm pretty sure I can manage this, _your highness_."

Clearly not reassured with her persistence, Ren wordlessly rolled his head towards the window, seeking a momentary distraction with his well-being now held at the mercy of a scavenger girl whom he was holding prisoner. Rey proceeded to roll the lower hem of his shirt up, further enabling her to tend the wound at his lower abdomen.

Unable to resist, her eyes roamed freely. Rey couldn't help but assess every imperfection on his skin. While his skin was pale, untouched from the rays of sunlight, she couldn't help but gaze at the impressive lines muscle she found. A wave of embarrassment flushed across her face at the realization of her staring, clearing her throat, she proceeded to carefully remove the bandage from his wound.

The feeling of her fingertips brushing his skin sent a shiver coursing through his body. Balling his hands into fists Kylo tensed at her every touch, unintentionally intensifying the pain of the wound on his abdomen. Although the pain was a momentary distraction from her touch. Clenching his jaw, Ren closed his eyes in hopes of rendering his focus on said pain, only to be proved as a maddening endeavor in the end. He couldn't tear his mind from the delicious burning sensation her every touch left on his skin. A heavy reminder of the years he had rendered himself starving for another person's affection.

Finding himself so wrapped up in her touch, he failed to notice her removing the bandage, followed by the excruciating pain as she pressed the warm cloth to his injury. His roar echoed throughout the general vicinity of his chambers as he grasped the fitted sheet below him. "THAT HURTS!"

The deafening roar was enough for Rey to jolt herself back from him in reaction, her heart nearly leapt from of her chest at the sudden alarm of his voice. "Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" she snapped in defense to his unexpected outburst.

His chest was heaving, taking in deep gasps of air as the pain began to pass before enabling himself to retort at her accusation, "If _you_ wouldn't have been in here this wouldn't have happened in the first place, scavenger!"

Rey glowered at him, enough to perpetually burn holes through his mask if it were at all possible. Tossing the rag down on the trolley next to her, she folded her arms before continuing her rebuke. "Well excuse me, _your worship_!" she spat, hurling the words out in distaste. "If _you_ wouldn't have frightened me I _wouldn't_ have ran away!"

Kylo attempted to counter but found himself coming up short with a good enough comeback to her remark. With a heavy grunt in defeat, he snapped his focus towards the window; as if it were enough for him to escape from her fiery gaze.

Rey couldn't have rolled her eyes any further into the back of her head if she wanted to. Snorting to herself in triumph, she reached for the rag from the trolley, refreshing it with the water from the mason bowl before returning her attention back to the wound. Carefully, she removed the excess blood from around the tenderized area of the wound before tossing the rag bag into the bowl, placing a fresh bacta patch over his lesion. Pursing her lips, she stole a glance at Ren before diverting her attention to the wound on his shoulder. Brushing the collar to his shirt aside, she carefully removed the existing patch before reaching for the drenched cloth at the trolley.

Wringing the excess water from the rag Rey pushed his shirt collar aside once again, proceeding to gently dab its warmth over the tenderized skin of the wound. This time, she remained fully aware of the abrupt clenching of his fists, pausing momentarily in order for him to regain his composure over the dire discomfort.

Returning the rag to the mason bowl for a fresh batch of water she nearly jumped at the abrupt sound of Ren's modulated voice breaking the silence. "Rey, why are you here?"

Arching one eyebrow, she stole a quick glance in his direction from askance, wondering if he had come down with a sudden case of amnesia since the previous night in the woods.

"Well, I _am_ your prisoner," she retorted, a bemused smile playing across her lips as she wrung the remaining water from the rag. "Or have you forgotten that trivial detail?"

Carefully pressing the rag to his shoulder once again, she forced her attention on the task in front of her, desperately trying to avoid his gaze she felt boring through the side of her head. Her muscles stiffened at the abrupt movement as Kylo's gloved hand seized her wrist, quickly diverting her attention towards the emotionless gaze of his mask.

"That's not what I meant," he countered, enforcing the hint of disdain behind his tone. "Why are you _here_ – right now?"

In truth, Rey lost count of how many times she had asked herself that same question. Until now, she had never needed to come up with a definite answer. Blinking, she quickly averted her attention back to the gloved hand that now had hers firmly pressed to his chest, using the steady rhythm of his heart beat beneath her fingers as a distraction from his gaze while searching for a suitable answer.

Unsure for a moment, she settled for the most apt reason she could conjure within the moment and hoped that it would be enough to satisfy his inquiry. "I just – I wanted to thank you," she paused, darting her eyes back at him to ensure she meant every word to its entirety, "For saving my life. It's the least that I can do to show my gratitude."

Rey held her breath as Kylo continued to hold her gaze. She noticed his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed heavily, clearly uncertain as to what he wanted to make of her response. A deep sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt him ease up on his grip, releasing her hand before wordlessly diverting his attention towards the vicinity of the fireplace. Furrowing her brows at his unexpected silence, Rey returned her attention to the wound at his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

Rey blinked, his response had been so inaudibly low she almost felt the need to question him. Glancing at him through her peripheral, she felt the sides of her mouth curl up into a smile.

* * *

Over the course of a few days, Rey found herself voluntarily visiting Kylo's chambers. For the most part, they engaged in the occasional small talk: he would ask simple questions about her life on Jakku while Rey, in return, obliged him with the answers. While Kylo never said much on his behalf, he proved to be an excellent listener, always being attentive to what she had to say whether it was of significant importance or not.

Where he had been rude, coarse, and unrefined in the beginning, Rey began to see a kindness behind his façade. And no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she had grown to harbor an indecipherable fondness for him.

On her way to his chambers one morning, Rey took a detour from the usual route and ventured downstairs anxious to see what more the palace had to offer rather than the East and West wing sectors, and the kitchen. Passing the servants' quarters, Rey came across a room in which Rose had claimed to be a training room.

Weapons of various sorts and sizes lined the walls: one resembling that of her quarterstaff immediately caught her attention. Figuring that Kylo would still be resting at this point Rey strode over to the weapons rack without haste, retrieving the staff from its place. Holding the weapon in her hands once again gave her a peaceful sense of familiarity in a place that was still new and foreign.

Somehow, she had lost her own upon arriving at the palace. Familiarizing its weight in her hands, Rey proceeded to fall into her usual routine she had developed during her time on Jakku: parry, jab, spin, repeat. Too engrossed within her concentration, she failed to notice the lone audience member she had attracted at the doorway.

It had been nearly a week since Kylo had been able to exercise the muscles in his legs. After the fateful night in the forest with the stormtroopers he rendered himself temporarily relegated to his chambers. Seeking solitary confinement wasn't necessarily new to him; he had begun to grow bored, restless, and agitated at the lack of mobility from being confined to his bed during his convalescence. Grimacing at the remaining dull ache in his abdomen, Ren forced himself from the prison of a bed, heading straight to the welcoming vicinity of his hyperbaric chambers.

Nurturing the still tender but almost healed blaster wounds, Kylo pulled himself into his usual dark attire before making his way down the familiar halls of the palace. Stalking through the lower corridors, a series of huffs and puffs drew him towards the vicinity of the training room. While observing her from afar, Rey remained ignorant of his presence as she engrossed herself with concentration of the routine. Cocking his head, he intensely studied her every movement until the opportune moment presented itself for him to casually intervene.

"You're doing it wrong."

Startled by his unexpected presence, Rey jumped at hearing his voice, breaking her concentration as she furrowed her brows at seeing him up and mobile. "Excuse me?"

"You're focusing the strikes with too much emphasis on your arms," he stated coolly as he approached her, although she couldn't ignore the hint of pride projecting from his voice. "The real power comes from your hips. If you're meaning to incapacitate the enemy, you certainly won't be achieving it your way. If anything, you'll probably just piss them off even more," he stated as a matter of fact with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Rey cocked her head, taking the nobility behind his criticism into consideration as she extended the staff towards him. "Well then your worship," her mock coming across as a playful jab in demeanor, "Humor me?"

Ren chuckled, gladly accepting the simple challenge as he took the staff from her, momentarily reacquainting the weight of it in his hands. While the quarterstaff wasn't his proclaimed weapon of choice, he had been proficiently trained in the art as well as rendering it during training sessions with his knights. Striding over to the far wall of the training room, Kylo retrieved a remote device from a shelving unit, activating it to summon the hologram of a sparring droid at the center of the room. Rey carefully observed his movements from afar, recognizing some of them from his attacks against the stormtroopers. In the end, the droid had been no match against him, leaving the droid behind in shambles on the floor as he approached her.

"As I said," he goaded, wincing from the exertion but his tone was laced with a hint of arrogance, "it's all in your hips."

Rey couldn't stifle the smirk from playing across her face. He definitely had her on that one. "Okay, so show me. How do I do this?" she replied with a sigh whilst accepting the staff back from him.

Leisurely making his way behind her, Kylo brought his arms around her, engulfing her petite form with his broad and muscular frame. Being this close to him, Rey could feel his power radiating from within; the feeling itself was intoxicating.

"Your hands, here," he stated whilst showing her the proper holding technique of the form, his gloved hands covering hers. "Now," bringing his hands to her sides, he gradually moved them down to her waist, "lead with your hips to emphasize the impact."

Rey's breath hitched at his touch, and for a moment she felt her muscles freeze in place. Feeling the rising flutter of butterflies in her stomach, Rey momentarily directed her attention up towards his, her pupils blown wide and her mouth slightly agape as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

All the while holding her gaze, Ren could have sworn he recognized that glimmer of attraction within her hazel eyes but for his own sanity he concluded that may have been a bit of a reach.

Blinking abruptly from her flustered daze, Rey refocused her attention at his words and less on where his hands were currently positioned. Nodding curtly in acknowledgement of the instructions, she proceeded to fall in line with his movements as he guided her through the correct procedure of the form.

Pleased with her improvement, Kylo summoned the training hologram once again. "Alright, scavenger," his tone mocking hers from earlier, "let's see what you've got."

Rey took a deep inhale of breath as she focused on the materializing hologram ahead, replaying the motions over in her mind before physically falling in suit. After a few series of strikes and a powerful blow to the droid's abdomen, she too rendered it lying in shambles. Pleased with her new and improved ability, Rey excitedly strode back towards Kylo who had been observing from behind.

"Impressive," he acknowledged with praise. "Remember to keep your back straight next time – don't slouch," he gestured with his hand at the small of her back. Rey nodded in acknowledgement to his words, but internally she was coming completely undone at his touch. His hand lingered momentarily longer before taking his leave from the facility.

It wasn't until after his absence when Rey noticed the inexplicable hollow ache in her chest.

Whatever _this_ was - unable to put a specific name with the feeling she was experiencing – it was something that she had definitely never felt between them before.

No, this was something different, something new, and most assuredly something that absolutely terrified her.


	9. Chapter 9

Aboard _The Finalizer_ , General Hux found himself incessantly pacing across the narrow confines of his chambers. Clenching and unclenching his gloved, clammy hands at his sides, Hux's eyes persistently darted towards the digital numbers of the clock on the far wall within his quarters, signifying the slow passage of another cycle. He had been expecting a report from Captain Phasma at any moment, regarding the search and seizure of the scavenger girl from Jakku. For the past week, the Captain's continuous reports of failing her capture were rendering an extensive toll on his nerves. The initial report of Kylo Ren's interference provoked a surprising, yet forceful response from

Supreme Leader Snoke; demanding that the General act on whatever he deemed necessary in order successfully implement Rey's capture.

However, the calm before the storm was rapidly approaching its peak with the continuous failed reports of capturing the measly scavenger. Not only was Hux's life now being held on the line, but something else that he considered far more devastating to lose: the decline in his impeccable reputation as the merciless General of the First Order. His attention was immediately directed towards his desk as the holographic figure of the Captain materialized from the holopad.

"Captain Phasma," he acknowledged. His tone falling rigid with anticipation of hearing her report. Hux hoped that she would bear some good news. "What news do you bring me?"

"My sincerest apologies once again, General," Phasma reported with failure resonating through her distorted tone, "but the scavenger still remains nowhere to be found."

"Your continuous failure is emergently unacceptable, Captain." Hux snapped, heavily asserting the rashness he was no longer accepting her incessant unyielding reports.

"She is _just one_ insignificant desert rat! How can it be so hard to find her?"

"I'm sorry General, but the girl is _nowhere_ to be found," she retorted in vindication of her defense. "Our scanners have failed to pick up the tracker initially placed on the freighter she arrived on. No one has seen her or Ren in days."

Hux considered the captain's resignation momentarily before a palpable notion dawned on him. He knew the scavenger's counterpart, Finn, was a weakness to her high-spirited character. If they couldn't find her – then perhaps they could bring her to them. A smug grin rendered across his taut features at the realization of his newly discovered effectual plan.

"Pull the division out, Captain. I have a new mission for you."

* * *

 _Drifting in and out of sleep, Rey could to see the early morning rays of sunlight sift through her eyelashes. Unwilling to bring herself from the slumber, she could sense the growing impatience of the figure lying with her. Making his presence known, he grazed his fingers over her left shoulder blade over the scars she had earned throughout her scavenging days. He paid each and every one of them attention, recalling her memories of how she'd received each, descending fallen ships in the Goazone Badlands; whether they be from losing her balance and falling against sharp, metal objects, or by being careless enough to miss her footing while rushing through the forage._

 _Tenderly ghosting the backs of his fingers down her shoulders to her sides, she felt his hands tightly grasp her hips, bringing them flush against his own and gently coaxing her bare back against his chest. Reveling in the warmth of his skin against hers a lazy moan passed through her lips nearly resembling that of a purr. Stretching out, she removed herself from the fetal position she normally slept in, feeling her body wholly melt into his; imprinting the feeling of the firm muscles of his chest, and the strong arm around her, into her memory as he pressed himself closer. Skin against skin, with no perfunctory barrier of cloth between them. A sigh escaped her as plush lips brushed against the shell of her ear then ghosted along her neck._

 _Ascending his hand in the same gentle sweeping motion, she felt his hand move up towards her mid sternum before his fingers leisurely grazed their way back down her abdomen. "Rey," he whispered softly in supplication, feeling his nose gently nuzzle the nape of her neck._

" _Don't go." She pleaded. Still holding on too tightly to her slumber, her voice heavily fatigued as it came out in more of a whimper._

 _Combing his fingers through her hair, he gently brushed it aside before she felt his incredibly soft lips place a tender kiss behind her ear._

" _I have to," he replied raggedly, clearly hearing the disappointment within its tone. Through every word he spoke, she could feel his warm breath softly graze across her skin._

 _Rey moaned faintly in contempt. "But I want to see you," she murmured sluggishly, snubbing the idea of having to awake from her peaceful slumber whilst refusing for this moment to end._

 _At that, she felt a low chuckle resonate from the back of his throat. "Always so stubborn," he affirmed, delicately pressing another kiss at the back of her neck. "If you want to see me, sweetheart, then you need to wake up," his lips frivolously brushing her skin as he spoke. He trailed his hand further south on her abdomen, heading towards the apex of her thighs._

Rey's eyes fluttered open, rolling onto her stomach heavy with lethargy she turned to face the man who had been so adamant with her waking up. Frowning, her heart sank when her gaze only met that of an empty space in the sheets next to her with no indentation in the mattress of there ever being another person with her. Furrowing her brows, she knowingly ran her hand across the back of her neck. The only evidence of his presence was that of a warming sensation across her skin from where he had breathed on her, kissed, and touched. Not to mention the dull ache she felt between her legs. Assuring her that not only had he been here somehow in physical form, but he was also capable of touching her, impacting her more emotionally now than ever upon awakening from these vivid dreams.

Her heart raced at the recollection of _how_ he touched her. The feeling of his hands freely roaming as if he were intimately acquainted with every inch of her body, touching her in the most affectionate of ways she had ever felt before.

Had she, and _he_ , been – naked?

Her eyes turned to saucers at the realization. Her mouth gaped in shock over the insinuation of what they had done. The concept of sex wasn't necessarily unfamiliar to her. She recalled overhearing the casual talk among men on Jakku, bragging about the number of women they had been with the prior evenings as if the entire notion was merely a game to be won and the physical gain was the prize.

But this – the raw, emotional intensity she felt between the two of them was something on a much higher level of intimacy. Something that was much more personal and delicate: like _love_.

Bearing in mind not only had she felt his hands on her, but she had been able to feel every muscle of his body pressed against hers. She didn't feel any – different, other than the unfamiliar feeling of a growing pressure between her legs. Her mind couldn't reconcile the reality of her untouched body with the sensations of the dream.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rolled over onto her back as her heart raced at the newfound electrifying emotions coursing through her. That sweet ache drew her attention more than she'd like to admit. Closing her eyes, she hiked the hem of her nightgown up her hips, and with a trembling hand she leisurely slid her fingers down her abdomen to the damp spot now on her panties. Her breath hitched at the sensitivity within her slick folds. Her breathing becoming more labored as she slid her hand through the top of her panties: inserting one finger, then two inside the folds of her wet pussy. She felt her body shudder at the newfound relief of the forceful emotions and sensations surging through her.

Arching her back ever so slightly, she pumped her fingers in and out of her sex, bringing her other hand down to circle her clit. She bit her lip and mewled softly, imagining the dream lover again. The softness of his skin. The feel of his hands against her hips, drifting between her legs. Her body shook as she moved her fingers faster, the edge of the precipice nearing.

And yet the mental image changed then.

Her subconscious and conscious mind had warred with one victorious but she couldn't figure out which as the hand she imagined between her legs was not the bare hand of her dream lover but the leather gloved hand of another. The sensual undertones in his low, modulated voice resonated within her mind as he spoke her name: coaxing her closer to climax with each stroke of his leathered touch.

At the shift in fantasy her body convulsed finding its peak so effortlessly and quickly it stole her breath and made her heart roar in her ears as she collapsed back against the pillows.

For the rest of the day Rey avoided the palace's western sector as if it had been infested by mynocks. While she felt relief after satisfying her rush of new found desires, she found herself completely and utterly mortified over the inexplicable thoughts of Kylo Ren. Even more mortifying was the reaction it had provoked from her. It had been nearly a day since Rey last saw him after the intense moment between them in the training room. Initially she couldn't help but harbor a sense of disappointment, and at one point thought he had been purposely avoiding her. But now she couldn't have been more relieved that she didn't have to face him after the awkward tension left hanging in the air between them. Only to add disconcerting thoughts of him relieving her arousal on top of it all seemed to just make things worse.

Praying to the gods that Ren wouldn't be as ambitious in his mobility for the day she hurried to the kitchen for a quick bite of breakfast. Promptly she shoved the biscuits and eggs into her mouth from her plate as she contemplated over areas of the palace to temporarily disappear. Without haste, she downed the glass of orange juice and issued a quick 'goodbye' to Rose before venturing outdoors, knowing full well that Kylo rarely went beyond the palace interior it was the perfect safe haven for her to regain control over her bearings.

Since the confrontation with the First Order in the forest, Chandrila's frigid winter air finally gave way to welcome the warm, overcast days of spring. The melting snow revealed patches of lush, green grass and the newborn heads of flower buds penetrated the soil throughout the assorted garden beds. Closing her eyes, Rey welcomed the warm, gentle breeze against her cheeks; inhaling the sweet smell of rejuvenating life throughout the property. The feeling was invigorating, almost as if her senses were able to connect with the surroundings on a whole new level of spirituality. Something within her felt – _different_ since coming here. As if something had awakened within her that had been dormant her whole life.

A series of friendly growls and grunts in Shyriiwook interrupted her brief moment of silent contemplation, abruptly prompting her to turn and acknowledge the approaching Wookiee.

"Good morning, Chewie." Rey greeted cheerfully, issuing her hairy friend a smile as he joined her side.

The Wookiee carried on, stating that he was heading to the hangar bay to work on the Corellian freighter she road in on. And that some moof-milker had apparently installed a compressor onto the ignition line.

Chuckling at the Wookiee's lighthearted insult, Rey was fully aware of who made the absurd alteration to the vessel's internal circuitry. In the end, all it had done was put a strain on the freighter's hyperdrive system. Seeing it as an open window to get her hands dirty – and a welcoming distraction from the clustered mess of her thoughts – Rey contentedly offered him her mechanical services to fix it. In reply, Chewie issued a short series of friendly groans of acceptance. Together, they made their way towards the vessel in the hangar bay where Rey happily dove into the chaotic web of wiring behind the cockpit's metal paneling.

Diligently focusing on the task at hand, Rey and Chewie remained unaware of the fact that Kylo had also made plans to visit the same vessel in questioning. The freighter's exterior may have resembled the typical hunk of junk wrangled from an outer rim trash heap, but to Kylo it was a symbolic reminder of the atrocious act that rendered him into his current state of misery. While the pain of the blaster wounds had sent him into near unconsciousness, they were nothing compared to the overall anguish he felt upon seeing the ghost of his father, disguising itself in appearance as the _Millennium Falcon_. Wounds that not even the luxuriously state of the art medical droid, or infinite amount of bacta patches, could ever mend.

Begrudgingly he found himself ascending the Falcon's boarding ramp, further rubbing salt into the permanently open abrasions in his heart as ghosts from the past came hurling back at him with a vengeance. Behind the mask's visor, Ren's eyes took in every inch of the vessel's circular corridor prompting a wave of painful nostalgia to rush over him. Although the wear and tear had taken its toll from the prior negligent hands for the last several years, it was nothing remotely capable to overshadow the memories of spending hours with his father as a boy.

Apprehensively he made his way through its interior. As he did so, Kylo reminisced over the days when, as a boy, he would follow after Han down the exact same halls towards the cockpit, brimming with such excitement to be away from the pressures of his reality to simply enjoy the rare moments of travel and rapport between father and son. Allowing Ben to sit on his lap in the pilot's seat, Han would occasionally let him take over the controls as they continued towards their set destination.

 _It's just you and me, kid_. Han would say whilst gesturing towards the vast darkness of space, _Whole damn galaxy against us, but we'll fly true_.

Resolved, the young and naïve Ben would then swear to himself that he'd follow in his dad's footsteps and pursue his dream to become the best pilot in the galaxy. He would picture himself sitting at the controls of his own ship; with no voice of Snoke, lingering in his head or fretting over the inevitable fulfilment of the family legacy. In these moments it was solely him, lost in the empty depths of his thoughts while enjoying the freedom of having the stars within his hand's reach.

Before he passed the narrow corridor leading towards the cockpit, Kylo stopped short in his tracks. Remaining unnoticed by the duo currently occupying its now cramped interior, he watched with amusement as Rey fussed over the solution of the task in questioning. Whatever had been the problem, she must've fixed it: prompting her to flash a toothy grin towards Chewie who groaned in question.

"I bypassed the compressor," she stated as a matter of fact that she had been able to remove the offending modification. And for what seemed longer than a brief moment, seeing a real _smile_ on her face was enough to cast away the melancholy that had consumed his heart.

Sensing that she was being watched Rey shifted her gaze towards the corridor. Her heart skipped a beat the moment her eyes met Kylo's concealed gaze. Feeling a blush creeping over her cheeks, Rey's smile faded into that of a more subdued upturn of her lips as the morning's embarrassment came hurling back at her. Before she had the chance to break the silence between them, Rey watched him disappear past the doorway: the curiosity of his presence onboard prompted her to follow him. In a few quick strides, Rey made it through the corridor in time to see Kylo pass over the threshold of the vessel's main holding quarters. Furrowing her brows, she made her way with purpose down the hall to join him.

Ren turned his head askance as if he sensed her presence drawing near. Without removing his gaze from the room in front of him, Kylo's soft but inquisitive tone finally broke the silence looming in the air. "Where did you find this ship?

The abruptness of the question caught Rey off guard. Aside from the fact that Kylo didn't need to see her to know that she was there, her delayed response rendered from the sudden interest in the same vessel he had shown such distaste towards. Licking her lips, Rey's expression grew concerned, a crease forming between her brows in remembrance as to how she had come across the freighter in question.

"I stole it – from Unkar Plutt," she stated as a matter of fact; hesitating to consider his reaction before continuing. "Who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

A series of agitated growls in Shyriiwook resonated down the opposite end of the corridor. _Who stole it from us_ , Chewie retorted.

"You should've checked the Western reaches," Rey called over her shoulder in response to the Wookiee's irritation, stifling her chuckle at the obscene words he grumbled in reply.

Kylo remained silent. While he was here physically, she couldn't help but wonder if, mentally, he was far off in another time or place. Briefly pondering over Chewie's words, it finally dawned on her that the vessel they were occupying harbored a deeper meaning of value. Cocking her head, Rey considered him in contemplation as Ren absent mindedly grazed a gloved hand over the top of the Djarik table positioned to the right of the lounge room; making it all the more obvious that this was more than some pile of junk he had claimed it to be earlier.

"Kylo," she started softly, whilst approaching him at the table with apprehension. The concerned timbre made it all the more obvious that she was worried about his current state of mind. "How do you know this ship?"

Ren's gaze remained fixated on the table momentarily before finally turning his head in acknowledgement to her inquiry. "It was my father's, Han Solo."

While there had been a hint of pain behind the mentioning of the ship's owner, there was also bitterness behind his words.

Taking a moment to absorb the meaning behind his words, Rey's gaze gave into a look of astonishment at the revelation. "Wait – Han Solo? _The_ smuggler, Han Solo?" she nearly exclaimed, unable to hide the incredulity behind her tone. She briefly recalled the stories regarding the infamous scoundrel in discussion from pilots passing through Niima Outpost.

Kylo snorted in retort, clearly not amused of the history behind his father's legacy. "It was what he was best at," he sneered in retort whilst unnoticeably clenching his fists in remembrance of the years when Han had left him and his mother for lengthy periods during smuggling runs.

Paying no attention his disdain, Rey continued on in her moment of awestruck amazement. "So, this is the _Millennium Falcon_ , the ship that ran the Kessel Run in under 14 parsecs!"

"Twelve," Kylo grumbled in reply.

Sensing his annoyance, Rey was met with a series of new questions that never seemed apparent until now. Furrowing her brows as she thought, her eyes followed Kylo as he began pacing to the opposite side of the quarters. "Then…" she began inquisitively, "why do you call yourself Kylo Ren if your father is Han Solo?"

The question abruptly brought Kylo to a halt. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Rey was certain now she had brushed over a sensitive subject as she watched his shoulders square up and muscles tense. Wordlessly heeding her question Kylo proceeded to make his way into the corridor, heading towards the cockpit with his fists balled at his sides. Sighing repentantly, Rey quickly trailed after him.

"Kylo, wait…" She called out, catching up to grip his arm so that he'd stop and acknowledge her. It was then Ren abruptly turned on his heel to face her.

"Because _Ben Solo_ was weak and foolish like his father," he snapped. "So, I destroyed him the day his father died. Is that enough for you?"

Rey blinked. Staring into the expressionless gaze of the mask, she couldn't help but acknowledge the pain that laced his tone. Swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, Rey curtly nodded in agreement that the conversation was now over.

Disregarding the concern in her eyes, Kylo held her gaze momentarily before continuing his way down the hall. A heavy tension loomed in the air as Rey still trailed after him. Knowing now that there was more to the story than he was willing to admit, she decided it best those thoughts be expressed at another time. Leaning her shoulder against the doorframe of the cockpit, she studied him carefully as he settled down into the pilot set. Where he had been completely tense, the tranquility behind his posture resembled more to that of being at peace - like he had settled himself at home. Rey hesitated momentarily before claiming the co-pilot's seat beside him as her own. A heavy sigh escaped through her lips, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"So, you're a gifted pilot, you understand Shyriiwook and droid binary," he started coolly, casually commanding a roll of sealant tape on the console to his hand. "And you have a knack for fixing things."

"I did what I had to do in order to survive on Jakku," she responded as a matter of fact, stealing a glance over at him from her peripheral.

As if he had a point to prove, Kylo tossed the roll of tape towards Rey; further confirming his knowledge as she nonchalantly caught it without having to look towards its original direction.

"No," he countered softly, more pensively. "It's something much more than that."

Quirking her brows curiously, Rey finally directed her attention to Kylo. "What are you saying, exactly?" eyeing him with skepticism, her curiosity was now piqued at the bizarre change in topic.

"You can see things before they happen, it's why your reflexes are so sharp – more in tune with your surroundings." Ren spoke tranquilly, as if it were something he knew personally from experience.

Rey scoffed at the cryptic meaning behind his words. She stared with a questioning gaze ensuring him that she wasn't entirely following his logic.

"Like here – you've seen this place before, haven't you?" he gently pressed on, considering the veil of realization crossing her expression.

Rey considered him quizzically, her lips slightly agape at the confounding man before her. He always managed to prove, in some way, that he knew more about her than she knew about herself. "I have…" she admitted while trailing off in her thoughts. "But only in dreams."

Rising from his position in the pilot's chair, Kylo closed the distance between them as he knelt down beside her. From the view of anyone casually passing by they might have considered him to be worshipping her in the likes of a goddess.

"Rey, this palace is concealed by a force shield," he stated resolutely. "Outside, it remains invisible to the naked eye unless one already knows where it is – unless it willingly allows itself to be found by someone of worth in The Force."

Rey blinked. In that moment she realized there were initially two things she could no longer run from: her rising stance within the force and the irrevocably, undeniable feelings she felt towards the man now kneeling next to her. With her mouth subtly agape, she sifted for the right words in response to his ratification before the masculine voice of another within the corridor broke the silence between them.

"My Lord Ren," Poe stated formally, conveying that what he had to say was something of high importance.

Kylo's gaze remained fixated on Rey, but the irritation in his tone proved his displeasure of being interrupted. "What is it, Captain?" he grumbled in acknowledgement.

Poe paused momentarily, carefully considering how he wanted to proceed with the deliverance of his report: a proclamation that would, without a doubt, alter Ren's current amiable frame of mind. "Her majesty is waiting for you – in your chambers."

Kylo abruptly snapped his attention towards the captain in waiting. The blatant discontent of hearing Poe's report remained evident as his shoulders squarely tensed in acknowledgement of his words; prompting him to stand and wordlessly exit the cockpit.

For a brief moment, an unwarranted, ugly feeling rose from the pit of Rey's stomach as she mulled over the possible implications behind Poe's words. Directing his gaze from the abrupt exit of his friend, Poe acknowledged the unmistakable covetous gaze playing across her features. "Queen Leia Organa-Solo is here," he spoke reassuringly, "Ren's mother."

* * *

When Leia initially received word of her son's acute injuries in an altercation with the First Order the worst-case scenario abruptly leapt into her thoughts: had Snoke finally discovered his whereabouts?

Shortly after the curse's enactment Ben had placed the force shield around the citadel in order to prevent Snoke from discovering his location entirely. With Snoke having full knowledge of his fall into darkness, it was only a matter of time when he would be found and brought within the First Order. Even though Ben currently had full capability of taking the throne in Leia's place, being wholly exposed to the First Order and having full supremacy over a planet was a risk that Ben refused to take.

While also residing her role as General of the Resistance, Leia's hopes of making it to Ben's side were delayed as new information had been brought to her attention. Information that, if proven to be correct, would mean that the entire existence of the galaxy was at stake.

Upon her arrival at the palace, Poe had debriefed her of Ben's full recovery and the prior events leading to them acquiring a new tenant within the citadel. Hearing the news of Rey's arrival was enough to ease the fear that had effusively consumed her, replacing that fear of Ben's uncertain future with a spark of hope that she could be the one to deter him from his path of darkness.

From her stance on the West Wing's terrace, Leia watched the steady descent of raindrops; marking the first rainfall of the season as it slowly graduated into an outright heavy downpour. The sound of the chamber's door opening abruptly directed her attention towards its vicinity as she saw Kylo's dark form materialize from the shadows.

"It's a little late for 'get well' wishes, isn't it?" Ren sneered in acknowledgment of her late arrival.

Leia sighed heavily at the foul mood he was infamous for. Her arms crossed over her chest of the tan colored jumpsuit she wore while adorned by a dark burgundy vest as she stood with her knee bent in protest of his allegation.

"I came as soon as I could." She stated whilst eyeing him with that accusatory look she had been so well-known for.

Ren snorted, knowing his mother and her priorities. Politics always seemed to heavily outweigh the importance of family matters. "I'm sure you did," he retorted in a moderately low, composed tone; clearly unconvinced she had exhausted her every means to come in his time of need.

Hands bawled into fists at his sides as Ren approached the balcony, welcoming the rain battering over him as a brief distraction from the unsolicited company in his chambers.

"By the looks of it," Leia started casually, "I see _someone_ has done pretty well with assisting you in my absence." Joining him in a dryer spot on the terrace Leia gave him a knowing glance; one that all mothers issued upon discovering a significant detail in their child's life.

Kylo remained silent. Where the rain had initially been the center of his distraction, his gaze found itself wholly fixated on Rey. Standing with her arms outstretched, she was marveling, laughing with sheer excitement in the torrential downpour wholly indifferent to the drenched attire clinging to her body as it revealed every outline, rise and fall, of her remarkable feminine stature. Had they met under entirely different circumstances - in another time - he would have properly courted her. Perhaps he would have stolen a kiss or two as he escorted her on walks around the acreage of the estate. But now the only reason she even remained was for the sheer fact of upholding her end of the bargain. Getting his hopes up that they could ever be anything more was only setting himself up for another unwanted failure and heartbreak in his life.

Glancing up at her son, Leia followed his gaze as she too began watching the girl who now withheld Ren's complete and undivided attention. "That must be Rey?" she questioned with a smile behind her inquiry.

Kylo felt his muscles tense at her voice breaking the welcomed silence, growling in irritation he turned towards the interior of his chambers.

Leia snorted in amusement, now fully aware of the meaning behind his reaction. "I know that look. You're already a goner with her."

Paused in front of the crystal's delicate enclosure Kylo remained silent: momentarily fixated on the soft glow of its enchantment. "She means nothing to me."

"And how long will you keep telling yourself that crock of bullshit, Ben?" prompting him to snap his attention towards her.

Leia pressed further, finding a need to no longer suppress the diplomat within her. "You know," she continued whilst shaking her head at the confounding man before her, "it was always exhausting watching your father exercise _every_ alternative before coming to terms with the right one,"

"She deserves better," Kylo asserted. Although it pained him to the core to admit Rey couldn't possibly see him as anyone other than the monster he always perceived himself to be.

"Don't you think that should be _her_ decision?" Leia countered, quirking a brow. Judging by the silence on Kylo's end he remained steadfast with her retort. Leia continued to press on in a harsh, yet heartening tone. Setting the diplomat within her aside she approached him this time as any mother would have out of love for her child. "The son _I know_ that is still in there is someone worthy of her."

At her irritating persistence, Kylo finally returned his shielded gaze towards Leia. "And how do you think she'll perceive me if she were to find out the truth?" he spat, putting his initial calm demeanor aside. "That I was the one who killed Han Solo - do you think she could _ever_ consider seeing past that monster?"

Leia went to protest, but a brief strong knock at the chambers' door held her tongue.

Kylo stayed silent, holding his mother's unyielding glare before addressing the foreseen Captain at the door. "What is it, Dameron?" For once he welcomed the interruption.

"My apologies for the interruption," Poe started hesitantly. Biting his lip, he carefully treaded over the words he had come to ask, "I just received word that my mother is gravely ill. I was hoping, with your permission, I could tend to her."

With his attention now focused on Poe, Kylo nodded without haste in approval to the captain's inquiry. "Do what you must, Captain. Take any necessary medical droid to Yavin IV, if needed."

Leia couldn't stifle the knowing smile from playing across her face. If there was ever an ounce of doubt in her son's redemption, it vanished in this moment completely. It couldn't have been any clearer that Rey's presence within the palace had already taken its effect on him. Months ago, the Ben in hiding never would have agreed to such a request. Now, Leia was willing to accept any inch towards the light from him that she could.

* * *

Settled within the hyperbaric chambers, Kylo meditated over the prior events that afternoon. He knew Rey needed a teacher. Someone who could help her understand the Force and to help further hone her nascent but powerful abilities.

Upon her arrival at the palace, Ren had been able to sense the same raw power inside her that also resided within him: a perfect balance in the force of light and dark. For Kylo, he never had the luxury of someone understanding him enough to set him down the right path. And it wasn't until after his failure when he realized the faults within his mistakes. Only now he knew that the force was never intended to be strictly black or white. That somewhere in history the entirety was twisted into fitting the schema beliefs of both Jedi and Sith only to find out there was a fine area of gray.

Taking the initiative upon himself Kylo headed towards the palace's temple to seek out the one person who would be willing to help: at least those were his initial thoughts of how the meeting would go.

" _She needs a teacher, Luke," he remarked to his uncle. "She's untrained, but strong and more powerful than she knows."_

 _Luke considered him momentarily before a knowing look flashed in his eyes, "She already has one, Ben."_

" _I can't teach her. I'm not a Jedi," Ren snarled back in frustration. Fists tightly clenched at his sides all he could do was glare behind the mask at the confounding man before him. The same man who had initially failed him - a Jedi master who was now refusing to help another, struggling to accept their own powers. "I can't give her the help she needs."_

 _Luke smirked, "As a matter of fact you are everything that she needs." Crossing his arms over his chest, Luke pressed on in assertion. "You have compassion for her, don't you?"_

 _For the first time upon mentioning his feelings for the girl in question, Kylo felt his entire demeanor grow lax. He did care for her; immensely as a matter of fact. But for once in his life Kylo felt the need to put his own selfish desires aside and swore that he would never allow Rey to suffer a similar fate. "It doesn't matter what I feel for her. She could never love a monster."_

 _Luke sighed, "Don't underestimate the power of love, Ben. It can do wondrous things."_

 _Kylo stood silent. Disgusted that the Jedi before him had willingly pushed away the only chance of correcting the mistakes he had made with his nephew. Turning abruptly on his heal, Ren stormed across the marbled flooring of the temple before Luke's tranquil voice made him pause._

" _I know I failed you, Ben. And for that I am sorry, but failure can also be an incredible teacher. Pass on to Rey what you have learned – including that failure."_

For hours after the failed confrontation with his uncle Kylo meditated over Luke's words. After struggling with his own inner conflict for years, the thought of being responsible for the future of another terrified him. The reality was hard enough in keeping his own conflict under control. The irony behind it all was that in the end, Ren begrudgingly found himself standing in front of Rey's chambers in the East Wing. Aware of the fact that it was well into the late hours of the night, he hoped she would still be up while he currently had the strength to approach her with the topic.

Taking the time of night into consideration he knocked gently on the door of her chambers. For a few moments he thought she might have been asleep after hearing the sound of silence from the other side. After waiting a moment longer, Kylo turned to leave before the abrupt fumbling of the doorknob within her quarters made him stop.

"Kylo?" her voice came across as surprised upon seeing him outside her chambers at such a late hour.

For a moment, the sight he took upon turning had rendered him speechless as he was wholly and completely unprepared to see her in the way she was now standing before him. Her attire was an elegant robe woven entirely out of plum-colored silk. The bottom hem stopped just short of her mid-thigh as she stood clutching the front together at her chest; revealing the sensual curvatures of the perfectly toned muscles in her legs. As he swept his gaze up he noted the jut of her collarbone peeking out just shortly above her hands while her hair hung freely in soft waves to her shoulders.

Blinking from his gaping in admiration, Ren finally found his voice, "I'm sorry, I know it's late I hope I didn't wake you."

Rey smiled in reassurance, although the dark circles under her eyes and noticeable bed head was a dead giveaway that she had been asleep. "No, you're fine really."

Opening the door wider Rey gestured by cocking her head that it was okay for him to come in.

Kylo at first hesitated, swallowing down the apparent lump that formed in his throat he finally nodded in acceptance. Upon entering her chambers, the only visible source of lighting he could see was that of the small lamp sitting on her bedside nightstand. Closing the door quietly behind him, the two of them stood momentarily in an awkward silence.

Clearing her throat, Rey forced herself to finally break the ice. "Is everything okay?" furrowing her brows in query.

At her prompting, Kylo abruptly turned his attention back to her. Too busy marveling over the way the shadows fell across her defined features he momentarily forgot the reason why he initially came here.

"About earlier – I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. My mother arrived a bit unexpectedly."

Rey smiled in perception of his explanation. "I know, Poe told me. And it's fine, really. You have no need to apologize."

"But I do," he countered assertively, unaware of how seductively low his tone was. "It was very rude of me."

Holding his gaze Rey smiled subtly. Glancing down at her feet to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks Rey forced herself to walk past him to sit on the edge of the bed. Crossing one leg over the other, the lower hems of her robe crept further up her thighs revealing a peak of the nightgown's dainty white lace underneath. "So, is that why you _really_ came here at this late hour?" Rey replied inquisitively, arching an eye brow in piqued curiosity.

Kylo hesitated shortly, getting distracted by her appearance once more. His heartbeat now in a full-scale staccato only added to the discomfort of the hardening erection in his pants, which he silently thanked the gods for dim lighting and his choice in attire to hide it. "No."

Rey scoffed, her eyes following him as he found himself inadvertently pacing across the short distance of her sleeping quarters to stand before her.

"About our conversation earlier…" he started after a brief moment of silence. "I wanted to ask if you would be willing to accept my offer in teaching you the ways of the Force."

Rey blinked, shocked at the sudden offer. If she were to be honest with herself she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do about this – _Force_ – residing in her. The only knowledge she had of the concept was that from Kylo's mentioning of it earlier that day, and those few stories of the Jedi when she was younger. For a brief second, she almost considered denying him before logic told her she needed help. That whatever had awakened inside she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with it. Biting her lip, Rey considered his offer momentarily longer before nodding in acceptance.

"Okay."

Inside, all Kylo could do was sigh in relief that the daunting trip here hadn't been for nothing. For a short second, he was an anxious little school boy who wasn't rejected by the girl he'd always had a crush on.

"Very well then," he stated in approval. "We'll start first thing in the morning."

Rey smiled subtly at him before following him to the door as he took his leave into the hallway.

"Get plenty of rest. You'll need it."

Nodding her acknowledgment, Rey stared after him as Kylo started down the corridor. Proceeding to retreat inside her chambers the sound of his voice made her pause.

"Rey?"

Turning her gaze back to Kylo's stance down the hall, Rey stared at him quizzically in waiting for his reply.

"You look beautiful."

Rey couldn't suppress the ridiculous smile that flew across her face if she tried. The sincerity in his voice behind the compliment was enough to make her heart swell in sheer bliss. For a moment she longed for him to come back and sweep her off her feet. A burning desire for him to carry her to bed and finish what she started earlier that day. But Rey only found herself, frowning in disappointment as she watched him disappear around the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

Not long after Finn disembarked from the palace's hangar bay aboard the blue Republic Class X-wing Starfighter he received an incoming encrypted message through the ship's communications system. Finn recognized the garbled voice as Fulcrum, whom he was supposed to meet in Hanna City, having dealt with the Resistance before in business practices. Praising the gods for finally enabling his luck for the better, Finn listened intently as he played the message over the starfighter's com system. The transmission recited a message, regarding all Resistance members to further their gatherings on the new planetary base of D'Qar, issuing a serial number of coordinates to the newly proclaimed location.

Without haste Finn plugged the coordinates into the ship's navigational com. Taking note that it was more than a five-day trip to the Outer Rim, he readied himself for the long flight ahead, only making necessary stops through passing worlds to eat before resting back in his seat through the long-distance jumps of hyperspace.

Upon his arrival on the lusciously rich in vegetation world of D'Qar, he discovered that the Resistance base had been built into the green hillside landscaping, making it all the more discrete aside from the scattered assortments of outdated Republic starfighters across the base: ranging from Republic Class A-wings to X-wings resembling the one he had arrived in. Taking the time to consider his whereabouts, the base was bustling in traffic with members coming and going among buildings in the vicinity.

Without a clue as to who he was supposed to find, Finn sighed out of frustration. With his hands on his hips, he watched the members travel across the base before deciding to approach whoever was willing enough to listen.

No one considered questioning _who_ he was, nor did anyone seem to care or be bothered that he was asking their help for his friend. Apparently, in their eyes, there were far more imperative matters to attend to rather than listening to his desperate pleas. Finally, he came across a young woman, petite in size with russet brown hair pulled up in a ponytail: only to discover that her name was Jessika Pava and that _she_ was Fulcrum. Her alias usage had been merely for her own safety when dealing with those who shared business transactions with the First Order, further ensuring her formal identity wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

To his dismay, Finn was informed that the person who addressed such rescue operations wouldn't be arriving at the base for yet another day and that he was more than welcome to help out within the base until the General arrived. Seeing as he had no choice but to comply, Finn begrudgingly pulled his weight within the base, loading cargo into the starfighters as pilots came and went spaciously throughout the day. Even through the vivacious bustling of the short-term Resistance life, all Finn could think about was Rey and hoped to gods that she was safe and alive. Nausea occasionally crept its way into his stomach over the remembrance of him seeing her being whisked away by the monster that brutally held him captive.

Luckily staying busy had made the day pass by quickly before Jessika notified him that the General in question had arrived on base, and that she was at the ready to meet him. Now, he found himself sitting inside a tight-corner office, anxiously shaking hands in proper salutation with the woman known as General Leia Organa-Solo. Her smile was kind, with eyes wiser beyond her years but held sincere concern over his persistent means to see her.

"Listen, General –," Finn started, holding her gaze to enhance how serious his situation was, "my friend is being held prisoner by someone named Kylo Ren on Chandrila. He's in a hidden palace in the countryside outside Hanna City."

A knowing smile spread across Leia's face. Resting her elbows on her desk whilst threading her fingers together she quirked a brow at the young man sitting across from her. "You know Rey?"

Finn blinked, momentarily speechless that the General had somehow known her name. He proceeded to inquire while eyeing her inquisitively. "Wait – how – you've seen her? How is she? Is she alright?"

Leia snorted, half amused and half wholly aware of the nature behind Rey's current status. "I can assure you Rey is doing just fine. She is quite well taken care of. If I might add."

Quirking his brows in disbelief, Finn started to question himself whether he'd heard the woman correctly. As if she'd known exactly what he was referring to Leia continued in acquiescence to his unspoken inquiry. "The man you call _Kylo Ren_ is my son, the future king of Chandrila."

Finn's eyes went saucer-sized, cocking his head in utter astonishment that the woman before him was of blood relation to the man who'd ripped through his mind days prior. " _Your son_?" heavily enunciating each word to further enhance his bewilderment. "Your son is evil! He tortured me – threw me into a prison for taking a rose from his garden!"

"I understand and those are the least of the dark deeds he has committed," Leah added in acknowledgment. "But you do not know the whole story. He wasn't always so angry and cruel."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Finn held the General's gaze as he tried to comprehend the absurdity that she was saying. "I don't care about his story," he retorted in contempt, leaning further forward as he tried to project the seriousness behind his request. "All I care about is Rey and getting her back safely – and away from him."

"And I can most assure you, Finn, that Rey is completely safe where she's at," Leia added reassuringly before her tone fell serious. "And right now, she is probably safer than we are, considering who she is with. Here she would have a target on her back from the First Order moreso than she already does. At least there the First Order can't reach her. However, Finn, we could use your help. There is much at stake here and the Resistance could use all the help we can get."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Finn slumped back in his chair with a disgruntled huff. He eyed the woman before him with sheer disappointment behind his gaze.

Clearing her throat to break the momentary silence, Leia continued with her proposition. "Since you're already here, Finn, there is a top-secret mission in the works in regards to the First Order. Our allies have provided some unsettling intel that Supreme Leader Snoke is building a – super weapon – of sorts. We _need_ to know what we're up against, and we could sure use your help."

Biting his lip in heavy thought, Finn held her gaze as he considered her offer. She _did_ say that she saw Rey; from what he could tell of the General she seemed utterly positive that Rey's safety wasn't an issue and that he could trust her. "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

Rey had never been the girl who typically worried over her appearance. Having grown up on the sweltering planet of Jakku all her life vanity was overall the least of her worries. With the amount of time it took applying facial make-up and doing her hair into some extravagant style those precious moments could've been applied towards scavenging daily finds. The fact that the liquid foundation would have melted from her face under the unforgiving heat of the sun, as well as leaving her hair a sticky, sweaty mess made it an impracticality she couldn't afford. For the life of a scavenger on a merciless desert hellhole.

For years her life had always been about survival. If she wasn't able to scavenge through the wreckages of ship graveyards there would've been no business dealings. And no business deals overall meant _no food_. So why was she now standing in front of the mirror in the fresher making scrunched up faces in disapproval of every hair style she attempted?

Three simple words replayed in a constant loop through her mind from the night before: _You look beautiful._

Never had words affected her so entirely that she felt the need to change her hair from the usual three bun style. Taking into consideration that she had no clue what Kylo would be expecting of her to do in their first training session she finally settled on a more practical approach: tying her bangs back off her face with a singular hair tie while leaving the rest hanging loosely at her shoulders. Passing all together entirely on the make-up Rey went with her natural sun kissed look; dozens of freckles grazed across her nose and cheekbones from the years of spending hours in the harsh solar rays of the sun.

Smiling subtly at herself in the mirror, she trekked back to her sleeping quarters to retrieve the usual desert attire from the foot of her bed where Maz generally left them: only to find that they had been replaced with an entire new set of clothes with a piece of flimsy lying on top. Staring quizzically at the light weight document Rey carefully picked it up, prompting a knowing smile to reach her lips as she read the flawlessly, handwritten message:

 _ **For you. Will you join me for breakfast?**_

Nodding in acknowledgment of his request, Rey placed the note aside as she held up each new article of clothing to better admire its physique. First there was a pair of russet brown leggings, and a cream-colored top woven out of the lightest of linen threads. Then a warmer hue of brown on the vest with complementary pair of arm wraps and belt. Without haste, Rey wasted no time changing into her newly acquired clothing; spending only seconds admiring herself in the fresher's mirror, she pulled on her usual boots and rushed down the grand stairwell towards the dining hall.

Kylo was promptly waiting for her at the far end of the table, his elbows resting casually atop the table with a holopad in hand. Before making her presence known Rey stood mutely at the doorway, watching him incredulity with a look of warmth glazing her eyes. His aura reeked of power; beholden of the quality that could bring even the strongest of sentient dispositions to heel in fear of what he was capable of. For the initial nature she perceived in him had been entirely that: a monster that held no basis of suppressing any ounce of humanity.

Now, Rey could only admit she found no proper words to describe how she felt other than whenever she was around him that hollow ache in her chest ceased to exist. Almost as if an unknown puzzle piece inside of her had been missing and was found.

Glancing up from the screen of his holopad, Kylo felt his heart swell with fulfillment upon seeing Rey wearing the clothes he specifically chose for her. While he wanted nothing more than to shower her with the finest silks and gowns Chandrila had to offer he perceived her to be more of a girl who went for more practical attire rather than haute couture. Thinking she had been beautiful the first time he saw her, now she was completely and utterly capable of taking his breath away; a familiar, but unknown feeling that not even the confinement of his hyperbaric chambers could put at ease.

"It suits you well," he remarked deferentially, rendering a sense of humility behind his words.

Rey smiled in appreciation at his unexpected benevolent gesture. "I love them," she stated as a matter of fact, her hands clasped in front of her as if it were enough to veil her timid guise as she took her seat beside him. "Thank you."

Kylo nodded in acknowledgment just as Rose appeared from the kitchen with a tray of assorted fruits, biscuits, and a gravy bowl loaded with shredded bits of nerf beef. Issuing a knowing smile at the two occupants in the dining room, Rose secretly winked in Rey's direction as she sat the tray in front of her before taking her leave. Rey scoffed, looking quizzically towards Kylo's empty place setting.

"You're not eating?" It wasn't until the question had already escaped her lips when she realized she never saw Ren without his helmet. For a brief moment she believed the occasion would have been different.

"I already ate," he replied shortly, but with assurance that it was okay for her to proceed without him.

Reaching for a couple biscuits from the tray, Rey bit her lower lip in thought as she proceeded to dab drops of the sausage enriched gravy on top.

"Can you ever take it off?" she questioned dubiously, quirking her brows she curtly nodded in acknowledgment to his helmet.

Apprehensively, Kylo considered her question before replying in acquiescence, "I can." He confirmed curtly. "But only in the hyperbaric chamber within my suite."

Sensing his discomfort over the topic, Rey smiled softly, assuring her understanding of his condition before directing her attention towards the delicious aroma of food in front of her. Knowing now that the helmet _could_ be removed she wondered if Kylo would ever consider her seeing the face of the man she had begun to so ardently care for.

Not long after their shared time in the dining hall, Kylo lead Rey towards a more peaceful area west of the palace grounds. A large lake where the reflecting rays of sunlight glistened against the ripples in the water as fish skimmed the water's surface in hopes of catching one of the various insects hovering near the cat tails that lined the water's edge. Scattered evergreens in various sizes paired in front of Chandrila's mountainous landscape provided themselves as a stunning backdrop on the far side of the lake.

Although, one tree in particular stood out from among the rest of the flourishing life, almost decomposed to the roots it looked to be the size of a small building with a hollowed-out center resembling that of a doorway. A near inaudible whisper resonated through her head as she considered the monolithic tree, coaxing and beckoning her to investigate.

Narrowing her eyes to get a better glimpse of it, Kylo's voice called her attention back to him, reminding her of the initial reason they were here as the unknown voice promptly disappeared. The tree would have to wait for another time.

Rey situated herself atop a large, flat boulder, legs crossed and hands casually placed on her knees as she waited for her lesson to begin.

Plucking a reed from along the water bank Kylo idly twirled it in his hand as he thought over the words to begin the lesson. Aware of his uncle observing from afar Luke had agreed to supervise since Ren never graduated from Jedi Knight to become a Master. Standing with arms crossed over his chest Luke stood tall watching his nephew.

"What do you know of The Force?" Kylo started, giving himself more of an idea as to where she stood without intentionally insulting her intelligence.

Truth be told, Rey knew absolutely nothing about its indiscernible concept. Other than what she saw of Kylo's abilities the night she arrived at the palace, the Force in its entirety was entirely foreign territory. But without wanting to sound wholly ignorant she took a wild stab in the dark at a moderately educated guess. "It's an ability that the Jedi possess to control people - and make things float," she added uncertainly.

Kylo chuckled inaudibly to himself. "No," he affirmed whilst fiddling with the reed still in his hand as he approached her. "The Force is not about a power that one possesses. And it's not about lifting rocks," he continued in a sharp but intellectual tone. Pausing to ensure she was following him, Kylo continued on. "The Force is an energy field possessed by all living things. It surrounds us all, balances us, and binds all things in the universe together."

Rey furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to absorb every word that he was saying. While his voice was tinted with pride it didn't resemble that of arrogance: more so that of passion. But no matter the simplicity of his words it all still managed to seem so foreign. So the force was…what? Was it tangible? Could it be seen with one's own eyes?

"Okay," she spoke hesitantly whilst quirking a brow at him, "but _what_ is it?"

Considering her question Kylo crouched in front of her, his elbows casually resting on his thighs. "Close your eyes," he commanded but his voice was soft, gentle.

Rey eyed him quizzically for a moment. Sighing heavily in frustration she proceeded to follow his order and closed her eyes.

"Now, reach out."

 _Reach out? Sounds simple enough_ , Rey confidently uttered to herself.

Without a second guess Rey abruptly shot her hand out in front of her, nearly colliding with Kylo's helmet had he not been quick enough in dodging the oncoming motion. Hearing Luke chuckling at the scene in the distance, Kylo glanced over his shoulder at him in provocation. Sensing that matters would turn out just fine without his presence, Luke shrugged his shoulders before turning away. Shaking his head in disbelief Kylo turned his attention back to Rey; hand still gestured outwards she sat with an outlandish grin across her face.

Remembering the reed held in his hand Kylo quirked a brow in amusement as he softly grazed the point of it along the tips of her fingers.

Rey gasped in alarm at the abrupt tickling sensation ghosting across her skin. "Oh! I feel something!"

"Is that so?" Kylo retorted as he played along in false astonishment. "That's the Force," his mischievous wit further, exhorting her enthusiasm. "It must be stronger with you than I thought."

"Yes, I feel it!" Her eyes remaining closed she couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. _This was too easy!_

A sharp stinging sensation flit across her arm as Kylo whipped the reed against it with a single quick slap. Yelping in pain, Rey opened her eyes to see Kylo standing in front of her; his head cocked to the side in amusement. Noticing the reed held in his hand Rey felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment over his mockery. Scowling at being so easily humiliated in front of him, Rey swallowed the lump of bruised pride in her throat before acknowledging her mistake.

"You mean – not _actually_ reaching out…" she trailed off, further burying herself in humiliation.

Ren snorted as he curtly nodded 'yes.' Dropping the reed Kylo took her hand, placing the palm over his chest she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating against her hand. "Reach out with your feelings, Rey," he spoke serenely. "Close your eyes and feel it with your heart."

Her jaw falling lax Rey held his shielded gaze with her own; honing her senses in on the unremitted pulsing under her finger tips she felt herself falling into the familiar void of silence as she did when initially infiltrating Kylo's mind. For a moment it appeared as if their hearts were beating as one: like two halves of a whole. Using him as a predominant focal point she closed her eyes.

"Now breathe," he gently urged, placing her hand to the flat surface of the boulder she was sitting upon. His hand remained on hers as he marveled over her falling into a meditative state. "Just breathe."

 _Inhale. Exhale._

Rey didn't have to coerce it to happen - it just naturally came. The intent had come as easy as breathing; each intuition allowed to embark on a destination of its own she began to see the world from an entirely new perception. She could smell the faint floral scent of distant flower buds blooming in the surrounding palace gardens, so soft yet sweet to where she could nearly taste them at the tip of her tongue. She could feel the warmth of the sun's rays descending upon her cheeks and hear the steady staccato beatings of insect wings as they hovered above the water's crest.

Engrossed in her newfound tuitions Rey heard the familiar sound of Kylo's modulated voice penetrate her senses with his inquiry. "What do you see?"

Furrowing her brows in mild concentration a subtle smile played across her lips. "Light, darkness, a balance -," she spoke tranquilly, "- an energy."

Behind the mask's shielded gaze Ren smiled knowingly. "That is your lesson," he reported with praise, unknowingly giving her hand a slightly tender squeeze. "To say there can only be light or darkness is foolish when one merely can't exist without the other."

Standing from his kneeling position Kylo strode pensively to the pond's water bank, allowing her the chance to prolong her discovery of newfound awareness. Had someone else given him the same briefing years ago, he could have found himself on a significantly different path.

Rey scoffed upon feeling Kylo remove his hand from hers; unwilling herself to become distracted from his absence she pushed her senses further beyond. Her curiosity piqued upon discovering a powerful, vibrant light – its warm hues of blue resembling the center of a burning flame. Frowning at its meaning, Rey forced her senses beyond its brilliance as it further expanded into an all too familiar blaze: the darkness of its obscured core flared into a crackling crimson edge. Unable to resist its gravitational tug she found herself falling into a cold, lonely void of darkness as an onslaught of images flashed before her eyes; only the images she perceived weren't through the eyes of her own. She was merely a spectator helplessly living the events through the eyes of someone else.

 _A familiar, gray-haired man stood before her: the handsome king she had seen in the painting of Kylo's chambers. His caramel - brown eyes glazed seemingly full of sorrow as his voice spoke insistently with dire meaning, "Snoke is only using you for your power. Once he gets what he wants he'll crush you."_

 _Another man's voice resonated through her mind: calm in demeanor, but eerily cold and cruel as it initiated a shiver up her spine. "You know what you must do, young Solo. Succeed where Vader failed and fulfill your destiny."_

 _Tightly gripping the hilt of a proverbial cross-guard lightsaber in her hand, its blue blade ignited through the man's chest in front of her. Rey felt his hand touch her cheek before he tumbled over the terrace's edge._

 _The scene abruptly shifted to her standing in a medical facility of sorts; only now her eyes were looking through the visor of a mask at the unmistakable figure of Luke Skywalker. Dressed in the typical hues of brown Jedi robes, the older man's wise, blue eyes reflected that of regret. But when he spoke his voice implicated nothing but hope, "The prophecy also states that hope for those who fall under the curse isn't completely lost. Ben, if you can –."_

As if she had been physically thrown from the medical chamber Rey found herself back on the rock's hard surface, gasping for air as the initial shock of what she witnessed settled over her. Her chest heaving in deep breaths of panic she blinked to refocus her attention at Kylo, who was now standing tensely before her with his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Where he had previously been calm and near soothing Ren was now reverberating waves of resentment.

"You sensed the darkness yet you _didn't_ even resist the temptation of it," he sneered, his voice now distantly cold.

The revelation neared in comparison to that of a heavy blow to her chest. Blinking back the tears in her eyes, her lip quivered as she attempted to speak between shuddering breaths of disbelief, "You – it was you – _you_ killed your father?"

Kylo remained rigidly silent. The initial fear of her finding out the truth had finally reared itself at the given moment when he'd subconsciously let down his mental barriers. _Fuck_ – he knew this moment was inevitable, but it didn't stop the spiteful ache in his chest of seeing Rey's repelling look in abhorrence on her face. "We're done here," he growled in absolute before abruptly turning on his heel towards the palace.

"Why?" scrabbling to her feet she took off in a jog after him. "I don't understand - why did you kill your father? You did this to yourself!"

Attempting to ignore her pleas it wasn't until Kylo felt her firmly grasp the sleeve of his arm that caused him to abruptly stop.

"Why - why did you hate him?" She spat. Unable to control the tears now trailing down her cheeks Rey couldn't grasp how _anyone_ could have done something so horrifying to a parent when she had so badly longed to see her own for years.

Her anger distinguishably penetrating her words as she continued to press him for answers. "You had a father who _loved_ you, who gave a damn about you and fought for you!" Clenching her fists tightly at her sides Rey could no longer detain the pressure welling up in her chest. "And you murdered him!"

"I _didn't_ hate him," Ren snapped in retort while jerking his arm free of her grasp. But amidst the coldness behind his tone Rey could also hear an inimitable trace of pain.

"You only saw what I should not have allowed you to see and that doesn't begin to cover half of what I've endured, _scavenger_."

The retort shouldn't have hurt. It wasn't entirely unlike them to exchange such mocks at each other, but the bitterness in his timbre struck her painfully raw to the core. Suddenly, Rey couldn't help but question how horribly mistaken she was for the sentimental emotions she had begun to feel towards him. Wordlessly, she glowered at him while attempting to ease the rising churning sensation of nausea from her stomach.

Kylo stood firm whilst holding her gaze. The exuding look of antipathy from her glare told him all he needed to know: a burning fire of emotions muddled somewhere between revulsion and resentment. If there had ever been any ounce of glimmering hope that he held a sentimental meaning to her, it was now gone.

"You have that look in your eyes," he stated coolly, "the one that you had in the dungeon when you called me a monster."

Arching her neck back to compensate for his towering height, Rey stood defiant with her gaze. However, the boisterous voice of reasoning in her mind implored her to tread carefully.

"You _are_ a monster," she sneered, remaining indifferent from the internal struggle her of emotions.

Whatever her initial thoughts were considering that of Ren's reaction, she couldn't have been anymore wrong than she was at that moment. Where a monster would've exerted pride and anger in his tone at acknowledging a heinous act such as that of patricide, she was only met with immense pain and sadness as he took the last remaining steps closer to her. "Yes, I am."

Furrowing her brows and taken aback, Rey felt her jaw go lax while considering his words. She eyed him carefully as she initially expected him to unleash his unremitted fury. But without a word Kylo abruptly took his leave towards the palace, leaving her behind in a whirlwind of disarray and uncertainty. While he had not meant to show it intentionally, Rey was able to sense the conflict within him for the first time since she'd arrived: a turbulence of anger and repugnance not intended for anyone but himself.

Drying her tears, Rey rubbed her armbands over her eyes to gain a sense of composure. If there was anyone within the citadel that could provide her with remedy, she knew she could find him within the palace's temple.

For years Rey heard stories circulating Niima of a legendary Jedi held responsible for the destruction of the Galactic Empire's Death Star, a battle station nearly the size of a planet's moon, and who had played a significant role in the demise of the Empire's iron fist – Emperor Sheev Palpatine. But apart from all those things Luke Skywalker was perceived as a symbol of hope among the galaxy's common folk; a young farm boy from the back world planet of Tatooine whose father was none other than the fearsome Darth Vader. Based on old news holos she had seen at the orphanage, Luke had been able to see past the façade of the fearsome Lord of the Sith. Sensing the same conflict within his father Luke believed that there was still a sliver of light buried deep in the depths of his darkness. In the end, Luke had hindered Vader from his life of suffering and brought forth the rebirth of Anakin Skywalker. Now, it seemed almost unfathomable that she had personally been thrown into the midst of tragedy within the legendary Skywalkers.

Upon entering the temple, Rey couldn't help but marvel at the colossal size of its interior. Linen shades drawn back from the window panes allowed the afternoon rays of sunlight to glimmer across the marbled floors, closely resembling that of the gleaming sun particles as they rose and fell along the ripples in the lake. Aside from the massive columns dividing the room's entirety, its hollow-like openness brought forth a calm, serene atmosphere; where the only sounds reverberating amongst the chamber were her footsteps echoing across the floors.

Diverting her attention to the symbol etched into the central vicinity of the flooring Rey carefully studied its shape. A yin-yang: an ancient symbol carefully representing a complimentary balance between light and dark. Rey promptly recalled Kylo's earlier words of a distinct balance in the force; that there could never be darkness without the light. Her expression matched her consternation as Rey pondered over his words. Had he wholly been the _monster_ of darkness that she acknowledged him to be, he shouldn't have held an interest over the light needing to exist without being eradicated.

Rey scowled at her initial reaction upon discovering the atrocities rendering in his past. Just when she thought he'd been pegged to be the person she thought he was Ren always managed to throw her some sort of curveball, knocking her thoughts into a cacophony of a jumbled mess. While she wasn't willing to admit the fault behind her reaction of his treacherous act what Rey _could_ admit to was, perhaps, her brash deception of Kylo had been a bit redundant. Believing that the visions she had seen were merely snippets to a larger picture of truth.

It wasn't until the sound of wheels rolling along the flooring that caused Rey to turn her attention towards the approaching blue and white astromech droid. Quirking her brows at the unexpected company she tried to issue a kind 'hello' before the droid embarked itself on a tangent in binary lingo. While she should've been offended at being verbally insulted by a droid, Rey couldn't help but chuckle in astonishment that it had been utterly capable of having such a vulgar vocabulary.

"Artoo." The stern yet kind voice of a man not far behind the approaching droid appeared from behind one of the temple's pillars. "You know these chambers are sacred so watch your language," he issued while pointing a reprimanding finger towards his mechanical cohort.

Rey undoubtedly recognized the man before he had the opportunity to introduce himself as the legendary Luke Skywalker. Where he had been clean cut facial-wise in her vision earlier, he now adorned an unkempt beard with shaggier gray hair; though his robes were alike the typically proper brown Jedi attire.

Suppressing a smirk in amusement at the little droid, apprehensively, Rey bit her lip as she approached him. "Master Skywalker?"

The old Jedi provided a warm smile upon acknowledging her presence. "What can I do for you, Rey?"

Rey blinked, although it shouldn't have come across as a surprise that he already knew of her given the amount of time that she'd initially been here. Licking her lips in thought, Rey sighed deeply in exasperation before stating the reasoning behind her presence. "It's about Kylo."

Rey watched the subtleness of his smile fall into that of a more concerned, knowing look. "Walk with me," he stated while gesturing his head to the side, urging her to follow along.

Luke proceeded to explain further about the initial cause of Ren's curse. It was only then that she discovered the curse's entirety dated back to Kylo's grandfather, Darth Vader. And that upon Vader's redemption to the light he'd been entirely relieved of the curse's dire infliction. Throughout the entirety of Luke's story, she couldn't help but perceive the excessive usage of Ren's given name: Ben.

Knowing now that the redemption of a monster like Vader was possible, she found it difficult to comprehend why someone with such poignant emotions like Kylo had rendered himself so far into the curse's damning depths; having first-handedly experienced his kindness towards her.

"The truth is, Rey, Ben didn't fail us. We failed him." Luke continued, his voice reverberating a timbre of guilt liking to what she heard in her vision. "I failed to see the equal of darkness and light within him. I thought I could give him what he needed to not be fully swayed to the dark side." Luke snorted as he scoffed in remembrance of his arrogance. "Why? Because I was _Luke Skywalker_ – a legend – and I failed him entirely."

Rey narrowed her eyes in realization, carefully scrutinizing the old Jedi's reaction to her account. "If Vader was able to be turned back to the light, then why can't you help Ben? I sensed the conflict within him, it's tearing him apart." She urged with aggression in her tone.

Luke considered her forlornly. "I can't save him, Rey. Ben's conflict lies in trying to reconcile both sides of the light and darkness," he stated tranquilly with enough sense of urgency for her to understand his reasoning. "I can only give him the guidance I know of to resist Snoke, and to try to steer him back towards the right path. What he needs, right now, is to find the ability to forgive himself for his actions."

Rey frowned. The legendary Luke Skywalker she had believed in for so long – the same man who had been adamant at saving his father – was now the same person telling her he couldn't save the life of his nephew who so ardently needed his help. As if Kylo had been lost to them completely. He had been abandoned; an all too familiar feeling that never seized to be a stranger while struggling to find a similar sense of belonging as her. Grimacing in remembrance of her words to him earlier Rey realized they weren't entirely all that different from one another: two disparate pieces longing to seek solace in an unforgiving galaxy.

Luke stared at her knowingly momentarily before his voice gently broke the hovering intense silence. "The force is strong with you, Rey. Powerful light and powerful darkness, just like Ben."

Apprehensively, Rey bit the inside of her cheek in reluctance. "I'm afraid." She admitted directly. Luke had shown no signs of interest to teach her. With what transpired between her and Kylo earlier, she heavily doubted he would assist her knowledge of the force any further. "I don't know what to do with it, or why I even have it." Blinking back the watering from behind her eyes, she found herself helplessly pleading to his. "I need someone to show me my place in all of this."

With an assuring smile Luke gently placed his hand upon her shoulder, issuing a comforting squeeze in hopes of giving her a sort of reassurance. "Ben can help you," he spoke frankly as he caught her gaze with his, "And he will. You just need to be patient with him."

Rey stared momentarily holding his gaze, searching his face for any ounce of sheer doubt: she found none. Smiling subtly, she nodded in acknowledgment to his promise. If there was anything that Rey had been good at, it was patiently waiting and forgiving. Stealing a glance down at the little astromech beside Luke she chuckled halfheartedly upon hearing a small series of electronic beeps; lightly patting her hand on Artoo's dome in acknowledgment of his attempted apology. "You're forgiven."

* * *

Sleep wasn't necessarily an option that evening for Rey. For every time she closed her eyes, all she could envision was the blade of Ben Solo's lightsaber plunging through his father's chest. Witnessing the act had left her infuriated with him. Even repulsed that she had endeared herself towards him. She _should_ hate him. Hate him for throwing away the one thing she had wholeheartedly longed for since the day her parents left her at the orphanage.

Yet she continued to sit at her bedside, still fully clothed in the normal day's attire, pining over ways to mend their row while absentmindedly fingering the coarse texture on the fabric of Kylo's cowl. And that annoying, hollow ache in her chest had returned. Perturbed of her thoughts, Rey threw the cowl on the coverlet out of foiled pent up frustration as she found the immediate need for fresh air.

What remained of the evening twilight revealed a surprisingly cloudless sky as the radiant luminescence of the moon provided the perfect silvery lighting to see beyond the descending darkness. Stepping outside to the palace's rear patio Rey welcomed the cool evening breeze on her cheeks as a distraction that had been more than convivial from the whirlwind of thoughts at war within her head. Closing her eyes, Rey released her senses free from the confinements of her mind. She noted the renowned soft coos of critters in flight as they traveled back to the safety of their homes, the chirping songs of insects resonating throughout the acres of land as they greeted the darkness of night, and that faintly soft but distinctive sweet, floral aroma looming in the air.

Opening her eyes Rey could see a soft, golden glow of sconces flickering at the far southern end of the property. Cocking her head out of piqued curiosity Rey found herself following a pathway leading towards the massive granite-stoned archway: covered in luscious greens of creeper vines across its entirety. The luminescence of the sconces provided just enough light to see beyond the garden's entrance, greeting her with the enticing sweet scent of stardust roses as she crossed beyond its threshold. Even at night the garden was absolutely breathtaking. Rendering her to momentarily gape in awe at the soft twinkling petals deflecting the radiant lighting from the moon, Rey couldn't help but feel like she was essentially walking among the stars themselves.

Remaining unaware of the figure occupying the shadowy depths of the garden, Rey leisurely made her way amongst the rose bushes; gently caressing their soft, velvety petals that never ceased to bring a wondrous smile to her face. Never acknowledging the looming presence behind her before the abrupt sound of a young woman's voice initiated her to turn towards its source.

Standing hidden amongst the shadows Kylo had initially sought out the comforting solace of the gardens in hopes of having a peaceful distraction from the day's unfortunate turn in events. Had he'd known that Rey would've rendered the same idea he would've confined himself to the prison of his chambers and yet watching her marvel over the garden's beauty was a sight worth beholding.

Deciding it was best for him to go and let her be, Kylo attempted to leave unnoticed and peacefully before a particular astromech droid blocked his path, nearly causing him to trip over its diminutive height. Rey startled from her reverie as she turned to see Ren and the droid. Before Ren had a chance to unleash his enraged fury on the electronic pest, he took pause as the hologram of a young Princess appeared from the droid's dome; clad in a floor-length white dress, her hair was braided into two buns over her ears. Upon her materializing in form the woman spoke in the despairing tone of a plea:

 _General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._

Standing tense in his posture, Kylo directed his concealed gaze from the void of where the hologram had been to the annoying droid before him. "That was a cheap move," he grumbled in incense cocking his head down at Artoo. "Did Luke send you?"

Apparently happy with its achieved goal, the little droid wordlessly rolled away as if it had been sent there merely for that one purpose only. Growling in annoyance, Kylo immediately found his gaze fixated on Rey's. An awkward silence loomed heavily between them as they both stared intensely at the other across the floral enclosure. Both afraid to move from their cemented stances whilst longing to be closer to the other.

Rey held her breath for what felt like several minutes waiting for him to speak. Biting her lip in apprehension, she crossed her arms over her chest before finally deciding to break the prolonged tension. "Who was she – that woman in the hologram?"

Ren paused momentarily, afraid to say anything out of fear that she'd fade once again from his grasp. "My mother - she was a senator in the imperial senate." Gesturing his hand to where the droid had previously been standing, he continued, "And that was her message to her only hope…the man I was named after."

Rey considered him through watery eyes; uncertain as to what she wanted to say to him, or do. Begrudgingly, she found herself closing the distance between them, hugging her torso as she drew closer. "I don't understand, Ben." She affirmed, but her tone no longer resounded in that of anger: only the sense of needing to understand as she stared quizzically into the mask's visor. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill your father?"

Kylo stood motionless, eagerly studying her expression for any evidence of what he was about to tell her would backfire. But all he saw was that of genuine interest and sadness. Her need to comprehend what he had unintentionally allowed her to see earlier. Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he finally found the notion to revisit the past that haunted his daily reverie.

"Supreme Leader Snoke convinced me that it would end my conflict," he started, but all Rey noticed was the immense pain woven within his tone of having to vocalize everything he'd harbored inside for years. "That I was obligated to fulfill my grandfather's legacy in the dark side since I was struggling to maintain my grasp with the light."

Kylo's eyes never left the gaze of hers, half expecting her to run at any moment from the monster she'd proclaimed him to be as she stood tensely before him. "But the truth is I can never be fully committed to either and the incessant pull of both is excruciating," he added, unable to hide the subtle crack in his voice of the admission.

Rey's eyes diverted rapidly over the mask's entirety. "But killing him only damned you to this curse?"

"I wasn't aware of the curse at the time," he countered frankly. "But it matters not. It is for my own treacherous deed that I must suffer for it."

Rey swallowed, unable to control the quivering of her lower lip as the sorrow within his words settled over her: as if she too was able to feel his pain. "You don't have to do this alone," she urged with ardent sincerity, no longer able to suppress the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let me help you."

Kylo faltered with the longing urge to pull her into his arms, but begrudgingly cupped his hands to her cheeks, gently grazing his thumbs over her skin to wipe the falling tears. "Rey, I can't be who you want me to be. Ben Solo has been nonexistent for years, and no matter how many times you insist on calling me that, it won't – and can't change anything."

"But you're wrong." She urged gently with a sniff, having to arch her neck back to make up for his significance in height. Longingly holding his shielded gaze her eyelids suddenly felt heavy from exhaustion of pent up emotions. "I'm looking at him right now. Kylo Ren and Ben are one in the same."

Kylo remained silent, his muscles tensed in anticipation as she rested a trembling hand to the cold, metallic cheek of his helmet.

"Let me see you…" her voice so soft it was near inaudible. "I want to see the face of the _real_ you."

At that moment Kylo almost considered granting her request. But within the momentary weakness he heard the voice of Snoke, slithering its way into his thoughts, and leaving as quickly as it arrived. _What makes you think she could care for something so weak – someone so unbalanced?_

Against his longing to hold her Ren involuntarily found his hands move to push hers away, returning his to clenched fists at his sides. "No."

Rey scoffed, blinking in confusion at the abrupt change in his character. "Why not?"

Inadvertently, he changed the subject before stepping away towards the garden's exit, "Get some rest, it's late. We'll pick up with training in the morning."

Her heart sunk the moment he left, but the fact that he was still willing to continue training gave her hope – given the right time things would change for the better. Rey would wait. In order to save Ben Solo she would have to get past the obstinate façade of Kylo Ren.


	11. Chapter 11

After accepting General Organa's invitation to join the Resistance, Finn was encouraged to share as much knowledge as he could that was relevant to the First Order. While he had regretfully informed them that his connections with the Order were merely transactional. Finn obliged them with what little knowledge he could in regards to the notorious General Hux. After being involved with numerous business dealings with the General in question, Finn was surprised to learn how very little he knew about the First Order in its entirety.

After a week of debriefing mission plans within the rebel base, Finn and Jess agreed to a secret scouting mission, onboard a stolen Upsillion-Class Shuttle, regarding the Order's new secret weapon on a planet called _Starkiller Base_. With what little intel the Resistance had received regarding the weapon, it was nothing remotely capable of describing what lie before Finn and Jess' eyes the moment they came out of hyperspace to breech the shields of the base, pulling just into atmo as they did so. Anonymous sources confirmed that the weapon was comparable to the Galactic Empire's _Death Star_ , which in design it was. But the size, on another note, was on an entirely different measuring scale of its own.

While the _Death Star_ had been compared in size of a small planetary moon, _Starkiller Base_ was an entire planet with the weapon drilled directly through the center of its core. However, judging by what they could see in front of them, it looked as if the Order's weapon was still undergoing the early stages of development. For a prolonged moment of silence all Finn could do was gape in staggering amazement as Jess reached across the dash for the miniaturized circular holo-recording device.

"Alright, let's get this over with so we can get back to base," Jess urged hurriedly, fiddling with the holo device in her hands before holding it before the viewport to record the planet's entirety.

Biting his lip, Finn narrowed his eyes in thought as he further scrutinized the base before them. "Don't you think we should bring back a little more besides a hologram?"

Jess glanced at him skeptically from her peripheral. "Like what?"

"We're in a First Order shuttle," he retorted stating the obvious. "They'll never know otherwise. If we could sneak inside the base then maybe we could find out how far away this thing is from being operational."

"Are you crazy?" Jess countered, quirking her brows in exasperation as she stared dumbfounded at the man occupying the pilot seat next to her. "General Organa specifically ordered for us to do just this – nothing more until we get back to base. Anything else beyond that might as well be considered suicide." Ending the holo recording, she proceeded to transfer their newly acquired content back to their base.

"Okay, just at least hear me out on this one; alright?" Finn pleaded assertively.

Rolling her eyes, Jess sighed heavily in acknowledgment. "Alright, explain." She demanded in annoyance, although additionally curious as to what sort of plan he was conjuring.

"All we need to do is disguise ourselves amongst the stormtroopers," he proceeded to explain. "If we can get inside any of their networks and see how this place works, any weaknesses or anything that could further help the Resistance then now is the perfect opportunity." Finn urged, holding her inquisitive gaze to enhance the seriousness behind his plan. "It's just the two of us; nothing more out of the ordinary that would alert their security. Our initial sources couldn't even get this much detailed information. Now is our chance to provide what we can."

Apprehensively, Jess considered his motives. It really was the opportune moment for them to get all the intel they needed if the Resistance was to plan an assault against the First Order base. Without an idea as to how far away this thing was from being fully operational was a risk Jess was willing to take as far as going against the General's orders. Shaking her head, Jess sighed heavily in submission. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

For Rey, connecting with the Force had almost become second nature. As easy as breathing. Especially when compared to the non-force sensitives in the galaxy. The moment she closed her eyes, she could easily be lost within the Force for hours. While initially struggling with the concept of having to remain focused for prolonged periods of time, Rey found it to be a welcome distraction from the constant ebb and flow of thoughts in her mind.

It had been nearly a week now since the evening in the rose garden with Kylo. Although he insisted on continuing her training Ren managed to keep their hours together as meticulously professional as he could. The hanging tension between them only grew worse than it had ever been since the evening of her arrival at the palace. His demeanor more intense and easily frustrated over her not grasping concepts as simple as rock levitation. On more than one occasion both of them had walked away more frustrated than before the initial lesson. Kylo would stalk off towards his western chambers and Rey found herself mingling with Chewie in the hangar bay - antsy to get her hands dirty in engine grease in hopes of maintaining focus on anything else besides the Force and the confounding man, Ben Solo.

The only moments Rey felt less anxious within his proximity were the times they'd spend the afternoons sparring in the training room. Today was one of those days and she couldn't have been more relieved when he suggested during breakfast that they cancel Force lessons and focus on single combat.

After managing to grasp the first few forms of lightsaber combat in previous sessions Rey couldn't help but feel ecstatic when Kylo informed her they would be training with real lightsabers, formally putting aside the training sabers that they had been using days prior. What made her feel more eager was the fact that Kylo offered his family's legacy lightsaber to use since she currently lacked one of her own: Luke's lightsaber that had been initially crafted by his father Anakin Skywalker.

For the rest of the morning she spent her time meditating, in the training area awaiting her teacher, keeping herself calm and contemplative as she let the Force become her only awareness. Rising barefooted from her meditative position on the padded flooring, Rey welcomed the burning sensation coursing through her muscles as she stretched her bare arms behind each shoulder blade. Sporting a pair of charcoal gray leggings and a cream mid-length sleeveless tunic, she couldn't have been more grateful when Maz presented her with the articles a few days prior. The simplicity of their overall design made it lighter and cooler for days of rigorous physical training.

With her legs straight and feet firmly planted to the floor, Rey inhaled a deep breath as she lowered her body into a downward dog position; her palms flatly planted on the cool padding below her while marveling in the feeling of exertion.

Feeling a familiar presence at the room's entrance Rey held her position for a moment longer before rising to glance over her shoulder. Their gazes momentarily met as Kylo passed through the doorway. Raising a brow in amusement, she couldn't resist the taunting smile playing across her lips. "Enjoying the view back there, your worship?"

Kylo snorted in retort before wordlessly extending his hand yielding the hilt of the legendary Skywalker lightsaber. With a giddy smile Rey happily accepted it, noting the weightless feel of it in her grasp as she admired its seamless crafting.

"We'll begin using the low power setting since this is your first time wielding a saber," Kylo started. "I'd prefer if neither of us lost a limb today."

Rey rolled her eyes in response. "And what are the rules of the objective?"

"Anything goes this time, scavenger," he stated as a matter of fact while further reverberating the lightheartedness behind his jab. "The objective is to _not_ let me win."

Cocking her head, Rey couldn't resist further riling him up. "That won't be too hard," she chuckled while quirking a brow. "I beat you yesterday pretty easily."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. I merely let you win." Gripping the hilt of the crossguard at his side, Kylo thrummed the crackling blade to life. "Let's see what you got," he urged with a casual twirl of it at his side, taking his position at the opposite end of the room.

Familiarizing herself with the weapon in hand, Rey inhaled heavily in anticipation as she ignited the famously renowned sword: revealing its blue blade upon activation. A knowing smile played across her face as she felt the churning emotions of excitement rile within her. Spinning the saber in a fluid gyro of a figure-eight Rey fell into her chosen offensive stance as Kylo stood on the defense. Both held the other's gaze across the room as Rey contemplated her options for a weakness in his defenses before swiftly advancing to make the first strike.

Kylo abruptly blocked her attack. Raising his crimson, crackling blade up to meet her blue, the sparks reverberated across the floor instantly upon impact. Rey pressed forward with her attack: striking again and again as Kylo continued parrying her surprisingly powerful blows. Their dance continued across the padded flooring in a rapid pace of parries and strikes interspersed with spins and flourishes. Letting Rey perceive that she had maintained the advantage, Kylo held back in anticipation for spotting a weakness in her form.

Blocking one of her incoming attacks, Kylo slid Rey's blade from his, pirouetting in a quick dodge around her as he shifted her quickly into defense; the incoming downward motion of his blade at her side immediately prompted her to intercept his attack. At one point, Kylo caught her blade into the crossguard of his hilt, pressing his weight forward until Rey unwillingly found herself backed to a wall. The blending colors of the crossed blades illuminated into that of a violet luminescence between them.

"Do you yield scavenger?" Ren taunted; unable to hide his arrogance in concluding himself the winner of the round.

Rey grit her teeth, rejecting the idea of submitting so easily to defeat she decided to use the wall for her advantage: propping the sole of her foot against the wall's stone surface in order to heave her weight into him. The unexpected change in tactic forced Kylo's footing off balance. He seized her wrist that wielded the lightsaber in hopes of holding his ground. With his weight pushed too far backwards, Rey yelped in surprise as he brought them both tumbling down; their lightsabers sheathed automatically upon contact, sliding a few meters from them across the floor's smooth surface.

Realization dawned on her that she was now straddled across his waist, Rey pushed herself from his chest, a hand planted there for balance. Her eyes gazed into Ren's visor as she moved, positioning her hands to the floor on opposite sides of his helmet.

Aside from the sounds of their labored breathing and the staccato heartbeats reverberating through their ears, they both stayed silently motionless in fear of what the other might say or do next.

Apprehensively, Rey swallowed down the rising tension of nerves in her throat; unwilling to break the stare down between them while she waited for Kylo to respond with something, anything.

It wasn't as if they had _not_ touched each other before. Ren always had his hands on her in some way while correcting her posture during saber forms without him showing any conflicting signs of their close bodily contact. But now – something loomed over them that made this feel entirely different. _Something_ that made those intense moments of fantasy seemed all the more realistic. But this time he was _real_ – and touching her in person. And she realized in that singular moment that reality deliciously eclipsed the fantasy in ways that she'd never recover from.

Despite every attempt of denying her tenacious efforts and his own desires, Kylo silently submitted that he could no longer ignore the prolonged feelings for her. Propping himself up on his elbows, Ren gradually rose into a seated position while furthermore forcing Rey to fully sit astride his lap. His hands rested casually at the sides of her thighs with uncertainty flooding his mind of how much, and where, she would allow him to touch her.

Unsure of what to do with her hands or where to put them, Rey insisted on clenching her fists tightly before slowly, and hesitantly, allowing herself to place them upon his chest. A barely inaudible gasp crept through her lips as she felt Kylo's hands ghost up the sides of her thighs, placing them stiffly at her hips as if he feared her fleeing from his touch. But he found himself furthermore coaxing her closer to him, carefully inching her hips forward before very little space separated their distance.

Rey's lips parted as a soft gasp escaped her. Her body burned where they touched. A sensation in the Force wrapped around them then, an electricity rising between them that crackled and hummed as they continued to stare each other down, wrapped salaciously around one another. Desire coursed through her veins and she wished more than ever that she could take the helmet off of him and look into his eyes and see the effect she had on him as much as he could see his effect on her.

Unaware of how to enact on this newfound set of emotions, Rey cautiously slid her hands to his shoulders; pausing briefly to study his reaction before enveloping them around his neck as her face became dangerously close to his mask.

Within his mind, Kylo cursed himself at the mask being the only barrier holding him back from pressing his lips to hers; his cock growing hard with her hips pressed against him, the heat of her body giving him every indication that the attraction between them was entirely mutual. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And yet there was something more to this than simple primal biology. It surprised him more now than ever he could ever feel such intense emotions towards someone else when for so long he'd thought himself incapable.

Grimacing at the unpleasant hardness between them, Rey shifted her weight against him while inadvertently eliciting a pleasurable moan from the back of his throat wholly unaware of what the friction of her movement was doing to him or that what she was pressing against.

"Rey…" he growled. She moved again only this time instead of grimacing, she gasped as the movement felt undeniably good, only for the discomfort to return once she stopped. Unable to get the warning in his tone across as another moan of gratification at her incessant motion, driving him over the edge of madness. Swallowing thickly, all Kylo could do was maintain a firmer grasp on her waist in hopes of halting her movement. As much as he wanted her to continue, he knew that this was neither the time, nor the place for such lascivious delights. "Rey, you need to stop."

Rey scoffed, suddenly feeling awkward of her position yet she remained ignorant of the meaning behind his reactions. "I'm sorry, Ben, but your lightsaber is making this a little uncomfortable."

Considering the lightsaber in question was somewhere across the room from his person, Kylo couldn't have been anymore grateful for the mask in that moment as he felt his face flush red with embarrassment. Apprehensively, Ren went to protest her accusation before the familiar robotic sound of a protocol droid's voice announced its arrival, bringing both him and Rey to freeze on the spot.

"Oh, goodness, Ben So - I mean – Master Ren!" The gold-plated droid exclaimed in as much excitement as his electronic vocals would allow him. "It is I, C3PO. Oh, it's been so long you probably don't even recognize me with my red arm and all," he stated proudly while gesturing with the arm in questioning.

Ren felt his muscles tense in both annoyance and resentment at the presence of the infuriating droid. Angered at the intrusion he gripped Rey's waist, a little harder than he realized making near inaudible squeak in protest fall from her lips. That simple sound made him snap out of his murderous mind frame even more so of the fact that Threepio was wholly incapable of realizing the intimate moment he had initially interrupted.

All the while an embarrassed – and equally mortified - Rey felt her cheeks turn red as she pushed away from her awkward position on Kylo. Picking up her saber from the floor's padding she attempted to hand it over to him with an apologetic stare.

"Keep it," he grumbled, but further asserted with an offhand remark. "And I still won that round."

Making a mental note to dismantle the droid in waiting at some point Kylo gestured his hand out towards the direction of his saber: issuing it a silent command to his hand from its former position not far from where they were sitting. Rising with a graceful ease from the floor Kylo returned it to the holster at his side before wordlessly exiting the room, knowing full well that Threepio's company only meant that his mother had arrived.

Rey snorted at his remark, rolling her eyes in acknowledgment before fixating them on the spot where Kylo's saber had been. It hadn't been between them as she'd thought. If it had not been on him at the time, then that only meant… Her eyes widened and her cheeks flamed in realization of what she had inadvertently her body against.

The expressive tone of the droid's mechanical voice abruptly jerked her attention towards his stance at the door. "Excuse me, Miss, but I believe we haven't met before?" Threepio considerately stated with genuine curiosity. "I am C-3PO of human-cyborg relations."

Rey smiled nervously, attempting to forget the brevity of the situation that had just dawned upon her. She was surprised to hear such modesty behind the usual deadpan voice of a droid. "I'm Rey."

"Oh, goodness me!" he nearly exclaimed. "Lady Rey, it is such a delight to meet you." He expressed delightfully. "I wasn't aware that Master Ren had a Lady within his homestead. And it's about time - if I do say so myself."

"Oh, no it's just Rey." She quickly added to rectify his assumption, feeling slightly uncomfortable with what he had presumed. But, truthfully, Rey had no idea how to describe the earlier occurrence between her and Kylo; or what would have happened had Threepio not inadvertently interrupted.

"Oh," Threepio stated shortly. "I thought – oh – well, I suppose it is none of my business then. I never did quite understand the odd mating rituals of human behavior."

Watching the droid leave with a look of embarrassed amusement, Rey chuckled at Threepio's unpretentious boldness. Shaking her head, she waited momentarily before falling in suit towards the palace's main lobby. Entering the area, Rey could hear Kylo's distinctively low, modulated voice and the soft, gentle voice of a woman preceded in reply not long afterwards. As usual when he was disinclined to acquiesce in a situation, Kylo stood tense before the woman with his fists tightly clenched at his sides.

While the primary dialogue of their conversation remained mute to secrecy, Rey directly took note of the woman, standing with poise opposite of Kylo flanked by two dark figures adorned with helmets in resemblance to Ren's on either side of her. The woman was petite in size, dressed in a magnificent floor-length, sapphire gown seemingly in comparison to the roses in the garden; her graying hair elegantly styled into a mass at the top of her head. She looked beautiful: elegant and fit for the role of a queen.

Upon her approaching Kylo turned his head in acknowledgment of Rey's presence, stopping mid-sentence as she stole his complete, undivided attention. Unsure as to whether she was interrupting anything sensitive, Rey took pause momentarily in her strides. Crossing her arms self-consciously over her chest, she realized she was still wearing the sparring attire from earlier; hardly appropriate enough to meet that of royalty. Apprehensively, she proceeded to approach them when Kylo noticeably cocked his head in approval for her to join; his posture perceptibly relaxed at her welcomed company.

The woman before him turned her head curiously in acknowledgment as well, issuing a warm-hearted smile at the girl she had briefly heard so much about. "You must be Rey?" She inquired with certainty.

Rey blinked, an equal feeling of surprise and flattery coursed through her at knowing the queen was already fully aware of whom she was without a proper introduction. Apprehensively, she cleared her throat before remedying her suspicion. "I am. It is such an honor to meet you, your highness," she affirmed, gesturing her hand out in an attempted proper introduction.

"Please, call me Leia." She reassured, cupping her hands over Rey's as she too felt equally honored to meet the girl who exclusively withheld her son's interest. "To tell you the truth I hate that proper royal bullshit anyways."

Rey couldn't stifle the laugh upon hearing Leia's vulgarity. In fact, it made her feel at ease to know that she wouldn't be frowned upon for looking, and acting, against those holding higher noble-class standards. Rey looked to Kylo then, who remained silent with a stiff set to his shoulders.

"I wasn't sure of proper protocol. I'm not used to dealing with royalty," she remarked, nonchalantly placing her hand to Kylo's arm in a light-hearted attempt to put him at ease. In return, Kylo acknowledged her gesture with a near indiscernible nod as he relaxed his stance.

Leia smiled knowingly whilst silently scrutinizing the profound, casual intimacy already between them. Internally she marveled in at the sight of her son's renewed benevolence after being led astray to darkness for so many years.

"Anyways, Rey," Leia started, "your friend _Finn_ has talked rather highly about you since his arrival at the Resistance base."

Ignoring Kylo's near inaudible growl in resentment upon mentioning his former prisoner's name, Rey's eyes beamed in sheer disbelief, her hand falling away from Kylo's arm. "Finn!" The tone of her response rendered more of sheer disbelieve than a question. "Is he alright? How did he find you?"

Leia quirked a brow with a look of amusement, further observing her son's abrupt change in demeanor upon mentioning the other man's name and losing physical contact with Rey. Kylo went from relaxed to an uptight stance in posture once more. Undoubtedly, Leia perceived jealousy roiling within her son, something akin to Han's on the forest moon of Endor many decades prior when Luke had left to face their father just moments after revealing their shared parentage. Ben appeared to not have fallen far from the tree when it came to projecting jealousy like his father.

Returning her attention back to Rey, Leia discreetly winked an eye in her direction. "He just happened to be at the right place at the right time. He's on a mission right now, which – in fact - is why I'm here. "She paused, glancing briefly with an assertive expression in her eyes towards Kylo's direction, "I need to debrief my son over some findings."

Sensing the seriousness behind Leia's remark, Rey curiously issued an imploring look to Kylo. His concrete silence furthermore confirmed that, whatever Leia had to say, it was meant to be addressed for his knowledge only.

"We'll continue this discussion elsewhere," he stated placidly in response, clearly not looking forward to whatever it was that his mother had to say. Before turning to leave towards the stairwell, Kylo paused briefly placing a hand to Rey's waist, speaking in a meant for her to hear only, "I'll find you later."

A barely visible blush crept across Rey's cheeks. Smiling subtly, Rey silently acknowledged his assurance with a curt nod before Ren made his way to the stairwell. Her gaze remaining on his back at his departure before it was met with that of Leia's.

"It was so nice to finally meet you, Rey." She declared genuinely, allotting the warmth within her timbre to shine through her words.

Smiling admirably at the woman before her, Rey nodded in acquiescence. "It was nice to meet you also."

Begrudgingly, Rey found herself being pulled into that of a motherly embrace; stunned momentarily before returning unanticipated the gesture. "Thank you," Leia stated shortly.

Rey scoffed, pulling back in observance as she stared skeptically upon hearing Leia's sudden merit. "For what?" she questioned with uncertainty.

Leia smiled knowingly, giving her forearms a gentle squeeze in assurance. "For restoring hope for my son again. He's kept himself in darkness for so long it's comforting to see he's acknowledging the light within him. No matter how slight it may seem."

Rey blinked, uncertain as to how she should respond when, truthfully, it was _his_ courageous act in the woods that prompted to change her initial impression towards him. With a momentary pause of silence, Rey furrowed her brows in deliberation of the right words to say in response.

"I think it's always been there, your highness," she assured respectively with a sympathetic smile. "I believe that. And he's proven it on his own."

"Either way," Leia added gratefully before taking her leave, "I'm glad he has you."

Rey held her gaze quizzically. Still feeling she wasn't deserving of such praise, she further conceded Leia's flattery with a nod. After watching Leia take her leave with the guards trailing behind her, Rey ascended towards her own chambers to clean up from the morning's stress of physical endurance. All the while, she found her thoughts winding their way back to what had happened between her and Ren; a brief but profound moment where lines had been irrevocably crossed and a mutual feeling had passed between them. Both scared and entirely unprepared for what it was and the untold promises that lay in it - a journey into the unknown that they would undertake together.

* * *

"Do you even realize what you're asking of me?" Kylo sneered, sitting directly across from his mother inside the hyperbaric chamber.

Holding a holoprojector out in the palm of her hand, Leia presented the holographic image of _Starkiller Base_ the Resistance had received days prior to her arrival on Chandrila. Her initial intent had been set on coaxing Ben into accepting his birthright to the throne. But it appeared that it was going to take a lot more effort than she'd thought. Thinking herself a fool for believing it was going to be so easy for him to accept his rightful place.

"And do you realize what it could mean for the galaxy if you did?" She countered, her eyes holding his glowering gaze as she proceeded with determined assertion. "Snoke fears you, Ben. Why do you think he's been so determined to gain your alliance within the First Order? He doesn't want you as an enemy. You're too powerful in both royal and Force lineage to not pose a very large threat to his agenda."

Ren snorted, "Always so focused on saving the whole damn galaxy rather than thinking about what's best for those in front of you." He retorted, his voice cold with resentment as he leaned back with arms crossed over his chest. "And I refuse to be a pawn in this game of yours."

"Let's not compare this to a game of Djarik." Deactivating the hologram with a heavy sigh, Leia narrowed her eyes in protest. "This _isn't_ about fighting who we hate, Ben. It's about saving who we love." She added with a little more gentleness within her voice, gently placing a hand on his forearm.

Ren swallowed deeply, fully aware of what she was implying with her words and he found his thoughts drifting back to Rey. He thought about what had transpired between them in the training room earlier that morning: a mutual, sentimental feeling that never seemed to exist until then. What he wanted more than anything was to push himself into her, to make love and prove to her that he was only hers alone. But despite his own selfishness, the nobility within told him to wait; that now was neither the time nor place. Nor did he think himself worthy of her. Not in this mask. Not with this curse.

Before anything more physical could come between them Kylo silently vowed he'd allow her to see his true self: to finally let her see his face without the mask. And doing so only meant that he was finally acknowledging how he genuinely felt for her: he loved her. And to deny it any further only meant he'd be lying only to himself.

Leia smiled knowingly, gently rubbing her thumb along the fabric of his sleeve. "You love her, don't you?"

Ren's eye twitched at the initial thought of having to formally admit his feelings out loud. Begrudgingly, he found himself curtly nodding in admission. "It doesn't matter. She could never look at me the way she did when you mentioned _his_ name."

"Who, Finn?" Quirking a brow in amusement, Leia snorted in dissent. "Finn is about as close to a family that Rey has. I saw the way she looks at you, Ben. And it's not even close to that of a platonic look. You need to tell her how you feel."

Kylo scoffed at her words. "I will when the time is right," he assured softly.

Leia cocked her head to consider him. "There is _never_ a right time. Love is something that just comes naturally; without having to be planned or forced. If you love her then you need to tell her." Pausing briefly, Leia smiled subtly as she remembered those initial moments between her and Han. "But then I was that way of course, and your father was the ever-so-persistent scoundrel that he always proclaimed himself to be. Just as equally stubborn, but he never thought anything through until he had done it." Her expression fell solemn as her thoughts drifted back to the earlier years with her late husband. Glancing briefly down at her hands in her lap, she continued with a subtle smile. "No matter how many times we fought, I always hated watching him leave."

Kylo felt his throat swell upon the mention of his father. Here his mother was giving him advice on love when he had been solely responsible for taking love away from her. Closing his eyes to force back the tears, his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably as he worked up the audacity to tell her what he should've said years ago.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked slightly at the barely audible confession. "I'm sorry I took him from you."

Leia smiled knowingly, "I know." Her admittance prompted Kylo's gaze to revisit hers. "I made my peace a long time ago, Ben. You deserve this happiness. It's time that you make your amends as well."

Kylo scowled momentarily at her remark. What had he ever done to make him deserve such contentment – when all he brought upon his family was darkness and sorrow?

"So, you're asking me to forget every repelling act I've ever done?"

"No, Ben," Leia countered. "I'm asking you to _let go_."

Finn jerked abruptly awake, gasping in heavy inhales of air as his eyes darted around his unknown surroundings. _Where in the hell am I?_

His hands were cuffed at the wrists directly below the white stormtrooper armor he had stolen from a trooper within the base. His memory drifted back to his and Jessica's initial attempt to sneak into the First Order headquarters on Starkiller Base. Both managing to knock two stormtroopers unconscious with the rear end of their blasters, they proceeded to encase themselves in the newly acquired armor to ensure ease of going unnoticed during their mission.

Unfortunately, something had gone wrong in their somewhat brilliant attempt; rendering themselves unconscious as, they too, felt the butt ends of blasters hit the back of their heads. Speaking of Jessica…

 _Where is she?_ He questioned wordlessly, unable to see her anywhere within the holding cell's vicinity.

His head was throbbing. His eyes strained against the bright lights along the obsidian-painted walls as he sat perched on the steel bench within its close quarters. The abrupt clearing of a throat snapped his attention to the far shadowy corner near the cell's doorway.

"Well, well, well – I must admit this was far easier than I initially expected," the taut voice stated in amusement with a chuckle. The familiarity behind it abruptly sent a wave of nausea through Finn's stomach as he puzzled the voice to its notorious owner.

"General Hux." Finn sneered in retort. "What do you want? And where's Jessica?"

The General snorted in utter amusement, approaching Finn with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. "Never mind her. The question is, Finn - or should I call you FN-2187?" He added with a quirked brow upon his rigid face. "After all, it was the given name of the stormtrooper who you so cleverly stole that armor from."

Gritting his teeth, Finn proceeded to add for safe measures, "Whatever it is you want, Hux, I'm _not_ telling you anything."

Hux chuckled. "Oh, no need to worry there. I believe I already have what I needed from you," he stated victoriously whilst revealing the homing beacon that had been initially clasped around Finn's wrist, unable to suppress his smirk as the look of mortified realization played upon Finn's face. "I knew she was with Kylo Ren somewhere, but now we may know precisely _where_."

An uneasy feeling rose from the pit of his stomach, Finn scowled at the smug grin playing across Hux's face. "You son of a bitch, I swear if you hurt her – "

"Oh, it shouldn't be me you need to worry about," Hux boasted, "More on the contrary of _whom_ she is with." The General now stood steadfast before him haughtily, taunting with vague implications of what was to become of the woman in questioning. "I can assure you that I have every intention of not killing her; it won't be me delivering the cruelest stroke of all."

Finn glared, disgusted that the man was actually enjoying the idea of having her tortured in some relevant way to fulfill his unwarranted pleasures. He had to get out of there - to make it back to the Resistance - and to get to Rey before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

So much time had passed between Rey's arrival and when she'd been able to visit the palace's ballroom again. Recently her days consisted mainly of Force training and working idly in the hangar bay with Chewie for the sheer means of keeping herself useful. When there was any down time she habitually ran through her saber forms as well as perfecting her expertise in the Force. By the day's end she was more than ready to treat herself to a hot bath, maybe with a glass of Corellian wine as she occasionally did so to further soothe her nerves within the privacy of her own chambers. The following days were always a mere rinse and repeat of the aforementioned. However, today she made it an exception to visit the one room within the citadel she'd fallen in love with upon her initial stay.

The evening stars she had seen during her opening discovery of the ballroom had been replaced with the magnificent scenery of Chandrila's mountainous terrain. The radiance of the mid-day's sun shone through its windows as its light glimmered across the waxed marble flooring; nearly resembling that of winter's frozen lakes. Within the day's lighting Rey was able to make out the intricate, golden damask details in the tapestries that draped across the room's pillars that she neglected to see during her earlier evening visit.

Shifting her gaze around the room a large object sitting off in a corner, draped in a white sheet to further veil its identity caught her eye: something that had been previously hidden amidst the evening shadows. Her curiosity now piqued Rey ambled over towards it, taking a direct notice that it had been awhile since it was last uncovered; the thick layer of dust blanketing the sheet had been more than enough evidence of its neglect.

Coughing from the considerable puff of dust upon removing its covering, she waved a hand in front of her face to air out the dusty haze. Rey was surprised to see a beautiful, vintage harpsichord had been left sequestered underneath its blanketed veil. Its ivory keys were yellowed with age, running her fingers along their smooth surface – and applying just a slight amount of pressure to them - she marveled over the melodious tune each key made, gradually rising in pitch as she worked from one end to the other. Growing up on Jakku, she had never been fortunate enough to see such instrumentation outside of the music box and what she'd heard through holodisks – let alone being able to see _and_ _touch_ such a remarkable fixture.

"You should have seen this place when it was full of people – and music."

Startled by the unexpected company, Rey turned abruptly to see Kylo, joining her. "It was truly amazing when it was all lit up," he stated, a subtle hint of exulted pride and wonder resonated through his voice.

Mirroring his tone, a soft look of wonder sparkled through her eyes upon him at the description of the room in its prime. "I can't imagine it being any more beautiful than it is already," she uttered softly. Her attention returned briefly to the instrument's keys: running her fingers over them once more in thought before her eyes shifted back to him, cocking her head slightly in inquiry, "What was it like?"

Kylo stood silent momentarily sifting through memories that he'd shuttered away in the recesses of his mind, until now. "The last time I was in here – it was my eighteenth year," he started, his voice sounding distant as if he were reliving another time entirely. "It was an Investiture Ceremony Gala to celebrate my coming of age and announcement of my intention to ascend the throne one day. My parents had thrown the ball for the occasion, inviting every renowned family of nobility in the galaxy," he added, although resonating a hint of bemusement at the recollection. "The men wore suits that traditionally formal black-tie, while the women's gowns had been – far more exquisite to say the least," he added with amusement upon remembrance.

A beaming look of admiration crossed over Rey's features, "It sounds amazing." She remarked animatedly, trying to paint a picture in her mind's eye of how the gowns would have looked.

Kylo snorted in a lesser tone of enthusiasm. "Yeah – well, not when you're forced to dance with every eligible female courtier in the galaxy. They were sycophants at best, mostly and social climbers at worst," he growled. "I couldn't wait to get out of there."

Raising her brows in amusement, Rey smiled inquisitively while crossing her arms over her chest. "I never pegged _you_ as a dancer, Ben Solo. You surprise me every day – you know that?" she quipped lightheartedly.

Ren considered her shortly. "My mother taught me," he added softly. "It was one of the more pleasant times I remember spending with her when she wasn't absorbed within her political affairs."

Rey's smile fell subtly upon assimilating his comment, her interest showing in the crease between her eyebrows. She presumed him lucky to have at least had a mother to engage in such activities with. When all hers did was abandon her on a Force forsaken planet in a hellhole of a facility. Although he hadn't initially intended to offend her, the notion pained her to think of how different things would have been if her parents would have stayed – that is, if they hadn't already tried coming back for her.

"I never learned how to dance…" she admitted softly, turning her saddened gaze to that of his shielded look. "But then I guess when you live inconsequentially on Jakku, there's no initial reason to learn – right?"

Ren considering her words carefully. "A noble life isn't as exceptionally easy, Rey." He urged gently. "Sure, the entertainment of a privileged life sounds grand, but beyond that it's just as much of a curse as the one I brought upon myself – legacies to live up to. Your choices are already made for you. It's merely a glamorized prison within itself," he added assertively.

Rey 's concern only grew at his admittance, taken slightly off-guard at his unexpected comment. Her gaze fluttered to the ground in thought, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced back up at him before changing the subject. "So, did you ever choose one?"

Kylo cocked his head in confusion, "Choose what?"

"The courtiers," she added evidently, "did you ever take interest in any of them?"

Kylo remained silent, contemplating his answer. "No," he stated shortly. "No, I didn't."

Rey quirked her brows in astonishment, amazed that he hadn't found at least one suitable suitor for him out of all the hundreds of beautiful women that must have been present. "Not even one?"

Swallowing heavily, Kylo considered her momentarily before initiating a tranquil yet bold response, "Just you."

Rey's cheeks flushed pink at the notion that he'd taken an interest in her. Throughout the years of scrounging to exist as a scavenger Rey always believed she could never hold any amount of significance in life. Her own family had made that solidly clear the moment they left her behind. She was a 'nobody', whom had been thrown away in the likes of garbage at the orphanage's back doorstep. That was until Finn came into her life: whom she always held more of a familial bond with rather than any sort of physical attraction. A mutual feeling of kinship where she could only consider him as being the older brother she never had – and her, likewise, to Finn.

It was then that Rey realized the bond held with Finn was of an entire different sort when compared to the one she shared with Kylo. Something that was much more intense almost tangible between them. Whatever this was it was on a much higher level of sentiment that made their earlier encounter in the training room all the more solid and clear. Her feelings for him could only be similarly compared to how she felt the morning of her awakening from the man in her dream; an inexplicable feeling that words could never wholly explain. In response to his utterly unexpected remark all she could do was smile with a glint of stars in her eyes.

Without a moment's hesitation as he had initially done earlier Kylo gently placed his hands at her hips, urging her closer towards him to shorten the moderate gap between them. All the while allowing him to do so, Rey sited her hands on his biceps: noting the firmness of muscle beneath her fingertips upon issuing them a gentle squeeze. Arching her neck back to stare into his visor, an unreserved sense of hopefulness crossed over her mind that, one day, he would allow her to gaze into his own eyes; that the face of the man she'd grown to love would willingly reveal himself without reluctance and not push her away like he had done that evening in the garden.

 _Is that what this nameless feeling was – love?_ She questioned wordlessly within her mind, having never experienced it before made the inexplicable feeling all the more frustrating to come to terms with. But it was the only plausible reason to describe the sense that being here with him, right now, could never have felt more right.

"Come with me," he urged gently. "I want to show you something."

As one who had never been fully keen to surprises, Rey momentarily eyed him skeptically. Throughout her years of experience there were always unwarranted, substantial consequences. But her intuition furthermore assured her that she could trust him and found herself nodding in submission.

Kylo led her towards a massive-in-size pair of double doors within a separate sector from his west wing chambers; elegantly carved with depictions of the sun, moon and stars within their centers. Reaching for the pair of elongated handles to open them, Kylo took pause momentarily as he turned back to face her. "Do you trust me?"

Rey eyed him inquisitively with one arched brow in suspicion. "Yes?" she responded hesitantly, slowly enunciating the word in an elongated form as she contemplated what he was up to.

"Close your eyes," he insisted furtively. "It's a surprise."

Holding her suspicious gaze to his mask, Rey sighed heavily before resigning in acquiescence to his request. Not long after she closed her eyes, she heard the doors to their destination open. Furrowing her brows she listened to the hinges creak from the significance in weight that had been forced upon them; followed by the soft, cool touch of Ren's leather gloves in her hands as he urged her forward blindly. Unable to see past the backs of her eyelids except for the hint of light signaling her that wherever they were must have been a fairly lit chamber. What seemed to be no more than a few strides forward into the chambers in questioning, Ren encouraged her to stop by placing his hands at her shoulders.

" _Now_ can I open them?" she inquired impatiently.

A low, modulated chuckle resonated through Kylo's mask. "Patience," he chided.

Rey huffed in impatience as she awaited his cue.

"Always so stubborn," he added in further amusement.

' _Always so stubborn',_ where had she heard that before? Creasing her brows in confusion Rey mulled momentarily over the time she had heard those exact words before realization struck her. The words were so familiar as they'd been spoken by her mysterious dream lover. The familiarity and intonation were identical, but how could that be? Kylo's distorted voice was still wrong when in comparison to the one she always heard from the man in her dreams. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she brushed it aside as merely coincidental and that maybe she was reading too far into it. The notion itself was entirely impossible – wasn't it?

Kylo's modulated voice broke her train of thought. "Alright," he declared, "open them."

When Rey's eyes fluttered open at his command, the sight before her had been the last thing she expected to see. The stacks of books and tomes surrounding her rendered her speechless. These ancient artifacts had been declared long forgotten even in the age of the Old Galactic Republic, where nowadays only reading via holograms was considered the traditional norm. Cupping her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened in awe as her gaze gradually shifted its way around the lofty walls of books that filled its interior: a library.

Rows upon rows of books lined the chamber's walls from floor to ceiling; ladders were positioned on rollers to further ease one's ability to make their way across the considerably long – vastly elevated – walls. An elegant chandelier hung centralized appropriately from the room's ceiling, with the light of the mid-afternoon sun shining through a circular-shaped skylight from a wall to her far right.

Positioned in a far-off corner of the room was a substantially large, limestone brick and marble fireplace with a fire already set aglow. A rather significantly sized bantha fur rug lined the russet hardwood floor of the hearth's proximity, further accompanied by a couple overly stuffed sitting chairs that made the room feel cozy and inviting.

Allowing the scenery to finally sink in, Rey finally found her voice. "I can't believe it," she admitted flabbergasted. Snorting in astonishment, she flashed him a beaming smile. "I've _never_ seen so many books in my life!"

"And there's more than besides books," Kylo added.

Rey darted her attention back to Kylo, who was already ambling his way towards a glass - enclosed cabinet: filled with various assortments of cuboidal and pyramidal - shaped objects.

"What are those?" she asked inquisitively, carefully studying the tiny objects in the case as she joined him at his side.

"Holocrons." He confirmed as a matter of fact. "The Jedi - and the Sith - used them to store crucial principals pertaining to the Force. These hold far greater knowledge of the Force than any one archive."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey pondered over choosing her next words carefully in avoidance of offending him. "The Sith – you mean users of the dark side?"

Ren turned his gaze towards hers. "The dark side has its uses, as does the light," he stated assertively. "And that's where both the Jedi and Sith went wrong with their teachings through all these years: trying to keep The Force divided when initially that wasn't supposed to be the case. It's what made me begin to question everything I had thought I'd known."

Rey cocked her head, considering his superior knowledge in the workings of the invisible energy shield in questioning. "How do you know all of this?"

A prolonged moment of silence rendered between them as Kylo considered his words to her inquiry, emitting a distorted, wavering sigh through his modulator. "About a year after my curse had been enacted," he started, "Luke went searching through Old Republic archives at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in hopes of finding a way to break it in any way that he could." He snorted in recollection of his uncle's motivation, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. "He felt responsible for my fall so I guess, in his own way, it was him trying to make up for his own failure so to speak."

Rey listened intently as he spoke, crossing her arms over her chest as he continued reminiscing over the earlier days following his fall into darkness.

"Anyways," he continued after a brief pause; nodding in acknowledgement to the objects in the enclosure, "Luke found holocrons from the Jedi archives. Some were from those of the Sith in which my Grandfather had collected in his citadel on Mustafar. He had, throughout the years, searched for knowledge relevant to the dark side and to end his own curse, having suffered my fate as well. But the irony behind them all was every holocron indicated references to a balance in The Force rather than individually distinguishing the sides of light and dark."

Rey furrowed her brows, biting her inner cheek in deliberation of his brief overview of their findings. "So, did you ever find what you were looking for?"

Hesitantly Ren held her gaze. His shielded eyes, considering her inquiry as he deliberated his options. Temptation swelled in his chest to tell her the truth about the curse's cure. With her having the knowledge of ending his anguish had briefly given him hope that, given time, Rey would find it within herself to love him and end the curse he had damned himself to. But it all seemed too easy; almost as easy as the night she'd broken into the palace to free her friend and subsequently when Kylo found himself rummaging through her memories and intentionally taking what he needed. As fast as the thought had occurred to him, Kylo couldn't find it within himself to put that amount of pressure on her shoulders. If there was to be any chance of her falling in love with him it had to be at her own accord and most certainly not out of pity.

"Just one." He confirmed shortly, harboring a degree of sadness within his words. "But it's not anything for you to concern yourself with. It is for now an impossibility."

Rey frowned, while Ren had modestly begun to open up more regarding the secrets he tightly harbored within there were still some he seemingly wanted to leave obscured. Although it was fairly gratifying to hear that Kylo had found the answers he had initially sought after. It gave Rey hope that, she too, could possibly uncover the answers to her parents' disappearance. Curtly nodding to assert her understanding she turned her attention towards the objects within the small enclosure; pondering over the possibilities that could hinder him from the curse's dire effects of prolonged suffering. Forcing herself to her tiptoes she gazed mindlessly in admiration of the many holocrons placed on the cabinet before her.

Tentatively, Kylo studied her reaction. "So, what do you think of it - the library that is?"

Rey smiled in admiration of the ancient artifacts before her, "I love it."

Concealed behind his helmet, Ren smiled at her admission. "Then it's yours."

Rey blinked, her gaze held steadfast at the tiny objects ahead of her before allowing Kylo's words to finally sink in. Abruptly, she jerked her attention back to him. "What did you say?"

"The library," he assured softly, "I want you to have it."

A look of bewilderment washed upon her features. The only time Rey had been given anything to call her own had only been when the person in questioning expected something in return. As was the life of a lowly scavenger who had to barter her way in life to make ends meet. Her instinctive reaction was to question his ulterior motive behind the benevolent gesture. However, her heart told him that Ren was indeed sincere and that he expected no sort of repayment in turn. Without further hesitation or question, Rey threw her arms around his broad torso. Pulling him into an abrupt, forcible embrace as she buried her face into the fabric of his robes; inhaling his deep, masculine scent she had grown to know all too well.

Her unforeseen advancement threw Kylo off-kilter. At first, all he could do was stand there stiffly, arms held out in hesitation from his sides as his brain tried to process Rey's choice of abrupt physical contact and how he should react accordingly. After a prolonged moment of awkward uncertainty, Ren leisurely drew his arms around her, pulling her formally into a tight - and consequential - embrace. As if the mere notion of letting her go would immediately render him into shambles at her feet.

"Thank you," she muffled softly into his chest. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut in hopes of hindering the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "I honestly don't know how else to express my gratitude." She admitted openly, prolonging their moment of intimacy before she pulled back to offer him a grateful smile. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"It is nothing that requires anything more." Kylo assured softly, ensuring that he was all the more sincere with his intentions. "As much as it pains me to leave you now, I do have other matters to tend to today. Take as much time in here as you'd like. It's your library now."

Rey smiled warmly as she let her gaze linger longer on his before nodding in acceptance, feeling all the more eager to dive into the pages of as many books as possible that the library had to offer. With gentle squeeze of his hands to her waist, Ren begrudgingly pulled himself away to take his leave, pausing momentarily at the chamber's doorway before purposely turning back to her. "There are some books already lying out on one of the chairs by the fireplace. I highly suggest starting with those first."

Nodding her acknowledgement to his recommendations, Rey watched him take his leave before eagerly turning to the library's proposed vicinity he had suggested. Unable to control the brewing excitement within her, she squealed with sheer joy before hurriedly sprinting towards the fireplace. As promised, she immediately found the books that Kylo had suggested.

Biting her lip to contain her fervent excitement, Rey's eyes lit up as she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the literature's hardback texture. Feeling the indentations of the weathered, engraved lettering of each given title, she turned over each in hand to furthermore scrutinize the given volume's front and back appearance. Each piece possessed a discrete odor of their own; a confirmation of knowing how old they appeared to be along with their distressed appearances.

Roughly plopping down into the chair closest in proximity, Rey swung her legs over its plush arm with the only sound resonating throughout the small reading nook was that of the crackling fire in the fireplace. She eagerly dove into the yellowed, literary pages of the first book in hand: The Journal of the Whills. The same emblem she'd noticed on the temple's flooring had been embellished on the book's title page; the yin-yang rendering a look of an ancient force user deeply engaged in meditation. Her eyes studied the picture momentarily before she began reading the words below it:

 _ **First comes the day, then comes the night: after the darkness shines through the light. The difference, they say, is only made right by the resolving of gray through refined Jedi sight.**_

The scripture itself came across as being encrypted at first but it didn't take long for Rey to fully process its intended meaning, suddenly making the significance of Kylo's verbal teachings all the more prominent. Perhaps, in its own cruel way, the curse had been more of a consequential initiative for him to discover the Force's true purpose. That all those who were sentient harbored a bit of light and darkness within them, and that there was a way for both sides to coexist. Excited with her brief findings, Rey curiously proceeded to dive deeper into more literary discoveries.

The moment she finished a book it had led to one more, then two, then another. It wasn't until Rey put down her last book that she realized the sunlit hours had passed into the descended evening hours of night. Closing the book she was currently reading, Rey made her way back with it in hand to her Eastern chambers, dully noting it must've been later in the evening as the palace's interior lighting had been fully dimmed as per normal evening procedures. Eager to dive into more reading, she quickly changed into one of her newly acquired nightgowns that Maz had presented the other day, intricately fabricated from the lightest of blue Sullustan silk that flowed delicately to the floor. Its mere threadlike straps draped elegantly on her shoulders whilst complemented by a trivial cluster of jewels embellishing the neckline. Her hair hung freely at her shoulders.

Positioning herself on her stomach, she laid diagonally across the bed's coverlet, crossing her ankles together and propped on her elbows Rey pressed further into reading. No sooner than she had attuned herself to the literary findings, she finally succumbed to the rising sensation of fatigue that had begun to weigh heavily over her eyelids. Rey began to drift further into the peaceful void of darkness that initially preceded sleep before a sudden chill crept up her spine. Goosebumps spread across her arms in which further encouraged the hairs to rise upon her arms and neck followed by an eerily familiar voice that she only heard once before.

The unmistakable voice of Snoke she'd heard the day she had unwillingly entered Kylo's mind during training was callously calm and serene behind its resonated timbre.

" _Young Rey," his words echoed. "Such a pleasure to finally become acquainted with the girl I've heard so much about."_

Rey furrowed her brows in her sleep, unable to speak or respond in regards to what he'd meant behind his words. There was no face, or figure form, to put with the voice; only the vastness of a dark, cold void she had formerly felt in Kylo's thoughts.

" _Yes," he continued with a crude chuckle, "I can feel your fear, so much anger but beneath that – raw and untamed power - so much resemblance to the likes of young Solo before his fall to darkness. How quaint. Darkness rises and light to meet it."_

Another shiver crept up her spine. Her muscles trembled uncontrollably in fear as she felt the phantom touch of cold, spindly fingers graze over her cheek. She couldn't move, or shake away the unwanted feeling of the apparition within her mind.

" **Rey."**

That voice. The familiar low, modulated voice she had grown to love ever so ardently – Ben! But where was he? She couldn't open her eyes or shift her focus in any way from the vast amount of darkness behind her eyelids. A knowing timbre resonated through the voice of Snoke as he continued further affront.

" _Well, now this is an interesting development. You care for him, don't you? Foolish child," he chuckled with malevolence. "You think you can save him from his torment? Well, Rey of Jakku -," he sneered while heavily enunciating her name, "- it will be your undoing."_

" **Rey!"**

Rey snapped her eyes open, gasping in deep panicky breaths of air as she expected to initially awake from the nightmare alone in her chambers; only to see the welcoming sight of Kylo's mask hovering over her. Unable to hold back the sobs of anguish Rey promptly through her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook as her body trembled feverishly against him. Her hands clenched the fabric of his tunic tightly as if letting him go would send her back into the depths of darkness.

Kylo firmly enveloped his arms around her, securing her trembling form flush against him as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please don't go," she managed to speak between shuddered breaths.

"Shhh," he spoke soothingly, rubbing a hand reassuringly over her back. Kylo moved his free hand to behind her knees, gently lifting her from the bed as he cradled her against him. "I've got you, sweetheart." He affirmed softly, "You can stay with me tonight."

With her arms still grasped around him, Rey nodded in acknowledgment into his neck as her sobs eased into a steady cry and hiccups. Kylo carried her down the corridor to his chambers, occasionally whispering comforting words of reassurance, while remaining oblivious of the two men on looking from the dimly lit lobby.

Poe had returned from Yavin lV earlier that afternoon after a week-long visit with his mother, ensuring that her illness had been fully alleviated before his return to Chandrila. When he left initially to Yavin lV, Kylo and Rey had merely been on more civilized terms, only to return and see that the tides between them had turned significantly. Poe and Luke had been taking an evening leisure stroll through the palace when they caught sight of Kylo bridal carrying Rey towards the West Wing's vicinity.

Crossing his arms over his chest Poe quirked his brows in amazement with a satisfied grin. "It looks like things changed rather significantly while I was gone?" he implored heavily.

With a slight nod in agreement, Luke smiled subtly. "He still has a long way to go, Poe. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll get there, but it's going to take some time."

* * *

It wasn't until Kylo set foot inside his chambers when Rey felt herself relax, aside from the occasional sniffs to alleviate the pressure in her nose from the prior inconsolable status of her nature. Still maintaining his hold on her legs, Kylo casually commanded the coverlet and sheets of his bed to fold back with a casual flick of his fingers. Rey sighed deeply in content as he gently placed her down on the bed. Her eyelids now heavy with exhaustion, she felt him pull the covers carefully over her. Before Kylo had the chance to walk away, Rey earnestly grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay." She pleaded her voice heavy with lethargy and longing for him to be close. "At least until I fall asleep."

For a brief moment Kylo hesitated, swallowing thickly as he allowed his mind to fully process what she was asking of him. Without even waiting for him to vocalize his answer, Rey moved over to ensure he had room for his tall frame as he climbed in next to her. As soon as she was certain he had been comfortably situated on top of the covers Rey nudged further into his side, positioning her head between the crook of his neck and his shoulder.

Apprehensive, Kylo draped his arm around her, resting his hand at her waist as he softly stroked the silk of her nightgown with his thumb, ensuring her that she was safe and that he was here. With his head propped back against the rows of pillows he watched Rey's hand move purposely across his torso to his other hand, intertwining their fingers the moment she had made contact. Out of sheer habit from the years of lacking physical contact with someone, Ren felt his muscles tense initially before falling lax. He marveled in the feeling of holding her so close, smiling subtly behind his helmet as he listened to her heavy breathing as Rey began to fall into a deep sleep.

Feeling content with her place beside him, Rey melted into him. Their bodies felt perfectly connected like two corresponding pieces to a puzzle, that perfectly fit. Closing her eyes in submission to sleep, she listened intently to the steady rhythmic sounds of his heart beat. Taking in his scent with every intake of breath she sighed heavily in content.

As he waited for her to fall asleep Kylo stared mesmerized at their fingers intertwined and absentmindedly massaged the back of her head with his other hand tenderly while he mentally played through the events in his head that led to this moment and how easily everything fell into place between them. Had he'd known being this close to her would've felt so right, he admitted that he never would've held off for so long from her persistency. Not long after he thought she'd fallen asleep he felt her shift her weight further into him; so close that he could feel the steady beat of her own heart against him before feeling her lips press to the fabric of his collar.

Kylo froze at the exceedingly sentimental gesture. While it was nothing compared to what they had experienced earlier together Rey always managed to throw him off kilter as soon as he'd become acquainted with a certain notion. A kiss had been the last thing he'd expected. He waited for her to drift further into sleep before slowly moving his legs over to the bedside. There he paused to ensure she hadn't woken before attempting to shift his body from under her grasp. When it seemed certain he'd almost succeed by going unnoticed, he heard Rey moan softly in contempt at the loss of his presence into the pillow where he had been resting against. "Don't go," she pleaded faintly, her voice heavy with fatigue.

Kylo paused, leaning over the bedside he softly grazed his hand over her cheek. "I have to," he admitted softly, gently stroking his thumb over her as he coaxed her back into sleep. "You're safe now, sweetheart. You can sleep."

Rey huffed nearly inaudibly, groaning her displeasure over his absence before finally surrendering. With a slight chuckle, Kylo retreated to the outer veranda of his chambers. Staring briefly into the vast darkness of the evening he closed his eyes in an attempt to urge himself into a meditative state; holding vigil and guard over Rey's dreams to further prevent Snoke from returning.

Rey awoke peacefully the next morning. However, she couldn't help but harbor a sense of disappointment that she had been alone in Kylo's significantly oversized bed. Her eyes roamed over the general vicinity of his sleeping quarters, frowning in acknowledgment that he was nowhere in sight. The moment felt in comparison to when she'd awoken from the fantasy of her dream lover. The only difference now - rolling to her stomach and burying her face in the pillow of where Kylo had been previously – was Ren's faint, manly smell remaining behind as evidence of his former presence.

Rey groaned in displeasure, the pillow muffling the sound as she peeled herself from the bed's warm comfort before slowly making her way through the remaining area of his chambers. She took pause abruptly as she discovered him standing tensely at the center of the balcony, legs slightly apart and hands clasped in fists behind his back Kylo remained silent without showing any acknowledgment of her presence.

Worrying her bottom lip with her incisor, Rey deliberated the idea of approaching him before deciding it was best to leave him be. Not wanting to disturb him, she attempted to back away in retreat before his voice broke the silence, causing her to abruptly halt in place.

"Don't go."

Running the tip of her tongue over her lips in uncertainty Rey considered him momentarily before joining him, crossing her arms over her chest at the slight chill of the early morning breeze. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You won't." He countered softly, his voice seemingly distant in thought. "Your presence is soothing to me."

Their gazes turned simultaneously to meet the other. "Your force signature: its warmth and light," he continued gently. "I've never felt more at ease until I'm near you."

Rey smiled knowingly at his admission. "I know. I can feel yours too," she admitted softly, furrowing her brows as she deliberated over thoughts. "At first I was afraid of the darkness, but then that day – before I entered your thoughts – I saw there was light, too."

Kylo remained silent momentarily, considering his next set of words carefully before turning completely to face her. "You know…" he started, trailing off in thought. "I was thinking about our conversation earlier in the ballroom."

Rey quirked her brow; suddenly curious as to where he planned on going with this. "Oh?"

Kylo nodded subtly in response. "You said you didn't know how to dance. Is that true?"

"I'm a scavenger, Ben." She retorted gently with a heavy sigh in acknowledging her poor social status. "That sort of life doesn't allow much time for frivolity."

Kylo responded with a short grunt in disapproval. "Well, then we'll have to change that won't we?"

Rey eyed him skeptically. "And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Urging himself closer to her, Kylo gently brushed his hand over her cheek. His eyes holding her inquisitive gaze as he contemplated the possible outcomes of her reaction. "Dance with me, Rey. Tomorrow night."

Furthermore, leaning into his touch, Rey snorted at the thought of her even attempting to dance. If anything, she figured herself a fool for even entertaining the thought of such a highly coordinated skill. "With two left feet, I'm sure I'll look ridiculous. And I don't have a proper dress anyways…" she added, trailing off in begrudged disappointment.

Kylo chuckled, lowering his hand from her cheek to her waist as he brought the other up to pull her closer against him as she stood defiantly at the thought. "You'll have a proper dress," he reassured. "And all you need to do is follow my lead. Even if it were possible for you to look ridiculous I'd never allow it."

Rey studied him with uncertainty and self doubt before allowing the corners of her frown to slowly upturn into a smile. Sighing in submission she placed her hands upon his chest, leaning further into him. "Sure," she confirmed, laughing subtly at the notion she was agreeing herself to. "A dance it is then."

Pleased with her answer, Kylo's heart swelled with joy. An exchange of emotions that words couldn't replace fell over them, cupping a hand to her cheek as he marveled over how the morning sunrays played across her features at that moment. He wanted so desperately to kiss her. The fact that they were both so close in proximity to his hyperbaric chambers, the notion dawned over him that he could very well allow her to finally see him without the mask. He could finally show her, without words, how much she meant to him. With great promise, Ren decided he would show her after the dance – and finally tell her that he loved her.

Meanwhile, Poe was on his way to Kylo's chambers to be debriefed on events he'd missed while being away on leave. Bearing in mind what he had witnessed between Kylo and Rey the previous evening, he couldn't wait to press for further details over the sudden change in their relationship. Back when Kylo still went by the name of Ben Solo – before the curse was enacted – Poe had always been the one charming the girls while Ben remained reserved: always self conscious over his appearance. It was one thing seeing his friend finally take interest in a girl, it was an entirely different topic of its own to see him carrying the woman in question to his living quarters.

Just as Poe approached Ren's chambers the door started to open; not wanting to be seen he sunk back into the shadows of an intersecting corridor as he saw Rey emerge into the hallway. Unaware of Poe's presence she passed the vicinity of his hiding spot, merrily humming a harmonious tune with a favorable grin on her face as she made her way to the western stairwell.

A knowing smile played across Poe's features: he _couldn't wait_ to goad Ren for this one. Knocking at the door to Kylo's chambers, he heard a brief, muffled acknowledgement to enter.

"Ooohhh buddy -," Poe taunted as he entered, "- you and Rey, huh? I leave for a week and come back to you taking her bridal style to your bedroom."

"It wasn't like that, Dameron," Kylo snarled in defense. "She had a nightmare."

Poe chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him as he wiggled his brows suggestively. "Oh, I bet you kept the bad dreams away," he lightheartedly mocked. "Didn't know Rey had a thing for the mask, or the gloves, but I'm impressed really."

A low growl in defiance resonated through Ren's modulator. "You're an asshole, Dameron."

Cocking his head, Poe smirked at Kylo's effortless attempt at denying the events of the previous night. "Shit, Ben, you _have_ changed. Before she came here you would have Force-choked me for that joke."

"And I still will if you don't get out of my sight," Kylo sneered in retort.

Suppressing the frivolous grin on his face, Poe held his hands up in submission. "Alright, alright – subject matter dropped. So what else did I miss while I was gone?"

* * *

Rey stood at the entrance to the massive tree before her. Hollowed and petrified to the core with its edifices overgrown with moss, filtering through its ashen bark. As she stood there, she was unaware of her initial reason why she had been led here other than it being what the specters had willed her to do. She had been in her chambers, just settling down at her bed side with a book in hand before the whispering phantoms of voices made themselves known once again. Finally feeling compelled to seek out their originating source; she was led to the colossal-in-size tree just outside the palace grounds.

Taking a deep breath in anticipation as to what she would find, Rey stepped through its hollowed-out threshold. It reeked of old nature: death and decay from life-long years of decomposition. But beneath it all there was also a promising hint of rejuvenating life. The only light of its interior was a shimmering ray of sunlight streaming through a hole in the bark, pointing directly towards an elliptical-shaped mirror hanging at the far side.

Biting her cheek, apprehensively, Rey strode over towards it. The mirror's glassy surface had taken on a frosted appearance; only reflecting that of her shadow from the radiating light deflecting from its surface. Curiosity took her over, compelling her to raise her hand and press the tips of her fingers to its delicate surface. Swallowing down the lump of unease in her throat, she spoke earnestly towards that of her shadowy reflection.

"Let me see them – my parents."

Slowly, the mirror's frosty surface began to fade into a series of vivid-in-color events. Creasing her brows in confusion her mouth fell slack; her eyes darting over the unforeseen images as the scenes shifted abruptly before her eyes. And the initial beginning was one that she'd remembered clear as day:

 _Rey stood as her five-year-old self at the orphanage's doorstep on Jakku. Plutt tightly gripped the crick of her arm as she begged and pleaded for her parents to stay, desperately trying to break free of his grasp as she saw the backsides of a man and woman walking away from her._

 _The scene abruptly shifted to a small campsite surrounded by several tents. Rey saw the unmistakable statures of her parents, both dressed in pauper's attire, sitting amongst a small crowd of ragged and unkind-looking members. Her mother's face nearly resembled Rey's, but rounder and fuller in her cheeks with long and stringy auburn-colored hair, hanging freely down her back. Her father's facial features more chiseled underneath a four o'clock shadow from the days of neglecting upkeep. Both held bottles of hard liquor within their grasp, but her father held packets that resembled what she'd only known to be spice._

 _One thing that remained for certain, the scenery of their location was irrevocably and undeniably familiar as the twilight evening hours descended amongst the rolling hills of sand._

 _Jakku_.

 _Her parents were still on Jakku – but how? They both had told her that they were going away for business dealings among other worlds!_

 _Rey couldn't hear the verbalization behind the reasoning for the gathering, but the other members surrounding her parents were exchanging currency of sorts with her father as he, in return, exchanged the packets held in his grasp. Only for Rey to see that the scene had visually taken an unforeseen turn for the worst. Her parents were dead: empty-handed of what they had initially held. A clear indication that led her to believe that it was a deal that had gone entirely wrong._

Rey withdrew her hand from the mirror's surface, abruptly ending the scenes before her as the glass began to take on its former frosty appearance. Her chest swelled in anguish as she no longer could hold back the tears brewing behind her eyes. Her parents had left her. They lied to her after informing their initial reasons for leaving her and, on top of it, promised that they would come back for her. Nausea rose from the pit of her stomach as she fell to her knees, tightly wrapping her arms around her torso as the sobs rose from the back of her throat.

In the midst of her sorrow, Rey felt the soothing and much needed presence of someone who knew all too well what it was like to be abandoned. It appeared to her initially that, in whatever state of despair she found herself in, Kylo was always there at her side. Swallowing down her solemn feelings of rejection Rey looked up at him with swollen eyes of tear shed. Wordlessly, Kylo crouched down in front of her, cocking his head as he waited for her to say something in regards to her findings.

"What was that?" she inquired in a shuddered gasp.

Kylo remained silent briefly as he considered her. "This is a force tree," he admitted, softly. "And the mirror only allows you to see what you need to see. Unfortunately, sometimes it's not what you've expected or wanted."

Rey sniffed. For over the past decade she had constantly told herself - reassured herself - that she had to stay on Jakku in hopes of her family returning one day. But reality finally descended over her that it had all been a lie; years of upholding fruitless aspirations had finally revealed themselves to be for not.

"I was nothing to them," she choked out. "Practically left me for spice and drinking money. How could I have been so stupidly naïve?" She asked the question, but Rey couldn't have been certain as to if it was directed at Kylo or herself.

Kylo sat silently. While his words weren't needed to express his thoughts, she could feel his concern and understanding radiating from him. Wiping the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes in a pointless attempt to dry the flooding tears, Rey attempted to get a grip on her emotions. "I've never felt so alone," she admitted quietly.

Wordlessly, Kylo cupped a hand to her cheek; gently stroking his thumb with intention of drying her tears Rey turned her sorrowful gaze towards him. "You're not alone," he reassured softly.

Rey didn't have to question his sincerity. She believed him. Placing her hand atop his on her cheek, she threaded her tiny fingers between his. "Neither are you."


	13. Chapter 13

1,268.

That was the number of rivets Finn counted that secured the ceiling tiles in place above him in his holding cell.

177 was the number of times the florescent lights had flickered throughout the hours he sat staring absentmindedly at a not-so-interesting speck of dirt on the chamber floor, marring its otherwise pristine condition.

93 was the number of times Finn heard his stomach growling, demanding for his attention to acknowledge that it needed to be fed.

Even though a First Order protocol droid had been bringing him small rations of bread and what appeared to be some form of mystery meat he didn't want to risk the chance of it being tainted. Although he'd been surprised to see the Order had provided such hospitality to a prisoner, Finn considered the reason to be that Hux still needed him alive for whatever grand scheme he had up his sleeve. Knowing the General's reputation of conducting ruthless tactics to get what he wanted, Finn wasn't about to put it past the general to pull a shady move as such.

And finally the last number that crossed his mind was the number 2. Two marked the number of days – according to the analogue clock on the wall – that he was confined to the diminutive size of this kriffing chamber. Hux's words from the previous days' confrontation replayed continuously in his head: the First Order officially knew of Rey's whereabouts. He had to get out of here, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to free his hands of the cuffs. Even if he were able to, there was nothing within the cell's vicinity to free himself of its secured confinement.

He was exhausted. He hadn't slept since the evening prior to his and Jessika's arrival on _Starkiller Base_. His head was still pounding from being conked with a blaster, and he felt weak and lightheaded from the stubborn lack of nourishment.

For the current foreseen future all Finn could do was sit, and hope, that Leia had been right. He knew the palace was securely hidden which would make it relatively harder for the Order to find: even with the guidance of the binary beacons. While patience had always been a strong virtue of his – a quality earned from his years of assisting Rey with scavenging on Jakku – time was officially running out. And by the looks of it what he needed right now was a miracle.

* * *

Back at the palace's West wing Kylo was doubting his earlier decision to ask Rey to dance. At first it had seemed like a good plan, which it was – in theory. He'd lost track of the countless number of times he had been forced to dance throughout the years. Being born of noble class it was merely a necessity to learn due to the numerous celebrations and gatherings his parents held, and attended, throughout the years.

He had meant everything he'd told Rey the previous morning when he convinced her to dance with him. He wouldn't allow her to make a fool of herself. That, for the most part, he was confident in, but it was what he planned to do afterwards that was currently sending his stomach into a series of knots and rendering his nerves skyward. It had been years since anyone outside his staff had seen his face. Even during those times, he had been significantly self-conscious of his looks and how others perceived him to be.

Yes, he had been a late bloomer when it came to his facial features catching up to the size of his ears and prominent nose. After his body had filled out to fully compliment his height it became apparent when the girls started gravitating towards him in those lame attempts at hiding his loftiness in the shadowy corners at gatherings. Even then he considered the only logic of their interest being merely due to his high position held in court. But those girls had been nothing, holding no ounce of sentimental significance to him.

Rey, on the other hand…

He loved her. _That_ was definitely certain. But based on their time spent together most recently, he sensed there was some sort of mutual feeling from her as well. What he feared was that she had only grown to know him as the 'monster in the mask.' What if she felt differently after she saw his true self? What if he wasn't what she imagined he would be? And what if it was all simply him overanalyzing everything that they had gone through recently?

His head was spinning with numerous relevant questions as such and the turmoil in his mind was rendering him into a state of incompetence; such as completing simple tasks like fastening these damn buttons on the vest he had been trying to accomplish for the past twenty minutes while incessantly pacing across his chambers. To make it fair on himself the ruffles lining the cream-colored undershirt and gloves weren't necessarily making the task at hand any easier.

 _Gods damnit – get a grip on yourself, Ren!_

"For fucks sakes, Ben," Poe's voice chimed in, breaking Kylo from the detrimental thoughts in his mind. He had been leaning with his forearm propped against the bedpost, watching with amusement as Kylo struggled at completing such a simple task. "You're making _me_ nervous for you – and it's not my ball this evening. Don't tell me you've forgotten after all these years?"

Stopping short in his stride, a low growl of irritation resonated through Kylo's modulator. At this point he wasn't exactly sure where to pinpoint the culprit of the current pent up frustration: the buttons on said vest, the spectator now mocking him, or at himself for allowing these unwarranted moments of doubt to consume him.

"It's not that," he retorted curtly, finally focusing his attention downward in hopes of getting past his current wardrobe crisis.

"You're not going to renege, are you?" Poe inquired quirking a brow as the stagnant moment of silence on Kylo's end confirmed his suspicion. Poe ran his hands down his face, sighing exasperatedly. "Come on, Ben. Do I really have to spell out every indication that Rey _does_ have feelings for you?"

"It isn't your future that's being held at stake here, Dameron."

For once Ren's retort didn't come across out of anger. While he was nervous to say the least, he couldn't hide the solemn timbre behind his admission. The past few days what they'd shared together had been beyond what he initially believed could happen between them. Lying amidst that happiness was the sheer fact that his curse was still intact and it wasn't planning on alleviating itself anytime soon. A ticking clock was hanging over him, he thought, acknowledging that the crystal was nearing its end. Every day its shards appeared to shred more rapidly and crumble to dust. Time was running out. Everything this evening had to be perfect and it was the events in question that would forever determine the course of his future.

"I know…" Poe acknowledged, crossing his arms over his chest to further the comfort of his position as he leaned his shoulder against the post. He considered Kylo's concern, sifting through the words in his mind that could provide some sort of comfort to his friend's distress. "It _is_ going to be perfect though. There will be music, romantic lighting, and Rey loves that room more anything. And when it's all said and done you confess your love for her."

"Says the hot-shot pilot who never held a steady courtship in his life," Kylo quipped sharply. "How could she possibly feel the same way without knowing what I look like?"

"Because all this time she's been able to discover the _real_ you without actually seeing the real you, which further makes me believe that Rey is _the one_ , Ben. I've been around a lot of women in my life to know when attraction is mutual. It's obvious she cares significantly about you."

Kylo snorted at that. Poe certainly had his ways with women over the years; there was no denying that and it furthermore made Ren put a little more trust in his friend's attempt to uplift his spirits. But, in the end, it was something far more complicated than just a simple evening out with her.

Finally managing to get his vest clasped shut, Kylo reached for the jacket that would fully complement his attire that had been hanging casually over the knob of the wardrobe. Aside from the light color of his undershirt, the vest in prior questioning had been fabricated in one of the finest satins that Chandrila had to offer: dominant with a charcoal gray in color it was embellished with an intricate, black velvet design. Ren proceeded to pull the jacket's black sleeves over his arms, clasping it shut in the front as the hints of cream and gray peered through where the coat had been open at his chest. To top off the evening's attire he fastened a flattering cape to hang freely over one shoulder: black with its interior lining accented in red.

Tugging at the front of his attire to smooth out any creases, Kylo dared himself to look in the full-length mirror positioned next to the wardrobe. It had been years since he'd worn anything other than the favored black robes. Poe joined him shortly at the mirror, clapping his hand to Kylo's shoulder with a poised grin on his face.

"Hell, you've got this," he assured confidently with a strong grip. "Rey will definitely be pleased."

Kylo cocked his head, considering the masked figure staring back in the mirror while attempting to view himself the same way as Poe initially had. He shifted slightly on his feet, adjusting his jacket's sleeves to ease out the fabric's stiffness in order to better acquaint his broad figure with the newly acquired contemporary clothing. Standing tall and straight it had been the first time since the enactment of the curse where he felt slightly more confident in his appearance. "Yeah," he admitted assertively. "I think so, too."

Meanwhile Rey was in her own chambers in the East wing, enduring an onslaught of butterflies in her stomach. Never in her life could she imagine herself getting the chance to wear make-up, or have her hair professionally styled, or wear shoes that would more than likely leave her with a broken ankle at some point in the evening. She hadn't seen the dress she planned to wear; other than the fact of being told that she'd look stunning in it and that Ren was for certainly going to marvel over her which was enough to bring on a new wave of emotions of its own.

It wasn't that she didn't believe Kylo when he'd promised he wouldn't allow her to make a fool of herself. It was the sheer fact that there was a high chance of her actually doing it regardless. Even though he'd already taught her how to hone her abilities in the Force and refine the more physical aspects such as sparing. She had more than her fair share of exploiting her own humiliation. But this – _this_ was something else. Something far more personal that was beyond comparable to the likes of training. Tonight, it would be just them. Another first that she would share with him.

"Say _ah_ ," Rose prompted; breaking the whirlwind of thoughts in Rey's mind as she made a "oh" gesture with her mouth.

Rose had been positively exultant when Rey told her during breakfast the prior morning that Kylo had asked her to dance with him. In fact, her excitement was so acute that she didn't hesitate to offer to help Rey do her hair and make-up. To say that she was excited had been more of an understatement. Rose squealed louder than a puffer-pig when the topic had been brought up between them – a conversation that initially started over the profound quantity of time that Kylo and Rey had been spending together as of late.

Obeying Rose's command, Rey opened her mouth in the same gesture she had been prompted with. Softly, Rose began to apply a sort of rosy-colored paste to her lips, prompting Rey to press her lips together afterwards. Rey complied, unaware of what she looked like as Rose had been adamant to forbid her from seeing her masterpiece until everything was said and done.

Rose stood back from her, cocking her head left to right in admiration of her work before grinning contentedly. "Girl, if I may so myself I think Master Ben will have a terrible time keeping his eyes off of you this evening."

Rey felt her cheeks redden at what Rose had been implying, possibly even more so than the blush that had already been applied to her cheeks earlier on in the primping session. Rey sighed heavily, trying to suppress the over-abundance of nerves in her system. "How can you be so sure?"

Rose quirked her brows knowingly, "We're _so_ past obvious at this point. He may be wearing a mask, but he's always been an open book. Trust me, he adores you." Reaching for the hairbrush atop the vanity, she proceeded further in task of Rey's hairdo.

Rey considered Rose's certainty, but not without shedding a smile at the notion of his unremittant attraction to her; something that she was more than happy to hear. She winced slightly as the brush's bristles swept through a hair knot. "So, you knew him before the mask?" Her inquiry further confirmed after hearing Rose's suggestive 'mmhmm' in acknowledgment. "What was he like?"

Rose pursed her lips in thought, pulling the sides of Rey's hair up to her head's crest. Holding it in place with one hand she reached to the vanity for a hair pin before she replied. "Ben was – was one of those boys who always wore his heart on his sleeve, so to speak. It was always so blatant in his expression no matter how hard he tried to cover it up," she stated pensively, smiling in remembrance of the inhibited school boy as she twisted Rey's hair into the predetermined do. "He was charming: always polite with his manners. But he was also very reserved, quiet. He kept to himself for the most part. And he always said I smiled too much," she added comically.

Rey chuckled lightheartedly, "So not much different than he is now." She stated, grimacing as she felt another hair pin dig too far into her scalp whilst issuing an inaudible 'ow' in retort.

Rose proceeded to twist the last bit of hair into place before reaching for another hair pin to secure it. "Truthfully, he's a lot different since you've been here Rey. He always looked sad in the eyes before, troubled - never smiled much. Actually, he hardly _ever_ smiled now that I mention it. But now, just by how he acts, I'd say he is actually dare I say it, happy."

While it pained Rey to hear about Kylo's deficiency with happiness in his earlier life she couldn't help but harbor a sense of fulfillment at bringing some sort of contentment to him – and he for her. But one thing she had come to realize with Kylo was that he always distanced himself when the unexpected happened – primarily to those who held dear to him, including herself. Their relationship had changed dramatically. Every moment spent together there were baby steps for him as he began to accept new and profound gestures of tenderness. And now she had a new emotion rising amidst the already proclaimed complexity of their unraveling rapport; a feeling where she had initially been doubtful of its true meaning.

But, now it couldn't have been any more apparent that she loved him. It was irrevocably undeniable, but the feeling of it and vocalizing were two distinct things entirely. And it was something she was internally at war with upon her initial realization. It wasn't that she was afraid to love. What scared her more than anything was that he would push her away like he did with any other good thing that came into his life, like his family and his friends. Hearing now that she had brought him that sort of happiness only made her all the more selfish to keep him for herself, unwilling to let him push her away. Rey scowled at how incredibly selfish it sounded, but after spending years of wallowing in her own loneliness she wordlessly admitted that she couldn't – and wouldn't – lose him.

"There." Rose confirmed suddenly, breaking the muddled mess of thoughts in her mind. "All done."

Shifting her position around in her seat, Rey attempted to take a glimpse in the mirror before Rose lightheartedly diverted her gaze to the former direction. "Uh-uh!" she informed with a playful warning, issuing a slight nudge to Rey's head with her hands. "I told you - not until we're done."

Rolling her eyes, Rey huffed in impatience at Rose's persistence. Attempting to change the subject Rey opened her mouth to prod further in regards to Kylo's appearance before Maz came through the door of her chambers with the gown folded carefully as it draped over her arms. Swallowing down the lump of anxiety and excitement in her throat Rey arose from her seat at the vanity, leisurely approaching the bed where Maz began splaying the dress out for better view.

Rey cupped her hands to her mouth, unaware she had momentarily held her breath in awe as she stared wide-eyed at the magnificent gown that was displayed before them. She wondered if this dress could've been held in comparison to what Kylo had described of the gowns he'd seen in his earlier days. The entire bottom half of the gown had been fabricated out of a rich, yellow golden hue of Sullustan silk; its top, and arms, woven in that of a sheer fabric that continued to drape over the silky under layer.

Its wide neckline was entirely embellished with glittery jewels, which continued heavily down through its torso and just past the lower midriff.

Ignorant of its previous owner and bearer, Rey guessed it could've only been worthy of a princess. At first, she was afraid to touch it, fearing she may snag its delicacy with the coarse skin of her finger tips from all those years of scavenging. And for a moment she wondered if she was merely living a dream; as if blinking would wake her up and she'd unwillingly find herself back in the belly of the AT-AT back on Jakku.

"It's – it's beautiful," she affirmed near inaudibly in admiration; unaware of the right words to describe such a stunning garment she had been trusted with to wear for the evening.

"It belonged to Ben's grandmother, Queen Padme Amidala-Skywalker," Maz stated as a matter of fact, "former democratically elected ruler of Naboo and Senator during the days of the Old Galactic Republic. Indeed, she was a lovely woman in every way and so very kind to everyone that met her."

Rey furrowed her brows subtly as she acknowledged the hint of sorrow behind Maz's words. Before she had the chance to question any further Maz continued.

"But anyways, Rey, that story can be for another time, tonight is about _you_ ," Maz assured with a gentle smile. "Let's get you dressed so we don't keep Ben waiting."

At Maz's prompt Rey stripped herself down to her breast wrap and panties; before it was brought to her attention that her wrap had to go as well. While Rose held the dress, Maz offered Rey her hand for balance as she stepped into the garment.

"The wrap too, Rey," Maz prompted, making Rey blush.

Apprehensively, she removed her wrap, leaving her breasts awkwardly bare before the rest of the dress had fully covered her exposed torso.

As Rose tended to the tiny, delicate buttons in the back it wasn't until Rey marveled down at her front attire before realizing _why_ the removal of her wrap had been necessary. The glittery embellishment along the torso shimmered down from the neckline, covering only the peak of her nipples and leaving the inner curvature of her breasts exposed beneath sheer gossamer as the design trailed outward to the sides of her torso. The neckline settled comfortably below her shoulders as the sleeves flared down the remainder of the gown's floor length.

It was – as Rose had put it earlier – unquestionably breathtaking, but she couldn't help wanting to self-consciously cover her chest.

"Okay," Rose prompted as she finished fastening the last button, " _now_ you can look."

Rey slowly turned to view herself in the mirror. Blinking, she had been rendered speechless; unable to make the words flow from her brain to her mouth as she gaped in awe at the stranger staring back at her. Carefully, her hands palmed over the delicate fabric covering her torso; so soft and lightweight to the point where she felt there was no fabric covering her at all. In her mind's eye all Rey could picture was Kylo's hands on her. She felt beautiful for the first time in her life.

"On second thought," Rose started with a suggestive giggle, "Ben may not be able to keep his hands _off you_ either."

A blush crept over Rey's cheeks, hoping that her thoughts weren't intentionally said allowed. "I love it," she further admitted with a smile. "I honestly can't thank you both enough for this. I really don't know what to say!"

"It is our pleasure, my dear." Maz smiled gently. "Now we just need your shoes and you can be on your way," she stated as she held up the strappy, golden heels that Rey had been expected to wear; their straps each exhibiting tiny, intricately-cut diamonds in a row.

"And I have one more thing as well," Rose admitted secretively.

Rey took her prior position at the vanity's stool to ease Maz's assistance with the shoes; her curiosity piqued with a raised brow as to what else there could possibly be in store for her. Rose pulled a delicate, golden circulate crown from the small wood-stained box that had been perched atop the vanity. The crown was intricately woven to resemble a vine: leaves elegantly fanning outward with diamonds and pearls lining the expanding vines. "I found this among Leia's belongings here earlier. I presumed it was her mother's as well," she added with a smile. "Perfect for a princess," she further stated as she placed the delicate garment at the crest of Rey's head.

Rey snorted lightheartedly at the thought. The notion was nice to think about in her mind, but beneath the glamour she was still just a scavenger. No amount of glitter, make-up or extravagant gown would ever change that. "I wouldn't go so far as to call me a princess, but it is beautiful," she admitted softly, turning her head side-to-side to better admire its elegance in the mirror.

Maz huffed in defiance. "Rey, tonight you _are_ a princess," she added with assurance, placing a hand gently to Rey's shoulder. "And I know someone would also beg to differ. Let's not keep the prince waiting."

The moment Rey had been anticipating had finally come. As Rose and Maz took their leave from her chambers Rey remained behind momentarily to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she acknowledged herself in the mirror one more time before leisurely making her way down the corridor. Clamping her clammy hands together, she focused her attention at her feet, holding the lower hem of the dress off the floor to avoid tripping as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

No words could have been any more comforting during the seemingly long walk to the stairwell. It wasn't until Rey reached the top stair of the magnificent stairway before she looked up towards the direction of the West wing. Kylo was waiting for her, but it was his chosen attire that caught her attention and managed to take her breath away. Amongst the darkness of his cowl and suit Rey caught a glimpse of light penetrating through his layers. Just like his force signature contained a blinding light that could never be suppressed. Staring at the mask, she held his shielded gaze as one thought raced through her mind: _he's perfect_.

 _She's perfect_ , Kylo thought to himself.

Both unaware of the other's equivalent thoughts of one another, they simultaneously descended their given stairwells. Both representations of light and dark meeting together in the middle platform. As she drew closer the initial sight of her slightly revealing apparel was enough to send his emotions into hyperdrive. _Gods – she's beautiful_. Was she even aware of what she did to him? His cock twitched at the inability to remove his eyes from the perfect curvature of her breasts through the sheer fabric of the gown. Momentarily, his brain had been wholly incapable of processing the initial reasoning as to why they were here, wanting nothing more but to whisk her off to the hyperbaric and have his way with her the way he wanted.

 _NO!_ He scowled at himself in disgust for the momentary ennoble thought. _She deserves better than that._ Their first time – if there would ever be a first time – would be in the comfort of a warm, soft bed. Not out of a selfish desire of fulfillment in the cold, confinement of a chamber he considered to be a about as fast as the initial thoughts had come, he pushed them far away from his mind. Besides, this moment wasn't about him - or his wants. This night was about her.

A warm smile played across her lips as she watched Kylo graciously place a hand behind his back and bow before her. Uncertain of the proper protocol, Rey humbly managed to attempt a curtsy in response.

"You look beautiful," he admitted cordially.

"You look pretty good yourself, your highness." She admitted playfully, reaching her hand up to finger the cream-colored fabric of his shirt as she added further with a smile, "And the ruffles suit you."

Ren chuckled, but his smirk remained hidden as he confidently extended the crook of his arm to her in offer of his escort. "Ready?"

Apprehensively, Rey sighed heavily in acknowledgment to the final onslaught of butterflies before they were replaced with excitement. She nodded her acceptance, further adding a warm smile as she looped her arm through his. "Yes, I am."

Together they descended the last bit of stairs on the staircase as Kylo led them towards the ballroom. The chandelier lighting had been dimmed, casting off a subtle golden glow throughout the vastness of the room's entirety. Their reflections off the massive window panes resembled that of the stars against the evening sky. Kylo hadn't been exaggerating when he said it was amazing when lit up; although 'amazing' was a bit of an understatement.

She saw Maz already positioned at the harpsichord at the far end of the ballroom, playing an all too familiar melody the moment they entered. Realization struck Rey as the melodious notes flowed through her ears; the same notes she used to hear every night when she had her old refurbished music box.

"Ben – is that?" She paused, struggling to vocalize the words that stuck at the tip of her tongue in shock of what he had done. Releasing her grip on his arm, Rey brought her hand to her chest before abruptly turning her gaze up to his mask; her eyes glazed over with tears as she stared inquisitively for an explanation.

Kylo nodded in confession. "It's the one from your music box," he added softly. "It took a little longer than I anticipated for the music to be recreated."

At first, she had no idea how to respond, other than she was absolutely astonished that he managed to go this far above and beyond to make the evening absolutely perfect. However, she couldn't shake the one question that begged for answering, "But how – how did you know the music entirely to make it happen?"

Apprehensively, Kylo remained silent as he considered her expression. For years it had been merely a mystery as to who the soothing voice in his head belonged to; a voice that had been welcomed for those sleep-filled evenings after having endured so many nights of excruciating loneliness and pain. In truth, they were of rare happenings when Snoke had not been persistently present in his mind. "I use to hear it, too - in my dreams. At first, I thought I was going crazy hearing it, but then you –," He paused, cupping his hands to her cheeks as he softly continued his declaration. "-you came here. When I heard you humming it that morning in my chambers I knew that you were always that voice in my head. I don't know how – or why we've been connected."

For a moment Rey was completely speechless as a single tear streamed down her cheek. Somehow, for reasons unknown, she and Kylo had been linked across the stars unknowingly for years. As if destiny had intentionally brought them together precisely for this moment. Her heart swelled, knowing after all this time of believing she'd been alone her whole life when fate clearly had other plans in store.

Wordlessly, Kylo extended his hand for hers. Rey graciously accepted as he purposely placed her hand on his shoulder. Sliding his hand to her waist, he pulled her closer towards him to close the short gap between them. Maintaining his grip on her other hand, Ren slowly guided them into a steady waltz to the music's tempo. At first, unease and uncertainty crossed her mind as she found herself occasionally glancing down at their feet, worrying over the possibilities of her tripping or stepping on his boots in the process.

"Rey, look at me." He commanded gently.

Worrying her lip, Rey returned her gaze up to meet his.

"Don't think so hard about it," he added reassuringly. "It's like the Force: feel the music and let it move you. And I'll be here to guide you."

At that, it was as if a wave of peace washed over her to cleanse any ounce of doubt from her mind. Allowing the music, and him, to take over she naturally fell into the moment as Kylo lead them in unison to the music. A familiar, harmonious energy passed between them as he guided her through each spin and twirl; as if they were moving as one person – two souls intertwined like they'd been dancing for years together rather than sheer minutes. No matter where he led them, Rey never took her eyes off him.

As the music reached a crescendo in tune, Kylo single-handedly hefted her up to his side for a dramatic spin before promptly bringing her into a dip. For a brief moment he held her there, both staring intensely in tunnel-vision and entirely focused on the other as if nothing else in the room existed. Her heart was beating furiously in her ears all the while remaining unaware that the music had gradually come to an end. With his hand at her back Kylo carefully brought her back into an upright position. Sadness and disappointment fell over her as realization sunk in that their dance had come to an end.

With one hand remaining behind his neck and her other gripping his bicep, it was the first time Kylo saw longing project through her eyes as he stared back at her. A mutual feeling that neither one of them wanted this moment to end. With purpose, he offered her his arm again. Offering him a warm smile, Rey happily accepted by looping her arm through his. With a casual wave of Ren's hand, two sizeable glass doors that had easily blended in with the massive window panes opened at his command as he led them onto the terrace, circling the ballroom's exterior.

Rey felt the cool, evening breeze gently sweep over her cheeks. Unlike the usual nighttime skies in spring, the evening was perfectly clear. The stars twinkled and glimmered against nature's dark canvas, ranking them in contrast to the tiny diamonds she had adorned on her attire. Leaning her arms against the terrace's balcony, she gazed into the vast darkness that had descended over the landscape, furrowing her brows in thought as she pondered over words that could potentially break the looming silence between them. It was the perfect opportunity to finally tell him how she felt. Yet she couldn't shake the impossible feeling that if she did he would flee - as usual - from her reach.

From his position as he leaned against the balcony, Kylo watched intently as the breeze gently swept the free-flowing strands of hair across her face. He noted how the stars blanketing the evening sky reflected onto the irises of her eyes. Desire coursed through him; paired along with an uncontrollable ache in his chest from the words that pleaded for release - words that should have been expressed to her long ago. Rey's attention drew back to him as he placed his hand at the small of her back. A warm smile crept across her face in acknowledgment of his gesture. Clearing his throat, Ren readied himself to profess the thoughts that had consumed his mind since the day she arrived, but as he went to speak it was Rey who finally broke the silence.

"This evening was so wonderful, Ben." She genuinely admitted. "I could never thank you enough for all you've done for me."

"You're welcome. Though I should be more upset at the fact that not even your friend Finn had ever taught you to dance," he delicately countered in reply.

Rey cocked her head as a knowing smirk crossed her lips. Considering the person who he had just mentioned it was the first time Kylo had ever willingly said Finn's name without a hint of jealousy or malice in his tone, or not referring to him as _the thief._ This time there was only genuine concern held within his timbre; a sheer sign that Ben Solo was genuinely showing through the dark façade of Kylo Ren.

"Wow, I'm impressed you actually called him by his name," she retorted in amusement with a lighthearted snort. "But no – there was never a real reason to learn. We were both just trying to survive after we fled Plutt's orphanage."

It didn't take knowledge of rocket science for Kylo to notice the sudden fallen expression on her face. Within a sheer matter of seconds Ren was forced back to that initial, unfortunate evening where he had forced her to make a choice: a choice that inevitably led them to this very moment. Hidden behind all their shared moments of tenderness was the fact that Rey was still being held as his prisoner, who only agreed to stay accordingly for the exchange of Finn's life. Where he had once seen happiness in her eyes now only expressed pain and sorrow at the realization that she was still unable to see her friend again.

His chest swelled with regret in remembrance for what he had forced her to do. Had he ever known the change that would've occurred between them he never would've put her into this position in the first place. "You miss him." He stated knowingly, intentionally coming across as a confirmed statement rather than a question.

Nodding in confirmation, Rey's gaze remained fixated at the vast darkness of Chandrila's countryside. "He's the only real family I've ever had," she admitted wistfully.

For a moment, Kylo could only remain silent as he inaudibly considered the possibilities of how he could begin to make things right. "Use the Force."

Rey quickly shifted her attention back to him, eying him quizzically. "Search with your feelings, Rey," he added gently. "It's the same concept you did with me. If you look hard enough you can find him."

Rey furrowed her brows, allowing self-doubt to momentarily consume the confidence in her ability to do as Kylo suggested. The only person she had been able to discover in the Force was him; a presence that had become so natural for her to seek out it was as simple as leisure stroll to his chambers in comparison. Now that she was tasked to finding someone else made the effort seem more complicated than it should've been.

Closing her eyes, her brows creased in concentration as she attempted to seek Finn's presence in The Force. Initially she felt uncertain as to what she was looking for, but the doubt ended up fleeing as fast as it had come. A warm, welcoming glow off in the distance caught her attention, beckoning her to seek out its originating source.

 _Finn!_

The distant glow she saw was Finn, but the moment she touched senses with his mind sent a red flag of warning in response. Something was wrong. He was hurt and in a considerable amount of pain and - with the First Order?

"Finn –," she stated in affirmation, her growing worry over his being showing through her tone. "I found him. Something's wrong, Ben." Her eyes opened to meet Kylo's concealed gaze of his mask. "He's hurt," she urged assertively. "He needs help!"

Kylo refrained from meeting her gaze. For too long he had purposely avoided thoughts of the probability that this moment would come. He knew what he had to do. But coming to terms with the right thing was something he had not been initially prepared for. Begrudgingly, his hand massaged the back of his neck as he pondered over the hundreds other excuses he could've used in place of what was now being asked of him. If he continued to force her to stay, it would've only been of his own interests and selfishly pertaining to his personal desires. In return, there laid the possibility of Rey going back to hating him. But for a brief moment having her hate him appeared more bearable than letting her go.

Turning from his stance to avoid her expression, Kylo found himself speaking the words he had desperately attempted to avoid, but the words were out of his mouth before he made the effort to silence them. "Then, you must go to him – help him."

His words had come out as being near inaudible and for a moment Rey was for certain she hadn't heard him right. "Are you releasing me? But I made a promise..."

Kylo swallowed the thick lump that had formed in his throat, but before he regretted anything more he turned back to face her. "And I had hoped that, in time, you would want to stay here of your own volition; not just because of a deal you made for his life."

Rey couldn't miss the unmistakable pain behind his words. When this place had initially been considered a prison and yet the palace had unintentionally – and irrevocably - become her home. And her captor had grown into someone she loved. "Ben –," apprehensively she placed a hand to his arm, attempting to say those three simple words that should've been said to him long ago but had momentarily been lost to his interruption.

"I realize now that if you were ever to stay here by choice, that you must be allowed the choice to freely do so and not by that of obligation. Your friend needs you."

Rey considered him, knowing how much Kylo was trying to be strong she couldn't deny the unmistakable break in his voice. He was right. Finn did need her help, but it still wasn't enough to ease the ache in her chest of having to temporarily say goodbye. Nodding her head in acknowledgment to his reassurance, Rey raised further on her toes to envelope her arms around his neck. She sensed his momentary hesitation before he finally brought his arms around her, pressing her further against him in a fruitless attempt that she would change her mind.

Rey turned to press her nose into his neck, breathing him in of hopes to imprint the memory of his scent into her mind. She wasn't sure how long she'd be gone, or how long it would take to find Finn. But coming back to him wasn't a notion up for debate. "We'll see each other again," she assured with promise before pulling back from him slightly, "I believe that."

Kylo cupped his hands to her face. Whether she had meant it or not, it didn't change the fact that _if_ she returned there was the likely possibility that it would be after the curse's deadline. He would always be Kylo Ren – permanently stuck in the mask and damned to his life of darkness. Wordlessly, he pressed the forehead of his helmet to hers with his thumbs softly grazing her cheeks. "I hope so, Rey of Jakku."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip hard in attempt to ease back the tears that currently threatened to spill down her cheeks. She had to be strong – for him. With her forehead still pressed to his she made a silent promise to herself, but also hoped that he would be alert enough to hear it.

 _I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise._

Gripping his shoulders, Rey hoisted herself up further to press a kiss to the cheek of his helmet; further sealing her promise to him before begrudgingly pulling herself away to leave. Hesitating at the terrace's doors, she paused to steal one last look at him before disappearing, her heart breaking into a million little pieces with each step.

* * *

Had anyone told Kylo Ren years ago that he would've become cursed, held a woman prisoner, and fallen in love with her all within the same decade he would have bisected them with his saber without a moment's hesitation to consider the plausibility of their words.

Within the initial time of the curse's enactment, Ren had been more than certain that love would never find him. He'd purposely thrown up every shield and mental barrier to ensure that it would never happen. Yet, all of those futile attempts were shot to hell the moment a particular scavenger girl had managed to break through every wall he built to protect himself. And the price he paid for it now was essentially more than he could bear.

After changing back into his chosen black robes, he fell into a heavy state of meditation on his balcony, hoping to initially seek a moment's peace in hopes of easing the excruciating ache in his battered heart. After he'd returned to his West wing chambers he immediately considered destroying the kyber crystal to get the wait over with, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the last shard crumbled to dust.

Clenching his hands into fists, he mentally cursed himself for reconsidering his initial thought as fast as it had arrived. The closest thing in attempt to easing said pain was destroying a few untouched objects within his chambers, which he did - once his lightsaber was securely back in hand. But nothing could help ease the pain after watching Rey leave onboard his father's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.

She was gone.

It was then when he remembered the words of Snoke after the first night of her arrival. _This girl – this scavenger – will only abandon you in the end._

Rey did say that they would see each other again, but that was only one possible future. The future was always in flux, ever changing. After spending countless days waiting for his father to return from smuggling runs – days where he had promised that he would be home within a certain time – Kylo knew better than to hold anyone to their word, regardless of their intent or promises.

But now – _now_ leaving the Force shield that concealed the palace was insignificant to him as he found himself lowering it, leaving himself wholly and completely exposed to the likes of Snoke and the First Order. Exhaustion from resisting – from the long years of trying to prolong the inevitable of Snoke finding him when now it was essentially a given that he was destined to remain locked into his grandfather's curse.

Bringing himself from the depths of his meditative state, Kylo felt the presence of his captain of the guard at his chamber doors. "I just saw Rey leaving on the _Falcon_!" Poe announced as he approached the terrace. "What happened?" he pressed, gesturing with his hands out that an explanation was in order.

Clenching his jaw, Kylo forced himself to say the words he had been purposely trying to avoid from speaking out loud. "I let her go…"

Poe blinked, allowing a minute or two to process the information he just acquired. "What the hell, Ben? Why would you do that?"

"Because – I had to," the words came harder to accept the more Kylo had been forced to speak. Without meeting Poe's questioning gaze, Ren added further words in enhancement as he stalked towards the hyperbaric chamber, "But it's not yours to be concerned with, Captain; report to me if any First Order ships should arrive."

Kylo's words now struck Poe's complete, undivided attention. "The First Order – wait, what are you talking about? The only way that would be possible would be if…" the words trailed off as realization dawned over him. Poe's eyes widened upon the frightening discovery. "Ben, did you lower the Force shield?"

"As I said before, _it is not_ your concern," Kylo sneered in retort as he promptly turned to face Poe since he arrived.

Poe swallowed thickly, trying to absorb Ren's words entirely. "Ben, think about what you've done here. Lowering that shield will allow the First Order to find us." Poe's words began to rise in volume. At this point he was desperate for any measures to ensure Kylo would see his reasoning. "Snoke _will_ force you to join him, you know he will!"

Kylo remained silent, clenching his fists tighter at his sides before wordlessly seeking the needed solitude of his chamber. "None of that matters now, Dameron. Rey's gone and it's possible to believe that she's not coming back." Before the chamber seals hissed shut Poe managed to hear Kylo further add with dejection, "Let them come."


	14. Chapter 14

The steady hum of the _Falcon's_ engines was all Rey heard from her seat at the Djarik table in the vessel's main holding bay, staring impassively at the table top's checkered printing as she tried to compose a credible explanation for Finn as to why she would leave the Resistance base on D'Qar, not long after their anticipated arrival. With every plausible confession she considered every possible reaction of his when she was to tell him that she'd fallen in love with the man who had been holding her prisoner: the same man who had also conducted such brutal tactics towards him in which initially led her to the palace on that fateful evening that would change her life forever.

With her elbow resting on the table top, chewing her thumbnail in thought, her attention slowly directed down to her satchel, sitting in the empty space of the seat next to her; particularly at the black fabric of Kylo's cowl draping out of its top. Frowning, she reached to pull it from her bag, careful as to not drop the lightsaber that was nestled along with it.

Settling her elbows on the table with the fabric underneath she brought the fabric up to her nose, deeply inhaling its scent that had recently began to fade. Closing her eyes, Rey tried to picture in her mind's eye the figure that it had previously belonged to, longing for the times where she could freely throw her arms around Kylo without having to forcefully imagine him.

Gods – she missed him!

It had been nearly a week since Rey's departure from the palace to find Finn. Surprisingly, the mission had gone quicker than she'd initially thought – with thanks to her Wookiee companion, Chewbacca, who had been adamant about accompanying her on the potentially dangerous operation.

Uncertain as to if she could handle facing the heartbreaking looks of Kylo's staff, Rey attempted to stealthily make her leave as covert as possible. She sought out taking the underground catacombs to the hangar bay; barely making it through the _Falcon's_ main entrance hatch before her newfound companion had blown her cover with a few questionable grunts in his Shyriiwook dialect. After a prolonged exchange of her attempt to decline the Wookiee's assertion – assuring Chewie that Kylo needed his company far more than she did – Rey begrudgingly accepted his offer.

After spending so many prolonged periods of time in the hangar bay with Chewie, like her relationship with Finn, Rey had grown to form a familial friendship with the Wookiee in questioning. The initial idea of him wanting to tag along with her shouldn't have come across as a surprise, but it didn't stop him from warranty expressing concern as to why Rey was leaving so secretively in the first place.

Ensuring him that she would explain everything along the way it wasn't until they had finally settled into the long days of traveling through hyperspace to _Starkiller Base_ when Rey finally worked up the courage to fill the Wookiee in on the recent turn of unfortunate events, assuring Chewie that she had every intention to return once Finn was safe. She added for further insurance that the reasoning behind such furtiveness was for the sheer fact of not wanting to cause anymore unnecessary heartbreak for the evening, but the more she thought of it she scowled with realization of how selfish it sounded.

The further they drifted from Chandrila the more unbearable the ache in her chest became – much worse than any other time she and Kylo had been apart. It never occurred to her, until now, how much of an emotional impact Kylo had brought upon her.

Furrowing her brows, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was incredibly wrong. Something that cried for her immediate attention and to turn back to the direction in which she had come. But then there was Finn, who was in desperate need of her help, too. Rey scratched the momentary lapse of weakness as simply that of yearning. She _had_ to stay focused. If she intended to return hurriedly to Chandrila then she had to concentrate on finding Finn and getting all of them out of the First Order base alive; which had been where her significantly acute abilities in the force had handily come into play the moment she and Chewie set foot on the snow planet of _Starkiller Base_ and found themselves traveling through its discrete tunnels to further avoid unwarranted confrontations _._

Knowing that their presence was entirely unexpected the First Order personnel had no reason to believe that there would be intruders within the Order's structure. Using her abilities to their advantage the 'should have been confusing hallways' of the base had been rather simple to navigate throughout, honing her senses in on Order staff members to better stealth their way through the general vicinity. Surprisingly, and luckily, the seven-foot-tall Wookiee had even gone ignorantly unnoticed by the passing stormtroopers while they lurked around nearby corners.

Once Rey had pinpointed Finn's exact whereabouts it didn't take long for them to locate the vicinity of his cell block. Uncertain as to how the chamber's door had to be opened, Rey unexpectedly – or more accidentally – discovered a newfound ability that even Kylo hadn't managed to teach her.

A stormtrooper had been standing guard outside Finn's cell, perplexed and uncertain as to why there was a non-First Order personnel woman approaching him. Focusing her mind on the task at hand, she narrowed her eyes at the concealed façade of the stormtrooper's visor of his helmet, rendering herself completely flabbergasted when she had unexpectedly placed a thought into the trooper's mind. "You will remove his restraints and leave this cell with the door open," Rey commanded with an impassive tone, letting the Force suffuse through her words.

A peculiar feeling fell over the stormtrooper in questioning as he unemotionally repeated the words in which she had asked and happily obeyed. "I will remove his restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

For a brief moment she couldn't completely process the notion in which she had just accomplished and found herself wishing all the more that Kylo had been present to tell him of her newly discovered ability. The thought at hand gave her all the more initiative to quickly return to the palace, but her attention quickly honed in on Finn's completely stunned expression to see her.

Pulling her into a familial embrace with relief upon seeing her, Rey was abruptly met with questions such as 'how she got there' and 'how she managed to escape from Kylo Ren's clutches.' Begrudgingly, Rey unnoticeably flinched at the last inquiry. For obvious reasons it was going to be hard for Finn to even begin to understand the relationship that had unintentionally developed between her and the 'monster' in questioning.

Furrowing her brows and biting her lip with apprehension, Rey pulled away from the hug before stating her case most assuredly. "I didn't escape, Finn," she affirmed, holding his inquisitive look to assure her seriousness. "He let me go. He let me come rescue you."

A stunned expression crossed over Finn's face at hearing her unexpected confession, but before he could ask any further questions in regards Rey added with further assertion, "I'll explain more when we get back to the _Falcon_."

Another look of bewilderment passed over Finn's features at the mentioning of the vessel in questioning. Apparently, there was a lot more to be filled in on than he initially thought, but before he could inquire any further Rey was already making her way out the cell door.

After being informed that Finn's prior cohort was in need of rescuing as well and discovering Jessika's whereabouts within the same general vicinity as Finn's cell block, the rescue mission had finally been deemed successful as the group settled themselves back into the safety of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie insisted on settling into the pilot's seat as Jess took over co-pilot.

After listening to a brief proclamation of her newly accumulated comrades' discussion of the means of their to the Resistance Base, Rey found herself seeking out the much-needed peace of solitude in the holding bay to ponder over her next course of action; which is how she now found herself grasping the cowl Kylo had given her that evening when he fended off an entire squadron of First Order Stormtroopers.

Momentarily, she pondered over the most straightforward yet easiest of ways that she could break the news to Finn, knowing that his initial reaction wasn't about to be the slightest bit of acceptance.

 _Finn – I'm in love with Kylo Ren_. The thought sounded simple in her mind, but there was definitely a more tender way that she could approach such a touchy subject.

 _Finn, there's no easy way for me to say this so let me just tell you – I'm in love with Kylo_.

Scowling at her thoughts, realization struck her that no matter how gently she attempted to broach the subject it would inevitably bring about the same initial reaction.

Finn was _not_ going to be happy.

Sighing heavily, her hand gripped the table's edge to slide from the cushioned fabric of the booth she was seated in, preparing herself to find Finn and approach the inescapable discussion before an inexplicable feeling fell over her. The atmosphere of the _Falcon's_ holding bay felt significantly lighter, almost empty to the point of which she was within her own peaceful sector of a void where even her own thoughts echoed within her mind. Pausing abruptly at the edge of her seat it wasn't until Rey looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat at the entirely unexpected, yet welcoming figure standing before her.

For a brief moment all Rey could do was stare at him, thinking that it was just her mind's eye playing a horrible trick on her. But blinking her eyes a few times furthermore confirmed that it wasn't a dream, or a hallucination, only that he was here - with her in person on the _Falcon_ \- while she was in the midst of traveling through the depths of hyperspace.

Her jaw went lax, prompting her mouth to gape open slightly as her brain was momentarily unable to process the words in her mind to speak. Barely inaudible upon initial hearing, Rey finally managed to find her voice to vocalize her only thought, "Ben?"

* * *

Since Rey's unwarranted departure from the palace Kylo found himself welcoming the daily seclusion of his hyperbaric chamber; unbothered by the fact that his loyal staff had become exceptionally worried with concern over his worse than usual withdrawn self.

He barely ate, aside from the trays of food in which Maz had persistently brought to his chambers daily. But even then, he didn't have the appetite, or stomach, to eat that of which she'd brought.

Poe initiated multiple daily attempts to provide a friendly face to his friend for comfort, hoping that he could offer Kylo any ounce of momentary distraction from Rey's absence. But even then, those attempts had been fruitless endeavors to draw him out of his anguished state of despondency.

He hadn't slept since the evening of their dance. The dark circles shadowing the bags under his eyes made the insomnia all the more apparent; unless he counted the moments where he found himself wholly engrossed within The Force during prolonged periods of deep meditation.

Occasionally, whether it was out of sheer habit or just to satisfy his need to be near her, Kylo habitually sought out Rey's signature in The Force, longing to see and feel the warmth of her presence once again. While initially it had become enough to get him through his deepest moments of desolation, it had also given him a piece of mind to know that she was safe and alive somewhere amongst the light years that separated them.

Each time he found her, she was always still so far across the galaxy; furthermore, rendering his belief that the plausibility of Rey returning anytime soon had become essentially that of wishful thinking – except now.

Blinking his eyes open from his meditative trance, he sat cemented in place as an unutterable feeling washed over him. The atmospheric pressure in the hyperbaric chamber felt indescribably lighter, balanced. A feeling that had always managed to trump all other senses as a sensation of peace and tranquility brushed against his mind. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt since before Rey left not more than a week ago.

 _But it couldn't be…_

Settling his helmet in place Kylo quickly released the seals to the chamber. Anxious to seek out the all too familiar source that always managed to snag his attention before bringing himself to an abrupt halt, his heart nearly leapt from his chest upon seeing Rey seated at the edge of his bed, her legs hanging over its side. A stunned moment of silence hung in the air between them. Each holding the other's gaze in fear that if one blinked the other would disappear within an instant. For a moment Kylo could only believe that this was merely a cruel joke by that of his mind's eye playing him for a fool.

Apprehensively, Kylo swallowed thickly before he slowly brought himself to stand before her, studying her intensively as the distance between them diminished.

"Ben?"

His muscles froze at hearing her soft, nearly inaudible voice; uncertain as to how he could respond to the hallucination of the woman whom he considered long gone but was now sitting before him – and talking to him at that. After allowing a moment for his mouth to finally become caught up to speed with his brain, Kylo managed to raggedly utter one word in response.

"Rey."

Rey's heart skipped a beat upon hearing him say her name. Furrowing her brows, she bit her lip as she rose from her seat to further close the short distance that somehow rendered between them. "How –," she quietly stated in disbelief, "- how is this possible?"

Kylo cocked his head, still in utter disbelief that _somehow_ he was now conversing with the woman who he initially considered to be across the galaxy moments prior. She was _so_ close; enough to the point where he could reach out and physically touch her if he wanted to. But there could have only been one reasonable explanation he deemed credible as to what this inexplicable connection was between them.

"I think The Force has connected us," he confirmed softly. "Can you see my surroundings?" He questioned with his eyes trailing over her face, "I can't see yours."

"No," she assured shortly, allowing a subtle smile to surmount over her prior solemn expression. "Just you."

Kylo considered her momentarily, swallowing heavily before apprehensively bringing his hand to her face, expecting his hand to ghost right through her like the illusion he believed her to be. But he discovered that not only had she _not_ been just that of a pigmentation of his imagination – an illusion that he could also converse with – but he could also physically feel as his gloved hand settled softly against her cheek.

Rey gasped at the feeling of his leathered touch against her skin. Hesitantly at first, she placed her hand over his, threading her fingers through his as a single tear stole its way from behind her eye and down her cheek. "Ben, I lo - ."

Within an instant their connection had severed as easily as it had appeared. Kylo's hand lingered in the space of where she had been standing prior before him, still trying to process the notion of what had just happened between them before a familiar, distorted voice abruptly directed his attention to the door of his chambers. His gaze met that of the chromed armor of Captain Phasma, accompanied by several more stormtroopers wielding vibroblades standing within the hall behind her.

Within that short moment of conversing with Rey, Kylo realized that Snoke must have consequently used those few seconds of momentary weakness to his advantage. Kylo had been blindsided; completely unaware that the long-anticipated meeting with Snoke had finally arrived.

"Lord Ren," Phasma stated courteously in her utmost modest of tone, "It is _such a pleasure_ to see you again. Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your immediate company in the temple."

* * *

"Ben, I lo - ."

And just like that, within a mere split second the connection between Rey and Kylo ended – just sheer moments away from her telling him what she had initially intended to say the evening she left Chandrila.

 _I love you._

Frowning, Rey's gaze lingered at the empty space before her where Kylo had once been standing; her hand lingered momentarily where it had once been placed upon his before Finn's inquisitive voice startled her with a jump.

"Rey, who were you talking to?" Finn inquired hesitantly, quirking his brows as he glanced around the room quizzically to search for the invisible source that he heard his friend speaking to. "And who's Ben?"

Rey scoffed, biting her cheek in thought of how she could gently break the sensitive intel she had been harboring within. Uncertain as to where she should even begin, Rey hugged her torso in hopes of making herself appear smaller in defeat. "How much did you hear?"

Finn shrugged with indifference, "I was just coming to check on you when I overheard you talking to someone named 'Ben.' But –," he started before taking one last glance around the room, "evidently there appears to be no one else in here but you."

Rey sighed heavily, considering him initially before finding the audacity to begin telling him the truth. "It's Kylo Ren."

Finn blinked, "What? That monster is here?" He stated out of panic. His head quickly darting around all areas of the holding bay in search of the man who had committed unspeakable actions towards him months ago.

"No – Finn," Rey started with a groan in frustration before urgently adding, "Kylo Ren _is_ Ben. And as to how I was talking to him is a complicated matter that I couldn't even begin to explain at this point. But - no, he isn't a monster."

For a moment Finn could only stand there, eyeing her with a baffled look of skepticism as if a second head had materialized from her shoulder. "We're talking about the same person here, right?" He inquired for further enlightenment. "Tall scary guy, dressed in black, hard to understand with all the apparatus?" Finn added as he moved a hand over his face to further prove his point about Ren's modulator.

Rey chuckled lightheartedly. "Yes," she started softly, biting her lip before delicately treading forward. "But – Finn, you're wrong about him. We both were. He's _not_ the monster we initially proclaimed him to be."

Finn's skepticism came across more prominently upon his features, "What the hell did he do to you while you were there? Rey – you saw what he did to me! What he did to you!"

"He didn't do anything to me," Rey sneered in defense. "I know what he did and he's done some horrible things that should be unforgivable. But he's not that person anymore, Finn." She paused momentarily to consider Finn's now passive expression before continuing. "I've seen who he is on the inside – who _he truly is_ and the man we thought we knew on the outside isn't who he really is."

Finn furrowed his brows, running a hand over his face in frustration as he tried to grasp hold of her unexpected proclamation. "Alright, help me understand this because I'm having a hard time comprehending the idea of Kylo Ren even having a good hair on his head; if he even has hair at that!"

Rey stood defiantly with arms crossed, but her expression softened at the reminiscent of what initially caused her to change her perception about the man in questioning. "He saved my life," she stated as a matter of fact. "Which is an even longer story of its own, but things changed, Finn – _he changed_."

Finn furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest as he considered the longing look behind the irises of her eyes. "There's something more to it, isn't there?" His inquiry became all the more apparent when Rey directed her gaze at her feet, fidgeting with her thumbs in which furthermore confirmed his suspicion. He had known Rey long enough. Long enough to know when there was something of importance that she was hiding with reluctance when considering his opinion, like that of the big brother she considered him to be. "You love him, don't you?"

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat; her gaze lingering longer at the floor before floating her eyes back up to meet his rather poignant, questioning gaze. Apprehensively, she nodded in affirmation.

Finn snorted, shaking his head exasperatedly with disbelief. Had it been any other person but Rey he would've deemed them to be a liar, but this wasn't just any ordinary person he was staring at reluctantly. She had always been a terrible liar at that with an even worse poker face when it came to shielding the truth. Eventually, the truth came out, but it never treaded far from her story's initial origin. Furthermore, it proved to him that she was indeed telling the truth. With a heavy sigh in defeat, Finn held her gaze momentarily before prodding further into the shocking newly acquired information.

"Have you told him?"

Rey searched his eyes, only to see them warm with genuine curiosity as she further offered him a lighthearted smile. But before she could say anything more Jessika appeared with purpose through the holding bay's threshold. "Hey guys, just letting you two know that we just came out above D'Qar. We'll be back at the base here shortly."

Both of them nodded their acknowledgment to Jessika's report before she disappeared back towards the cockpit. With a knowing smile, Finn threw his arm around Rey's shoulder. "I'll get you back to him, Rey. We just need to make a pit stop first to further fill the general in on what it is exactly we're dealing with here from the First Order." Quirking a brow, Finn continued on with further amusement. "So - did Rose say anything about me?"

Rey chuckled at that, issuing him a playful punch in the side as she inaudibly sighed with relief at feeling the heavy burden of guilt lift from her shoulders. "Thank you. And _no,_ Rose never mentioned you in fact, but perhaps you could bring that up on your own when we go back with one of your usual smooth pick-up lines?"

Finn snorted, "That's if your boyfriend doesn't try to kill me first when he sees me."

Rey rolled her eyes but found herself smiling at the notion of having a more official title to put with her and Kylo's relationship. Her – lover?

"Come on," she gestured with a nod of her head towards the cockpit's general direction. Chuckling lightheartedly at his own comment, Finn trailed shortly behind as they arrived in time to watch D'Qar's vast amount of vegetative landscapes come into sight through the cockpit's viewport. While the scenery was beautiful, it was nothing remotely comparable to the breathtaking mountainous terrain that Chandrila had to offer. The thought alone made Rey all the more anxious to return.

As the crew disembarked from the _Falcon_ not long after landing Finn led Rey and Chewie into the heart of the base's interior, clearly on a mission to find whomever this 'general' was that he was looking for. Rey stared wide-eyed at the holoscreens and computers that brightly illuminated the dimly lit rooms as they wound in and out of different sectors, occasionally bumping into random shoulders as they pushed their way through the already crowded rooms.

Rey paused momentarily in front of a table where a group of people had gathered, seemingly engaging in a deep discussion of sorts around it. A Sullustan alien wearing an orange flight jumpsuit activated one of the laminated touch tabs at the table's edge, initiating blueprints to materialize in the unmistakable form of _Starkiller Base_.

Furrowing her brows, she attempted to reach her senses furthermore to hear the discussion before Finn hollering her name from across the room shifted her attention. He was standing in a doorway to what appeared to be a small conference office of sorts. With a small smile in acknowledgment, Rey quickly strode across the room to meet him. Upon entering the room, Rey's smile fell subtly when her eyes met the familiar face of Leia Organa-Solo. And Rey saw the same initial reaction appear across hers.

"Rey?" Leia's face fell into that of a solemn expression; concern reflected through her eyes after the initial shock wore from seeing the girl who had just been with her son a few days prior. "What are you doing here?"

Rey hesitated momentarily as her voice had suddenly caught itself in her throat. Chancing a glance at Finn who had been leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, he offered her a reassuring smile to further encourage her to proceed. "Ben let me go." She confirmed shortly, finally allowing her eyes to meet the general's inquisitive gaze. "Finn needed my help and he let me go to him," she added with a short hand gesture towards Finn's direction.

Leia considered her words before allowing a knowing smile to spread across her lips. The last time she had talked with her son, Ben had clearly been more than agitated at the mere mentioning of Finn's name. But to hear that he had so willfully allowed Rey to tend to her friend time of dire need was more than enough to confirm that her son was essentially no longer lost under the façade of Kylo Ren. However, with Rey no longer with him had only meant that the curse was still inevitably intact.

"Please, sit down." She offered gently with a hand gesture towards the empty hardback chair in front of her desk, in which Rey furthermore complied. An awkward silence hung in the air between the two women.

Fidgeting with her hands in her lap, Rey chewed her bottom lip in thought over words that she had been mentally in battle with to say.

"Is there something more you wish to tell me, Rey?" Leia inquired gently, quirking her brows in acknowledgment that Rey prominently had more to add to the story.

Rey felt the butterflies rise within her stomach. Sighing heavily, she finally found her voice to confirm what she knew Leia sensed. "I love him." The words had fallen out so easily as if she had been verbally speaking them out loud for weeks instead of sheer seconds. "I've been meaning to tell him for some time now, but every time I pushed – he pulled. And that's the last thing that I intended on doing because I couldn't possibly bear to lose him, Leia." Rey stated sincerely, her eyes finally meeting Leia's in which only reverberated warmth and understanding.

"Rey, you _need_ to tell him." Leia added with a reassuring smile, "And I can honestly tell you that if he heard those words right now, pushing him away would be the last thing that you could possibly do."

Rey scoffed at hearing the certainty behind Leia's words. "But, how can you be so sure?"

Before Leia had a chance to add the notion that her love would break her son's curse, her words had been hushed with an immediate knock at her door. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you General, but there's something I think you should know."

Leia sighed heavily in frustration but offered a courteous smile toward the young woman standing at her door. "What is it, Lieutenant Connix?"

"We just received word from Captain Dameron that First Order ships have been spotted not far from the homestead." Connix stated cautiously before adding further, "Snoke's ship has been identified as one of them."

Rey felt the color flush from her cheeks at hearing the sudden dreadful line of words as she stared horrified at Leia; nausea crept from the pit of her stomach and within a split second she felt as if everything in her world was going to come crashing down around her.

A look of realization played across Finn's face, his eyes turned saucer-shaped at the tiny detail he had forgotten to mention. "Rey," he added quickly, planting his hand in a tight grip on her shoulder. "Rey – I'm so sorry but General Hux found and took my binary beacon!"

Rey ran her hand over her wrist that had once adorned the twin of the beacon in questioning, remembering that she had purposely taken it off the night she and Kylo were to dance. Panic crept through her chest at the initial thought that Kylo had been found because of her.

"Get an attack squad in order, Lieutenant," Leia ordered firmly. "Chandrila is our next destination."

Rey stared inquisitively at Leia momentarily before asking tentatively, "How are we supposed to win against the First Order?"

With a knowing smile, Leia confirmed furthermore with assurance behind her tone, "We have everything we need."

* * *

The decision to join Snoke shouldn't have been so simple, nor should it have been an option with the cards that were unfortunately displayed before him. But the moment Kylo found himself willfully following Phasma to the palace's Jedi Temple was when he realized that the decision had officially and begrudgingly been made for him.

His palace staff had been held prisoner within the dungeon's cell block. Luke had been placed into ray shields as he was forced to watch his nephew formally surrender himself over to Snoke after withstanding decades of his torment.

With eight highly trained Praetorian Guards adorned in red impenetrable armor - except for the penetrating blade of a lightsaber - standing at Snoke's command and an entire battalion block of First Order stormtroopers setting a perimeter up around the palace grounds, Kylo was undoubtedly outnumbered. And he couldn't shake the overall feeling that his inevitable fate had finally caught up with him.

Since then, Kylo had been forced to watch the chaotic events via hologram unfold before him as Snoke's iron fist reigned heavily down upon Chandrila. His people were suffering. All because he had stood defiantly against his mother's words for years of ascending his right to the throne, knowing full well with the heart of a scoundrel and the blood of a princess coursing through his veins Ren's defiance of Snoke and the First Order would have undoubtedly shaken the stars.

"With your rightful place at my side, young Solo," echoed Snoke's voice throughout the vastness of the temple's lofty architecture, "you will become more powerful than you possibly could have ever imagined."

Kylo stood silently gazing through one of the great chamber's windows, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he watched hundreds of First Order Stormtroopers commandeer the palace grounds – his home, which now lie at the mercy of the Order's unmerciful reputation.

Turning his head askance to further acknowledge Snoke's words, Kylo responded with indifference behind his words. "By the grace of your training I won't be seduced."

A cruel grin played across Snoke's shriveled features, sitting upon his throne in which he had brought to fully express his newly acquired domain he considered Ren's words carefully. "And what about your little scavenger pet that you have thought so highly of?"

Kylo swallowed thickly at the mere notion of what Snoke was implying. "The girl poses no threat to us. I can assure you she won't be a problem, Supreme Leader."

Snoke leaned further forward from his seated position, elbows planted at the throne chair's arms he narrowed his eyes in consideration of Kylo's attempt to divert all thoughts of eliminating the girl in question. "So, killing the scavenger won't be a problem for you then, I presume?"

Kylo blinked, letting Snoke's words fully sink in as the feeling of nausea rendered in his gut. Turning abruptly on his heal Ren purposely made his way across the temple's flooring to approach him. "Killing her won't be necessary. She's only a scavenger she won't -."

Cut-off midsentence, Kylo was met with that of an excruciating pain scouring through his head. Falling to his knees the pain of them cracking against the marble flooring was far beyond comparable to the sensation of Snoke tearing through his mind. For a moment, Ren couldn't have been certain if the screams echoing throughout his head were his actually being vocalized or if he was now internally losing his mind.

"Give me – everything." Snoke commanded with a soft, serene voice as he stood purposely from his chair; hand stretched outward at Kylo who was now fruitlessly clawing at his helmet.

The tears poured heavily from behind Ren's visor. His eyes stung in comparison to hundreds of tiny daggers forcefully digging into them, desperately trying to resist Snoke's invisible tendrils that now relentlessly ravaged through every memory of Rey he had occurred. Memories that had been held so dearly close; which were now surrendered helplessly to Snoke's clutches.

The vivid memorable images flashed before Kylo's sealed eyelids: the first time he felt Rey's touch against his skin when she had willfully tended to his wounds, the brief moment of intimacy they had shared in the training room when Rey sat astride his lap and when he had carried her to his chambers after her nightmare, events that led all the way up to their enchanted evening of dancing in the ballroom.

Against Kylo's determination to salvage any ounce of his own self control, Snoke remained persistent to take what he needed – and take is what he did before releasing his vice-like grip on Ren's mind.

"You have compassion for her," Snoke sneered in revulsion, clenching his once extended hand into a tight fist. "Stupid child – we'll cut that weakness right out of you. She will do nothing but hold you back from _who_ you were meant to be."

Kylo's chest heaved in shuddered breaths, completely rendered into a state of distress after Snoke's relentless presence flee from his mind. As if the Force had sensed his despair, he felt that familiar wave of peace and tender warmth wash over him. Opening his watery eyes, Kylo was met with the blurry image of Rey kneeling before him with a look of concern pulling at her expression.

"Rey…" the pain in which he had just endured clearly resonated through his distorted voice.

"Ben," she exerted with alarm, placing her hand onto his with a light squeeze to ensure her message of importance. "The First Order – they're coming for you. I'm on my way right now!"

"Rey," Kylo tried to express his seriousness behind his words. Still weak from Snoke's prior intrusion all he could do was squeeze her hand to furthermore express his warning. "You need to stay away from here – please."

Rey creased her brows in confusion, but before she had the chance to counter in protest the connection faded in time to hear the anxious voice of General Hux, echoing throughout the chamber.

"Supreme Leader, Resistance ships have been spotted approaching from the West!"

Snoke eyed Ren knowingly, who had slowly regained enough composure to stand before referencing him with a pitiless grin. "Foolish girl," he spoke with a tone low enough for only Kylo's ears to hear. "She thinks she can win this fight? Well, soon they can all watch the galaxy fall beneath the might of the First Order." Snoke shifted his attention purposely towards Hux before redirecting it back to Kylo, speaking with a serene yet callous timbre behind his words. "Your scavenger will be with them, General. Bring her to me. Alive."

Hovering within the vastness of space above Chandrila with the other Resistance ships, the _Millennium Falcon_ began to embark on its landing approach. Rey sat motionless on the floor of the holding bay, still staring at the spot where Kylo had been kneeling before her moments prior. Her eyes searched the emptiness with worry, her heart pounded in her ears as she had been more than capable of feeling the pain resonating from Kylo's figure.

 _Something's wrong. Something's horribly wrong!_

"Rey?"

Finn's concerned voice broke her from her initial state of concern as he just entered the room, eyeing her with trepidation, "Is everything alright?"

Swallowing thickly, Rey rose from her stance with an assertive yet determined look on her face. "Ben's in trouble. I need to get into the palace."

"Yeah, but how do you plan on doing that?" Finn inquired with a quirked brow. "That place has to be crawling with stormtroopers by now."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she considered Finn's words before stating explicitly, "I have an idea." She paused hesitantly, "But you're not going to like it."


	15. Chapter 15

"No! No, no, no absolutely not!" Finn argued harshly.

Rey sighed heavily; annoyed of the fact that, once again, Finn wasn't seeing the overall picture from her point-of-view. "There's no other way."

"I've let you be taken prisoner once before and we both know how that turned out but this – _this_ is an entirely new level of crazy of its own."

Rey glowered back at him; taking offense to his accusation she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is that supposed to mean – exactly?"

"Well, you _did_ fall in love with the guy who held you captive." Finn added in stating the apparent outcome of Rey's prior capture. "So, you can't blame me for being a little cynical about this 'grand idea' of yours, Rey."

Rey eyed him incredulously. Raising her brow, she snorted at his nonsensical accusation. "First of all, that has to be the worst defensive accusation that I've ever heard; even from you. And secondly this is different…" her words trailed off in thought as her expression fell solemn. Holding his gaze with her own, Rey pressed on in hopes of getting Finn to see her reasoning. "Ben needs me, Finn. He's in pain. I felt it."

Finn snorted in disbelief, "No offense, but Ren seems like the type of guy that can handle himself pretty well. And what do you mean you _felt_ it?"

Chewing her inner cheek in thought, Rey pondered over the simplest of terms that she could explain the connection between her and Kylo. But given the dire circumstances that they were currently under, she had to think of something quick. "I can't explain everything right now, Finn, and I will I promise. But this isn't some sort of juvenile infatuation; it's much deeper than that." She paused momentarily, pleading to him with her eyes with hope that he could understand her explanation. "We have a connection: a bond of sorts where I can feel how he feels. But to put it simply it's the same intuition that led me to you. I'm asking you to please trust me on this."

Finn regarded her words carefully. Rubbing his hand over his mouth he crossed his arms over his chest with a heavy sigh in defeat. "Alright; just tell me what you need me to do to help."

A grateful smile spread across her face before Rey through her arms around his shoulders in thanks, taking the moment to briefly open herself up to The Force.

Closing her eyes, she stretched her senses out in search of Kylo's force signature: that powerful, blazing light emanating through shrouded darkness she had been irrevocably drawn towards since that evening of her initial arrival to the palace. Her heart ached for the sheer fact that she could feel his pain; whatever torment it was that he had been enduring this whole time since she had left.

Pressing her senses further towards him she found something buried deeply under his anguish that she had never discovered before within him: she felt _hope_. As if he had sensed her presence Kylo's voice resonated through her mind in that of a warning, but she couldn't overlook the unmistakable hint of his tendered affection for her.

" _Rey."_

An inaudible gasp escaped Rey's lips at hearing his voice; as if he had been standing behind her and whispered intently into her ear, but before she could press any further towards him the light was suddenly gone. Every mental barrier and guard had been placed around his mind as if he'd purposely cut himself off from her and from The Force. Panic coursed through her as her heartbeat rapidly sped into that of a full-blown staccato, driving her need all the more to urgently get to him and hoping that whatever had caused his reaction wasn't something far more abysmal.

Without any further delay Rey pulled herself away from the momentary embrace, holding Finn's gaze in order to further enhance the seriousness behind her request. "Just stay with Chewie and the Resistance; help clear out the stormtroopers as much as you can. I need to go, but please – _be safe_."

Finn swallowed nervously but knowing that her mind was already made up all he could do was simply nod in acknowledgment. Rey offered him a subtle reassuring smile before turning towards the direction of the escape pods, reaching to check if her lightsaber was still holstered at her side.

Taking pause at the holding bay's threshold Rey turned to offer him one last line of comfort, "May the Force be with you."

* * *

"Supreme Leader, Resistance ships have been spotted approaching from the West!"

Snoke eyed Ren knowingly as Hux announced the Resistance's anticipated arrival. "Foolish girl," he spoke with a tone low enough for only Kylo's ears to hear. "She thinks she can win this fight? Well, soon they can all watch the galaxy fall beneath the might of the First Order." Snoke shifted his attention purposely towards Hux's vicinity before redirecting it back to Kylo, speaking with a serene yet callous timbre behind his words. "Your scavenger will be with them, General. Bring her to me. Alive."

A smug grin played across Hux's face as he stood taut next to Kylo, stealing a glance in Ren's direction. An egotistical look reflected through his icy glare as he considered the brilliance behind his carefully concocted plan. Hux nodded curtly before turning abruptly on his heal. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I can assure you we have her tied to the end of a string."

Snoke and Hux's words struck Kylo painfully raw to the core. Cursing under his breath, he should've known that Rey never had the intent on listening to his words when he told her to stay away. If there ever was a moment for her to be rebelliously stubborn, now was definitely not that time.

Rey – _his Rey_ – the girl from Jakku with a fiery, blazing attitude whom had managed to bewitch and captivate his very mind, body and soul was here as she stayed true to her promise. Bile crept into his throat at the initial thought of what Snoke was planning on doing with her – or that of which had been expected of him to do to her.

His head was throbbing from Snoke forcefully ravaging through his mind. But he couldn't allow that to hinder his need for Rey and ensuring her safety. Reaching out with his senses, Ren sought out to seek Rey's signature in The Force. It didn't take long for him to be drawn towards warmth of her glow; like that of a moth being enticed to a light amidst the darkness of night.

" _Rey."_

Oh, Gods – she was close; so close to the point where it felt as if the sun's heat was blazing directly through the fabric of his robes. For a momentarily lapse of weakness Kylo wanted nothing more than to risk everything just to have her at his side, to feel her soothing warmth next to him that he so deliciously craved whenever she was near his presence. A sliver of hope lingered at the possibility of Snoke allowing her to become an ally if he could coax her. It was foolhardy to challenge Snoke. He knew this on a deeper level but something in him knew that this was so wrong. Everything was wrong.

Logic finally snapped his senses back into a more rational frame of mind, realizing that it was only him allowing the darkness to take over his thoughts in a momentary desperate attempt to have her by him. He couldn't allow that. He had to protect her.

Whatever initial ruse lingered in store for her – for him – Kylo couldn't risk the chance of Rey finding him knowing that by leaving himself open to The Force could potentially lure her directly into Snoke's trap. As much as it thought pained him to remotely consider he had to allow her to think that Snoke had won; that Kylo had completely surrendered himself in allegiance to the Order and hoped that the notion would be enough to hinder her from any thoughts of finding him.

Begrudgingly, Ren threw up every mental barrier whilst severing his connection to The Force – to her - hoping that if there were even the slightest of chances of them reuniting that it would be him finding her and not the First Order. Now he could only hope that, for once, she wouldn't be the tempestuous scavenger girl he'd fallen in love with.

But as usual no plan of his ever seemed to follow through accordingly.

An uneasy feeling coursed through his veins as the evening hours approached. A storm was brewing off in the distance, but not the sort that was currently accumulating within the heavy rain clouds. The calm before the storm of war was a feeling that Kylo had known all too well having been born into a family that committed their lives to that of sorts; most particularly his father alongside his mother and uncle when they served the Rebel Alliance decades ago during the days of the Galactic Empire and nowadays as the rebellion reformed into the Resistance.

Darkness descended over Chandrila's horizon as the immense chambers of the temple plunged further into shadows. The steady sound of raindrops pattering against the window panes echoed throughout the measureless halls as Kylo stood gazing into the evening, waiting for the inevitable that had yet to come. Footsteps echoing across the marble flooring triggered his gaze to shift directly towards the oncoming figures materializing among the shadows.

General Hux appeared amongst an escort of stormtroopers, but it was the prisoner walking among them that rendered Kylo's stomach into a series of knots. Nausea crept into the pit of his gut as one of the stormtroopers had her grasped firmly by the crook of her arm, her wrists adorned in handcuffs Hux proudly marched forward to present the Supreme Leader his prize.

 _Rey…_

Rey's heart skipped a beat the moment she saw Kylo come into view.

Not long after her departure from the _Falcon_ in the escape pod she managed to land within the palace's heavily guarded acreage. As initially expected a small group of lingering nearby stormtroopers must have caught sight of her pod landing safely within the citadel's grounds. As the steam cleared from around the pod's tiny viewport a lump formed at the back of her throat when her eyes met the haughty gaze of General Hux. Without haste a stormtrooper placed a heavy pair of cuffs around her wrists; her lightsaber as well had been confiscated as a trooper quickly seized the legendary weapon from its holster, surrendering it over into the General's clutches.

A smug grin played across Hux's taut features, hands clasped firmly behind his back with her lightsaber tightly gripped in hand. "Well, well. I must say this was far easier than I initially expected. I know someone has been waiting ever so anxiously for your arrival."

Rey narrowed her eyes at the general before her, scrutinizing his every move as he attempted to close the short distance between them. Cupping his gloved hand just underneath her jaw line Hux stroked her face with his thumb. "You know, my dear, the offer still stands if you would be so willing to join me within the First Order. I'm sure I could convince Supreme Leader Snoke to grant you amnesty."

Rey felt her skin crawl underneath his touch. Holding his icy gaze her eyes bore deeply into his to further ensure he understood the meaning behind her words, "I would rather risk my chances in the darkest depths of The Force before I would ever consider joining you."

Hux tightened his grip ever so slightly upon hearing her retort. "Are you telling me you would willingly sacrifice your life for someone like Ren – a monster that will always be trapped in a mask before you would consider yourself with someone like me?"

"I'm saying I'm not afraid to die if it means I tried saving those I love." Rey sneered in retort, marveling in the look of realization as disgust crawled across the General's taut features. "And he's not the monster here, General Hux – _you are._ "

Hux remained dangerously silent as he allowed himself a moment to process her words. "So be it, desert rat."

Wordlessly, she reluctantly fell in suit as Hux led her and the stormtroopers into the familiar walls of the palace's corridors. Rey held her breath in hopes of seeing Kylo lingering within the palace's now shadowy interior, but it was only when she saw him standing in the dim lighting of the temple's chambers that she could sigh in relief.

Kylo stood momentarily hesitant before leisurely making his way from the prior stance at the window across the chamber. Coming to a halt just inches before her, Rey stared longingly into his mask wholly expecting him to affectionately pull her into his arms like he had done only days prior to now. But his defiantly motionless stance only caused her to crease her brows with concern; the only sign hinting at his mortality was the steady rise and fall of his chest as Kylo stood tensely square-shouldered before her.

Holding his silent gaze Rey tentatively attempted to brush her senses against his mind. Hoping she would receive some sort of indication that he was happy to see her, but she was only met with that of a mental barrier that he erected earlier in which further caused her subtle smile to flatten into the thin line of a frown. For the first time since she had begun to harbor feelings for him, Rey couldn't help but wonder if Snoke had finally managed to sink his barbs into him. The stagnant air of silence was finally broken as Hux's rigid voice pierced the unwarranted tension between them, prompting their gazes to immediately shift towards the vicinity of General Hux and Supreme Leader Snoke.

"We found this as her only possession, Supreme Leader." Hux stated as a matter of fact while presenting the lightsaber in his hand. A smug grin played across his features as he swiftly surrendered the weapon over to Snoke.

"Well done, General Hux." He admitted serenely with praise. His tone was all wrong to Rey, cold, detached even. Placing the lightsaber with purpose along the arm of his seat Snoke briefly gestured his hand in acknowledgment that the lingering stormtroopers were dismissed.

The moment Snoke's unwarranted gaze landed upon hers a cold shiver promptly ran of Rey's spine. The notion itself sent her back days prior to when the tranquility of Snoke's voice invaded her sleep. The only difference being there was now a ghastly, disfigured face to put with the voice that haunted her dream. Only now this nightmare was one that even Kylo couldn't force her to wake from. Her heart sunk in remembrance to when he contentedly carried her to his chambers, wishing wholeheartedly if only now he could provide her with the same gesture.

"Young Rey," Snoke stated as he rose from his once seated position, slowly treading across the flooring from his prior stance to close the distance between the pair now standing before him. With a simple wave of his hand, Snoke released the restraints that firmly bound Rey's wrists together. "Welcome! And here formally in person – I must further admit it was a lot quicker than I had initially expected," he added with a crude chuckle.

Rey stood defiantly before him, momentarily rubbing the ache out of her wrists from the cuff's tight-fitting grip. Her upper lip quivered in disgust as the horrid creature draped in a golden robe came into better view, but the bile within her stomach churned the moment Snoke place his icy hand upon her face. He caressed her cheek softly as he considered the fine specimen that had held Kylo's undivided attention over the months prior.

All the while watching his former master touching her unwarrantedly Kylo clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. The mere notion of making Rey believe he no longer cared about her was eating away at him from the inside out. Had it not been for the gloves, his nails would have most assuredly drawn blood from his palms.

Turning his attention forward to the red-armored guards standing nearby, Kylo began considering his options. What he only needed now was time – time that he wholeheartedly wished would eventually present itself for the opportune moment to enact upon his carefully calculated intentions.

"Hmm…" Snoke finally added as he continued regarding Rey. "So much strength. There's a fire about you that's just waiting to be sparked with the proper nourishment, but also such a shame that you weren't strong enough to resist the bait."

Rey furrowed her brows, heavily regarding the meaning behind his words as her muscles trembled with fear. All the while Kylo quickly diverted his gaze to Snoke as the Supreme Leader finally settled with focusing his horrifying gaze upon him.

A knowing, grizzly smile played across Snoke's disfigured features as a cruel chuckle escaped his lips. "The mighty Kylo Ren; son of darkness, apparent heir of Lord Vader," he proudly stated with purpose, cocking his head in questioning. "Tell me – what was the reason for the Empire's downfall?"

Kylo hesitated momentarily before he finally spoke for the first time since Rey's arrival. Only this time the timbre behind his voice resonated distantly cold as he nearly spat out the term, "Sentiment."

"Good," Snoke serenely stated within his own form of contented praise," my faith in you has been restored, Lord Ren. So much weakness in such a simple gesture. It was only a foolish lack of judgment on Darth Vader's behalf. And yet -," Snoke paused momentarily as his glowering gaze directed purposely back to Rey. His eyes shifted superfluously over her figure, "– that weakness can also be a very sharp tool."

For the first time that evening Rey finally had been unable to hold her tongue. "You underestimate me and Ben Solo!" She spat out of pent up fury. Seizing the moment to strike Snoke at a short-distance range Rey motioned her hand out to the side, calling upon the force to command Kylo's lightsaber to her hand.

Kylo stood motionlessly as the unforeseen event played out, all the while allowing Rey to use his saber with no further dispute.

Quickly igniting the crackling red blade to life Rey attempted to lunge at Snoke before he effortlessly forced her into a vice-like grip with a subtle extension of his shriveled hand. Rey promptly dropped the saber, sliding intentionally back to its master's feet as Snoke forced her abruptly to her knees.

"So much fire - my child. I can see why you were so drawn to her, Lord Ren." Snoke further added with a brief acknowledgment in Kylo's direction. "Tell me, Rey, do you sense something in Ren that I haven't?"

Rey's chest heaved in short, shuddered breaths. Gritting her teeth, she could only glare defiantly at the creature before her, furthermore only exuding that of another crude chuckle from Snoke.

"Just as I suspected," he confirmed with a knowing look towards Kylo before slowly treading back to his self-proclaimed throne, still maintaining his invisible grip on Rey. "My young and worthy apprentice," he stated assertively to Kylo, "where I once sensed conflict, I now sense resolve. Where I sensed weakness, there's now strength," he added, heavily emphasizing the last word of his declaration. Taking a seat, Snoke continued his address towards him. "Now, complete what your grandfather started and fulfill your destiny."

Apprehensively, Kylo knelt down for his lightsaber. While Snoke's complete and undivided attention had been directed towards him and Rey, the Supreme Leader remained wholly ignorant of the legacy lightsaber shifting ever-so-slightly towards him as Kylo secretively commanded it with his hand that was purposely hidden from view to his side.

Fear coursed through her body as Rey arched her neck to make up for Ren's towering height. Her eyes desperately pleaded silently to his mask, hoping that the man she loved wasn't intently about to murder her. She made brief last attempt to try to reach him mentally but was only met with that of the sturdy walls he had forcefully built up. Her heartbeat reverberated within her ears as Kylo stood impassively before her.

Tightly gripping the hilt of the crossguard in his hand, Ren slowly brought it up in place before her mediastinum, where if he were to ignite it, surely it would pierce her heart.

"Ben?" her shivering voice was barely that of a whisper, but it came out essentially as a plea more than a question.

Kylo remained indifferent to that of her imploring words, but she couldn't help noticing the evident bob of his Adam's apple. Although he wouldn't dare to let his emotions be known, he was noticeably struggling with the intention of following through with Snoke's directive whether she ultimately knew his true objective or not.

"I know what I have to do," Kylo added assuredly, but this time Rey was able to hear the subtle hint of promise behind his words.

Furrowing her brows, Rey considered him skeptically before Snoke's cruel chuckle broke the brief moment of silence.

"Foolish child, you think you can save him? I warned you it would be your undoing," Snoke sneered arrogantly. "I _cannot_ be beaten. I cannot be betrayed. I see his mind. His every intent. I see him preparing to strike true, and kill his true enemy!"

Rey flinched at the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Her eyes clenched tightly shut out of instinct before realizing the ignition she had heard wasn't from Kylo's. Snoke's phantom hold over her dropped, allowing her muscles to freely move at her accord Rey turned her head in time to see the blue blade of her lightsaber piercing through the doomed Supreme Leader's torso.

With a simple flick of his finger Kylo commanded the saber to fully dissect Snoke's body, guiding it precisely to Rey's outstretched grasp. Rising from her position on the floor, Rey gazed knowingly into Kylo's mask as a subtle smile to play across her lips. Kylo nodded in acknowledgment, allowing himself to be fully opened to The Force once again he ignited his blade, "Let's finish this."

Both of them now ready to take on the advancing praetorian guards – each armed with a specialty weapon of choice. Kylo and Rey stood guard with their backs toward each other, fighting in perfect unison as The Force hummed through their veins in that of a harmonious tune. The battle had become to mirror in resemblance to their dance; only now the temple had become their ballroom. Through a series of flourishing red and blue blades the red guards began to fall one-by-one, their weapons clattering across the floor from their fallen bodies.

At some point amidst the chaos of the battle General Hux seized the opportunity to make his exit unnoticed during Kylo and Rey's moment of distraction. Seizing a vibroblade from a fallen guard he quickly took the moment to escape. His blackened heart begged to seek vengeance for the unforeseeable death to the First Order's Supreme Leader, knowing the only way to strike the culprit at its heart would be to seek out the source of Ren's curse.

Rey had made her choice blatantly clear that she had no intentions on ever joining him with the First Order. Now, with no Supreme Leader to properly lead them into triumph the probability of the Order suffering the same fate as the Empire was now at its all-time high. Everything Hux had worked for through his whole life was now being held on the line and all within the hands of a self-indulged noble who had always been held upon the highest pedestal to the Supreme Leader. Now that promising future of his was gone and Hux was set on making sure that Ren would pay dearly for what he had done.

After the last guard faltered Kylo and Rey stood breathlessly amidst the bodies scattered across the floor; both allowing themselves to come down from their own rush in adrenaline as they sheathed their weapons. Kylo quickly closed the short distance between them. Abruptly cupping her face into his hands he momentarily lost himself within her eyes. Both of them marveled in the sensation of being within each other's grasp; the feeling of her face between his palms made the present come crashing down on him that she was finally here with him in the flesh and not that of a long-distant tangible mirage.

"You came back," as if saying the words out loud made the moment seem all the more real to him.

"Of course, I came back," Rey reaffirmed with a smile, her hands tightly gripping the fabric on his chest. "But why did you cut yourself off from me – from The Force? I couldn't find you or feel you."

"Snoke was going to kill you, I couldn't allow you to walk into his trap but obviously it didn't work out that way – always my stubborn little scavenger."

Rey snorted at his admission, sensing the comic tease behind his jab. "You should know me better than that by now, _your worship_."

Although his face was fully concealed it still didn't stop the smile from playing across Kylo's face as he gently skimmed his thumbs over her cheeks. She had willingly come back to him just like she said she would. But a disturbance in The Force immediately brought his thoughts back to the present, demanding for his attention towards the vicinity of the West wing.

"Rey, I need you to help Luke and the others," he stated with urgency behind his words. "I'll deal with Hux."

"Okay, be careful." She urged with a nod in acknowledgment. "I'll find you afterwards."

Gripping the hilt of his saber tightly in hand, Kylo nodded in acknowledgment to her words before they both parted their separate ways. Igniting his saber for the ready, Kylo stalked through the halls making his way toward the grand stairwell.

Rey tended to Luke at the far end of the temple where he had been bound at the wrists and ankles as well as trapped within ray shields. A quick slice at each shield's generator enabled Luke free from their grasp. Together they headed towards the dungeon where Luke informed that the rest of Ren's staff was being detained.

Stormtroopers and Resistance members alike were sporadically found fighting throughout the darkened corridors, further rendering the walls of Kylo's home into chaos and shambles. Kylo felt the darkness coursing through him; happily offering Resistance troops his aid in decapitations and severing limbs of passing by stormtroopers before he began ascending the western stairwell.

Killing the last lone stormtrooper at the top of the stairs Kylo finally arrived to his chambers in time to see Hux standing before the crystal's vase. Brandishing the blade in hand Hux was preparing for the final strike against the crystal's already fragile state. A mound of dust lay underneath the hovering minuscule-in-size kyber crystal; one strike with the blade was all it would take in order to seal Kylo forever into his unwarranted fate.

Ren seethed with rage as he called upon The Force to unleash a precise blast of energy at Hux, sending him helplessly hurdling onto the terrace with the vibroblade landing beside him. The rain plummeted onto the stone balcony in heavy sheets of droplets as Kylo felt his inner storm brew into that of unremitted fury. Gripping the hilt of his saber tightly in his grasp the crimson color of the rattling blade reflected off the accumulating puddles.

"I had planned on making your death more merciful like those of your comrades, General. But for this – I shall enjoy taking my time killing you." Ren snarled menacingly. "Which limb would you prefer to lose first? Or perhaps I could save you the trouble and choose for you."

"It's because of _you_ , Kylo Ren, that our Supreme Leader is dead!" Hux sneered in retort, reaching for the vibroblade that had fallen to his side. The General rose to stand remaining indifferent of the rain plummeting around him as he proceeded further with his goading. "As much as I would enjoy killing you I actually find the idea of watching you suffer in your curse far more appealing. Then, perhaps I'll kill your scavenger whore afterwards!"

That was all the coaxing Kylo needed to make his advancement on the grating General Hux. Flourishing his saber at his side Kylo lunged with a powerful strike as Hux promptly raised his blade to block in defense. Sparks of light from Ren's blade meeting the metallic staff flew around them as Kylo attempted to push the General further out into the terrace, mercilessly striking again and again.

For every strike Kylo delivered he was surprised to see the strong-willed determination behind Hux's parries to fend him off. Taking a moment to consider his opposition, Ren resumed his assault with a vengeance as he aimed to drive the General back against the terrace's railing.

Hux continued blocking his blows time after time again, letting Kylo's blade slide against that of his vibroblade and sliding it off to the side. Hux managed to press forward with surprisingly powerful counterattacks. After spending many years within the order – and harboring a fair share of enemies throughout his service – the General had managed to obtain his own set of fighting skills. Kylo realized he had severely underestimated Hux's capabilities.

At one point, Hux's blade unexpectedly grazed Kylo's shoulder as he thrust the blade forward. The act itself hindered Kylo momentarily off-guard. Shrugging off the nagging sting on his skin, a low growl in irritancy resonated through his mask. Both taking the chance to consider the other's opponent they began to move in that of a circle, nearly resembling two feral lothal cats just waiting for the opportune moment to strike its enemy and go in for the death blow.

Now that the General had managed to land a mark on him, it was time to end Hux's act of child's play once and for all. Kylo held back to consider the weaknesses in Hux's defense. Deciding to switch up his tactics Kylo went in ruthlessly as his crackling blade met Hux's once again.

"It's over, Ren." Hux sneered as their blades crossed. "Face it – you lose with me no matter what!"

Kylo growled in refusal of defeat. With a flawless, fluid motion he managed to catch Hux's vibroblade within his crossguard. Pressing all of his strength down into the act Ren brought his blade up into a powerful twist, rendering Hux's grasp to loosen on the blade's handle it was sent flying over the terrace's balcony.

Now disarmed of his blade, Hux managed to swiftly dodge to the side, avoiding Ren's incoming attack. Reaching for the small blaster hidden within his undercoat Hux attempted to fire off shots in Kylo's direction; only to realize that he was miserably losing as Kylo easily deflected the shots back within the darkened corners of his chambers.

* * *

The Resistance had victoriously managed to push back the First Order from the palace walls. Putting in place an effective blockade once they'd been able to make their tactical strike against their defenses. Once inside, Rey led the charge and battled into the dungeon to release Kylo's staff from their prison. After managing to successfully release Kylo's staff and further assist them more in the fight Rey set off on her own, purposely searching for Kylo amongst the darkened corridors. Carefully stepping over the bodies of fallen troopers, a commotion of blaster fire promptly directed her attention towards the vicinity of the West wing.

Panic surged through her as she dreaded on walking in to witness the inevitable. Her heart beat within that of a full-blown staccato as she cursed her legs for not being able to carry her weight fast enough up the stairs, skipping over every other step to further the swiftness of her ascension. Realizing that the doors to Kylo's chambers were wide open, she entered them in time to see Hux fire off a few more rounds of blaster shots towards Kylo.

"Ben!" She cried out as her eyes widened in horror at the scene playing out before her. "Hux – please, don't!"

At the sound of her cry, Kylo's attention promptly shifted to Rey. "Rey, get out of here!"

Kylo's warning hadn't been fast enough as Hux quickly saw the opportunity to distract Ren's attention by redirecting his aim towards Rey. Without hesitation, he fired the blaster.

Rey stood frozen in fear, holding her breath as she waited for the inevitable hit to happen. Her brain told her to quickly dodge out of harm's way but trepidation cemented her muscles in place, but she was only left stunned. She sighed heavily in relief as the bolt was frozen in place; a blue flickering laser hovering just mere meters before her. Her eyes quickly darted back to Kylo as he stood with his right hand outstretched towards the shot, holding it steadfast in place but it was then when he opened himself vulnerable to attack. His torso was shifted at his waist towards Rey leaving his backside exposed to Hux.

Seeing the moment of opportunity, Hux withdrew the unforeseen dagger from his jacket's sleeve. Gripping it tightly in his grasp the General moved forward to make his final advancement.

"BEN!" Rey shrieked in warning, but she was too late.

Kylo felt the excruciating pain rush through his body. Blinking in disbelief it took a moment for him to realize the dagger that had been jabbed into his side. Clenching his jaw tightly an anguished groan resounded from his mask as he slowly relieved himself of the blade, but the immediate damage had already been done. Releasing the grip on his lightsaber, Kylo attempted to apply pressure to his wound, but weakly staggered back and collapsed near the terrace's threshold.

Rey cupped her hand to her mouth in dismay. Panic swept through her mind as the moment essentially took a turn for the worst. "BEN – NO!"

"It's just us now, _scavenger rat_!" Hux spat in retort to her cries, "Kylo Ren can't save you anymore."

Rey's eyes lingered on Kylo's still form as the fear within her quickly escalated into that of implacable rage. Her knuckles turned white, tightly clenching the lightsaber in her grasp Rey welcomed the darkness that now surged through her veins. Brandishing the blue blade with a flourish at her side, she cried out in what could have only been considered a roar in dissent before pent up fury took her over.

Hux had been caught off-guard with her unforeseen advancement. The General managed to fire off a few rounds in Rey's direction only to concede into helplessly watch her deflect each shot. Unable to properly react accordingly, the blue blade flashed before his eyes only to realize Rey had plunged it into his chest.

"That is for Ben." She snarled in further disdain, boring her eyes into the horrified irises of Hux's eyes. Quickly withdrawing the blade from his diaphragm, she added furthermore with assurance, "And _this_ is for me." With that of a single fluid motion Rey quickly extended the palm of her hand to exert a powerful blast of energy toward Hux, sending him helplessly flying over the balcony's edge.

Without even considering a moment to come down from her adrenaline rush Rey sheathed the blade of her saber before quickly rushing to Kylo's side. An apparent lump formed in the back of her throat when she noticed the blood protruding from his wound. Acting on initial instinct earned throughout her years of scavenging Rey tore a considerable size of cloth from her sash before pressing it firmly to his lesion in hopes of slowing the blood flow. The torrential downpour of rain earlier had slowly hindered into a soft drizzle.

Slowly, Kylo turned his head in acknowledgment to her presence. Using the little strength, he had left he placed a gloved hand over hers with a gentle squeeze. "Rey…"

Upon hearing his voice Rey directed her attention from the wound towards his mask. "You're going to be fine, Ben. I promise." She stated reassuringly, issuing him a comforting smile in a measly attempt to hide the glossiness in her eyes. "Your hyperbaric chamber is right over there. I just need you to help me and we can get a medical droid to you then."

Kylo swallowed heavily, trying to focus his attention on her comforting words rather than the pain surging through him. His breathing was becoming shallower. But only his thoughts dwelled heavily on the fact that every remaining second with her had to count. "It's too late for that," he countered softly. "Rey, I want you to take my mask off. Let me see you with my own eyes."

Rey felt her heart sink as realization struck her with what he was implying; she shook her head defiantly. "Don't you dare talk like that," she demanded knowingly; desperately trying to choke back the tears that were currently burning the backs of her eyes. "You need to stay with me, do you hear me? If I take it off you'll die without it."

"Nothing can stop that from happening now." Raising a feeble hand to her cheek, Kylo gently stroked his thumb across her skin before attempting to press his case a final time. "Please, let me see you."

Rey swallowed heavily, further leaning into his touch whilst bringing her hand up to thread her fingers through his. Tears that she had been desperately trying to hold back now began to trickle down her cheeks at the thought of what he was asking her to do. Clenching her eyes tightly shut she gently stretched her senses out to seek his signature in The Force but was only met with the harsh reality she had been desperately trying to deny happening. Where his signature had once been an intense, blazing light was now a slowly diminishing flame.

Unable to find the strength to further deny his request, she simply nodded in acceptance. Apprehensively she moved from his side to comfortably cradle his head in her lap. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers tentatively searched for the release latches at the underside of his helmet. The moment Rey heard the locks hiss for release, she gingerly lifted the helmet back from Ren's head.

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat the moment she saw the familiar soulful eyes gazing back at her; the same brown eyes with softly, speckled dabs of honey she always managed to lose herself in when she spent those earlier days in Kylo's chambers studying the boy in the royal painting. Where the eyes in the painting had been full of sadness and pain she could only now see peace and love.

Her bottom lip quivered as she gradually ran her fingers through Ben's wavy, obsidian locks of hair that clung to his face; gently massaging his scalp with the tips of her fingers as she acknowledged his smile knowingly with sadness. For a moment, Rey couldn't help but feel angry: silently cursing the gods that the man she loved was being taken away from her now that she finally had a face to put with his name. He was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. With the little time they had left she couldn't have been happier than to call him hers.

"Rey -," he breathed shortly, bringing his hand to weakly clench hers that was lying upon his chest.

Through a short raspy breath, she was able to hear his voice – his _real_ voice – say her name. The same voice that had haunted her dreams for years unknowingly had been there in front of her the whole time.

"It is you." She whispered near inaudibly, furrowing her brows somehow the pain of realizing her dream lover and the man she loved in the flesh were one in the same. "All this time – it was you all along." Unable to contain the sob that had been brewing at the back of her throat she pleaded through a shuddered breath, knowing that his time was quickly fading. "Ben, please – you can't leave me. Please don't go."

"I'm just glad -," Ben admitted between short gasps, remaining indifferent to the meaning behind her initial words. "- that I got to see you one last time."

Rey shook her head in defiance as his eyes slowly began to close; unable to control her pleading sobs as she felt his grip on her hand fall lax. "Ben, please…" she begged, pleading for him to stay as he began to fade but the sound of the once hovering blaster bolt colliding with the wall of his chambers made her jump and shriek at the abrupt collision.

Where his presence had once made her feel whole the hollow ache in her chest returned with a vengeance; as if a piece of her heart that had been unknown was deliberately torn from her. So many things had been left unsaid that should've been said out loud to him and made his passing all the more unbearable.

"Ben -." Rey started as she pressed her forehead to his. Her words rose in volume as she pressed with more determination, "Ben!" Her tears ran heavily down her cheeks and onto his as she softly stroked his cheek with her hand, whispering the words she had been meaning to tell him since she returned. "Please come back to me. Please, Ben. I love you."

With her attention wholly focused on him, Rey was unaware of the mystical phenomenon occurring within the bell jar just beyond the threshold of his chambers. The jar's brittle glass shattered into shimmering fragments, allowing the cool breeze of the early morning hours to gather the mound of dust with the remaining piece of kyber crystal into that of a glistening, golden light.

Oblivious to the magic coursing through her fingertips it wasn't until Rey felt the magic's warmth radiating from her skin. A short gasp in awe escaped her lips as she watched the light intently merge from her hands across Ben's chest. Following the light's trail, she watched the tiny particles intermingle with the abrasion's severed skin at his side. Closing her eyes, she could feel the light coursing through her body into his. What was once lost was now rejuvenating into new live.

She could hear the sound of his heartbeat slowly return to its steady rhythm. His lungs that were once impaired had been restored, prompting her hand to rise with Ben's chest as he took in a heavy breath – his first _real_ breath without the assistance of a mask or the hyperbaric chamber. And his signature in The Force renewed into that of its original fiery blaze. A smile crossed her lips as she felt the hollow mass within her seal into closure, willing herself to open her eyes as Ben's fluttered open to meet her own.

Rey laughed through her tears as she cupped her hands to his face. "You came back!"

For a brief moment Ben remained unaware of what had just happened until a look of realization crossed over his face that Rey's hands weren't on his helmet, but on the skin of his own face and that, for the first time in a decade, he was breathing without the aid of the helmet.

"Rey, the curse…" He started; his words trailing off as realization of its meaning finally dawned on him as he sat up, his face mere inches from hers.

"The curse is broken." She confirmed with a smile, wiping the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand. "It's over now."

Ben's eyes searched her face as a knowing smirk played across his lips. Remembering that there was only one way the curse could have been broken as he brought a hand up to her collarbone and neck, slowly ascending up to her jaw he gently stroked the crease of her lower lip with his thumb. For the first time between them no words needed to be used to express how they felt.

Rey intently held his gaze, watching his eyes deviate between her eyes and her lips. Her heart raced in anticipation as his face drew closer, allowing him to come to her and make the first move. Bringing a hand up to cup his cheek Rey coaxed him the rest of the way, parting her lips ever so slightly as his softly grazed over her own. The sensation of which she felt he imbued with such tenderness and hesitation that she could scarcely feel the fleeting press of their lips together before Ben pulled away just slightly enough to consider her reaction. A smile playing across their lips as he tentatively met hers again. This time only more confident. More insistent as each kiss lasted moments longer than the last.

Rey drifted her hand down his cheek to his neck, grazing them to the back of his head as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Allowing her lips to brush against his as she softly spoke the words she was waiting so anxiously to say, "I love you, Ben Solo." She admitted, pulling away just enough to look into his soulful gaze. "Mask or not – I would have always chosen you."

Ben held her gaze; his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he allowed her words to sink in. "I love you, Rey of Jakku," his voice ragged with pent up emotion. He smiled as his hand left her face to her waist, urging her closer to him he pressed his forehead to hers. "It's always been just you."

Unable to hold herself back any longer Rey placed her other hand to his shoulder, moving to straddle her knees to either side of his waist. A low chuckle resonated from the back of Ben's throat at her determination. But he agreed with that determination and met it with his own as he wrapped one arm around her waist. One hand flat at her lower back to press her closer against him with his other cupping her jaw, his lips met hers once again. Rey parted her lips just enough for her tongue to graze against his lips, tasting the sweet nectar of his lips as he in turn parted his lips to taste hers.

An electrifying wave of energy passed between them and radiated outward as their bond hummed to life; both too fully engrossed in the other to notice the trumpeting sounds resonating off in the distance. The First Order, defeated. The Resistance, victorious. And the war was finally over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

 _ **Then…**_

The day of the Resistance victory over the First Order on Chandrila was the turning point of the war between worlds, marking the death of an old era and leading into the rise of a new age. A new order that had been long foreseen approaching for decades following the fall of the Galactic Empire and now that of the First Order had begun to take shape. It was more than apparent that a new brand of government needed to be established rather than resurrecting the same tactics of the Old and New Republic from the swamp that continuously resulted in failure, inefficiency and separatist rebellion, which therefore led into a vicious cycle of war amongst the galaxy.

Clearer than anything before was the sentiment that it was time to let all old things die. The Empire. The First Order. The Republic. The old could not sustain a galaxy of this magnitude.

With the deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux the First Order lacked the proper leadership to further lead the Order into a victorious retaliation. Following the Order's defeat on Chandrila the Resistance led a strike team to _Starkiller Base –_ led by Captain Poe Dameron's _Black Squadron_ and Finn amongst those fighters – that further resulted in another triumphant sequence of events that sparked the catalyst of the Order's new weapon, crippling from the core on out.

After having suffered such a massive loss, begrudgingly, the First Order was left with no choice but to surrender. The following days resulted with a consciously mediated truce among high ranking officials of the First Order and the Resistance; a temporary ceasefire while representing officials of Arkanis met with leadership of Chandrila to finally bring a treaty amongst the two worlds that had been at odds for years. Among that leadership was Ben Solo; who had conclusively opted in ascending to his rightful position as Chandrila's new ruler and becoming their king.

Poe Dameron, formerly Captain of the palace's guard, ascended to the position of Commander in order for Finn to fulfill his prior position. Furthermore, Finn was contentedly given the rank of Captain of Ben's guard after Leia commenced of his bravery in the fight to bring down the First Order and for his role in taking action against the destruction of _Starkiller Base_.

As repairs began for the countryside palace, the household prepared for the arduous task of planning of his formal coronation in which would take place at the central palace in Hanna City in the months to come. Naturally, Rey would be there at his side. The reunion of Ben and Finn had gone just about as well as Rey had imagined it would've. That was until a mutual agreement was rendered between the two, for Rey's sake. In order for her to have another friendly face to converse with at the palace Ben begrudgingly accepted Finn's presence in her life as much as Finn accepted Ben's place as her true love. The truce was tenuous at best, but Finn was already beginning to warm up to living in a palace so long as Rose Tico was nearby.

 _ **Now, 2 months and 17 days after the curse's end…**_

Another day, stuck in yet another meeting in the throne room's conference chamber, with officials he unquestionably detested since the day Ben attended his first senate meeting as a young boy with his mother. Day in and out, it was always the constant quarreling among senators and other representing officials that could never hinder themselves from their intractable viewpoints in order to seek a common ground. Whatever in the hell possessed him to consider ascending the throne was still a thought he had yet to manage coming to terms with when there were far more appeasing affairs that he would rather be tending to.

If he had to be more precise, he would've rather been spending the quality time with Rey. Since the curse's deactivation and Ben's decision to take over the throne there were more times than he'd like where he had begrudgingly been whisked away into meetings with the galaxy's famously known upper-class. Gossip spread quickly amongst common folk and the more dignified populace about the unknown girl from nowhere that managed to mend and steal the heart of Chandrila's prince that had fallen into darkness a decade prior. Formally putting his black attire aside and settling for suits fabricated in shades of dark grays and blues.

In most cases those who visited the palace most often tried to steal a glance or two at the girl in question. While Ben's staff more than willingly gave him and Rey their fair share of privacy there were often unfortunate cases where the only times they could steal a moment or two alone in clandestine meetings within the palace's rose garden filled with heated kisses that were all too brief or the more than needed sparring sessions in the training room before he was forcibly pulled away to another meeting.

Occasionally, Ben would be able to sneak a suggestive glance at Rey as she purposely passed the throne room's entrance in hopes of having a moment or two alone. He loved to watch her pace outside the door, now adorned in more chic, yet practical gowns since she had begun to settle more comfortably into the noble life. She would have to after all as his future queen. Even though he had yet to ask her that was indeed his eventual intent. The gowns chosen for her did nothing but accentuate her beauty. The way most of them clung to her lean figure – with some that were slightly more revealing – the mere sight of her was enough to drive his hormones through the roof. Now that the curse was broken there were officially no physical barriers separating them from proceeding further in the physical aspects of their relationship. The only barrier that kept them apart now were these tireless meetings and their own inexperience. But time was essentially on their side, allowing themselves to adjust with new developments while proceeding to explore each other at their leisure.

Sometimes in brief moments Ben would promptly excuse himself from the rabble before noticeably sprinting after her. The palace staff had on more than one occasion seen Rey walking down a corridor only to see Ben a moment later sprinting to catch up. When he did catch her, he'd pull her into an intersecting darkened corridor before promptly smashing his lips to hers, smothering her in kisses that left them both breathless before Ben reluctantly would have to whisk himself back to the daunting presences of the aristocratic company. He would note with a knowing smirk on his face their quizzical looks when he'd return with reddened, swollen lips and his hair slightly more in disarray before ordering the discussion to continue.

In alternative he now had to listen to the constant bickering amongst holograms of various officials who managed to attend the meeting with Arkanis' lone representative, Lady Carise Sindian. The initial intent of the prolonged meeting for the last month was to finalize the treaty with Arkanis in which would bring peace among other worlds and lessen the current government's iron first on the more impoverished planets.

Foremost, those worlds had been largely positioned within the Outer Rim. With further consideration Ben introduced the proposition of allowing all worlds the ability to freely govern themselves, while a stable centralized government would only intervene appropriately if deemed necessary. Schools would be built and provided freely to those who had been less fortunate enough to obtain proper education as well as free trade amongst worlds without import taxes hovering over those planets.

But of course, those officials who had been least subjected to the idea of such change still needed the slightest bit more convincing in order to completely seal the deal with Lady Sindian, who was still actively living under the deteriorating ideals of Supreme Leader Snoke. After weeks of long, drawn out debates they were finally beginning to show hints of progress.

Among those officials present that heavily favored within his corner was Gatalenta's senator, Tai-Linn Garr, who had served alongside and befriended Leia's adoptive father Senator Bail Organa during the days of the Old Galactic Republic. Having seen the initial rise and fall of both Republics, Garr didn't hesitate to promptly forward his support. Naturally, Ben's mother, Leia Organa, was also present in the flesh as well as Poe in order to assist with providing helpful insights to alternative military strategies.

And then there was Ransolm Casterfo, a senator from the Inner Rim planet of Riosa who had held a long-time friendship with Leia since his service began in the New Republic's Galactic Senate. Ransolm was also one of many social climbers prior to Ben's fall that continuously presented his daughter, Mila Casterfo, at every aristocratic social gathering the Solos attended in hopes of her claiming Ben's interest. As if Ben couldn't already stand the sight of the man then it wasn't until Casterfo's betrayal to Leia by outing her secret parentage from Darth Vader to the Galactic Senate that that only increased Ben's grudge against him; even long after Leia tentatively offered Ransolm forgiveness.

Which is why now seated at his position at the head of the conference room's table, leaning his head against two fingers with his elbow resting on the chair's arm, Ben sat with his eyes hardened merely boring holes through the lucidly holographic figure of Casterfo while the senator disputed their case with Lady Carise. While holding Casterfo's endorsement was essential to bringing peace and prosperity amongst the galaxy he couldn't help but still harbor such hatred for the man. Had Ransolm been present in the flesh his lightsaber would've been put to better use rather than remaining holstered at his waist.

From his seat next to Ben, Poe eyed him knowingly as he was also fully aware of the Solo family's history with Casterfo. Clearing his throat nonchalantly he whispered loud enough for only Ben to hear, "Way to be subtle on the murderous eyes. Didn't you just get yourself free from the curse?"

Ben glanced at Poe from his peripheral, trying to maintain the sense that he was actually paying attention to the discussion ahead. "It's not much of a secret that I loathe the man, killing him shouldn't come across as that great of a shock. But lucky for him he had the sense to be present in a hologram. He may have finally caught on."

Poe smirked, "Look, I don't like the guy any more than you do, but we kind of need him here. Unless this deal just happens to go in our favor today you may want to work on being more personable, considering he'll be in attendance at your coronation next month."

Ben's shoulders rose and fell in a deep, inaudible sigh of irritation as he knew full well why Ransolm would go out of his way just to make an appearance at the highly anticipated day of celebration. Even though it was already more than obvious that his emotions for Rey were unambiguous it still didn't hinder the desperate social climbers of the galaxy to continue pushing courtiers in hopes of him taking interest in one of them to be his bride. As much as he loved Rey the biggest romantic overtures hadn't been made yet that would stop the incessant barrage of eligible courtiers paraded around by their parents.

Ben may have been young, but he wasn't ignorant of the fact that a vast majority of gallants still held true to their primeval ethics of marrying into a noble lineage. Bloodlines of all things were held high even though his own mother had married a scoundrel herself and his grandmother before her married a slave turned Jedi Knight in secret. The nobility of the galaxy would surely expect him to break with that less than pleasant familial tradition and unite with one of the more prominent houses. However, with Rey at his side it would make them push all that much harder to choose a woman they deemed appropriate enough for him to marry. It exasperated him to no end that his life was ever the life of a prince who always hindered afar from the emblematic customs of a privileged life.

"Fine," Ben growled, turning his head slightly askance in Poe's direction he quirked a brow in deliberate amusement. "But it's not like he would necessarily miss an arm."

"Absolutely _not_ ," Poe retorted in absolute.

"Okay a hand then."

"Really, Ben?" Poe inquired with bewilderment; raising his voice just above an octave enough to draw a couple quizzical glances from the senators in their direction. Remaining indifferent to their inquisitive audience Poe continued in a more hushed voice, "And _no_ , the hand stays as well."

Ben chuckled at the noticeable rouse he was managing to stir up within him. "Must you always be so righteous?" he quipped further with a smirk.

Poe snorted; perhaps a little louder than he should have as he involuntarily caught Leia's attention, " _Someone_ has to keep your ass in check when Rey's not around."

Leia sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head whilst rolling her eyes at the unripe attention the two men were unwittingly drawing to themselves. It was even more apparent that Ben would be taking the sovereign role just as serious as Han had initially done once he had become crowned king. Once again, the apple apparently hadn't fallen far from the family tree.

"Do I really have to separate you two?" She forewarned from the side of her mouth, hoping to not draw any more awareness than they had already. She was only met with that of a couple comical smirks in reply.

"Lord Solo -."

Ben's attention snapped back into his arduous glare at the mention of his name towards the Ransolm's vicinity.

"Is there anything that you would wish to add to the discussion before we dismiss?" The senator inquired, further regarding the reticent exchange at the opposite end of the table as all present eyes were now focused on them.

Ben glowered at the holo image of the man before him, but out of revere to his rising stance within the political trade he responded with a mildly composed temperament. "No, there's nothing more to add that has yet to already be discussed, Senator."

Seeming relatively pleased with his response all eyes quickly diverted back to the opposite end of the bench in which had been occupied by the holographic form of Lady Sindian.

"Very well then, gentlemen – and ladies alike," she added with a nod in acknowledgment to Leia's presence. "It appears there are valid enough motives in play for me to fully consider approving your motions along. Now, if you would allow me some additional time to further consider these proposals we can continue this discussion at a respectable later date. Rest assured I guarantee the initiative to have a treaty signed into place between Arkanis and Chandrila within the near foreseeable future."

Ben nodded his acceptance. "Very well, thank you for your time, Lady Sindian." He stated; discernibly satisfied that the meeting had gone entirely better than he initially expected before he directed his attention to the remaining senators. "And thank you to those of you who were able to be here in attendance."

"The pleasure is all ours, Lord Solo," Ransolm replied with gratitude before ending the holograph session. "Anything to be of help to further ensure this gets pushed through. And until then I shall see you at the coronation ceremony next month."

Ben rubbed his hands over his face, resting his elbows on the table top he pressed his palms into his eyes in hopes of easing the pressure he could feel building throughout the entire session.

"And what was that about between you two?" Leia retorted with a scowl directly towards Ben and Poe in regards to their earlier mishap.

Poe held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was trying to be the more rational one here," he admitted with a knowing look in Ben's direction.

A low growl in annoyance resonated through Ben's hands before abruptly pressing them to the table's edge to stand. "Pretty sure the dismissal was intended for you as well, Dameron," he added with a glare in Poe's direction.

Poe snorted to further concede as he followed suit in rising from the table. "All I'm saying is, Ben, regardless of your incentives to remain – abhorrently unreasonable when in Casterfo's company you need to at least put them aside so we can get this motion passed."

"He does have a point, Ben." Leia added with reassurance in acknowledgment to Poe's words. She followed suit in rising from the table. "We need all of the support we can get and Ransolm _is_ a senator that is relatively vital to our cause. With his history living in poverty for most of his childhood he's been a crucial piece in getting this settled." She added while eyeing Ben, "I'm just asking you to be a bit more cooperative."

Ben stood impassive, wordlessly crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his weight back against the table while further considering her reasoning.

"This goes far beyond a grudge," he stated serenely but with a sharp edge to his words that made his mother roll her eyes.

Leia considered him momentarily before sighing sympathetically. "Ben, when it comes down to you and Rey you know I'm in your corner. So, don't bark at me because you're upset with the social climbers of the galaxy."

Ben glowered at her reasoning, but mostly of the fact that he knew she was right. Running a hand through his hair, Ben squared his shoulders stiff before shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just want to enjoy one minute of being free of that goddamned curse before the vultures descend."

Leia smiled knowingly, "I know. Believe me they were especially not happy when I married your father. Given he wasn't of noble descent either."

Ben's face fell solemn at the mention of his father. Feeling a nerve twitch in his neck, he redirected his gaze towards that of a speck of imperfection in the chamber's lumber flooring that seemingly appeared far more interesting than harboring any more daunting thoughts of the reasons his father was no longer with them. Considering he had just spent the last decade imprisoned in a mask for the sheer reasoning behind Han Solo's death it was proven difficult every day to even consider what present times would be like had he been among them. The most likely part would be that Ben probably never would have met Rey, which made the thoughts all that much harder to consider when he attempted to forgive himself of his sinister wrongdoings.

"Your father would be proud of you, Ben." Leia reassured whilst placing her hand gently to his forearm, grazing her thumb in comfort across the fabric of his sleeve. "And I can assure you that he would have most certainly loved Rey."

A subtle smile played across Ben's lips at the mentioning of Rey as his shoulders noticeably fell lax. "Well, like _him_ , she did appear to have an unfortunate soft spot for that bucket of bolts in the hangar bay."

Leia smirked before, nodding in amusement at the eccentric quantity of names the _Falcon_ has acquired over the years. "How is Rey adjusting to the new life?"

During the initial discovery of the force bond with Rey, Ben would've had to momentarily search for the brilliance of her radiant signature within The Force – and her for him. Since the curse had been broken that same bond lingering between them had only intensified. Now, all he had to do was glance through his senses within The Force to feel the warmth of her presence. An action he did often during his meetings where the doldrums of which began to grate on his nerves.

"She's here now," he affirmed softly. "You can ask her yourself."

As if on cue the clacking of the bottoms of Rey's sandals across the hard flooring could be heard as she marked her entrance; adorned in another gown that managed to steal Ben's breath away and made him wish all the more ardently that his mother wasn't currently present. Shades of mauve and floral pastels obscured the dress's superior linen fabrication with a plunging neckline just below the exposed inner curvature of her breasts; a cream-colored sash across her torso offset the magnificence of the gown's elegant design as her hair draped in loose, summer waves over her shoulders. Had it been just them alone Ben's hands would have most assuredly been on her in an instant.

A warm, toothy smile played across Rey's face at seeing Leia in attendance. Not long after the curse's end and the First Order's defeat Leia returned with the Resistance back to D'Qar to begin clearing out the old base. With the Resistance no longer in need it was only suitable to formally resign as General and return to Hanna City for her remaining days as Queen before Ben's coronation.

"Leia!" Rey greeted cheerfully with outstretched arms.

Leia promptly met her with a gentle squeeze in an embrace. "It is so good to see you, Rey." She affirmed sincerely as she pulled back to consider Rey's appearance. "And seeing as to how stunning you look there's no need for me to question whether the nobility life is treating you well. It quite suits you," she concluded with a subtle wink.

A soft blush crept across Rey's cheeks upon receiving Leia's admiring comment. Truthfully it was still taking her time to fully adjust to her decision of formally trading in the practical casual wear for that of chic fashion. Regardless of how many times Ben would insist on how beautiful she looked flattery was still a concept she had to forcibly come to terms with given the fact that she never received such divine treatment prior to her arrival at the palace.

Naturally, Rey had to change the subject in hopes of shifting the momentary attention from her physique. "How was the meeting?"

"It appears that we're finally making some progress," Leia confirmed assertively. "But I'll let Ben fill you in on the remaining minor details."

Rey quickly glanced at Ben quizzically in response to Leia's nebulous remark. Her inquiry was only countered with Ben rolling his eyes clearly showing his distaste with the subject matter.

"Anyways," Leia added before taking her leave, "I best be getting back to Hanna City to oversee the ongoing preparations for your coronation, my dear. I'll see you two next month."

Rey smiled in acknowledgment, knowing that the ceremony in which would officially proclaim Ben as Chandrila's crowned King was going to be the event of the year. The idea of his royal nobility was something far from surprising news, but it never entirely settled over her until coronation date was set and began to rapidly approach. Once Ben was king, what place would she have in all of this and what would that make her? She knew they had this connection no one else could touch, but what did that mean when he was King? She didn't want to assume any role or place and he certainly hadn't broached the subject of what their relationship would evolve to. They hadn't had time for it really. She knew that her humble beginnings would definitely not sit well with the rest of the nobility should Ben decide to balk tradition as his mother had. Nevertheless, she was still just a 'nobody' from a backwater world that happened to inadvertently fall in love someone of sovereign heritage. She just hoped that whatever definitions or titles they placed on their relationship going forward that it only kept her at his side. The rest of it didn't matter so long as they were together.

"And Ben -," Leia added with conclusion in that of a formidable tone before taking her leave. "- _please_ behave!"

With her curiosity now piqued Rey turned to Ben with a quirked brow. "And what was that about?" She asked subtly cocking her head towards the direction in which Leia had just exited.

Ben rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh in irritation. "It appears that my ascension to the throne also now means that every noble in the galaxy is offering up their daughter to be the next queen of Chandrila."

Rey raised her eyebrows as she blew out a breath at his admission before turning a corner of her mouth up into a subtle grin. "Is that so?" She goaded intentionally as she approached him with her arms crossed loosely over her chest, marveling over the fact that her appearance was clearly driving him mad as his eyes deviously shifted from her eyes to her subtly exposed breasts. "But you know, _most_ men would be all too pleased with the prospect of having women throwing themselves at their feet."

Ben swallowed heavily, chewing his cheek as if to appear deep in thought. His expression fell solemn whilst considering his words. He held her gaze before his eyes settled to focus on her lips. "And if he's already made his choice?" He inquired, his voice falling low.

Rey cocked her head, biting her lip while furthermore considering his question. Her eyes settled upon how extra pouty his lips appeared when he attempted to be serious, appearing all the more inviting. "Oh, you have, have you? I didn't notice actually," she goaded lightheartedly.

Ben grinned deviously as he brought a hand to the baseline of her head and neck before he claimed her lips with his. And with that simple press of his lips upon hers all doubt and insecurity melted away for the time being. There was nothing they wouldn't do for one another, he'd already given his life for her once and saved her twice and she'd do just the same.

Instinctively Rey brought her arms around his shoulders, one hand at the base of his hairline and the other remained tightly fisted to the back of his jacket, securing herself firmly in place against him as she felt the room spin around her. Her fingertips massaged his scalp at the base of his hair as her lips moved in unison with his, kissing him with such force as if each kiss was meant to be their last.

A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of her fingers ghosting across his skin; even though his skin burned where she touched. Ben brought his hand that was at her neck to her waist, the other up in opposition as he pulled her hips firmly flush against his, squeezing them gently in ardent passion. His lips parted slightly. A low moan resonated at the back of his throat as he felt her tongue briefly brush against his to deepen the kiss.

An inaudible gasp escaped Rey's lips as she felt his hands graze up her sides, stopping just shy under the lower curvature of her breasts. She was certain she felt his thumbs barely graze the curvature of her breast but before she could react his hands were promptly back at her waist.

Ben slowed the kiss to that of a gentler pace. His lips lingering momentarily longer on hers before placing a final peck to her lips; he pulled back just enough for his eyes to meet hers with a smile.

Feeling the absence of his lips on hers Rey whimpered softly in protest. Her eyes longingly gazed into his only to scoff at the chuckle that resonated deep within his chest. She grazed the tip of her tongue across her lips, savoring the fact that she could still taste his mouth on hers.

"Oh, right." She added still teasing, formally breaking the silence that lingered between them. "I guess it must have slipped my mind."

Ben chuckled before affectionately cradling her face in his hands to press a final kiss tenderly to her lips. "I miss this." He admitted softly, furrowing his brows with that of a more solemn expression as his eyes gazed longingly into hers. "Just us. Alone, without meetings that constantly need to be tended to. At least with the curse we were still able to have that time alone."

Rey frowned; while it was nice to have those moments of uninterrupted time with him the thought of her only being able to see his face inside of a diminutive chamber now seemed nonetheless appeasing. "As much as that was all well and good at times, I'd rather be able to kiss you freely than have to stare at an emotionless mask all the time."

Ben frowned in remembrance to the evening of their dance. The moment where he had promised himself that he was going to show her his face before his world temporarily began to fall apart. He swallowed heavily, "Rey, I was going to let you see my face the evening of our dance – right afterwards – before you left I was going to take you to my hyperbaric chamber and show you."

Rey blinked at his unexpected admission, furrowing her brows she pondered momentarily over how entirely different everything could have played out had she decided to stay that night. Would the curse have still broken in time? Would she have been able to go to Finn and not come back to Snoke, seizing full reign of the palace?

"But it may be a good thing that you didn't." Rey admitted as she brought a hand up to his cheek softly stroking it with her thumb as she held his gaze to ensure he understood the seriousness behind her reasoning. "I may never have been able to leave you if you had – and I needed to save Finn. But because of everything, and despite all of the horrible things that occurred in between, the curse is broken. The First Order is gone. Snoke is gone. And we now have a future ahead of us – a _real_ future - without any boundaries lying between us." She affirmed with a reassuring smile. "And aside from the fact that I nearly lost you once, I would risk it a hundred times over just to be able to have this."

Ben considered the logic behind her reasoning, remembering the moments where he had desperately longed for the chance to freely press his lips to hers the way he was able to now. Aside from the fact they had to continuously make time to be together every precious moment was one that could never be taken for granted. Rey was right. Now he could only curse himself for even considering the momentary idiocy.

"You're right," he affirmed softly. "It was foolish and selfish of me to even consider it."

Rey smiled in acknowledgment before pressing her lips briefly to his once again. "I should let you go. I'll see you at dinner this evening?"

"Actually -," he started apprehensively, "- I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight?"

Rey raised her eyebrows in surprise at the insinuation behind his words, but it wasn't until the words were out and he took in Rey's shocked expression that Ben realized how suggestive and prurient the words sounded. "I mean – not like that! Someday yes, but for the night you could stay with me – in my chambers."

Rey cocked her head, twisting her lips up amused at the suggestion. Considering the little time, they had spent together lately she was more than willing to take whatever she could. "Actually, it sounds perfect," she inclined contentedly with a smile. "I would love to."

* * *

The walk to the West wing that evening should've been like the numerous other times Rey had visited Ben in his chambers. That included the one night he had whisked her from her chambers in the East wing and allowed her to spend the night with when Snoke had plagued her dreams. So why in the hell was this evening any different than the rest?

Rey hugged her arms over the front hems of the navy silk robe in which complemented the matching knee-length nightgown underneath; its matching lace, peeking out just subtly from its bottom hems. The same words repeated incessantly over within her mind as the butterflies fluttered heavily in the pit of her stomach: _Why was this night any different?_

The only explanation she could conjure within reasoning was the sheer fact that they were now both on the same page in regards to their relationship with no masked barrier to hinder their actions from proceeding. The past couple months had resulted in more than their own fair share of intense rendezvous and each time Rey found it harder to restrain herself from pushing their limitations further. But there was something about this evening, lingering in the atmosphere that made it all that much harder for her senses to ignore.

Which brought her to the definitive questions that lingered at the back of her mind as she approached the doors to his chambers – what was she most afraid of that could possibly happen? Was it the fact that she may no longer be able to contain her desires – or the fact that Ben may not try to stop her?

With a heavy sigh Rey brought her fist up to gently knock on the door to his chambers, welcoming the presence of him brushing against her mind as his own personal way of giving her permission to enter. With a clammy hand she gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The West wing's interior had changed dramatically upon the curse's demise. The damaged furniture that was the evidence of his unremitted temper had now been replaced with new. With Ben no longer needing the hyperbaric chamber now revealed just how grand and beautiful the West wing was at its entirety. Where the luminosity of the moon's evening light had once been shielded by the hyperbaric chamber's bulkiness could now be visibly seen across the suite. The remaining lighting had been appropriately dimmed for the evening along with the evident fire lit in the fireplace. Its crackling logs, giving way from under the intense heat of the flame was the only sound heard resonating throughout the antechamber.

Within a matter of seconds after her entering Rey saw Ben emerge within the general direction of the suite's terrace; adorned in loosely fit, black linen sleep pants with a white sleep shirt that clung tightly to the muscles of his broad shoulders and chest. Where she had been so used to seeing him entirely clothed in robes and suits the mere sight of him now was more than enough to provoke that familiar ache between her legs from when she had only considered him to be just a dream. And by the looks of his blown pupils as he approached it was more than apparent he was having the same initial thoughts about her.

For a moment all Ben could do was stare at her with an awkward silence between them. He couldn't help but remember that first evening when he visited her chambers in the East wing with the sole purpose of asking her permission to teach her before the sight of her sent him into an unwarranted state of arousal. But then – those were the times in which he considered the possibility of her holding the slightest attraction towards him to be little to none.

Now, things had changed immensely between them to that of which he could no longer hold the excuse of her being incapable of eliciting the same emotions to him as he could to her. Enough to the point where Ben was now confident enough to express those same thoughts he had harbored so deeply within over the course of their relationship.

Ben swallowed thickly, making the perception of his apprehensiveness all the more obvious that he was just as nervous as she was. "You know – that evening when I first saw you dressed like this took every ounce of energy I had to refrain from putting my hands on you."

A subtle blush crept over Rey's cheeks, knowing full well of the evening in which he was referring to: the same evening following her early morning fantasies of his hands touching her in places in which had then been far beyond her wildest imaginations. Only now the possibility of those fantasies coming true had been more than apparent given the current tension lingering between them; however, the fact that he had harbored those same feelings then that she had for him came across as that of a bit of a shock. In those days he had done everything that he possibly could to have pushed her away.

Her mouth fell slightly agape, furrowing her brows she paused momentarily to consider her thoughts before allowing the hint of a knowing smile to spread across her lips. "Is that why you said what you did then?"

Ben's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Had it not been for the dim lighting it would've been all the more prominent as he nodded in inclination to her inquiry; suddenly feeling like the inhibited little school boy he had always been when it came to admitting his emotions to her.

"It's okay," Rey ratified with a reassuring smile as her feet inched her closer towards him. "You weren't the only one that was wound up after that talk."

Ben arched an eyebrow in surprise - astounded that she had felt the same towards him that early in their relationship. If he could even give it such a title as he had tried so hard to continuously push her away and even more so of the fact that she hadn't the slightest clue of what he looked like underneath the helmet's concealment. "Even then?"

Rey nodded; further rendering him into a further state of bewilderment as he stared confoundedly at her.

"But – you didn't know what I looked like. And yet you never appear to be the least bit disappointed," he added as he cocked his head to consider her.

Rey scoffed at what he was attempting to imply. "Disappointed?"

Apprehensively, Ben's eyes searched her face for any sheer signs of doubt. "That I'm not what you expected."

Rey frowned at the notion that he had even considered himself the slightest bit of unworthy to her. Her brows creased with that of concern as her gaze held his. "Ben, I didn't expect anything to be honest. It was _you_ that affected me despite the mask. And despite the distance and the anger you desperately clung to. What made you think that I would be unhappy seeing your face?"

Ben frowned at her inquiry; when in truth the admission of his insecurities was something that made him all the more uncomfortable to admit.

Rey stood just inches before him as she brought her hands to his biceps, issuing them a subtle squeeze in hopes of ensuring she understood what he meant. "I didn't need to see your face to understand what kind of person you were beneath that helmet, Ben. Beneath that darkness and beneath that façade of you constantly trying to prove that you didn't care – there was a charm about you that I just couldn't brush aside." Rey paused momentarily as she considered him. Her eyes deviated between his eyes and his mouth in which her gaze finally settled on his lips that never looked so tempting to taste as they did in that moment. "I meant what I said when I told I would have always chosen you – curse or no curse. I'd choose you. Always."

A familiar energy hung in the air between them, sending an onslaught of emotions he was entirely incapable of resisting as he watched Rey purposely raise on the tips of her toes. Threading her fingers through his hair his body and his brain screamed in attention for two different things before he felt the heat of her mouth claim his. Uncertain as to which of the two emotions that had won out his attention as he had been too focused on his lips moving along with hers.

Momentarily everything else in the room was nonexistent, all of it faded away as he was too engrossed with the feeling of her tongue grazing across his upper lip before he even realized he had been guided to the edge of his bed as the backs of his knees met the wooden frame. A blockade that forced him to go nowhere else except down as he begrudgingly sunk upon the mattress' edge.

Rey pulled back long enough to consider his expression, smirking at the desire glazing over his eyes, assuring her that Ben wanted this just as much as she did. Slowly and carefully, she pressed a trembling hand to his chest, gently urging him to slide further back onto the bed's coverlet just enough for her to comfortably climb onto his lap; one leg situated at each side of his waist before settling herself onto the noticeable bulge in his pants. She sighed at the feeling of the length of his hardness pushing against her just enough to give her bold initiative to grind further into him to relieve the painful ache within her core. Yet she hesitated, waiting. As long as she had waited for this moment to come she was surely going to enjoy it, drawing out the imminent pleasure that both of them craved.

Her hands cradled his face in her palms just as Ben cupped the back of her neck with his hand, just at the base of her hairline, both claiming the other's mouth in a fervent hunger neither knew had existed until now. A faint sigh escaped her lips as Ben parted his lips, allowing her tongue to graze over his. Her head was spinning in a whirlwind of emotions; uncertain as to how far he would allow this illustrious moment of ecstasy to continue before pulling away. But the moment of doubt within her mind ended the moment Ben placed his hands to her hips to abruptly jerk her hips into his. The sudden motion brought out an audible gasp from their mouths at the friction of her pussy gliding along over his cock. Her hands slid to his shoulders, anchoring herself against him. For a brief moment they sat nearly frozen in place with only the sounds of their ragged breathing being all that reverberated between them.

Rey broke the kiss to bring her face just far enough from his to consider his reaction; her mouth slightly agape as she stared into his lust-filled bedroom eyes through her lashes only to see that he wanted her – _needed_ her to continue. She placed one hand at the curve of the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Her other hand raked up through the back of his hair as she pressed her forehead to his, relying on his breathing as a focal point to help steady hers as she slowly, tentatively ground her hips over his. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her with each movement with only the thin barrier of their clothing between them.

Ben closed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts on steadying his breathing. And – _oh gods – she was wet!_ So deliciously wet and all because of him, even through the linen of his pants he could feel the heat and dampness of her arousal pressing against him. Just as he thought he was going to come undone right then and there, she paused. His eyes blinked open, allowing his delirious mind frame to settle itself within the present as he considered with hesitant eyes what she was doing.

Rey held his gaze as her body trembled with pent up emotions. Swallowing thickly, she purposely moved her right hand that had been in his hair previously to grip his hand at her waist. Without taking her eyes off his she drug his hand up her torso to cover her breast, still concealed under the silkiness of her nightgown.

For the first time during their salacious activity Ben broke his eye contact with hers to study where her hand now lay over his on her breast. He felt amazed at how small, but perfect it was underneath his hand. He could feel her hand trembling over his, but whether it was his own nervousness or hers he couldn't be for certain. Swallowing thickly, he gently squeezed her breast, eliciting a soft mewl in gratification from her lips. A subtle smile played across his lips as he watched her eyes slowly close. She squeezed her hand lightly over his, clearly indicating that it felt just as good for her as it did for him.

Keeping her grip on his hand - and the other on his shoulder for support - Rey ground into him once again as she marveled in the feeling of them against each other. It was just enough to help her reach that peak in which was rapidly approaching.

His cock was throbbing, begging and pleading for release at Rey's incessant motion of her hips that was now driving him to the edge of the precipice. He could feel his climax abruptly approaching; his breathing became more labored as the waves of pleasure swelled within him. Quickly, his hand left her breast to tightly seize her waist, holding her steadfast in place against his hips he threw his head back as waves of ecstasy coursed through his body. His muscles shuddered as his orgasm washed over him.

Rey watched in awe with blown pupils as he reached his peak, feeling excited and accomplished that she had managed to do this for him. As Ben came down from his high he considered her reaction.

"Did you -?" he questioned with uncertainty.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Rey shook her head 'no.'

"Almost," she added with a reassuring smile.

But before she could react accordingly to the devious grin on his face Ben had already gripped the back of her knee to abruptly shift their positions to where she was now on her back and he above her. Her squeal in protest had been silenced with his lips abruptly crashing to hers. With an arm firmly planted to the bed for support, his other hand remained cupped behind her knee as he hitched her leg around his hip.

Rey wound her fingers through his hair, kissing him with greater force before Ben broke his lips away from hers. He paid his attention to her jaw; grazing his lips down the sensitive skin of her neck. Rey arched her neck, giving him better access, eliciting a contented sigh in encouragement for him to continue. Her breath hitched as his hand left her knee to gaze further up her thigh, gently pushing the bottom hem of her nightgown up before he whispered raggedly in her ear, "Show me."

Her body shuddered under the notion of feeling his warm breath against her skin. Swallowing thickly, she guided his hand over the taut muscles of her stomach and through the top of her panties. With purpose she showed him how to touch her, using her fingers and his to circle her clit, eliciting a shuddering gasp from her. He marveled at her response, following her lead he gently inserted a finger into her.

Rey moaned salaciously at the electrifying emotions coursing through her of feeling him inside of her, and at that of his lips ghosting kisses down her neck to the aperture of her collarbone. She raked her free hand through his hair, gently tugging his locks as to further ensure that what he was doing was right since momentarily she was rendered almost incapable of vocalizing anything coherently.

At Rey's encouragement Ben slid his finger along her inner folds before inserting another finger, stretching her gently before continuing his thrusts against her. With her hand retreating to grip his wrist, Rey arched her back to meet his thrusts, her hips moving along to meet the knuckles of his hand and her sounds grew stilted and rough, indicating she was nearing her climax.

"Ben…" she gasped, nearly coming out as a plea as she felt her muscles tense in preparation for her release.

Ben felt her constrict around him as Rey ground her hips into his hand. Her hand gripped his hair so tight it was almost painful, but not enough to distract from her body shuddering under his touch as waves of her orgasm rushed through her. He continued his thrusts, her other hand still tightly gripping his wrist as she rode out her orgasm.

For a moment all they could do was stare at the other, allowing what had just occurred to settle between them before Rey found herself being swept up into his arms. She squealed in shock as Ben cradled her against his chest; one hand on her back and the other cradled under her legs as her arms enveloped around his neck.

"Now where are we going?"

Ben grinned at her knowingly before stating as a matter of fact, "Shower."

Rey felt her breath catch in her throat at the insinuation of what they were about to do. Suddenly her emotional insecurities washed over her at the thought of him seeing her naked for the first time. Regardless of the fact that all modesty had already gone out the window after their intense moment of exchanged heated passion.

Ben considered her reaction. "If it makes you more comfortable we can go in separately," he ensured gently.

"No, that's not it…" she added quickly for save before sighing heavily. "I just need a moment to pull myself together. You can come in with me then."

Ben furrowed his brows, concern showing prominently in the crease as he studied her eyes. "Rey, I don't want to pressure you into this. It's okay if you don't want to."

"You've never pressured me, Ben. I trust my life with you, but please believe me when I say this has nothing to do with you and that it's just me being insecure," she stated assertively; although it wasn't until the words were out when she suddenly felt embarrassed for admitting such details.

Ben considered her momentarily, knowing all too well where she was coming from when he also had his own insecurities to deal with. It was one thing sharing such intimate pleasures in which they had just experienced but it was a completely different thing of its own to see one another in the nude for the first time. Ben nodded with an added smile of understanding as he pressed his lips gently to her forehead before carefully settling her to her feet. "I understand. Take your time and I'll be in with you in a moment."

Rey smiled at his understanding before making her way into his private fresher – alone. Instinctively she flipped the light switch before closing the door quietly behind her. Her eyes took in the fresher's greatness in size compared to the likes of her own in the East wing. While the overall layout of the vanity was close to hers in resemblance, the walk-in shower lined with cobblestone flooring was easily double in size compared to the one in her chambers with a massive showerhead strategically positioned to the far wall of its glassed-in enclosure.

Allowing the butterflies to settle in her stomach she began to undress. Shrugging the elegant robe from her shoulders she carefully laid it on the vanity's gray-marbled countertop. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily in attempt to push all her anxiety aside before reaching for the lower hem of her nightgown to bring it up over her head. She formally tossed it to the side along with her panties.

Momentarily, all she could do was study herself in the mirror, trying to brush her ridiculous insecurities aside before she heard the fresher door begin to open.

Rey took in a deep inhale of breath, hoping to steady her nerves and thoughts before turning to see Ben standing vulnerably bare before her. She noticed him shift his weight slightly on his feet. The bulged muscles in his arms hung loosely at his sides, but the subtle grazing of his thumbs over his fingers, and the noticeable bob of his Adam's apple, was enough to ensure her that he was clearly just as nervous of the situation as she was. Her eyes trailed over his broad frame of solid muscle: to the definitive lines of his abs, to the V-shape definition of his hips and the other imperfections of moles in his skin, to…

Her eyes finally stopped saucer-shaped at the sight of his – _cock_. Yes, that's what she heard men call it amongst their gossip on Jakku. But – gods! It was _nothing_ in what she initially thought it would be. As if she ever had the need to consider the thought of it before, really. But…

 _Was that honestly supposed to fit in her one day?_

She gulped at the thought. It was definitely bound to happen one day, but now she had all the mental essentials to better prepare herself for when that time ever came. Biting her lip in apprehension, she began to approach him, completely unaware of her own insecurities until she came to a halt before him to see his eyes visibly trailing over her.

Ben swallowed thickly as she drew closer. She was perfect: everything from the delicate curvatures of her breasts to the taut muscles of her stomach and thighs from all those years of ascending ships and trekking through the unforgiving desert of Jakku. But it wasn't until Rey crossed her arms over her chest that shifted his gaze to the timid expression across her face.

Frowning, he urged himself closer to place his hands on her arms, gently rubbing them along the softness of her skin. "Please don't," he encouraged softly with a hint of such tenderness behind his words. "You're absolutely perfect."

Momentarily, Rey could only stare at the floor before she felt his hand graze over her cheek, prompting her attention to shift up to Ben's warming gaze as his fingers threaded through her hair. "You're so beautiful," he admitted gently before placing his lips to her forehead. "Please -," he continued to speak as his lips remained against her skin, "- please don't hide yourself from me, Rey."

Rey sighed heavily at his warmth so close to her skin, and with his lips trailing across her with such affection. Her heart swelled as she allowed herself to fully absorb his words. Tentatively, she placed her hands to his chest, fanning her fingers out against his incredibly toned pectorals before she trailed a single finger further down south. Being this close to him allowed her to now get a better look of him. The skin stretched across in length of his still subtly swollen cock to where the head was slightly darker in shade when compared to the rest of his creamy skin.

Quirking her brows in astonishment she returned her gaze back up to his. Apprehensively, she couldn't help but inquire what was currently lingering in her mind. "Are all men this size?"

Ben considered her momentarily before eliciting a light chuckle in response. "Um – I haven't the slightest idea. Not exactly something one studies on others. But I'm assuming, like all other biology, there's quite a bit of a range."

Rey gulped at that. Considering he was built like a redwood elsewhere it only made sense that he would be entirely well-off in other places if one was to go by proportions alone she supposed. Running the tip of her tongue between her lips, she went to touch him before Ben quickly seized her wrist in protest. The unexpected notion made her jump as she abruptly met his eyes questionably.

"Patience, Rey." He chided. "We have all the time in the galaxy now."

Rey huffed in defiance; only to elicit an amused chuckle from him as he cradled her face in his palms and placed a tender kiss to her lips. "Always my stubborn scavenger."

Rey attempted to appear annoyed with him, but the gentleness behind his words made it all that much harder to do so. Begrudgingly, she smiled as he led them to the shower. With a brief gesture of his hand the water began to trickle through the showerhead at his command; nearly resembling that of a waterfall flowing from a wild mountain's stream.

Their hands carefully moved over each other as they each helped the other wash. Studying, memorizing and engraving each part of the other's body into their memory.

Not long after their shower together, Rey marveled in the feeling of having Ben's arm around her in bed. Intertwining their fingers, she brought their hands up to her face where she softly kissed his knuckles.

Ben tightened his grip around her, securing her against his chest as his nose brushed against her neck to place a gentle kiss. Rey sighed softly at the feeling of his warmth around her as she felt her body melt into his, just as it had done the last time she briefly spent the evening with him.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Ben smiled knowingly; grazing his lips over her neck he trailed sweet, butterfly kisses to her ear. "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

It was in the wee early morning hours that Rey opened her eyes – still sluggish with fatigue, perceiving the subtle hints of sunlight piercing their way through the drawn shades in the West wing. It was now the official day she and Ben, and the remaining palace staff, would journey to the palace in Hanna City; rather precisely the day before Ben's coronation as Chandrila's crowned King.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a palm, lying on her side, her focus settled upon the sleeping figure next to her. All irritation softened as she watched the muscles of his back and shoulders rise and fall from his position on his stomach; his arms enveloped underneath the pillow with his face nearly buried into it. Her eyes perceived how the muscles in his biceps bulged further beyond the sleeves of his shirt that clung tightly to his excessive broad frame.

Her eyes roamed over his face, never before noticing how boyish his face appeared when sleeping. How his hair that framed his face was now slightly disarray with noticeable bed head. Listening to his muffled snores prompted the corners of Rey's mouth to curl up into a smile. How he could be a descendant of the most powerful dark Force user that ever lived and possess such tenderness always managed to render her speechless.

She snorted low and soft at her mindset back when she declared that getting to know him could never happen. How impossibly long ago it seemed even though it was only a few months as winter turned to spring. Yet, the love and adoration she harbored for him now rendered her craving him constantly with a wholesome need to kiss him senseless.

Careful as to not wake him she brushed a chunk of hair draping over his face to the side, her fingers gently grazed his forehead. But as always, she couldn't stop there. She had to keep touching him for fear he'd disappear entirely. Perhaps it was out of habit she inadvertently acquired at the orphanage. How she'd claim something to be hers only to have it instantaneously slip through her fingers like feeble grains of sand. With a gentle tenderness she lightly traced her finger over the subtle arch of his eyebrow, and further trailed it down the prominent outline of his jaw before consciously raking her fingers through his hair.

At her touch Ben stirred from sleep, groaning softly. His eyes fluttered open just enough to see the blurry form of her through his lashes. He shifted onto his side, facing her, and raised his arm off the bed just high enough to invite her closer to him.

Rey slid to him, happily enveloping herself in his embrace as she settled just slightly below his chin before feeling his arm lazily drape over her waist. She always welcomed his warmth. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the faint musky scent of him.

Ben caught a trace of her shampoo as his senses began to arouse, humming contentedly. Feeling the cool, silky texture of her nightgown underneath his fingertips as his hand glided down her back to just below the subtle curvature, pausing just above the small of her back as his fingers absentmindedly massaged the fabric against her skin.

Rey sighed contentedly as a melodious 'hmm' passed through her lips in acknowledgment to his welcoming touch.

"Hi," she greeted serenely.

A subtle smile played across his lips at hearing the warmth of her voice. "Hi," he stated simply as his voice sounded raspy from the sleep still lingering within him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she admitted softly. Her voice hushed by the fabric against his chest. But judging by the morning wood of his arousal poking into her abdomen it was blatantly clear that he wasn't about to protest.

Rey felt his chin move against her scalp as he placed a tender kiss at the crest of her head. Where his hand had once been on her back he moved it to carefully comb his fingers through her hair away from the side of her face. "I don't mind."

A tired smile crept across her lips, sighing as she felt his lips just barely move against her as he spoke. She selfishly wished she could stay wrapped up in him for the remainder of the morning. Moments like this had come far in between as of lately with further obligations, and with the coronation being a day's time away it was sure to become more hectic as everyone scuttled about with last minute preparations.

Rey couldn't have been any prouder of him at such an important moment in his life. Ben, on the other hand, was far less enthused. He always insisted that it was only him despising having to be among aristocrats that heavily catered to such events. But something in this case told her there were far deeper intonations within his meaning.

"Ready for tomorrow?" She inquired, arching her neck slightly to better see his expression.

Ben grimaced as he deliberated over the right words that could properly describe his annoyance towards all the pomp and circumstance. He had been preparing for months for this inevitable moment; one that had been long awaited since the day he had become legible to ascend the throne. Although he occasionally had those daunting thoughts of how he would manage to run and fix a country that had been under the pressure of the First Order when there were times he struggled keeping his own shit intact. The idea of becoming Chandrila's king wasn't necessarily what warped his stomach into knots as the day swiftly approached. More less it was the significance of _where_ the event was essentially being held.

Years had gone by since he'd last resided at the palace in Hanna City. Furthermore, he'd fled the following day from which the fateful moment he had damned himself to the curse. Now, that he was being forced to return to the same chambers where he had killed his father triggered a staggering assault of emotions that not even Rey's love could save him from. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried there were some memories that he simply could not let go of, even though at some point he knew he had to.

"It's nothing more than an elaborate gathering of the galaxy's prospering flatterers to celebrate an additional prefix to my name," he stated with indifference. "There's nothing to prepare for really; nothing that hasn't already been done before."

Rey scoffed at the coldness behind his words. Her concern showed imminently through the crease in her brows, propping herself up on her elbow she rose to meet his gaze.

"It's so much more than that, Ben. You know that," she stated earnestly. "Your people respect you, look up to you, so why the sudden aversion?"

Ben stared wordlessly back at her. When in truth the sole reason being that he was to take over his father's position had only served as a harsh reminder why Han was no longer here. Providing it wasn't as if she didn't already know the truth behind his curse. Surprisingly, he was rather relieved that she did know, and had accepted him regardless: which was still quite a bit of a shock to say the least.

Perhaps, he was holding onto the incessant whispers that Snoke had forced into his mind for the majority of his life. After being told that he was pathetic - weak for his inability to fulfill an ancestor's legacy, opening up to anyone in regards to his doubts were assuredly going to take more time than he was willing to admit. Even if Rey was more than eager to understand, which he knew she was; always loved the challenge of trying to mend what should've been impossible to fix.

Propping himself on his elbow he met her intense gaze with that of his own. His eyes settled on the rosy-colored flesh of her lips. Bringing a hand up to her face he lightly grasped her chin, grazing his thumb over her bottom lip in thought.

"I'm sorry." He admitted softly, offering her a crooked smile in assurance. "Just nervous I suppose. I'm just glad you're here with me. It will surely make dealing with the galaxy's social climbers more bearable."

Rey considered him momentarily. While he had spent years concealing his emotions behind the mask's façade it was more than apparent that Ben was having difficulty maintaining the front. There was _something_ he harbored deep within that he wasn't willfully sharing - a conflict lying within his eyes as his too readable face enabled her to effortlessly read him like one of the books from her library.

She knew it was always best to drop the topic at hand rather than press him further for answers. Sooner or later Ben would open up to her at his own accord. Rey smiled indulgently as she nodded with acceptance, sensing the relief within him that he was reprieved from further engaging the initial topic.

Ben cocked his head subtly; not once breaking their eye contact until his lips met hers. Closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts on the feeling of her soft lips moving leisurely with his while each kiss lasted moments longer as he pressed desirably for more, craving her taste as if his existence depended entirely on her touch.

Rey cupped her hand to his jaw; grazing it back to his hair she threaded her fingers within his mass amount of obsidian locks. She massaged his scalp in such tenderness with the short tips of her nails.

His hand left her face for the small of her back as he pressed her steadily against him, making the discomfort of his erection all the more prominent and intensifying the enjoyable ache purposely rising between her legs. A moan in gratification resonated tranquilly through her lips as she felt his hips instinctively buck against hers.

Cupping his hand just below her jaw, Ben gently urged her back onto the pillows. Chasing her lips their tongues moved aggressively sloppy with the other. Breaking the kiss, he began his descent by placing a delicate kiss to her jaw as he trailed further down to her pulse point; each kiss lasting longer as he gradually began to tenderly suck her skin.

"Ben," she sighed breathily, her hand trailed down the plane of his back as she savored the feeling of his plush lips against her. "We shouldn't – they're expecting us soon." Becoming too wholly engrossed in the feeling she no longer could coherently speak a complete sentence in regards to their importance of attendance in Hanna City.

Ben broke his attention to consider her. "We have time," he assured before returning his lips to her earlobe. The feeling of his mouth barely grazing her skin was enough to send a chill down her spine. With a raspy voice he whispered serenely as his lips brushed her ear, "They can wait - just relax. I want to try something…"

Rey swallowed thickly as she curtly nodded in acknowledgment. Her pulse began to increase. Her breathing becoming more rapid as his mouth trailed down the duration of her neck to the prominent jut of her collar bone, noting how perceptive he was to the areas in which provoked her repressed whimpers.

Her fingers combed through his hair, gathering some in a gentle tug whenever he managed to come across more sensitive areas of her skin. His lips lingered longer as his teeth softly skimmed across her, marking her in every way possible to further prove she was his.

Her thighs trembled in anticipation at the excessive amount of pleasure coursing through her core. She needed him, longed for him to be inside of her in any way to further ease the throbbing ache of desire.

A faint moan escaped her lips as his mouth descended to the swell of her breast, grazing ever so gently across the silky fabric of her nightgown while his hand paid attention to the opposite side. He issued it a tender squeeze as his kisses edged along her cleavage.

"B-Ben," she stammered with shuddered breaths, biting her lip she reveled in the gratifying dull ache whenever he'd squeeze her breast tenderly. "Please – need you…" her voice trailed off into a strangled moan. Lost to her hunger for him, further dampening her panties, begging for attention. Her thighs parted slightly, an open-ended gesture for him to tend to where she desired his awareness the most.

The manner in which she spoke his name was almost enough to make him come in his pants. His cock was painfully hard, imploring him to seek her heat for relief. They were both more than ready for the next step, tempting him to take her right then and there to bring them both over the edge of gratification they were intent on.

But Ben hesitated, first wanting to ensure Rey would reach her peak before himself, forcing himself to focus on her in order to ensure it happened. Given that they were already on a diminutive timeframe he wanted _that_ moment to not be rushed. Currently, he wanted nothing more than to worship her like the queen he considered her to be.

Rey watched him intently as he accepted her incentive to give her the pleasure that she sought; purposely shifting his position his hips were now settled between her thighs. She eyed him incredulously, hoping that he wasn't just teasing her before his hands moved to push the hem of her nightgown above her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of his lips, trailing down the taut muscles of her abdomen, moaning softly in acceptance. The pressure between her legs became all the more prominent the moment his lips met the fabric of her lingerie. His eyes deviated up towards her, taking in her shuddered reaction for encouragement as his thumb grazed over the dampness that protruded through the thin fabric. Her back arched as a whimper escaped her lips.

"May I?" The timbre behind his inquiry was so gentle it could've only resembled that of a boy in his adolescence as he tentatively asked her permission to proceed further.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth all Rey could do was nod her consent to further avoid sounding imprudent, knowing that her ability to properly think and speak at the moment had been left scattered to the breeze.

Ben swallowed heavily, feeling his own pulse spike in tempo as he hooked his thumbs under the lingerie's narrow sides, leisurely gliding them over her knees to her ankles. His cock twitched as he took in the delicate pink folds of her clit; already slick with her arousal he could only stare in awe as he waited for his brain to finally catch up to his wants.

Rey scoffed as she waited anxiously for him to enact further. _Why was he just sitting there?_

"I – is something wrong?" She inquired timidly.

Ben directed his gaze to her. "Fuck no, Rey," he stated brashly as he caressed her inner thighs with his hands. "You're perfect."

Rey's cheeks flushed pink, feeling slightly humiliated before she felt Ben's lips trail up her thigh. Pressing her head back further into the pillows she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his mouth before she felt - _Oh!_

She gasped as she felt his tongue graze over her slit. His hands gingerly gripped her hips, holding her in place as his tongue flicked repeatedly against her.

 _Oh – Gods!_ Her hands gripped the pillows propped behind her, arching her back to press further into him. Her body sunk into the mattress. Her reverberating moans of satisfaction resembled the likes of a purr as she felt his tongue leisurely lap at her in wide strokes. Flashes of light streaked across the backs of her eyelids, as if she were somehow traveling amongst the stars at the speed of light.

"Ben," she gasped; the essence of his touch prompted her body to squirm when he hit _that_ spot. "Yes - right there." She further encouraged.

Pleased with her reaction, a satisfying grin curled across his lips. Keeping one hand to her waist, his other gently stroked her nub while the tip of his tongue teased her further, coaxing her to climax as her incoherent praises fell inaudible under her whimpers.

Rey dug her fingers into the pillows as she felt that boiling internal pressure reach higher. Her toes curled into the sheets as his tongue greedily lapped her folds, seeking her release as her body shuddered under his touch. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she felt her body reach its peak, sending her forcefully through a wave of ecstasy and deliriously unaware of the sounds escaping her lips.

Ben ran the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping off her moisture as he coaxed her down from her high with his hands rubbing slowly along her torso. Clearly those offhanded moments when Poe begrudgingly offered him advice in regards to the plentiful ways of pleasing a woman – other than the physicality of having sex - had been well and duly noted.

Rey turned her head to acknowledge him as Ben settled back down next to her. A knowing smile played across her lips as she considered the smug grin on his face; all the while eyeing the apparent tent still residing within the fabric of his pants.

Cupping her jaw with his hand Ben searched the irises of her eyes before pressing a tender kiss to her mouth. A soft moan in gratification escaped her lips as her tongue grazed across his upper lip, tasting the lingering flavor of her on his mouth before breaking apart.

"What about you?" She inquired suggestively.

Ben swallowed thickly, knowing he always attempted to dodge the bullet when she wanted to return such intimate gestures. But this time he considered differently. She had always been more than willing to open herself up to him in regards to the intimate status of their relationship. It was only fair that he'd allow her to do the same.

"Only if you want to."

Without much consideration Rey rose up to kneel next to him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she gingerly tugged his waistband down his hips; her pupils blown wide as she took in every inch of his length. He was considerably bigger than she remembered from when they occasionally showered together.

His skin was painfully stretched over his engorged length. But now that the opportunity had presented itself, what in the hell was she suppose to do? Well, besides the apparent reasons that a man's cock was used for; she wasn't _that_ naïve when it came to the short tales of the birds and the bees. For a starting point she tentatively wrapped her fingers around him. His skin was soft and silky, but significantly hard to the touch. A considerable amount of cloudy fluid protruding from its tip prompted her with curiosity to graze her thumb over it, spreading it further across the head.

Ben hissed as her skin came into contact with his already exceedingly sensitivity; unable to suppress the moan resonating from the back of his throat as his hips lurched into her touch.

"Rey…" he growled as his head sunk further back into the pillows. His hands clenched the sheets in fists as he struggled to keep his wits intact. At this point it was most assured that he wasn't going to last much longer; even if it was this early on in the game.

Feeling encouraged by his reaction she began to stroke his shaft leisurely in an up and down motion. The strangled moans, resonating from his direction was a clear sign that apparently what she was doing was right and given the fact that she could quite literally feel him pulsating for release underneath her fingers. But her curiosity wasn't about to stop there.

She considered the pleasures in what Ben had just enacted upon her, and how he would react if she were to do the same for him. Her tongue grazed her lips in thought as she gathered her hair to lie over one shoulder before she bent over him to place a tentative kiss on his tip, noting the sound of his breath hitch at the unexpected motion. Quirking a brow in his direction, she grinned deviously as she attempted to take the action another step further.

This time, she trailed her tongue over him, regarding the abrupt jerk of his hips that this was most assuredly the way to go. Keeping a hand at his hilt her jaw fell lax as she took the head of him into her mouth, remaining aware of his ragged moans of excessive gratification as she sucked leisurely releasing him briefly only to begin again.

It took every ounce of Ben's willpower to not thrust his hips into her mouth as he felt her engulf him. At least his mind had been aware in essence to consider the possibility of choking her inadvertently. Alternatively, he sunk his weight further into the mattress, feeling as if he were about to spontaneously combust at any given moment.

"Oh – fuck," he blurted out as she purposely took a considerable amount of him further into her mouth. The ridges of her teeth gently grazed along his skin as she began to bob incessantly in an up and down motion. The sound of his sporadic heart beat resonated through his ears as he was only able to encourage her further with incoherent words buried beneath moans and grunts.

Rey moaned gratifyingly in response to him, making him shudder as she continued with greater fervor to bring him further towards his climax. She could feel him shudder beneath her: a steady onslaught of convulsions as he groaned her name through panted breaths.

"Rey, I – I'm -,"

Despite his attempt to warn her Rey remained steadfast, and relished herself in the rapture of his orgasm, never letting go as he emptied himself inside her mouth. Her eyes gravitated to his bewildered gaze. His chest was heaving with inertia. His sweat-drenched hair clung to his face, and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as he watched her swallow it down.

"Rey - ," his voice still ragged from the vigorous activity he couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction with that of a scrunched up nose.

"It's – different."

"You _really_ didn't have to do that," his voice sounding almost apologetic as he watched her crawl further up to him. Her legs straddled his waist as she rested her weight on her forearms against his chest.

"But I wanted to," she stated with a reassuring grin in satisfaction. "And you clearly weren't about to protest if I may add."

Ben shook his head as a low chuckle resonated deep within his chest. His hands securely gripped her hips as he issued a light slap to her ass cheek. "Your persistence is surely epic, _scavenger_."

Rey grinned conceitedly before grazing her lips across his. "As I always say: you should know me by now, _your worship._ "

Before Ben could counter an abrupt rap at the door of his chambers immediately prompted them to freeze.

"Ben!" Poe bellowed from the other side. "And I'm taking it that Rey is there as well since she didn't answer her door. The ship's waiting for you. Are you ready?"

Rey scowled at the invisible source behind the door. Cocking her head with a quirked brow she gazed intently at Ben with a look of resentment while he retorted with a humored snort.

"Well," he vindicated without remorse, "it would appear that we're officially late."

* * *

It seemed just like yesterday when Rey arrived to Ben's countryside palace. So many beautiful memories had been created there: ranging from the friendships that had been made to discovering the love of her life. For the foreseeable future it was uncertain as to how long they would be residing within the citadel in Hanna City. All that she knew in regards was that the fundamental margin of Ben's duties as king would take place at the innovative residence.

With one foot placed on the boarding ramp of the _Republic Class Royal Starship_ Rey stole a final glimpse over her shoulder at the palace in which had become her home for the past several months. She was surely going to miss the library Ben had given her; so many countless hours had been contentedly spent in her reading corner next to the fireplace. Many of times in which she had inadvertently fallen asleep with a book in hand only to awake the following morning on the bed of her East wing chambers; although she was more than certain that Ben was accountable for that welcoming gesture.

The feeling of a soft hand affectionately gripping hers brought her attention back to Ben standing in front of her on the boarding ramp, issuing her hand a tender squeeze in acknowledgment of her nostalgia. But judging by the poignant expression lingering on his face Ben, too, was having the same doubts as her. He had been quiet for the remaining hours of the morning during breakfast, seeming more troubled than usual. Rey smiled eloquently as she realized that her home was essentially always going to be with him; no matter the location in which they resided so long as they had each other. Everything else was merely expendable.

With a curt nod she allowed him to steer them within the chic interior of the contemporary starship to the throne room sitting chambers; where they would remain apart from the additional staff while traveling the brief distance to Hanna City.

The closer they drew to the city the more Rey's nostalgia seemed to recede into more complex range of emotions, mainly regarding the indication as to how she would continue fitting in within the more gallant crowd. Nausea unwarrantedly crept its way into her stomach while all she could think about was if Ben would essentially cave to the courtiers' wishes, and further consider someone of the utmost royal blood as his other instead of her.

 _Gods, this is ridiculous!_ She wordlessly admitted with a scowl.

She was more than certain that she knew Ben better than that. But she hoped that her inner qualm hadn't been too noticeable as she felt his mind delicately brush against hers. The sensation prompted Rey to turn her attention towards Ben as he considered her with an apparent look of concern; too engrossed in her thoughts to notice he had at some point sat next to her. No words were further needed as she effortlessly offered him a smile for assurance, for his presence alone was enough to hinder every ounce of doubt that either of them could ever consider being with someone else.

"Are you okay?" he inquired with trepidation.

Rey moved her hand on top of his; resting fixedly on his thigh she offered him a tender squeeze. "Just nervous is all. Moving to new places always leaves me feeling uneasy at first, but I'm sure it'll pass."

Ben considered her with only warmth behind his gaze. "I have a couple conferences to tend to this afternoon that are last minute before the coronation tomorrow. And I'm sure my mother would be more than willing to show you around in the mean time, but tonight – it's just you and me. I promise."

The sincerity behind his promise was more than enough to evoke a beaming smile from her lips, knowing full well that he always held true to his words. Showing her thanks, she gently pressed her lips to his, cupping her hand to his cheek she caressed his freshly shaved skin with her thumb as Ben willfully returned the kiss.

"I'm holding you to that," she stated in affirmation while her lips grazed over his as she spoke.

Ben grinned deviously as his tone matched the supplication of hers. "And I can assure you that it will be well worth the wait."

The notion he suggested was surely enough to stimulate her into another state of arousal. Had the ship not already began to descend for its landing approach to their destination deep within the heart of Hanna City, Rey surely would have taken him up on his offer right then. Considering they were already a few hours late – no thanks to Ben rendering her into that of a more insensible state of mind earlier that morning – she was going to have to endure the pleasurable yearning for now.

When it came time to disembark from their ship, with her arm looped through Ben's that he had purposely offered, it was only then that she was able to get an initial glimpse of their prolonged home for the foreseeable future. From what she was able to see of it at the landing pad located just outside the palace's rear entrance it was more than apparent that the size of it substantially dwarfed the citadel in the country. Craning her neck back to have a better view she was able to catch sight of the towering heights of the palace's towers and connecting ramparts.

To the East of the platform was a great lake that engulfed a majority of the homestead's landscaping; its water so fresh and pure it nearly resembled a great mirror that easily depicted the reflections of surrounding trees and the cloudless blue skies. If she hadn't known any better Rey would've guessed it to be an enormous photograph lying beneath the water's surface. Had it not been for the city's building tops peaking just over beyond the tree summits she surely would've considered them still living within the countryside. Within its own uniqueness it was just as beautiful as the home they had just left.

"Master Ben!" Threepio greeted with his usual delightful tone, hindering their short-lived privacy. Rey turned to greet the familiar gold-plated droid, walking towards them. "It is so good to see you back. And Lady Rey – oh, I'm sorry I do remember you telling me -."

"Lady Rey is just fine, Threepio." Rey interrupted with a warm smile. "There's no need to apologize."

"Oh," Threepio replied shortly. "Well, Lady Rey, it is just as equally pleasant to see you here as well! I can quite assure you that your belongings will be brought promptly to your designated chambers in the East wing."

Before Rey had a chance to express her proper form of gratitude, Ben interrupted. "An Eastern chamber won't be necessary, Threepio." Ben stated with the intent to correct the droid's prior orders. "Ensure that they'll be delivered to one of the residing chambers near mine in the Western sector."

Rey quirked her brows in surprise towards Ben's unexpected rectification. The entire notion _did_ make sense due to the sheer fact that Rey had been residing within Ben's chambers every evening for the past month. Surely her sharing chambers within the same sector as him wouldn't make much of a difference.

From her concealed stance not far behind Threepio, Leia stood silently regarding the exchange. She certainly hadn't been unaware of the substantial change in her son's and Rey's relationship. In fact, the topic of their engagement had been purposely brought up during one of the prior conversations via hologram with Ben. Given that his life was no longer being controlled by the curse's ticking clock he was all but dragging his feet when it came to broaching the inevitable question to Rey.

"Oh – I can certainly have that arranged, Master Ben." Threepio confirmed indifferently before he left to carry out his new orders. "It will be no trouble at all."

"You're late." Leia stated sharply. The revealing of her presence quickly diverted all present bodies' attention towards her vicinity as she stood with arms crossed and lips pursed to ensure she was less than enthusiastic of the fact that Ben was considerably late for his earlier meetings, which had quickly been rescheduled for later on in the day.

"Late – or were they early?" Ben retorted with a grunt in faux bemusement. "I was under the assumption that a king was to arrive precisely whenever he means to."

Exasperated, Leia rolled her eyes with a heavy irritated sigh. "If you expect anyone to take you seriously, Ben, then you need to treat this just as equally in return," she quipped with incense. "Those officials won't always be so patient and understanding. You're damn near lucky they were able to clear their schedules for a later meeting."

Rey snorted as she stood silently listening to the given exchange, noting the apparent scowl playing across Ben's face. Mirroring Leia's stance she quirked her brows knowingly in his direction. "See? I _think_ I remember mentioning something along those lines earlier."

Ben cocked his head, perceiving her goading with a bemused look of hilarity. "Did you now?" He quipped with a devious smirk. "I don't recall you putting up much of a protest if I might add."

Rey felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she regarded the moment he was referring to. She huffed defiantly, abruptly crossing her arms over her chest as she pretended to ignore Ben's chuckle while forwarding her attention to the subtle cracks breaching the landing pad's cemented flooring.

Ben placed his hand reassuringly to the subtle curvature of her neck before providing a kiss to her forehead, further hinting the promise behind it. "Duty calls, unfortunately," he affirmed before begrudgingly taking his leave. "I'll see you this evening."

Unable to hold her grudge for long Rey nodded in acknowledgement to his words as she offered him a trivial smile, sad to see him go but all the more looking forward to that of another shared evening together.

"Now, just imagine sharing a living space with _two_ men that hold the same quality of derisive pleasantry," Leia quipped lightheartedly. "Even the chambers of a palace feel relatively diminutive."

Rey acknowledged her words with a highly amused chuckle. "Honestly, it seems tedious to even consider. He certainly keeps me on my toes."

Leia snorted in response while nodding in agreement. "He is like his father in more ways than he's willing to admit. I'm certain of that." She affirmed with only sincere tenderness within her words as she cocked her head, gesturing for Rey to follow her inside. "It takes a strong woman to be able to handle these Solo men."

Rey laughed at that while crossing her arms in front of her to warm herself in the cool breeze that abruptly intersected them. While it was, indeed, late in the summer months the typically humid mornings were slowly giving way for the approaching cool periods of fall. Strands of her loosely-hanging hair whipped wildly to the side, unwarrantedly revealing to Leia the distinct blemish just below her neck and jaw line that she had frantically attempted to hide earlier.

A knowing expression crossed Leia's features as her earlier suspicions had now been confirmed. The unintended exposure all but rendered a sudden ambush of memories when she and Han had first confessed their love for one another. Days when delicate lines had inadvertently been crossed underneath the stars of the forest moon of Endor, resulting in the birth of their son within the later months to come. Without the intention to embarrass Rey, Leia attempted to delicately broach the subject subtly without accusation as she led them into the palace's interior.

"If I might ask, how have things been between you two since we last met?"

Rey smiled ingenuously without intently indulging too much of the intimate moments she and Ben had been sharing. She never was good at hiding such matters, and she hoped the subtle blush on her cheeks was well concealed beneath that her make-up.

"Even if we have to set time aside to be together at times, truthfully, I couldn't be happier than I am now with him. Actually -," she added with brows furrowed, "- it's hard to picture my life any differently."

Leia smiled warmly whilst considering her words over the matter as they strolled leisurely through the winding corridors to the palace's foyer. "I remember all too well what it's like to be young, and in love. And there are things I wish I had thought about that might've made Ben's childhood better had we been more prepared and settled before we had him."

Rey quirked her brows quizzically to Leia as she listened intently in regards to the subject that Leia was attempting to broach.

"I love my son, Rey." Leia affirmed ardently. "I love him dearly, but he was a surprise that had come at the worst possible time, and as a result neither I, nor my husband, knew or were well equipped to be parents. So much could have been avoided had we just been a little older – wiser even – and less entrenched in our careers when we had Ben."

At first, Rey remained ignorant of the meaning Leia was attempting to implore. But as her brain began to fully absorb Leia's words she blinked as realization of the fact that Leia _somehow_ assimilated the idea that they were intimate with one another, which they were – kind of or getting there at least.

"Oh – um," Rey started as she fumbled over her words. Her lashes fluttered rapidly as she searched for the least self-conscious way to describe the status of their love life. "I mean, we actually haven't made it that far. But now that you mention it, I suppose there is a chance we never considered the consequences of where it's all heading."

Once the words had escaped her lips Rey felt the truth behind them. While the idea of marriage had yet to be discussed between them she hadn't even considered the idea of having children – until now. She never really had the need to consider the thought given the fact that she never had anyone care enough to initiate the topic of effects that lay beyond sexual undertakings. She was certainly not ready to become a mother, nor was she even assured that Ben really wanted children, considering his pastimes that may have hindered him from considering them.

"I just want you to be more aware of the options than I was at your age, Rey." Leia stated with only that of concern and warmth behind her eyes, in which Rey couldn't have been more grateful for to say the least. "And there are moments that can hinder our minds from seeing clearly beyond our desires. But if those should happen to occur there are ways to stay protected without feeling remorseful, which you shouldn't have to feel to begin with. It's a very emotional matter that shouldn't be taken lightly, especially when it's your first time with the one you love."

Rey considered her momentarily before issuing her a grateful smile and nodded in approval to what Leia was further implying. While they engaged further in discussion along their way to the medical center Rey allowed her eyes to take in the magnificence in which was the palace's interior.

When the countryside palace had taken on a warm and homey appearance this one had traded such for that of sleek elegance, and aristocratic charm. Their footsteps echoed across the russet and cream checker-tiled flooring throughout the loftiness of the lobby's elevated, domed ceiling. The natural lighting filtered through the numerous windows that were arched within their panes, illuminating the entire colossal in size chamber to its entirety. Ancient carvings resembling the figures of Jedi temple guards had been deeply engraved along the earthy texture of the granite stairwell and leading further up into the citadel's East and Western sectors.

Rey grinned excitedly as she felt her scavenger instincts rile up within her: coaxing and begging for her to explore furthermore what their new homestead had to offer. Perhaps, within that time, she would happen to come across a new library to lose herself in.

* * *

The hours passed slower than a Hutt, attempting to glide its way through the bottomless snow banks of Hoth as Ben waited anxiously for his last meeting of the day to end. Watching the digital numbers of the clock hanging in the conference room appeared far more interesting than listening to the endless banter of the senators that met to further discuss the peace treaty with Arkanis.

While the tireless hours had been rather daunting as it appeared that they could never come to an agreement, the day had been surprisingly productive as terms had finally been settled with Arkanis' representative official, Lady Sindian. The date had been set the week after Ben's coronation for the signing of the document that would officially enforce the truce between the two worlds.

Now that the day was over Ben only wished that it had just begun as he made the dreadful hike up the stairwell that led to his chambers in the West wing; quickly going over every possible option in his head that could hinder him from the daunting destination.

For a brief moment he stopped just outside the door to Rey's chambers located just down the corridor from his own, considering the option of staying in her quarters rather than facing the demons that continuously plagued his thoughts, only to discover that his feet weren't obeying what his mind was ordering them to do as he somehow ended up in front of the bulky set of doors to his chambers. Swallowing the apparent lump, he closed his eyes to gather his wits.

He had to do this. Not for Rey. Not for his mother or any of the other members that resided within the palace's walls. He had to do it for _himself_.

Swallowing the heavy lump that had formed in his throat he sighed heavily, apprehensively reaching for the handles to push open the doors to his chambers.

Surprisingly, he discovered that not a thing had changed about them. In fact, as his eyes roamed over the antechamber, everything was exactly as it had been left before the day he fled ten years ago. Even his calligraphy set remained precisely on the center of the table that lie in central opposition to the stonework fireplace, including the sonnet he had been working on the morning that essentially led to that fateful evening. If Ben hadn't known any better he would've thought his mother believed all these years that, one day, he would come home.

A heavy huff of breath escaped his lips while he stared aimlessly; searching for something – anything that could give him that of a further peace of mind. As he made his way further left from the vicinity of the sitting area Ben unwarrantedly found himself standing in the same location, on the terrace outside his chambers, where he had killed his father.

His heart suddenly felt heavy as a wave of despondency and nostalgia came crashing over him. Only when he blinked did he realize the moisture that had been building behind his eyes came trickling down his cheeks as he promptly wiped them away with the arm of his sleeve, turning his hands to clenched fists promptly to his sides.

He had to get out of here. _Anywhere_ sounded better than staying in these gods forsaken chambers, but before he could take a step away from the balcony to leave Rey appeared before him. Considering the concerned expression on her face it wasn't needed for her to ask what was wrong as everything that needed to be said was written on his face. His muscles and hands fell lax seeing her presence.

Only then did Ben realize he had been so busy being too wrapped up in the past that day that he hadn't taken the time to consider how beautiful she looked, adorned in a silver satin gown with a plunging neckline, and a split running up one side to her mid-thigh only made her legs appear seemingly longer. A sandy brown, sheer shawl draped over her shoulders as it flawlessly streamed to the floor. He noted how her hair gracefully settled over her shoulders. And the way she began to stand with poise in the complementary heels in which the straps elegantly clung to her ankles.

Despite everything Rey knew of him, and the monster he had once perceived himself to be, Ben still couldn't come to terms with the notion of how he managed to attain her affection. Even during times when he seemingly didn't think he deserved to have something so pure. She was his ray of light when he had been dithering for a decade in darkness. That was all he knew, and all he needed to know. But if there was the slightest chance that it were all a dream, he would undoubtedly kill whoever tried to wake him.

His jaw clenched as the words of an explanation tried to force their way from his mouth, but it was all the more certain that she deserved to know more of the truth.

"I murdered him right here." He admitted softly, feeling that irritating nerve twitch in his neck whenever a situation became uncomfortable. But as he watched her draw closer he only saw warmth and tenderness in her eyes.

Rey held his gaze as she cradled his face with her palms. "He would be proud of you right now, Ben. I believe that."

For a brief moment Ben was almost afraid to touch her, thinking that if there was the slightest chance for her to leave it would be now. But all that fear had been put to ease when she rose the remaining distance to gently press her forehead to his. A feeble sigh escaped his lips at the feeling of her closing the distance between them. His eyes clenched shut, marveling in only that of her touch as his hands gravitated to her waist.

"I spent so much time trying to hate him. But I just wish he was here."

"And he forgave you," Rey affirmed gently with assertiveness as she pulled away far enough to consider him. "Now you must forgive yourself. You lived too long cursed by your own actions, Ben. You've earned the right to move on now."

For reasons unknown there was something in that moment that prompted feelings of clemency and tranquility to course through him. Perhaps it was him finally acknowledging that she was right, or maybe it was something within The Force that enabled the hindering of his guilt into contentment. Either way, he welcomed it openly as he cradled that of her neck and jaw line between his palms, claiming her lips with his, Ben kissed her with only that of such tenderness he hadn't known he was wholly capable of until now.

Rey gripped the sides of his jacket tightly, securing him steadfast against her as her lips moved at ease with his. Pulling back ever so slightly she spoke with that of such tranquility Ben was almost certain he hadn't heard her if it wasn't for the feeling of her lips subtly grazing over his.

"Now about that promise you made me…"


	18. Chapter 18

_**We're officially 2 chapters away from the end! :*) Thank you to everyone that has stayed with me on this journey. I do hope you'll stick around as I also have a modern Reylo AU in the works based off the movie "Catch & Release."**_

* * *

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

Those three words had become a lifeline as Rey stood front and center flanked by Finn and Rose, amongst the most gallant and posh of the galaxy's aristocracy, as the highly anticipated ceremony was about to begin.

The evening hues blending across the Chandrillan sky of pinks and oranges painted a stunning, picturesque background as the last of the sun's rays shone brightly through the windows, and domed skylights of the throne room.

Voices of the crowd echoed throughout the vast chamber creating a din unlike any she'd ever heard. Many were curious as to when the prince would reveal himself enhanced with the hopeful voices of eligible courtiers that clung to their last sliver of optimism of the prince choosing them to dance with.

While most of the chatter among the elderly gatherers had been regarding Leia, who regally sat upon her throne at the head of the chamber for the last time before ceding the crown to her son, the shimmering gold of Rey's dress blatantly made her an easy subject matter for the surrounding nobles as they heavily scrutinized her alluring appearance. The dress itself had geometric patterns of metallic gold fabric beset against an almost sheer taffeta. The off the shoulder, yet long sleeved gown was certainly opulent, with gold rope like heels to match and equally opulent gold celestial earrings topped off with a delicate gold comb with gold leaves weaving into her updo. A braided bun with Alderaanian braids of celebration that Leia had braided herself, teaching Rey in the traditions of long-lost her home world.

Rey felt like a goddess in the dress. She knew from the minute Leia had shown the gown to her, that it was perfect for Ben's coronation. To drape herself in regal clothing however was not something she was all that accustomed to even with her recent change in daily attire.

For most of her life Rey lived metaphorically invisible, easily blending in amongst the traders and villainous scum that mostly inhabited the outpost on Jakku. Now, it was apparent that she had been inadvertently thrown to another faction of wolves; those considered far more dangerous to one's own character than the pitiable genre of scoundrels she habitually encountered while scavenging in the desert. She would've unquestionably walloped someone over the head with her staff for degrading her in such a manner.

Presently, it took every ounce of The Force's energy for her to simply hold her tongue in regards to the vile glances and remarks from the surrounding courtiers – both men and women alike. The fact that it would've been highly frowned upon for whacking the indecency out of them for speaking of her as if she wasn't present, remained the lone voice of composure in her head.

"Filthy desert rat,"remarked the elderly man to his wife alongside her. Jutting his chin to the air he remained indifferent to whether Rey heard his words or not.

"It's no wonder her dress is beautiful. Truly her looks have no parallel." She heard another lady courtier sarcastically spat somewhere within the row behind her before cackling with her equally rude friends.

The unwarranted attention made her wish all the more she could resort to her more conventional attire. It was her armor after all She could easily pull off the front of being a maid in the household that happened to curiously steal a glimpse of the newly proclaimed king's coronation.

Rey chose to stand as if she hadn't heard their slander - for her dignity's sake - wearing the striking attire that was purposely chosen to compliment Ben's apparel in representation of his true love. After all, their opinions were of insignificant value to her. At least that was what Leia had advised her. She'd been warned that the nobility were less than pleased that the soon to be crowned King of Chandrila was courting a commoner from a dusty outer-rim world. She would be damned if she allowed their judgments to dictate her happiness, and decipher from who she could love just because her upbringing was different from theirs. In the end, they were merely uppity adaptations of Unkar Plutt – just less blubbery. Clearly, manners and class were among the few things that money couldn't buy.

For the majority of the day, she and Ben had been separated, wholly sequestered from one another into their designated chambers to prepare for the evening's ceremony, where they would remain apart until the initial event.

It was then Leia offered to do Rey's hair. Her heart fluttered anxiously as Leia carefully combed her hair from the sides: braiding and purposely rolling her work into a bun at the nape of Rey's neck into the traditional Alderaanian braids.

Finally, once Leia placed the last hairpin, she unveiled the magnificent, golden hairpiece that now crowned the back of her head - just above the braids - while vines of leaves elegantly curved further up the crest of her head.

The golden apparatus of her earrings dangled to the mid-length of her neck. One, a star embellished with lightly blue emeralds and amethysts, while the other was a crescent moon.

Rose proceeded to take over her make-up, happily engaging in conversation to divert Rey's mind from the clutter of thoughts.

After, Rey was then helped into the dress: leaving her shoulders bare as its fitted form clung flatteringly to her lean figure. A train affixed to her waist flowed elegantly behind her, while a split running up the front of the dress' basic form left her knees down, to the strappy shoes that wove around her ankles, exposed.

To those who loved, and knew her best, Rey was a desert rose who irretrievably blossomed from the sweltering sands of a backwater desert world. To the surrounding strangers, she might as well been a womp rat as they continued degrading her humble upbringing, hoping that their insults would be deter her stance among them.

A scowl involuntarily crept across her face as the denigration rapidly traveled from mouth-to-mouth. A shuddered breath of anxiety only enhanced her fear of paranoia taking over.

"Don't listen to them, Rey." Finn encouraged as he leaned over for her ears to hear only. "It will only give them the satisfaction they don't deserve. We've dealt with worse marauders than this on Jakku."

Rey's expression altered to a look of indifference as she smiled lightheartedly. "What makes you think it's bothering me?"

"We're only human," Finn shrugged, countering with a smirk. "Plus, you and Ben aren't so subtle on the eyes when it comes to projecting."

Rey snorted humorously at how irrevocably true it was. Apparently, some of Ben's traits had rubbed off on her more than she was willing to admit: everything from subconsciously balling her hands into fists to the murderous glowering.

"You know," Finn started as he pressed his lips together in thought. "Despite the circumstances of _how_ you and Ben met, I couldn't be happier for you, Rey. You deserve this happiness, and clearly he's proven nothing short of that."

Flabbergasted at his candor and approval, her brows shot up at Finn's unexpected comment, knowing that it surely took every ounce of his being to admit such a thing in regards to Ben.

"Thank you, Finn." She acknowledged with a grateful smile, placing her hand to his shoulder. "It means so much to hear that, especially from you. And who knows? You two may become friends one day," she added with a smirk.

Finn snorted, feeling less enthused of her outlook. "That may be pushing it just a little."

Rey rolled her eyes, huffing and crossing her arms in defiance. Before she had the chance to retort, all awareness had been diverted to the center front of the throne room. Ben stood with what she considered to be that of masculine poise: shoulders squared and his back upright. His stance only exhibited pride, and confidence; a form she recognized when he was adorned in the black robes and mask.

The majority of his attire was black but was beautifully offset with gold threaded embroidery that glistened within an embellished design on his chest, and elegantly aligned the jacket's collar that hugged his neck. The golden trim that edged the hem of his sleeves heavily complimented the matching shawl that gracefully flowed from his shoulders, looping his arms.

Their eyes settled only upon each other. Simultaneously, their breathing hitched as the rest of the world fell away. Both were mesmerized by one another as if they were reliving the evening of their dance in the ballroom. The only significant difference was that she could see his face, his expression, and the glimmer of admiration his eyes held. To anyone else it only could've been considered such a simple aspect. To Rey, it made her more emotional to see what the mask had robbed her of.

She'd considered him perfect back then but it was only appropriate to admit he was more beautiful than a man could've been deemed properly now that his visage was unencumbered. To say that he was handsome was simply an understatement and an insult at best.

Fulfillment swelled within her heart, knowing that out of all the beautiful women currently gathered around her - purposely flaunting their luxurious couture and diamonds in hopes of gaining the prince's attention –he was hers, and she was his.

Unlike them, Rey was able to see past the significance of his last name. To her, he was simply Ben: a man that was once so broken he ardently fought the light from penetrating his outer iron shell. Beneath that darkness she uncovered more love and tenderness than anyone could've been deemed capable of exerting. Seeing him now was enough to make her fall in love with him all over again.

The same reaction stood for Ben in regards to Rey.

Moments prior to his entrance anxiety had struck him vengefully as he waited for his cue to enter. As usual, he resorted to incessant pacing within antechamber that interconnected with the throne room like a caged animal.

He hated crowds. More so in particular when he was forced to share the stuffy atmosphere that was as thick as the smog on Coruscant. When it came to being within the same vicinity as said aristocrats, he could already imagine their rigid voices congratulating one another, boasting about their accomplishments.

Just before the moment came to make his entrance Ben closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to gain some sense of equanimity. Being a nervous wreck was simply not going to be acceptable when he was moments away from acquiring the crown to his throne. _His throne_.

Gods - never had there been a moment in his lifetime he imagined being in this position. There was never a need for him to consider it, really. His life had been lonely and miserable enough as it was. Compiling the notion of ruling a planet alone, unless he counted Snoke when he was present in mind, was enough to hinder his intention from ever seeking his birth right. Now, there was no doubt that this was the destiny fate had intended for him, and he had Rey to share it with.

Every moment of destitute she endured through life he would've single-handedly chosen a star from the cosmos of space for her; even going as far as to offering her the galaxy if she would allow it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing that he wouldn't give her to express the gratification he felt for her relieving him of the lifelong misery he willingly clung to for so long thinking he deserved it. Truthfully, none of those options could ever fully express how much he loved her.

When his eyes settled on Rey's in the throne room, it was only a reminder of why he fell for her not so long ago after her arrival to his palace in the country. His heart fluttered, breathless and smitten over the girl from nowhere that only rendered him blind from acknowledging the other women occupying her same region, and further beyond. The way he gaped at her in awe could've fooled anyone from knowing the timeframe he'd known her; however, every time _always_ felt like the first time once she managed to grab his undivided attention.

The way the last of the sun's rays reflected off the tiny embellishments on her dress resembled the warm, illumination of her force signature, easily blurring out the surrounding bodies into unfocused blobs that were merely just there to serve standard conventional purposes of making the superior courts happy. He could feel her warmth, without having to be next to her only enhanced the longing within him to have her in his arms. Suddenly, it only made the procession following his coronation when he could be within her proximity that much further away. Now, he had to do what was needed of him.

The minutes passed at their leisure as Ben took a knee before Leia while she rose to bestow the crown upon his head: his father's crown that was truly fit for a king. Its golden apparatus consisted of four fleur de lis, protruding from each sloping peak in alternation with a simpler design that encapsulated the rest. At its front crimson ruby graced the center of a star just below one fleur de lis.

His eyes met his mother's to see her offering a knowing smile, and a subtle wink as her way of wordlessly saying how proud of him she was. In return, Ben offered a curt nod of acceptance. He took his oath, pledging his life to always defend the lives of his people, and his home from ever falling into enemy hands.

Leia gestured with an upward motion of her hand, ordering him to rise she declared him Chandrila's King. The whoops and hollers of guests echoed throughout the great chamber, preceding the customary tradition of bowing before their new ruler.

* * *

The ballroom of the Hanna City palace was about twice the size of the one at the country palace. Rey marveled over the similarities and differences between the two. While this one was far larger and even more elegant with gold leaf designs lining the walls and the most beautiful fresco painted map of the galaxy in all its splendor there was still a small piece of her that loved their ballroom back at the country palace and all that had held for their relationship. However, still in awe of such magnificence she looked around the ceiling, noting small crystal chandeliers hung throughout the massive hall with one large ornate chandelier at the center, illuminating the space and all who occupied it.

As per historical customs, it was expected of him to choose a lady to share a first dance as newly appointed King. Undoubtedly, the presence of eligible courtiers amongst the gathering was more to placate the nobles as Ben considered it a moot point when his heart already belonged to Rey. Everyone occupying her vicinity and beyond had disappeared into the darkness of his tunnel vision as Ben approached her to offer his ungloved hand.

The gesture shouldn't have been the least bit surprising to Rey. Momentarily, all she could do was foolishly gape at him, pupils blown wide, thinking this was a dream that only existed in fairytales. Her life had always been anything but such. The sensible reasoning within her mind finally screamed the notion of what he was asking; loud enough to mute the surrounding appalled gasps and Finn's gentle elbow nudges.

The corners of her softly pink-tainted lips curled up into a smile as she curtsied, bowing her head ever so slightly to show her acceptance of his offer. When she accepted his hand, Ben purposely led them to the centralized podium where they would share their first dance in his celebration.

The vibrant luminescence of the moon's lighting through the hovering skylight served as their personal spotlight. As the harmonious tune to the chosen song resounded throughout the chamber Rey placed her hand at his shoulder, remembering what he initially taught her when they first danced months ago, while her other hand remained lightly grasped in his.

Ben held her gaze, considering the tiny particles of light that dappled her irises from the evening lighting. Purposely, he placed his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. His lips curved upward subtly as memoirs of their enchanted evening came hurdling towards him. Only he considered her through his own eyes, and not through the visor of the mask. Behind her eyes he could only perceive the mirroring expression of his tender need, and yearning for her.

Rey blinked, noticing the longer she stared into his eyes she watched that same longing quickly faded into an adoring warmth and devotion – or was it something else? A more specific sort of tenderness she had never noticed, until now. Something was undoubtedly different about him – about them – which she couldn't quite put her finger on just yet.

Realization suddenly dawned upon her that Ben had already begun leading them into a steady waltz; unaware of the numerous pairs of eyes that solely focused upon them as she completely lost herself inside his.

The stars twinkled and sparkled above them as she allowed him to guide them seamlessly across the platform. Within that period Rey felt a whole new wave of inexplicable emotions wash over them: a nameless, invisible enigma that made that gaze of his more intense. Her senses tingled, like the static discharge of a live wire she mangled within a fallen ship in the badlands.

The bond between them hummed melodiously to life at the newfound sensation. Whatever _this_ indiscernible feeling was she sensed that Ben must have realized it, too. The noticeable bob of his Adam's apple made his knowledge of the subject matter appear all the more apparent.

Her lips curled into a more expressive smile, realizing that she couldn't have been anymore in love with him as she was in that moment. "So, what happens now your majesty?" she inquired softly, without the usual playful jab behind the use of his formal title.

A noticeable grimace crossed over Ben's expression as he all but winced at her words. "You never need to call me that, you know."

Quirking her brow in intrigue, Rey's smile turned crooked as she further considered him. "Well, you _are_ the King now – are you not?"

Ben chuckled lightly, leading them further along into the music he leisurely twirled her outward into a spin as the melodious sounds gradually reached a crescendo. The music began to fall into a slower, passionate composition, enhancing the emotions that were lingering between them.

"Royalty or no -," he started as he pulled her back into him, "- you are my equal in every way."

With his leading hand still gripping hers, Rey felt herself melt into him at his words as he pulled them closer together. His hand remained fixated to the small of her back, closing the seemingly large gap between them. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth she was unable to suppress the grin on her face as Ben pressed his cheek against the side of her temple, only due to the fact that her shoes made up for their significant difference in height.

Bending her arm at the elbow Rey cupped her hand over his shoulder, resting her arm against his bicep, and purposely bringing their bodies closer together. "Fine then," she quipped lightly, "but you're _my_ _king_ regardless."

Hearing those words from her, in that moment, prompted the indescribable emotions that had been plaguing his entirety all day to become all the more apparent: emotions that had developed into a whole new level of sentiment that neither had yet to experience.

"Rey," he started softly. Within his timbre she noticed the undeniable shakiness of his voice, making it all the more obvious that he was nervous. "There's something I need to tell you - that I want to tell you – and I can't stop thinking about it. At first, I wasn't sure, but I couldn't be any more positive about it as I am right now."

Rey quirked her brows in acknowledgment, curiosity now piqued. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Ben turned his head subtly, burying his nose into her hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and allowing his senses to hone in on composure for what he was about to tell her. His lips barely grazed her ear while his voice fell low enough for her to hear only, "Let me make love to you, Rey. Please?"

A rosy blush crept across her cheeks at hearing his admission, lasting only momentarily as she moved her head just far enough back to look into his eyes. Her mouth fell slightly agape, disregarding the rapid beating of her heart as she instantly discovered the answer she had been searching for within the softness of his gaze: the answer to those puzzled emotions that had lingered all evening. Momentarily, her voice felt lost; unable to express what she already knew to be true.

"Tonight?"

The music began to shift once more into one that appeared to imitate their brief moment of uncertainty as they were now treading through foreign territory. Ben spun her outward, following the steady rhythm of the music. As Rey glided back into his arms he could only nod to confirm her inquiry.

No further words needed to be expressed: any that could properly convey the onslaught of emotions rushing through her. But even the rising flutter of butterflies in her stomach couldn't hinder her from wanting the same thing as he. She was more than ready, and certain, to give that part of her to him.

She smiled, pressing her temple back to his cheek. Her nose gently nudged against him as she nodded her answer. "Okay."

The moments preceding his proclamation seemed to pass slower than he expected. Both of them wanted nothing more than to sneak away as the once forgotten courtiers began to join them in dance, begrudgingly with other guests. Whispers amongst the gathering went unnoticed as onlookers considered the fact that Ben had only danced with one woman the entire evening.

Perceiving their need to withdraw from the crowd, Poe purposely cut in to dance with a nearby courtier. At first, he appeared to be interested in her, but revealed moments later that was all a ruse to allow Ben and Rey a proper escape and that he was more than happy to cover for them while they retreated for the evening.

Ignoring the quizzical eyes of Poe's partner, Ben wasted no time as he took Rey's hand to lead her towards the peaceful solitude of his chambers. The only sounds were their staccato heartbeats reverberating in their ears, and the clacking of their shoes in swift strides across the tile flooring echoed off the walls of the corridor, as they picked up the pace towards the stairs of the west wing.

Considering his determination and speed, Rey expected his lips to crash onto hers the instant they were within the seclusion of his chambers, but even that played out differently than what she initially expected. In fact, the entire mood regarding their usual endeavors was offset entirely from the atmosphere that was now hovering over them.

Ben swept her up into his arms, carrying Rey bridal style over the threshold of his bedroom located to the right of the antechamber as a separate space of its own. The room had a pleasantly warm, inviting charm to it. A granite and stone hearth positioned crossways to the massive canopy bed as they entered. Fortuitously, these were things she considered earlier that morning when she'd woken within the newfound surroundings.

Now, she had more important things to keep her mind occupied; such as the softness of Ben's lips briefly grazing hers as he carefully lowered her to her feet. A shiver crept through her body as it mourned the temporary loss of his warmth around her; even though Ben was right in front of her. His hands lingered at her waist.

Momentarily, one considered the other; each boring deep into the other's soul, searching for any lingering signs of doubt that this would abruptly end before any chance of engaging could happen. None of that was found - only the stamina to follow through with what they longed for to happen. It was the final act to physically show and prove to the other what words could never wholly express.

Ben swallowed thickly as he shrugged his arms free of the shawl, chucking it to the side with indifference of the fact that a single thread of its fabricated silk was likely worth more than all the rations, and findings Rey and Finn had acquired together throughout their years on Jakku.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth Rey reached for his crown. Not once breaking the stare down between them as she blindly, gingerly sat it upon the aged vanity occupying the space next to them. Only when her hands traveled to the bottom clasps of his coat did her eyes deviate from his, licking her lips in unnecessary concentration at what should've been such a simple task to accomplish. Her eyes narrowed at her trembling fingers, clearly not following what her brain was willing them to do.

She flinched when Ben's hands delicately took her hands into his, breaking her concentration. Her eyes quickly levitated to his, scoffing enhanced with a quizzical stare behind her gaze.

"Patience, Rey." He chided, but with more gentleness blanketing his tone in which offset it entirely from his usual scolding. He offered her a reassuring smile for assurance. "The night is ours now."

Rey considered him momentarily. A knowing smile crept across her face, replacing the scowl of fleeting frustration as Ben knelt before her on one knee, intending to relieve the garments in which tightly hugged her feet. Her hands were placed at his shoulders for balance, wavering slightly on one heel as the other had been removed. Carefully, his fingers unclasped the delicate fastener of the other.

Once her feet were free of the uncomfortable attire Ben considered her from his stance. He cocked his head subtly, brows furrowed in thought. His mouth fell slightly agape as if he wanted to speak something of importance, but his lips curled into a smirk as he settled for that of something far less weighty to verbalize.

"Did you ever think – there would be a time you'd have a king kneeling before you?"

Rey chewed her inner cheek, appearing deep in thought whilst twisting her mouth into an uncanny position. One hand remained on his shoulder as her other leisurely raked through his hair, smiling when coming to conclusion of her answer. "Just you, my king."

A warm toothy grin spread across Ben's face; something that was significantly rare to be seen on him but only Rey ever managed to provoke. He breathed shortly, rising from his kneeled position as he anticipated their next move.

Rey took the initiative, letting her hair down from the stylish do. Clearing her throat, her eyes deviated to the floor, lowering her chin as she raised her hands to remove the hairpiece from her hair. Her fingers fumbled for the pins securing the extravagant piece in place, blindly searching for what comically felt like rummaging for a buried treasure. Once she managed to successfully remove all fragments from her hair, Rey sat the article of elegance next to his crown. Her fingers raked through her hair, searching for any lingering pins she might have missed while simultaneously freeing her hair of the ornate braids.

A moment of awkward silence lingered between them. Rey swallowed thickly, gathering her hair to one side she offered him a sheepish grin whilst gesturing suggestively with her eyes to help with her dress.

"Can you help me?" She inquired softly in consternation.

Apprehensively, Ben considered her before his brain managed to catch up with her blatant implication. It wasn't as if he hadn't helped her rid of clothing before.

So, Gods – why in the hell was he so nervous?

After what considerably felt like minutes of absentminded staring he moved leisurely behind her. Gulping down his nerves, Ben placed a steady hand at her shoulder; the other began lowering the zipper in which securely held her dress together.

Rey's breath hitched at his touch. She closed her eyes, focusing on steadying the wave of uprising nerves as she felt the snugness of the gown fall noticeably lax. A cold chill shuddered up her spine at the bare exposure of her skin without the dress' concealment. Her breathing gradually accelerated. Her arms hanging loosely at her sides prominently revealed the unsteady rise and fall of her shoulders, and chest as she felt the softness of Ben's hands on her unclothed shoulders.

Slowly, Ben pushed the sleeves down her arms. His heart pounded harder by the minute in his chest as he helped relieve Rey of her attire; furthermore revealing the numerous discolored and disfigured blemishes marking the sun kissed skin of her back as the dress fell to the floor, leaving her completely bare before his eyes.

His gaze melted from concentration into awe at her figure whilst his heart sunk at the realization that he hadn't noticed the scars before now. Regardless, Ben was all the more grateful that she would never have to endure such adversity like what she had faced before for as long as either of them lived. Despite the scars she carried outward, it wasn't nearly enough to deter his thoughts from considering how beautiful she was. If anything, it made him appreciate her tenacity and indomitable character all the more.

Rey hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until she felt the warmth of Ben's hands come into contact with the bare skin of her waist, issuing her a gentle squeeze in reassurance. She closed her eyes, sinking back into the fabric covering his chest as she wallowed in his touch. Her knees fell weak, wobbly and wavering as his plush lips trailed softly down the incline of her neck. The warmth of his breath flush against her skin prompted a shuddered moan deep from her throat.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered; voice throaty at the baritone octave in which he spoke.

Rey curled her lips up into that of a more expressive smile, feeling her body wither away at the sensation of his lips ghosting over her skin. Her face fell subtly sheepish, a little self-conscious of her appearance as she turned around to face him. Her hands cupped the back of his neck, threading her fingers together as she considered him momentarily, cocking her head subtly to the side.

"Would it be weird of me to say I think you're beautiful, too?"

Ben chuckled lightly, shaking his head before his hands gripped her hips. Abruptly, but in a single fluid motion, he hoisted her up to his waist.

Instinctively, Rey enveloped her legs around his hips. A small squeak in protest escaped her lips before Ben quickly silenced her with his mouth, smashing into hers. His hands, steadily gripped under her thighs for support as he carried her the short distance to his bed – _their_ bed.

A shuddered breath escaped her lips, sighing contentedly she marveled over the heat of his mouth surrounding hers. Momentarily, her thoughts diverted to the softness of the plush coverlet underneath her naked form; only for her awareness to return to Ben – still fully clothed – as he hovered above her.

Rey cradled her face in her hands as Ben cupped a hand to her jaw. His other hand was pressed into the mattress for support. Their lips simultaneously crashed together, kissing the other in a fervent frenzy to satisfy their craving of the other.

A whimper in protest escaped her lips as she felt Ben's absence from hers, but that momentary disappointment was overshadowed as his mouth descended to the swell of her breast, to the peak of her nipple.

Carefully, Ben took her in his mouth, alternative intently with sucking and teasing her with the tip of his tongue.

Rey mewled in gratification of his touch, raking both hands through his hair she gently nudged him towards ache rising at her core.

His attention broke away from her breast, momentarily, Ben quirked a brow towards her with a devious grin. Licking his lips, briefly in thought, he leisurely trailed to the apex of her thighs. He led Rey with the incessant need of bringing her over the edge of her climax, and back in ways that she never believed a mouth and pair of hands could be capable of.

The room spun around her. Her mind so deliriously drunk with pleasure she could no longer cry out his name in a coherent language. Her bones turned to rubber as her muscles shook, rendering her temporarily immobile and gasping for air once he was finished.

It wasn't until Rey felt the soft, gentleness of his hand at her jaw line and neck when she felt her mind teeter from the feeble mind frame to that of significantly less hazy. His lips were soft and tender against hers, whispering hushed sounds to cajole her back to the present; enough for her to become aware of his presence once again.

Rey descended from her high; unable to stifle the soft giggle in acknowledgment to his persistency. Momentarily, they considered one another before Ben purposely pulled himself away, realizing that he was still fully clothed. Rey watched him undress, completely captivated and mesmerized with every movement he made as if he were the most fascinating person in the galaxy.

It wasn't until he was completely bare before her when her mind absorbed every line of muscle, every imperfection in his skin.

Realization of what they'd prepared for ceased to dawn upon her until Ben positioned himself between her thighs, making the reality of what was about to happen all the more prominent. The intensity behind his gaze bore right through hers. The fiery evidence that was their love for one another as each prepared mentally to give a piece of their self in the most personal, intimate manner either had ever experienced.

Ben considered the evident apprehension amid the crease of her furrowed brows. His heart beat rapidly; its fleeting, unsteady rhythm resounding in his ears as he lowered himself onto her, baring the majority of his weight on his forearms so as to not intentionally crush her. Before he could enact further a relative key element regarding intercourse sent a red flag waving ahead of his thoughts.

"Rey, are we -?"

"Protected?" Rey finished for him, realizing she had completely forgotten to mention such an important detail. "Yes, actually – I got the implant shortly after we arrived yesterday."

Ben quirked his brows, stunned at the unexpected admission. His mouth opened to question as to what conjured her to enact upon it then, but then reconsidered the reasoning as no longer important. Instead, he simply nodded in acknowledgement as he took a deep breath, calming himself for what they were about to do.

"Are you ready?"

Rey swallowed heavily, attempting to keep her nerves to a minimum as she waited with anticipation for what was to come. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, securing herself to him before responding with a reassuring nod.

"I'm ready." She stated serenely. She had expected the first time to hurt, considering how snug his fingers had felt inside of her during their first moment of pleasurable exchange.

Ben kept his eyes on hers, not once breaking their contact as he took himself in hand, aligning the head up with her folds, tentatively brushing over her clit.

Her muscles tensed expectantly, apprehensive. Her body quivered as she felt him tease her slickness with his cock, momentarily before he leisurely and gently pushed into her with a shuddering growl, causing a short gasp to escape her lips.

She winced slightly at the feeling of his fullness entering her, stretching her inner walls to accommodate his width. As quickly as the pain had come, quickly it subsided into a more bearable, discomforting pressure.

A gratified moan coursed through his chest as Ben felt the tightness of her around him. An electrifying current pulsated between them at their connection, sending a stimulating wave of erratic ecstasy through his body he'd never experienced until now.

Before he pushed any further Ben paused momentarily to consider the trepidation in her eyes, noticing it fade into a sense of refined composure.

"Are you okay?" He inquired hesitantly; not wanting to continue until she assured him of her comfort. He still had a long way to go before he was fully inside of her, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her however unintentional that would be. He placed his hand gently to her side, grazing his thumb over her skin in a reassuring, circular motion.

Rey nodded briefly in acquiescence, swallowing thickly. "I'm okay. The worst has already passed, I think." She reassured, offering him a trivial smile. "Just go slow."

Ben regarded her apprehensively, searching her eyes for any sign that she was only feeling obligated to continue. Purposely, the fleeting presence of her mind brushing against his was enough initiative for him to believe Rey still wanted this just as much as he did.

Rey removed one hand from his shoulder to rake her fingers through his hair, pushing the chunks of locks hanging in his face back as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her encouraging motion only gave Ben the essential need to drive further into her.

His hand remaining at her waist gingerly massaged her as a further comforting gesture. His heightened senses allowed him to perceive her slightest flinch in discomfort. Her subtle whimpers trembling against his lips prompted him to pause, allowing her body time to adjust to him before he made the final thrust.

Ben clenched his eyes shut as his jaw fell slack, burying his face into the crook of her neck he tried to keep his focus on the sweet scent of her aroma as a distraction from coming prematurely. His muscles trembled, noting how Rey arched her back into him, and the mewl resonating through her lips with assured pleasure as he thrust his entirety into her, fulfilling her completely with an acknowledging grunt.

"Oh Gods, Rey," he murmured with a shuddered breath into her neck. "You feel so good."

Rey swallowed heavily, reveling in his praise as her hand tangled in his hair, tugging slightly in agreement. Her other hand gripped his shoulder blade uncertain as to whether her nails digging into his skin were causing any pain as her senses were too focused on the slow motion of him pulling out of her, only to abruptly thrust his cock back into her.

When the initial sensation of his fullness imbued a discomforting pressure it quickly faded into eminent pleasure. Momentarily, she marveled in the rapture of feeling him move inside of her before taking the initiative to meet his thrusts with her own hips.

The sudden motion promptly brought Ben to attention, stiffly cementing his hips to hers with only a shuddered groan. Rey froze in place, scoffing at the thought that she had hurt him in some way even though for her it felt undeniably incredible.

"Shit – I'm so sorry!" She affirmed assertively, panic showing prominently through her worried tone.

"Fuck. No, Rey," he quipped, breathlessly, afraid to move for fear he may completely come undone right then. Momentarily, he remained steadfast in place before pulling back just enough to address her concern. "Please don't apologize. That felt good – _really_ good."

Apprehensively, Rey chuckled at the apparent awkwardness that lingered between them, feeling better about the idea in which she spontaneously enacted upon. As abrupt as the humiliation came on it quickly faded as Ben sought to find a steady pace.

Rey met his motions with hers. Her thighs clenched tightly around his waist as she moved in unison with his thrusts. She was far from reaching her peak, but the prominent redness crossing Ben's cheeks, and his rapidly growing panting in her ear, made it clear that his wits were hanging on by a thread.

Blindly reaching for his hand Rey offered a tender squeeze as she massaged the back of his neck with her other hand. Momentarily, it was her way of wordlessly encouraging him further towards his peak.

"It's okay," she whispered intently into his ear. "You can let go."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Gritting his teeth, his muscles shuddered as the tumultuous fury as his orgasm coursed through every muscle of his body. His labored breathing became shallow as he collapsed on top her, bearing in mind to hinder his weight from crushing her.

Rey gently massaged the plane of his back, offering hushed sounds of comfort to coax him down from his high. Slight disappointment briefly meandered to the forefront of her thoughts of not being close enough so that she could have peaked with him, however that was almost instantly replaced with the overwhelming sense of awe. For the brief moment she held him in her arms all Rey could do was grin stupidly at what they had just done; satisfied with every moment that had occurred.

Ben blinked, while marveling in the feeling of her comforting gesture he couldn't help but feel disappointed at his own performance. He had tried to hold on long enough to bring her over the edge with him but hadn't quite made it. Begrudgingly, he wordlessly cursed under his breath for giving in to that seemingly selfish weakness.

"Rey," he started, bearing his weight on his arms he rose to meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry."

Rey eyed him quizzically, quirking a brow. "For what?"

Ben swallowed thickly, his expression grim. "For it not being good for you. At least let me make it up to you, somehow."

A knowing expression played across her face as Rey offered him a reassuring smile. Gently, she brushed his damp hair back from framing his face. "Ben," she stated shortly, still quite breathless. "It wasn't _all_ bad. Once I got used to it, it was undoubtedly amazing."

Ben huffed shortly in relief, allowing the guilt to pass he pressed his lips tentatively to hers. His mouth, lingering long enough to feel the fleeting notion of her lips, curling into a smile. Ben broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to consider the fulfilled expression on her face. His heart swelled with devotion, affectionately, his hand cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers once again.

Rey hummed satisfyingly against his lips, marveling in the prolonged moment of intimacy. Gingerly, Ben pulled out of her to take up the space lying next to her. An inaudible whimper escaped her lips at the feeling of him no longer being inside of her; only the presence of a satisfyingly dull ache.

"I _will_ make it up to you, Rey." Ben affirmed earnestly.

Rey smiled knowingly, settling herself against his chest she breathed in the heat of his skin blended with the usual musky scent. With one hand, settling upon his chest she stroked the line of his collarbone absentmindedly with her fingers, sighing contentedly.

"Like you said – we have the whole night to ourselves, Ben. Now, it's time to rest."

Ben acknowledged her with a subtle smirk. His arm draped lazily over her hip. Somewhere within the moment between his absentminded circles that he traced over her skin and hearing Rey's satisfied hums in return, they both succumbed to the darkness behind their eyelids.

* * *

When Rey woke a matter of hours later sleep was exceptionally the last thought on her mind as she considered Ben's sleeping form next to her. Tentatively, her lips brushed against his, purposely coaxing him awake. The fleeting sensation of his lips moving with hers prompted her to sigh contentedly, satisfyingly, knowing she had succeeded in her mission. Her hips bucked subtly against his as their kiss deepened, goading him to acknowledge her craving of more than just the taste of his mouth.

"I want to try something." He whispered; his voice gruff, hinting at the sleep still lingering within him.

Ben positioned them, guiding her hips as they kneeled with him in position behind her. He gently coaxed her back against his chest, one hand skimming up to caress her neck. Leisurely, he drove into her with a more substantial ease as her body had become more accustomed to his presence in hers; as if her body had been completely remolded for his.

A throaty moan of pleasure resonated from their chests at the newfound position and angle. Ben steadied his weight with one hand, firmly planted into the mattress. The other across her chest, purposely pressing her back against his chest as his hips ground deeper into her.

Sometime within their salacious activity Rey had unwaveringly melted into the sheets below her down onto her elbows and pressing her shoulders into the mattress as her hand reached back to hold his hip. Ben's breathy grunts heavily overshadowing her ill-suppressed whimpers into the pillow, moaning at the exceedingly amount of pleasure of the spot he meticulously seemed to hit with each thrust.

"Ben…" She gasped, realizing her breathing aligned with his as she felt that familiar sensation, rising within her core.

"Come with me, my love." He asserted softly between short stilted breaths.

His fingers intertwined with hers as Ben felt her walls tighten around him. Their bodies simultaneously convulsing at the peak of their orgasms as Ben continued meeting her hips, riding out the pleasure to the end.

Rey acknowledged him with a tired smile as Ben collapsed next to her. His arm outstretched, allowing her to settle into his side. Their sweat drenched bodies blended together, focusing on the other's breathing to steady the sporadic breaths of their own. Their muscles now spent; exhaustion prompted them into slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

It didn't take long for Ben's absence to gain attention, not when it came to hundreds of fathers shuttling their daughters across the galaxy with elevated expectations that their worthy descendant could share a dance with the newly crowned king. Hope lingered within the minds of the young women, continuing to grapple their optimism by a thread only to realize - as the hours passed - that the King was assuredly not returning.

Word traveled rapidly through the mouths of infuriated patricians; each beginning to notice their daughter's prolonged stance of loneliness, remaining jilted and off in a corner within the ballroom. The irritated voices of courtiers began to waver amongst the smaller groups, huddling in the gathering, leading to uncontrolled outbursts and disorderly tizzies of disappointment.

Some managed to take advantage of the inopportune situation, appearing relieved that they hadn't been married off to some unknown man by the sheer means of upholding the primeval traditions of high courts, and enjoying the momentary lapse of prolonged freedom, remaining single in marital status. Few ladies in between appeared outwardly satisfied to share a dance with the considerably handsome Commander Poe Dameron and other eligible bachelors.

The remaining supplementary numbers were all but enthused by the overall matter. Had they wanted to dance with ordinary folk, surely they would've stayed put within their home worlds, begrudgingly attending mundane galas with regular gents.

Lords and ladies alike, bearing bitter faces departed the palace's interior; unhindered from expressing their disdain, regarding the wasteful evening. Specifically, Ransolm Casterfo after watching his daughter, Mila dance with Commander Dameron. The ghastly sight launched his internal temperature to its boiling point, leading to the expression of his displeasure to Leia before abruptly departing. After all, lowly individuals like Dameron could never jolt Casterfo's name to the top of the social pyramid.

"I didn't come here to watch the privileged custom be disgraced by _your_ son, Leia." Ransolm snarled in disgust. "I can accept my daughter being overlooked by a worthy descendant from that of another surpassing family – but a desert rat? This is blasphemy!"

Leia snorted, showing little indifference to his ordeal. "My son chose her a long time ago, Ransolm. It is not my problem to address; neither is it yours. Ben is more than capable of choosing who he deems worthy of his affection. For that, I can assure you that there will be an engagement announcement soon."

Revulsion spread across Ransolm's face at Leia's proclamation. "If you value the grandeur of your title I highly suggest you should start to control your son better, your highness." With a short huff in disbelief he stormed from the quickly diminutive gathering, resenting the humiliation of being sidelined for the evening.

Leia pursed her lips, considering her own disdain of the unwarranted suggestion. After spending many years in the political field, she acknowledged there were some words that were simply best to be left unspoken. It was nothing that a friendly glass of wine couldn't handle at the end of the day.

Thankfully, having one in hand she took a prolonged sip from the intricate goblet to busy her lips from retorting, regarding Ransolm's back with narrowed eyes as he ushered his daughter from Poe. An amused smirk crossed her face, seeing Poe had already been deemed two sheets to the wind, having consumed a considerable amount of Corellian whiskey.

Clearly, Poe misjudged his ability to cover Ben's absence alone. After spending a decade from the upper-class entertainment, he inadvertently threw himself back into the midst of the pompous song and dance. The surrounding outcries of infuriated guests had been more than enough to require a shot of the finest Corellian whiskey, resulting in a throbbing headache the next morning after that single glass led to a few more drinks than intended.

As the day crept into the late morning hours the palace staff seized to see any sign of Ben and Rey outside his chambers. After it was for certain they weren't making an appearance any time soon Maz began ushering trays of meals to Ben's antechamber, confirming after dinner service it was more than apparent they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon, regarding the closed door to the bedroom chambers.

One day of absence carried into three since anyone saw Rey or Ben outside his chambers. Several meetings with senators had already been rescheduled incessantly, tentatively considering an appropriate timeframe for which Ben would refrain from shirking his duties.

The day of signing the treaty with Arkanis was rapidly approaching, making his presence all the more vital at sessions with senators that were continuously being rescheduled to make up for his nonattendance. As Poe passed Ben's office irritation crept into his chest; frustrated that he wasn't considering the importance behind this day that was abruptly drawing near.

Purposely, Poe accompanied Maz to Ben's chambers that evening, having hoped to speak with him only to see that the door to his sleeping quarters was still closed, acknowledging the only sign of life forms residing within the concealed interior was Rey's laughter, which abruptly cut off into a moan.

"It's been three fucking days, Maz." Poe snapped, groaning in frustration. "The courts have been going crazy, wondering where he's at. We can't keep deterring them forever." He crossed his arms over his chest; using every ounce of self-control to not go pound on the door. He remained still however due to the fact that Ben would most likely force choke him for the interruption.

Maz pursed her lips; issuing him a knowing look she grabbed the sleeve to his jacket, dragging him from the chambers with her.

"Let them be," Maz chided curtly. "Forever can spare a moment. They deserve a bit of privacy after all they've been through."

Poe went to counter the woman's protest, but was abruptly silenced with her directing a single finger at his insolence. When it came to arguing with Maz it was always best to adhere to her words rather than attempt to argue. For being such a tiny creature in figure she always upheld her diminutive size with her larger than life personality. Any further quarrel was surely deemed to be lost as she could effortlessly drag the opponent to her level and beat them senseless.

Defeated, Poe issued a huff of breath in surrender, realizing Chandrila would have to wait another day for its imprudent King – again.

* * *

Not a single moment could be recalled where Ben actually felt in control of his life. Time after time he sought for reassurance that what he was doing would be satisfactorily in the eyes of others. No matter what he did it never felt good enough, auspiciously satisfying neither to himself nor to the other person: Snoke, his mother and father.

Nothing seized to ever render him feeling complete until Rey.

Involuntarily or not, she managed to change everything about him. It was within her Ben had inadvertently discovered himself. The inner boy he direly fought against from becoming even though it was intended all along. He had never felt stronger, more confident of his choices, considering those with outcomes that lie far beyond his control. Each moment spent with her locked away in his chambers, undoubtedly led to the decision of evading his royal duties for another day – and another thereafter.

 _Fuck it_ , he mutely declared.

The First Order was dead. Chandrila was finally stabile enough to accommodate his absence for a short time while he indulged in matters that had been placed on the back burner with his decision to pursue the throne.

Aside from the fact of having to eat to maintain their strength and nourishment they made love throughout the day and into the night at their leisure. They couldn't get enough of each other, regarding having lived their lives inadvertently starving for the affectionate touch of another to simply walk away after a day's trial. So, they continued exploring, enraptured in expressing their love in ways that words could never properly do justice.

Periodically, within those moments the daunting question of asking Rey to marry him sprang forth into his thoughts. He was more than assured of what her answer would be, guaranteeing himself a definite yes and he already had the ring to ask her: an onyx princess-cut diamond with speckles that resembled the stars, lying against the darkness of space with a silvery titanium band embellished in tiny diamonds around its circumference.

The morning of the coronation ceremony Ben came to his mother, regarding the ring Han proposed to her whilst sharing an evening under the stars of Chandrila many years ago. The ring had been nestled within an inner pocket of his jacket that evening of the ceremony, with the intention to ask Rey in front of the hundreds of nobles gathered around them only to consider the timing and place to be wrong.

Momentarily, the question had broached his thoughts after an earlier round of intimacy, regarding Rey sweaty, breathless and sated beneath him the notion had been the closest from ever escaping his lips since the evening he knelt before her to remove her shoes. Even after physically expressing their love it still didn't feel right, blurting out the query for her to marry him after sex felt like the cheapest route he could take. So, he continued to wait, hoping that the opportune time and place would present itself.

As the early morning light of the fourth day shone through the window of Ben's chambers guilt from shirking his duties, begrudgingly, had finally crept into his mind. He could sense the staff's growing frustration, particularly the essence of his mother and Luke's signatures within The Force that they were more than annoyed with the prolonged negligence of his duties as King.

Regrettably, the time had come to hinder from the bliss-filled days with Rey and return to the staggering amount of responsibilities that were surely piled by the mounds on his desk. He regarded the vibrant hues of oranges and pinks painting the sky, considering the day still early enough for him to remain with Rey temporarily.

From the position on his back Ben turned his head towards Rey, regarding her lying on her side with her back facing him. He moved onto his side, gently, careful to not wake her even though he was anxiously waiting for her to wake before he tended to further obligations. He smiled trivially, prominently displaying the sleep still lingering within him as he listened to her faint snores, prompting a silent grunt from his chest as he listened with amusement.

His eyes roamed over the bare skin of her back; untouched by the warm sheets that covered her waist while she clung to the rest at her chest. The way the subtle slivers of sunlight gleamed through the window enabled him to better perceive the scars that marked her left shoulder blade, regarding how they appeared in a subtly lighter shade than the rest of her tanned skin.

He noted the few smaller blemishes below the prominent exposure of her shoulder blade, ranging from an inch or two in size, seeming to blend in more with the color of her skin and less obvious than the two larger ones that remained transverse from her shoulder to the subtle crease at her back between her shoulders.

Frowning, he grazed his fingers over them, feeling the delicate rise that differentiated the scar tissue from that of the surrounding skin, enhancing the initial seriousness behind the wounds that failed to heal properly. The thought made him wince, wishing fate would have brought them together sooner had he'd known the peril she'd endured. Scoffing, he paid each and every one of them attention whilst unspoken thoughts configured the story behind them.

Rey sighed tediously; heavy with lethargy from the exuberance of their evening prior. Wordlessly, she reveled in his touch, perceiving the morning light only through the shadows of her lashes, remaining reluctant from fully awakening anytime soon.

Purposely, Ben ghosted the backs of his fingers down her shoulders to her sides; grasping her hips with both hands he gently urged them back against his own and proceeded to carefully coax her back against his bare chest.

A lazy moan groggily passed through her lips, acknowledging his determination she purred softly whilst reveling in the warmth of his skin against hers. Stretching out, she removed herself from the fetal position she habitually favored in sleep. Her body melted into his; wondering if it was possible to imprint the feeling of the firm muscles of his chest anymore into her memory than what she already had, and the strong arm remaining around her as Ben pressed himself closer.

With the same gentle sweeping motion Ben ascended his hand towards her mid sternum before his fingers leisurely grazed their way back down her abdomen. He closed his eyes, gently nuzzling the nape of her neck with his nose, softly whispering her name in supplication.

"Rey."

Rey frowned, acknowledging the encrypted entreaty within his voice that he was intending on returning to his duties.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her voice heavily fatigued as it came out in more of a suppressed whimper.

Ben smiled knowingly, combing his fingers through her hair. He gently brushed it aside before placing a tender kiss behind her ear.

"I have to." He replied raggedly whilst his lips brushed her skin as he spoke.

Rey scowled in contempt, moaning faintly to further exert her displeasure. Momentarily, she snubbed the idea of having to awake from her peaceful slumber; even more so that she would be soon robbed of his warmth and that their stolen full days together had come to an end.

"But I want to see you," she murmured sluggishly.

A low chuckle resonated from the back of his throat. "Always so stubborn," he affirmed, delicately pressing another kiss at the back of her neck. "If you want to see me, sweetheart, then you need to wake up," his lips frivolously brushing her skin as he spoke. He trailed his hand further south on her abdomen, heading towards the apex of her thighs.

Rey's eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly she ignored her body's pleas for sleep, and the implication behind Ben's touch to consider the familiarity of the conversation. Her brows creased, concentrating on the soft timbre of his voice and the informality of his touch: the same effect he had on her when she initially woke from a very specific dream.

Her pupils widened, realizing that this was the precise moment she had dreamed about many months ago; back when she first arrived at the palace in the country and when Ben still went by his chosen name of Kylo Ren.

The look she gave him as Rey rolled onto her stomach, propped up on her elbows, could've only been compared to that as if she'd just seen a ghost. Ben's face fell impartially straight as he considered her with concern. Was it something he said? His fingers curled subtly in retreat, thinking there was also a possibility he had somehow touched her unwarrantedly; even though he was fairly certain that hadn't been the case.

"Rey – what is it?"

Momentarily, she remained silent, rendering him the same look, gradually uplifting into that of astonishment. He breathed shortly, realizing he had been holding his breath for her to respond with anything as the corners of her mouth, subtly agape increased into a smile.

"I dreamt of this when I first came to Chandrila – to your palace. I dreamt this exact conversation, but I didn't realize it was you all along, or of it being a vision of the future."

Ben blinked, stunned. He wondered what other details she could disclose behind the surprising admission.

"You dreamt of me?"

Rey settled onto her side, facing him, she nodded at his question. "It wasn't the first time," she admitted softly. Her eyes narrowed subtly, regarding the details of her vivid apparition. "I could never see your face, but I could hear you. But as I became closer to you as Kylo - I could feel you, and you affected me in more ways than ever after that."

Ben arched his brow, curiosity now piqued as his hand settled over the sheet now covering her waist. "So, how - exactly, _did_ I affect you?"

Rey bit her lip. Her cheeks flushed pink, regarding the precise moment of embarrassing thoughts she'd had of him. "Let's just say -," she started as she traced a finger over his chest, "- it wasn't your bare hands that I imagined on me after that."

Ben's brows shot skyward, momentarily rendered into a state of shock at the implication to which she was referring. He chuckled as realization settled over him that their relationship could've been established much sooner than he thought.

"Is that so? Well, shit, had I known it would've been that easy I would've made a move then."

"Did I really have to make it any more obvious that I wanted you?" Rey countered with a laugh. "Gods, I was so embarrassed I actually tried to avoid you after that."

Ben grinned suggestively. His eyes heavy with hunger, implying further if not for him putting off his duties he surely would've taken her again in that moment. Begrudgingly, he settled for a kiss, and ardently pressed her hips flush against his to imply the promise of what would come later.

Rey sighed heavily at the heat of his mouth against hers, ruffling her fingers through his hair and securing herself to him within the short-lived moment. When Ben pulled away, breaking their kiss she whimpered subtly in protest, scowling as she considered how childish she possibly appeared to him.

"Do you really have to go?"

Ben smirked at the evident pout of her lower lip. "Unfortunately, yes." He asserted with prominent disappointment within his voice. "I can sense my mother and Poe's exasperation with me that I haven't left the West wing in days. There's much to do when you're king."

Rey considered him, quirking the side of her upper lip in disappointment it then crossed over into a reassuring crooked smile. "I suppose so," she acknowledged with a heavy sigh.

Ben chuckled lightly, "Just rest." He assured, pressing a final kiss to her lips, softly. "I'll see you later."

Rey watched him intently as he headed toward the connecting fresher within the sleeping quarters, gawking shamelessly at his taut ass and the prominent definition of muscles on his back. It wasn't until Ben disappeared behind the door that she acknowledged the sleep still heavily weighing on her eyelids, listening to the steady flow of the shower water running Rey fell back asleep.

Ben welcomed the sweltering water of the shower running down his muscles. His eyes closed, palms pressed flat against the pebbly, grey cobblestone walls he breathed in the dense, sultry steam filling the enclosure. His thoughts dwelled heavily on the fact that he'd spent the prior three days, entirely alone with Rey and yet he still hadn't proposed.

Perhaps, he was over thinking the notion entirely. He could just simply walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist and ask her. It's definitely something his father would've done: always acting on initial impulse rather than thinking it through. Han never considered the odds, nor did he ever question the outcome of his actions until after he'd done it. But even his father still managed to come up with a far more romantic setting than that.

Ben sighed heavily; his expression fell solemn, wishing all the more that his father was here to give him the advice he – for once – needed. Alternatively, he settled for the thought of what Han had done. It wasn't something Ben considered to be the most romantic of gestures, but it involved two things that Han loved the most: The _Millennium Falcon_ and his feisty princess, simultaneously being with both under the stars as he had returned from another near-death encounter during a smuggling run.

He had heard the story over a dozen times throughout his life from Leia, reminiscing over the good times her and Han shared together to the point where he could clearly picture their faces and the events as if they were playing out before his eyes. He could even picture the crooked smile on Han's face whilst blurting out the botched proposal: _You know - we should get married._

Ben grimaced at the words yet it made him chuckle at the thought of it being the most Han-like thing that Han could've said. He never was a man that put much thought into things, usually leading to that of two reactions from his mother: Leia would smile and laugh, shaking her head as she insinuated he was driving her crazy, or situation permitting, she'd become pissed off and refer to him as a nerf herder whilst stomping away to a separate chamber.

Somewhere – somehow within that mess Ben became the more hopeless romantic of the family, feeling more determined to come up with _something_ by the end of the day; even if that meant his skin pruned beyond recognition as he finally acknowledged he'd been standing for what felt like an hour under the water.

Ben sighed heavily, acknowledging he had prolonged the shirking of his duties long enough to realize they would be a welcoming distraction from the storm of thoughts clouding his mind. Being away from his chambers and in a different atmosphere surely would help freshen up his mind. Perhaps, the time away would allow him to finally settle on an idea for proposing.

* * *

For the last hour he'd been in his office Ben waded knee-deep within the amount of work that managed to pile up during his absence; complemented with the horrendous flashing red numbers that highlighted the inbox on his holopad screen, alerting him the significant amount of senators that had been less than enthused of the incessant rescheduled meetings buried within the excessive amount of garbage mail.

Humorously, he spent a fraction of that allotted time scrolling through the amount of erectile dysfunction messages that managed to sneak their way through the filtering. Apparently, Threepio had embarked on another system reset spree as the settings within the holomessages had been set back to default.

"Oh, shit! The beast has finally emerged!"

Ben glanced up from the screen, acknowledging Poe's proclamation of an overly dramatic entrance to the office with a smirk.

"Hello to you, too, Dameron." He remarked curtly, setting the holopad aside he formally directed his attention to the flimsies scattered across the desk, remaining undeterred from the task as Leia entered shortly after.

"So, you decided to come up for air finally?" Poe quipped, plopping heavily down into one of the overly stuffed chairs crosswise from Ben's desk.

"Actually, if you must know – then yes." Ben remarked flatly, sensing Poe was about to push for more he quickly added for save, "And the rest is perceptibly none of your business."

"Fair enough considering I just spent the past three days wallowing in the depths of your business."

Leia considered the overly forthright commander from her stance, pursing her lips in disapproval she interrupted before Ben could retort, sensing he was nearly on the verge of an aggravated assault by the way he was fisting the pen within his grasp and clenched jaw. "How is Rey?"

Ben paused within his reading. His grip on the unfortunate object in his hand fell noticeably lax as he regarded Leia, wistfully. "She's resting, but I'm sure she'll be up and about soon."

Poe snorted, unable to suppress the retort that managed to audibly push its way through his mouth, "Yeah, I'm certain she needs the rest."

Both occupants within the vicinity snapped their attention towards Poe. Momentarily, he wasn't certain which between the two was more likely to take on the endeavor of murdering him, considering their eyes boring through him like daggers.

"Is that all, Commander?" Leia cracked sharply, "Or would you like to provide something a little more useful besides commenting on my son's sex life?"

Poe regarded Leia and Ben subjugated with lips pressed, taking the hint as a cue to excuse himself, silently from the small gathering.

Leia rolled her eyes, shaking her head she acknowledged Ben's exasperated sigh with a smirk, quirking a brow with amusement. "You know – he _did_ have a minor point. I was worried you might not come up for air long enough to get any work done for at least a week. I'm impressed you caved after three days."

Ben's face flushed red with embarrassment. Had it not been for the substantial amount of work, direly soliciting his attention he would've happily receded to his chambers for the day. Momentarily, he longed for the days when he had been able to hide behind the mask's concealment rather than having this discussion with his mother.

"Anyways," Leia added with a grin, "the nobles have been chomping at the bit for an audience with you. I was able to stave them off that you were indisposed with other matters. However, with Rey conveniently missing in action as well many of them already deduced what was going on. They'll be expecting an engagement announcement soon, considering how little attention you paid every eligible courtier at the ball."

Ben sighed heavily in acknowledgment to the conversation that had been inevitable from the start. He ran a hand over his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes he welcomed the pressure to relieve the brewing headache that abruptly appeared behind his sockets. "I know," he finally admitted, begrudgingly. "I've been thinking all morning about it, and I'm going to ask Rey tonight. I just haven't figured out how to do it."

Leia arched her brows, cocking her head subtly in surprise at his admission. "Well, don't be too hard on yourself or your ideas. You didn't exactly meet over the most traditional of circumstances, Ben. Holding her only family prisoner for a rose?" she concluded with a smirk before taking her leave. "If Rey could still fall in love with you after all that, I'm certain that no matter what you choose she'll love it."

Ben blinked. Where he had been staring absentmindedly at the pen he'd tossed down moments earlier, lying on the desk on a sheet of flimsy his eyes rose abruptly to meet Leia's in which she issued him a wink shortly before her departure. He regarded her words, furrowing his brows realization dawned on him that she'd subconsciously given him the location of where he could propose.

Roses; the stardust rose garden was surely magnificent this time of year at its highest peak in blossoms before the cooler nights of autumn began to descend. He briefly recalled the evening he saw her entranced with the shimmering petals at the country palace's garden: how they easily sparkled in the irises of her eyes, glistening with tears he'd inadvertently caused.

Yet, behind those tears lie more warmth and affection than anyone ever willingly dared to offer him in that period in his life; the same evening Rey initially asked to see his face and he had denied her. Despite the numerous attempts of pushing her away Rey continued to look at him like nobody else had; whether it was her intention or not.

Ben huffed out a breath he'd been holding, allowing the corners of his lips to curl into a smile. He blinked rapidly as butterflies fluttered within his stomach. _Tonight_ – tonight he was asking Rey to marry him, and all he could do now was count down the hours until then.

* * *

Rey stood starry-eyed at the railing of the West wing's veranda. Her arms crossed, propped upon the stone barrier she gazed into the remaining moments of dusk. It was the first time since they arrived to Hanna City she had been able to adequately view the beauty in which the city had to offer. Had she considered the evenings in the country beautiful she would only be lying to herself if she denied the view displayed before her was exquisitely breathtaking.

As the last remnants of the sun's golden light descended behind the hills it was abruptly replaced with the reflecting lights of the city, enhancing the rich hues of indigo in the evening sky that gradually ascended into the darkness of night. The blanket of stars glittered across the sky, barely visible to the eye at the enlightened barrier in which the sky met the wavering line of the horizon they managed to become more prominent at the highest peak of Chandrila's atmosphere.

A cold chill from the subtle evening breeze swept over her. Her hands delicately caressed the sheer gossamer covering her arms, gently coaxing the warmth back into her body she remained undeterred from leaving her current stance. Too engrossed in her sightseeing she remained unaware of the figure entering the chambers behind her until the welcoming touch from a pair of large hands, gently settled at the lean curvature of her waist.

Rey turned her head askance, allowing a knowing smile to play across her lips she hummed, satisfyingly at the fleeting sensation of Ben's lips, gently caressing the nape of her neck. "I missed you," she admitted softly.

From his position behind her Ben easily perceived her chosen attire, and the sight was completely worth beholding. Delicate black, sheer material clung elegantly to her arms and torso, flaring elegantly from her elbows and at the apex of her midriff, allowing the prospect of her skin-tight bottoms that shone prominently through. There was a plunging neckline to her mid-torso heavily lined with embellished sequins of gold and bronze, depicting the pointed peaks of stars, and at the delicate hem of her sleeves and lining her elbows. The design rendered heavily around her waist, breaking into elegant depictions of stars and carefully embroidered lines, connecting chosen points as constellations. If he hadn't known any better Ben would've considered her to be a goddess: a fallen star from the glistening star-infested sky above then.

Ben breathed in heavily, reveling in the sweet scent of her aroma. Momentarily, he remained silent as he took in the stunning view with her, briefly forgetting what he initially planned for their evening.

"Come," he commanded shortly, gently. "Let's go for a walk."

Confused, Rey furrowed her brows, turning her head to consider him skeptically over her shoulder. For as long as they had been together Ben had never been one to simply suggest 'taking a walk.' Unless, there was something he was hiding from her – another surprise.

She snorted faintly at the notion. It was, undoubtedly, the most 'Ben-like' thing that Ben would do; even when going by the name Kylo Ren he always managed to capture her off-guard with something entirely unexpected. She smiled, fancying the need to humor him whilst nodding in consent.

Before exiting their chambers Ben purposely deposited his crown atop the reception desk near the antechamber's doorway. Wordlessly, wearing an evident pensive expression Ben led her down a slate-stoned pathway towards the palace gardens.

The air felt unusually lighter between them, seemingly as if they'd inadvertently crossed over an invisible threshold into an unknown realm. Her heightened senses perceived the variant ranges of harmonious tunes from insects; some evidently higher than the rest, joyfully welcoming the evening hours of night.

The soft flow of water could be heard, trickling from the spouts of various fountains that stood at the center of attention within more prominent areas of the gardens. Tiny tea lights illuminated the cemented fountain bowls amongst the flickering lights of fireflies, giving off a purposely surreal, enchanted vibe to the area as they dimly lit the narrow pathway.

A far-off look of wonder passed over her face, perceiving every new sight and sound, wholly engrossed in the new scenery of their outing Rey failed to notice the subtle squeeze of Ben's hand as he intertwined their fingers together. Only the low sound of his deep voice managed to break her from her thoughts.

"Rey, do you remember the night we met?"

"Of course," Rey goaded lightheartedly with a smirk, "one doesn't exactly forget trading their life for their best friend to some jerk in a mask."

Ben winced. While she meant it teasingly the memory wasn't exactly one of the grandest memoirs of their relationship, considering how vicious he had acted towards Finn – to her. Never, did he ever imagine that months later down the road their story would develop into something so pure. Ben furrowed his brows in thought, "Did I ever apologize for that – to you and Finn?"

Rey turned her attention upright towards his concerned gaze, ensuring him with the warmth of hers; calmly she placed her free hand on his forearm of the hand holding hers. "You weren't yourself then, but you don't need to for me. I think it's safe to say we're far past that point, but Finn…" Her words trailed off, enhancing the definite expression of assertiveness on her face, "Finn is probably a definite yes."

Ben chuckled lightly, "Duly noted, and I promise I will. On another note, about that evening I take it no one ever told you that I was the one who brought you to your room?"

Rey acknowledged the sudden disclosure wide-eyed, curiosity perking her brows. "No, I'm afraid Maz left out that significant detail the following morning when we talked," she chided with a snort. "The events after our agreement are still a bit cloudy, and I won't even ask _why_ I don't remember. But I must admit your taste was rather impeccable when you chose that room."

Ben swallowed heavily, acknowledging the twitching nerve under his eye he hoped the evening hadn't been botched before it even had the chance to start. "I really am sorry, Rey. Regardless, of what came out of it all I'll never be able to make up for my actions that evening."

"Don't be so sure of that," Rey remarked softly. Her expression grew softer, offering his hand a tender squeeze in reassurance whilst acknowledging the quizzical expression on his face. "My mind changed about you the night you risked your life to save mine in the forest. You more than made up for it and I would only be lying if I didn't say I was half in love with you then."

Ben blinked, acknowledging the fluttering of his heart in his chest with a sharp intake of breath. "Rey, from the moment I first saw you I knew that I was already in love with you, and I tried so hard to keep you at a distance because of it."

Their gazes simultaneously shifted to the other, smiling subtly in realization that their feelings for each other hadn't been entirely far apart from the other. A brief moment of silence hung in the air between them, considering the other as Ben led her towards a hidden alcove deep within the palace grounds.

Amidst the ferns and various carnations was a discreet nook of stardust roses, significantly smaller in size than the one at the country palace but nonetheless beautiful. However, the diminutive recess allowed the flowers' petals to sparkle greater under the moon's lighting.

Whilst perceiving the beauty among them Rey chewed her bottom lip in thought, scoffing at Ben's words prior to their arrival. "If – if loving you is what it took to break the curse then why did you keep pushing me away?"

Ben breathed shortly. His expression grew soft; more pensive as he deliberated his words. Before he answered her query he purposely took her hands into his, facing her entirely. "Do you remember back in the gardens of the country palace when I told you what happened here – in Hanna City – all those years ago?"

Rey blinked as she nodded apprehensively. "Yes, of course but why bring up such a sad moment?"

"Because it allows me to appreciate what's right in front of me; how far we've come." Ben took a breath, momentarily allowing himself the moment to gather his thoughts for the topic he was about to broach. "Back then I didn't think you could ever love me, and I was terrified."

Rey scoffed, regarding the events of that evening. "I wasn't sure it was possible either. I was so mad at you. So hurt because you callously threw away what I always wanted – a family." She paused, allowing herself a moment to swallow back the tears and gather her thoughts. "But I realized that neither of us can change what we do in the past. And I found a family in you."

A wave of emotion welled up in Ben's chest, suppressing the unshed tears behind his eyes he smiled as he took a shuddered breath, steadying the inevitable anxiety arising within him. "And it's because of that change of heart I need to ask you something – a very important question."

Rey held his gaze, allowing her curiosity to take over. "Ask anything of me."

Ben remained steadfast, taking a moment to gather his composure before he took to a knee before her; not once breaking their contact.

Rey's doe-eyed gaze rapidly searched his as the impending events seemingly reeled in slow motion. Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest, knowing this time he wasn't simply kneeling to remove her shoes.

She watched him intently, releasing her right hand to purposely reach for an object hidden within an inner coat pocket of his jacket.

"Ben…?"

Ben grinned as he took the ring out of his jacket, holding her glossy eyes with his own. "I kneel before you not as a king, or as a Jedi. But as just a man, asking the woman he loves to spend her life with him as his wife, and as his queen."

So many emotions welled up within her in that moment: the overwhelming need to free the unshed tears welling behind her eyes, excitement for the future that was to come, and the ridiculous need to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Before she could do any of those her brain recognized the fact that Ben was still kneeling before her, patiently waiting for the answer he already knew.

Rey cupped her free hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she no longer was able to suppress the tears flowing down her cheeks. She nodded, returning her eyes to his she laughed as she articulated her answer. "Yes – yes I will!"

Without haste Ben slid the ring on her finger, wearing nothing shy of the toothy grin spreading across his face. Before he could react accordingly and rise to his feet Rey abruptly threw her arms around his neck, prompting his to envelope around her waist, tightly. They stood briefly in unbreakable silence, momentarily before Rey quickly pressed her lips to his. Ben wasted no time, rising from his kneeling position as he hoisted her up; his arms holding her firmly against him as his lips moved along with hers.

* * *

The news of the royal engagement spread rapidly amongst the various programs of holonews networks as Leia took up the task of expressing the highly anticipated announcement. Captions regarding the engagement scrolled continuously across the screens within citizens' homes throughout the galaxy:

 _ **Her Royal Highness the Queen Mother Leia Organa would like to joyously announce the wedding of her son, His Royal Highness Ben Solo, King of Chandrila, Last Prince of Alderaan, Jedi Knight and the Lady Rey of Jakku.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 years later…**

 _Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle, deep within the forests of Takodana. Although he had the utmost everything his heart desired, the Prince was bitterly selfish, cruel and unkind._

 _Then, one winter's night, a grand celebration was held in honor of the Prince's intention to ascend the throne. It was there he found himself gazing among the many beautiful faces of ladies in attendance. From the breadth of stunning courtiers, he had to choose one to accompany him in leading the first dance. So many eligible ladies had graced him with their presence yet not one could hold his interest. Whether he was disinterested, or not, the Prince didn't seem bothered by his indifference; nor did he show it. Though he danced with many ladies, he deemed none of them fair enough to consider a place by his side as his future queen._

 _Suddenly, an elderly beggar woman came to the castle, dressed in ragged clothing and greeted him with a wide smile that had surely seen better days. With hopes to seek shelter from the bitter cold, the woman offered him a single stardust rose as her only payment for his accommodation. The Prince considered the woman's offer, momentarily only to sneer at the gift as turned the old woman away._

 _Unfaltering from the Prince's harsh demeanor the woman kindly advised him to not be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within. The Prince darkly chuckled, before once again he cruelly and abruptly dismissed. It was then that the prince realized his mistake as the old woman's ugliness melted away, revealing a beautiful enchantress. He had read about such individuals before: powerful wielders of magic from the planet Dathomir that were notorious for their mystical, unnatural ways of living._

 _Stunned, the prince abruptly tried to apologize, but it was too late. The enchantress had already seen all she needed to know that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous -_

"Sola?"

At the sound of her brother's voice, Sola glanced up from the page she was reading, huffing in frustration at the interruption even though she'd read the story enough to have it memorized by heart. More so it had come down to her simply enjoying being lost in her thoughts and imagination.

The majority of the late afternoon had been spent preparing for her Investiture Ceremony Gala the following evening, making last minute adjustments on the extravagant gown she was expected to wear that her mother helped her pick out; after convincing her father that it was more than appropriate for her to wear, of course. The memory of the matter made her laugh, regarding the blatant look of hesitation on his face before he finally caved to her sulking, clearly unable to resist her pouty lip and pleading eyes.

The dress was a beautiful shade of periwinkle that perfectly complimented her creamy skin, enhancing her hazel eyes and her long waves of obsidian locks. A charming effect of embroidered lines embellished the taffeta that lie over the bodice with a silk underskirt. A subtle hint of the periwinkle shone through the sheer gossamer down her arms. The design trailed further into lace-like appearance that modestly covered her chest, fading to become translucent at the plunging neckline to her mid-torso.

The time came for rehearsing the motions that she was expected to know; more specifically what she needed to recite when announcing her intention to ascend her father's position as the rightful heir to Chandrila should that day ever come.

The motions were simple, really: kneel, repeat the words of the oath that had been permanently engraved into her memory since her sixteenth birthday – the day she essentially made the decision to uphold her birth right – and rise when her father gave the order to do so. She was confident in her ability to do what was expected of her. At least it all appeared to be simple before the thought of having the numerous pairs of eyes within the audience, focusing entirely on her settled to the forefront of her thoughts.

Shortly, after dinner she sought the peaceful solitude in the small reading nook of the library – her mother's library. Since the day she was able to remember her mother always brought her to the library for the afternoon or late evening storytelling by the fireplace. The smell of burning wood and the crackling fire in the background always provided the needed comfort to wind down from their chaotic schedules.

Throughout Sola's childhood her mother always shared her most favorite books and stories at that spot in front of the fire; while her younger brother, Étoiles, took a prominent liking to studying the ways of The Force with his father as he grew in age.

It was her normal routine as a young girl, where Sola would spend the last hour before bed time, comfortably curled up in her father's lap, allowing the low sound of his voice reverberating from his chest to put her to sleep while he read the story of her choice. It was a sound that always managed to provide her a little bit of comfort as she got older, curling up in the chair opposite of his after the long, daunting hours of school and that of her royal teachings.

Since it was her decision to not further pursue her potential in The Force aside from initial training to control her powers she had as a child, Sola's parents always did their best to ensure that she had the knowledge to keep her powers at bay. Since her parents insisted that their children have a somewhat normal childhood Sola and Étoiles attended one of the finer schools in Hanna City rather than having private tutors.

There were a few moments in class she recalled accidentally exposing her remarkable capabilities in The Force. She often absentmindedly levitated the stylus to the holopad on her desk or answered questions before the teacher had the chance to ask due to her ability to read minds. It was more than enough to draw unwarranted attention from surrounding classmates as they stared with quizzical glances. Sola would smile sheepishly and momentarily wish that she could simply just be normal – aside from the obvious fact that she was of royal descent.

But there were a few among her peers she proudly called friends that made those daunting moments more bearable; one that also shared the same qualities in The Force provided some relief that she had someone to relate to outside her family. Her other friend was Jorden Tico , son of Finn and Rose Tico, who was a year in age older than her and had grown up together at the palace. He was nineteen: a young captain of the Chandrilan guard who had always been one to lend an open ear for her to talk to when needed during stolen walks throughout the palace gardens.

However, there were still those cliques within her peers that often declared The Force as being none other than a bunch of mumbo jumbo, trying to make a believer out of nonbelievers was essentially _not_ an easy task. And today had been precisely one of those days in which inevitably drove her to seeking the need to momentarily escape into a world of fantasy, something that only her favorite books could provide.

"I should've known I would have found you here," Étoiles stated, exasperation showing in his low voice like their father's. His arms folded over his chest, cocking his head to the side that enabled his autumn locks of curls to bounce freely when he moved.

His honey brown eyes bore knowingly into hers, which remained fixated on the current page she was reading. "Father has been looking for you all evening."

Sola arched a brow, allowing her eyes to briefly leave the printed literature in front of her to consider her brother's haphazard look. "I'm fairly certain if the reason was of enough importance Papa would know exactly where to find me."

Étoiles huffed, rolling his eyes as he took it upon himself to claim the padded chair crosswise from hers. "So where did you escape to tonight? Wait – don't tell me!" He abruptly added humorously, "I'm going to guess you were a slave girl taken prisoner aboard a slug's barge in the Tatooine desert. Then, your prince charming rescued you just before you were thrown into the mouth of a Sarlaac."

Sola snorted audibly as she held up the cover of the book for her brother's better viewing, "Very wrong – guess again."

Étoiles only needed a quick glance at the prominent calligraphy style of lettering on the book's cover to know what she was reading; the same book she'd read from front to back more times than he was able to count on both hands.

" _Beauty and the Beast_. Seriously – aren't you sick of that story?"

"No," she curtly affirmed, shooting him a toothy grin. "And it's my favorite. It has faraway places, daring saber fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. What's there not to love?"

Étoiles shook his head, offering a smirk along in reply as he stood to leave. "You really are hopeless. You know that, right?"

Sola offered him a smile. "If Papa really is looking for me – just tell him I'll be here if he needs me."

Étoiles silently acknowledged her request with a simple wave of his hand in the air, heading to the door of the chamber. He merely made it over the threshold when he saw his father, heading towards him just further down the dimly lit corridor.

Ben snorted inaudibly to himself, knowing full well where his daughter had run off to for the evening when it was essentially the only place he'd incessantly found her among many occasions – like those many times he'd found Rey, sleeping with a book still in hand and the fire dying in the background.

"The library." Ben confirmed, amused.

Étoiles nodded, smirking at the obvious statement as his father stood before him. Luck had it for him within his genes Étoiles was easily able to consider Ben near eye level. At the age of fifteen he was already hovering over six-foot in height. "With her nose stuck in a book."

Ben acknowledged his son's validation with a grunt, smirking, he patted Étoiles on the shoulder before closing the remaining distance to the library's entrance with a few short strides. He paused, momentarily with a hand on the doorframe whilst observing his daughter from afar, briefly reminiscing over the years that had passed at the mere blink of an eye. She was eighteen now, considering it felt like yesterday when she was born.

Ben and Rey had been married just a few days shy of a year when Finn married Rose. Due to the fact that Finn never knew his parental lineage he didn't hesitate at the notion of claiming Rose's last name as his own. Nine months later the Ticos welcomed their son, Jorden Poe Tico, declaring his middle name as the first friend Finn met upon arriving at the palace.

While their husbands were busy tending to their appropriate affairs in civic duties Rey spent most of her time helping Rose with baby Jorden. The idea of having children never crossed Ben and Rey's minds until the contagious sounds of baby laughter were heard daily, echoing throughout the corridors, only to enhance Rey's love for the newest arrival. The more time she spent with Rose and Jorden, seemingly only enhanced her urge to begin their family.

Alas, Ben immediately shot down the idea after the topic had been brought up over late-night pillow talk. After having been raised by droids throughout his early childhood, figuratively, while his parents were busy being wrapped up in matters of their own civil affairs was more than enough to hinder the thought of having children from Ben's mind. Not only did he lack the concept of raising a child that would depend entirely on him it only terrified Ben more that the child would carry an internal struggle like he did for so long.

How in the hell could he raise a child and not harbor the idea of him – or her – suffering like he did? Yes, the curse had been broken, but it never deterred the fact that his bloodline was solely responsible for the initial enactment. While Rey believed otherwise it wasn't merely enough to hinder the fear of failing his own child, having suffered from his own family's misguidance and inadvertent negligence.

After hearing the disheartening words that explained Ben's reasoning, Rey refrained from pushing the topic any further. Momentarily, her heart sunk at the thought that she would never get to experience the joy of bearing a child of her own, enhancing her appreciation of the time spent with Jorden. As the days passed by her disappointment gradually subsided, accepting that either way she could be happy with the future being just her and Ben – but that future outlook had only been temporary.

At one point during a early afternoon stroll to the office Ben took a detour towards the dining hall, figuring Rey would be there with Rose for lunch. The sound of their voices chattering within the chamber confirmed his belief, but it was the sight of Rey holding Jorden that abruptly brought him to a standstill just outside the doorway.

He regarded how she lit up once the baby was within her grasp and the fleeting look of disappointment when she had to surrender him over to Rose for feeding. Hesitantly, he reconsidered his initial stance on the subject. Furthermore, cementing his decision later in the afternoon he broached the subject to Rey, encouraging her to have the contraceptive implant removed.

Ben never forgot the initial look of fervent excitement on Rey's face when he told her; even more so within the following weeks when they learned that Rey was pregnant far more quickly than they anticipated. A mixture of emotions welled up within him when Rey broke the exciting news that evening; curling flush into his side in bed she whispered the small phrase that forever changed their lives.

The brief moment of apprehension and fear rendered moot, abruptly nine months later when Ben held their daughter in his arms: Solais Leia Solo. The moment he regarded her within the mass of his arms Ben could only compare the onslaught of emotions to the first evening he saw Rey at the countryside palace. Undoubtedly, it was love at first sight. His heart fluttered rapidly in his chest, enhancing the initial need to always protect her and promising to never fail her like his family failed him.

Within the forthcoming weeks Ben and Rey decided to move their small family and the Ticos with the remaining staff to the palace in the country, welcoming the peace and solitude of the rural area to raise their daughter.

Three years later their family grew, unexpectedly, with the birth of their son, Étoiles Han Solo. It wasn't until his arrival when Rey and Ben realized their family was now complete. As the years passed with equal love between the children Sola, undoubtedly, became a daddy's girl whilst Étoiles took to his mother.

Alas, the years quickly passed in a flash as Ben now stood, regarding that same girl he'd held eighteen years ago in his arms, having the honor to declare her as his chosen heir to the throne within the coming hours. Where she once had a round face with chubby cheeks now was a woman with prominently defined cheek bones and freckles, sprinkling over her nose and across her cheeks. Aside from having the color of his hair Sola was an apparent image of Rey.

The corner of Sola's lips curled upright into a smile, sensing the intensity of her father's presence she glanced up from her reading to regard his entrance.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ben inquired with a crooked smile.

"No, Sir." Sola stated as a matter of fact, welcoming his presence with a smile. "I'm just finishing up for the evening, actually."

Ben claimed the seat next to her. His elbows rested casually on his knees, furrowing his brows in thought was more than enough to give Sola the notion that what he wanted to say was something of significance. "I just wanted to reassure you – about tomorrow, regarding the gala after the ceremony."

Sola nodded, closing her book to give Ben her undivided attention.

"I know you've heard me say this more times than you probably like to hear, Sola," Ben started, softly. "But I just wanted to reassure you that there is absolutely no pressure for you, regarding the suitors that will be present tomorrow. You're under no obligation to make any definite choices."

"I know," Sola affirmed with a heavy sigh. Truth be told she had already taken interest in someone; however, surprisingly, that information as well as who that person _was_ still remained a mystery to her parents. "It's actually the least of my worries right now."

Ben regarded her words, carefully, with warmth in his eyes. "I just prefer the thought of you finding love first rather than forcing an advantageous match on you."

Sola cocked her head, leaning further into the plush back of her chair. "Like you did with momma?"

The tenderness behind Ben's smile became all the more prominent at the mentioning of her mother. Truthfully, not a moment passed where he didn't consider Rey more beautiful than she was when he first saw her all of those years ago. Other than the few streaks of grey that highlighted the hair above her temples she still managed to steal his breath away.

The same remained for him when Rey stared back at him, the same warmth and affection she always regarded him with even after his hair now displayed the same silver streaks. Abruptly, his attention diverted from the momentary lapse down memory lane to that of his daughter's imploring gaze.

"Yes," he affirmed serenely, "just like with your mother."

Sola smiled, imagining the thought of having someone look at her the way her father always looked at her mother. After hearing the truth behind her parents' meeting and how they fell in love she always held it tightly in comparison to the fairytales she ardently read about in her stories. Perhaps, that was one of the many reasons why she loved the book currently held in her grasp – other than her self-proclaimed relation to the lead female character.

"Papa," She started whilst furrowing her brows in thought, "do you think I'm odd?"

Ben blinked, blatantly harboring concern within his eyes at the unexpected query. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Sola scoffed, momentarily, as she considered her words. She didn't want to worry her father too much over something that may be considered nothing. Running her tongue over her lips in thought she settled for an answer deemed far less daunting than the initial reason.

"I don't know," she added with a slight shrug. "People talk I guess."

Ben eyed her knowingly. Where Sola may have looked like Rey, regarding appearances but she had also inherited his not-so-subtle facial expressions, enabling him to read her apprehension like an open book.

"You know, your mother had a far different upbringing than I had growing up. And it was because of her atypical status here that made her an easy target for the more privileged crowd, but she was fearless." Ben stated assertively, holding his daughter's gaze to heighten the importance behind his words. "And it was because of that indomitable strength that hindered them from mocking her to the point where they found themselves imitating her."

Sola regarded him momentarily, allowing the prudence within his words to settle into her thoughts. When her expression had been more solemn it seceded to that of tranquility, allowing her to offer him a genuine smile in appreciation. If there was one thing about her father that she loved more than anything it was his charismatic way of offering her words of encouragement.

Sensing her refrained composure, Ben rose to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Try not to stay up too late." He declared with a formidable raised brow, knowing that she was notorious for falling asleep in the late hours of the night within the comfort of her mother's the library. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Sola snorted, conceding to his subtle warning. "I'll try not to, papa."

Ben chuckled as he took his leave, knowing that there was a significant chance he'd be returning to carry her once again to her chambers in the East wing.

* * *

The years never appeared to have passed as quickly as they did while Rey regally sat upon her throne to the right of Ben's, regarding the fact that there had also been a moment in her life when she shared a place amongst the gathering spectators – commoners and nobles alike.

After having been crowned Queen the evening of their wedding the thought of having a place amongst royalty still felt surreal – a dream that nevertheless made her feel terrified to awake from, fearing that she'd be back in the sand dunes, scrounging for ship parts to survive.

The irony behind it all was that her scavenging days were now merely memories that only existed within the depths of her mind, replacing the dream that had become reality that she lived daily. Twenty years ago she inadvertently found love, furthering to transpire into her marrying a prince – a king, whom asked her to become his queen.

Had Rey considered any prior moments between them magical those events undoubtedly couldn't compare to the evening of their wedding, bringing forth her own coronation in which Ben placed her crown upon her head and pronounced her Queen of Chandrila. The jewels shimmered elegantly amongst the golden lattice work of diamonds, coming to a single peak at the forefront of the formal garment. The captivating moment still managed to bring a smile to her face, proudly adorning the same crown this very evening for another event that seemingly appeared to be unfeasible.

Not only had Ben given her the gift of becoming a wife, but something far more precious that no amount of wealth could ever buy – for he had given her the chance to become a mother to two beautiful children; the younger of which was standing proudly next to her.

Étoiles was one of two stunning representations of the power of their love. For every time Rey looked at him she could only see a younger version of Ben; whereas Sola heavily took on Rey's features Étoiles inherited Ben's prominent facial features. Momentarily, that fleeting moment of regarding their son only brought upon the heaviness within her heart as to why they were sitting in this room, initially.

Eighteen years had quickly come and gone, leading to this very moment in which Ben was about to pronounce their daughter as his rightful heir to Chandrila. The logic never appeared to be feasible as it only felt like the day Sola came into their lives. However, times between Ben's investiture and Sola's had changed, dramatically for the better.

The primeval ethics of having to choose a suitor amongst royal heritage had been changed to allow _all_ eligible bachelors to attend the ceremony as well as eliminating the mandatory choosing of a suitor. Well, 'all eligible bachelors' was still considered a loose phrase as Ben still placed stipulations on the requirements. He was definitely not open to the idea of a family of Hutts, or that of another family of mobsters, showing up to the gala. The thought of Sola having to be forced to marry after turning the legal age always made Ben's stomach churn, regarding the daunting times in which he had been forced to dance with women he could've cared less about he wasn't about to force the notion upon her.

Blindly, her hand settled onto Ben's that had been resting casually on the arm of his throne, intertwining their fingers together Rey diverted her attention from the crowd to regard her husband. A bemused look briefly fluttered across her face as he had been too busy, heavily scrutinizing the young men entering the crowd to notice her touch.

Rey rolled her eyes, snorting inaudibly to herself.

"For kriff sakes, Ben, you're being ridiculous," she chided gently. "She's more than likely _not_ going to find her match at a gala."

Ben nodded, acknowledging her ridicule whilst refraining to remove his eyes from the crowd. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't protect her."

Rey smiled knowingly. She had always been amazed at how much love and affection he was capable of showing her, but it was nothing in comparison to how much he loved his children. The lengths he would go to protect his family were undoubtedly endless. No matter how overbearing it may have seemed. She squeezed his hand gently, fully capturing his undivided attention.

"Sola will always be our little girl, Ben." She asserted with only warmth behind her eyes. "Nothing will ever change that, but you also have to trust that we've given her the guidance to make her own choices: right and wrong."

Ben scoffed, wincing as her words inadvertently struck him like a heavy force shove – but she was right. Whether he wanted to admit the truth behind her soft words, or not Sola was growing up and no one could control the outcome of her choices any more than she could herself. He swallowed heavily, purposely bringing her hand that was resting on his to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand softly, offering her a reassuring smile in return.

"I guess it can't be any worse given the circumstances of how we met, right?" He countered with an arched brow.

"And look what came out of those choices." Rey stated as a matter of fact. "Had it not been for those circumstances we wouldn't be as blessed as we are right now, Ben. Not a day goes by where I don't regret those choices that I made – no matter how terrible they seemed at first. And it's because of those choices that we now have two beautiful children, and a life that I never could have imagined having, had it not been for me falling in love with you."

Ben felt his heart swell with fulfillment, wanting nothing more than to pull her onto him and make love to her right then and there. Begrudgingly, that thought had to be enacted upon at a later time without an audience. Now, there were other imperative matters that required his attention.

The moment Sola appeared in the great hall, adorned in her chosen gown for the evening the sides of her hair were elegantly twisted into a stylishly, modest hairdo with silver tinsel woven between the dark strands of her hair. The rest of her locks hung dramatically to the center of her back in soft curls. A moonray circlet crown with icy hues of blue beads woven into the center of the garment clung, partially circled her head with a larger jewel dangling from the elegant coil at her forehead.

A heavy sound of silence hovered simultaneously over the audience: eyes blown wide and mouths gaping in initial awe at the princess. Sola could feel the butterflies flutter within the pit of her stomach, focusing her eyes on her parents as she made her way down the center aisle to distract her from the unwarranted gazes that were focused entirely on her. It wasn't until she stood before her parents when a heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips, having not noticing she was holding her breath until now.

The heavily exerted looks of pride complimented the beaming smiles on Rey and Ben's faces. Ben rose from his seated position, beginning the ceremony he guided Sola through the motions that they'd spent prior months practicing.

He presented her the scepter, their familial legacy saber of the Skywalker heritage. Sola stood proudly, wielding the lightsaber in one hand as Ben placed the Orb of the Galaxy into the other – a captivating spherical object that would only float and orbit in place within the hands of a force user whilst Sola recited her oath to become the next heir of Chandrila.

Threepio, who had been standing regally as expected of a droid at the far side of the King and Queen's centralized stance, announced to raucous applause, "May I present to you, Her Royal Highness, the crowned Princess Soleil Leia Solo, heir to the throne of Chandrila."

* * *

The procession of Sola's ceremony gradually receded into the grand ballroom. The joyous sounds of chatter rose as courtiers gathered heavily, nearly drowning out the chosen tunes playing harmoniously throughout the massive chamber while others promptly took to the floor in dance.

Among those present for this significant occasion were Finn and Rose, greeting Rey and Ben and engaging further in chatter. Not too surprisingly as the years had passed, Ben and Finn had formally set aside their prominent differences, allowing their subtle abhorrence for the other to develop into a revered and most respected friendship.

While his parents engaged further in conversation, Jorden Tico strode confidently towards the center of the ballroom to stand before the heir apparent, Sola. He was adorned in his formal attire as a young captain in Ben's kingsguard as he greeted Sola with a ceremonial contemporary bow, acknowledging her importance in rank above his as the future Queen. A soft pink blush painted Sola's cheeks, happily accepting his request to dance with him.

Ben's brows raised at the scene that lay before him. "And how long as _that_ been going on?" He gestured by cocking his head towards his daughter's known location.

An equal look of sheer horror blanketed across Finn and Rose's faces, remaining in spite of Rey's humorous chuckle. "It would appear that her long walks in the garden need to be supervised from now on," Rey surmised having had her own suspicions for months now. Her daughter's long walks and time spent alone with the Jorden had certainly been suspect in hindsight with this new information.

"We honestly had no idea!" Finn stated urgently, near pleading for forgiveness in his tone. "We're so sor -."

"Finn, why are you apologizing?" Rey inquired as she purposely cut off his attempted apology. "They've grown up together, really. This shouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"Well, we didn't realize," Finn stammered at an attempted retort. "I mean, she's obviously royal and he's -."

"And what was I so long ago?" Rey challenged with a quirked brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or how about Ben's father? And grandfather?"

Finn's attempt to apologize only fell silent. Begrudgingly, he all but prepared for his own funeral as he felt supremely unsettled under the scrutinizing look from Ben. Ben's eyes narrowed with contempt, considering the looks shared between their children. Although Ben couldn't deny that the way Sola and Jorden looked at one another could've only been compared to his earlier days with Rey before they admitted their love to each other.

Rey quirked a brow knowingly at Ben's imploring gaze, sighing heavily she took his hand into hers, threading their fingers together as she cupped her other hand over his forearm. Ben's expression fell soft as his gaze gradually shifted to hers.

"Come my love," she commanded gently. "You owe me a dance."

Ben considered her with apprehension, feeling the overpowering need to stay and watch over their daughter, reluctantly he submitted to Rey's request. With their fingers still intertwined Rey led him to the ballroom's outer terrace, acknowledging the late-autumn breeze with a fleeting shudder across her shoulders.

The luminescence of the moon's lighting shone brighter than ever, enabling the sequins of stars embellishing the azure blue velvet of her modestly chosen gown to twinkle, and those thickly covering the gossamer of her train.

Ben abruptly pulled her into the suitable dance form of a waltz with his hand settled upon the lower curvature of her back while his other gripped her free hand that wasn't settled upon his shoulder, closing the unwarranted gap between them.

Rey closed her eyes as her temple settled against his cheek, humming contentedly as she always felt at home within his arms. Despite every moment of lovemaking they shared these were the moments she longed for in between. Moments where it was just them with nothing but the stars and natural lighting that the evening had to offer – and their song lingering in the background. Sometimes it could only be heard within the distance of their memories, remaining inaudible to those outside of their bond as they'd occasionally share their memories the evening Ben revealed the re-creation of their tune.

Simultaneously, they smiled in acknowledgment to the other's unspoken words. Throughout the years it had accidentally come down to them simply needing to marvel in the peace of the other's company, allowing their emotions to freely flow like a river through the soul of one into the other.

Within the minutes that turned to hours, and the days to years their song lived on as everything, momentarily, had been forgotten. For that's how they discovered a moment could last forever, and how a tale as old as time could never die.

The End


End file.
